The Hades Chapter: The Forgotten War
by Zlerj Deoxis
Summary: Ganar o perder una guerra santa se volvio irrelevante... vivimos en un sueño efimero donde lo unico que aun nos queda por perder es nuestro propio mundo que se encuentra sumido en el caos y la desolacion... OC/AU
1. Episodio 1: El nuevo inicio

The Hades Chapter: Mitology

Capitulo 1: El Nuevo Inicio

Desde la era mitologica la eterna batalla entre el bien, representado por Atena y sus caballeros, y el mal encarnado por Hades y sus espectros, siempre ha tenido lugar… asi los santos de la esperanza y la justicia han logrado mediante sus incontables sacrificios, que la humanidad haya podido prevalecer como hasta ahora, derrotando en cada encarnación al dios del imframundo.

Los tiempos corren… cada que Atena toma forma humana es deber de los caballeros en turno el protegerla de cualquier enemigo que ose intentar dañar a la diosa… es asi como el actual patriarca del santuario se dio a la nada sencilla tarea de reclutar de nueva cuenta a los 12 caballeros dorados, asi como tambien a los 88 caballeros que tienen constelaciones guardianas…

El Santuario de Atena, un lugar luminoso y radiante, completamente contrario a los desolados paramos de la isla de la reina muerte… aquí los campos verdes florecen, y las flores tienen todos los colores del arcoiris… a diferencia de las marchitas flores que crecen en las laderas de los volcanes de la isla… este es un lugar muy diferente, aquí no se percibe el terror ni el olor a azufre salido del volcan de la isla, que mas bien parece la entrada al imframundo… aquí, en el santuario no hay odio, solo competencia… competencias entre los aspirantes a caballeros… compañerismo, union… aquí no hay odio… es un ambiente contrario al acostumbrado para el recien llegado caballero del Fénix , su nombre es Zion.

Cuando llego al santuario el fénix se encontro con su hermano, de quien habia sido separado, Zion se fue a la isla de la reina muerte, mientras que su hermano Zilos se dirigio hacia Siberia, donde gano la tunica de cisne.

Muchos lo esperaban, pues es bien sabido que el caballero Fénix, muchas veces ha traicionado al santuario… esto debido a la tradición de odio que este guerrero hereda. El patriarca Mundus, antiguo Caballero de Capricornio ordeno que al llegar lo recibiera el que seria su maestro o su verdugo en caso de traicion el Caballero dorado Barroco de Aries.

Los nuevos caballeros se han reunido; la mayoría de ellos son jóvenes dispuestos a dar su vida por su diosa Atena… pero no todos tienen la misma mentalidad. De entre todos resalta una de las nuevas guerreras elegidas, la guerrera que gano la armadura de Dragon… Sofia…ella fue mandada por sus padres al santuario… a diferencia de los demas caballeros, ella no es huérfana. Desde pequeña ella ha sido una amante de las artes como la pintura y la música, aunque la pobreza de sus padres impidió que ella hiciera su vida como hubiera deseado.

Una vez reunidos, durante dos años los nuevos caballeros fueron entrenados para defender el santuario de un futuro ataque… ataque que muchos pensaban nunca llegaría, pues ninguno de ellos tenia claro quien seria su oponente en esta guerra.

Zion fue tomado como aprendiz de barroco de aries, quien lo convirtió en uno de los mas poderosos caballeros de bronce que jamaz hayan sido entrenados, su poder llego a equipararse con el de los caballeros dorados, asi como también se convirtió en capitán de los santos de bronce.

Esa noche zion le consiguio a sofia una audiencia con el patriarca del santuario, ella desde el fondo de su alma no deseaba continuar siendo una guerrera de atena.

Zion encamino por las doce casas a Sofia, pero el se quedo en la casa de libra, pidiendo disculpas a sofia y pidiéndole que continue sin el por su cuenta.

La noche es clara, la luna llena ilumina el firmamento nocturno y las estrellas fugaces caen a la tierra, como vengalas, rompiendo la oscuridad y el frio de la noche con un resplandor eterno de luz incandecente, la casa de libra se encuentra en penumbras y su guardiana aparece, vistiendo la sagrada armadura dorada, Marin de Libra aparece para recibir a su esperado huésped.

Marin fue la primera guerrera dorada en ser elegida, asi que es la que mas tiempo lleva en el santuario con la armadura en su posecion, sin mencionar que ella habia observado a Zion desde que el llego al santuario, ella lo vio crecer como persona y como guerrero… Marin se habia enamorado de Zion, y el de ella, pero el amor entre los santos de atena no es algo que este permitido, al menos no entre dos rangos diferentes, fue por esta razon que Zion ha rechazado tantas veces la armadura de plata, pues una vez que esta elige a un guerrero, la armadura de oro se vuelve inalcanzable… por amor, Zion se mantubo con su armadura de bronce, con la esperanza de que algun dia una armadura de oro lo eligiera, o al menos su maestro le heredara la suya cuando se retirara..

La noche fria no es del todo oscura, las estrellas fugaces iluminan el cielo… Atena lo presiente… la guerra comenzara pronto…


	2. Episodio 2: La Flecha Del Destino

Capitulo 2: La Flecha Del Destino

Las estrellas fugaces caen del firmamento nocturno sobre el cielo de la casa de Aries en el glorioso santuario de Atena. Los doce guardianes dorados se encuentran en sus respectivas casas y una atmosfera de tensa calma se respira en el viento frio de las montañas atenienses.

Barroco de Aries está inquieto, esta mas consiente que los demás de la situación que Atena parece querer ocultar a los demás caballeros: Hades, el rey del inframundo ha reencarnado al igual que la diosa del santuario… el caballero de Aries sabe que en caso de ser atacados será él quien sea el que reciba a los espectros de la oscuridad.

En la cámara del patriarca Sofía finalmente se dirige al dirigente supremo del santuario, a quien expone sus términos de forma humilde:

-señor Mundus, patriarca del santuario… yo seré honesta con usted… yo no deseo continuar sirviendo como guerrera de Atena, y estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo que se me imponga.-

Mundus, el patriarca era un viejo sencillo y comprensible, un hombre que derrochaba bondad, algo muy alejado a lo que los ancianos describen de él cuando solía ser el caballero dorado de Capricornio.

-está bien señorita… desde que usted llego al santuario note de inmediato que esta no es la clase de vida que desearía llevar, aunque en este momento necesitamos ayuda más que nunca, pero tampoco puedo hacer que se quede a la fuerza… no creo que Atena tenga objeción alguna. Desde este momento Sofía la Dragón, es libre de dejar el santuario.-

Sofía sonríe con esa cálida sonrisa que ilumina su rostro. La luz de las estrellas ilumina el bello rostro de la guerrera que al salir feliz de la casa donde el patriarca y Atena se encuentran, observa a la distancia y el horizonte cerca de la casa de Aries… el horizonte es rojo… algo ocurre.

En la casa de Libra Zion está con Marin, ambos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, debido a que estaban entregados por completo al sentimiento que tienen uno por el otro, ambos estaban en ese mundo donde solo ellos dos existen, pero por un instante ese mundo se vio consumido por las llamas, que se alzan hacia el cielo desde la casa de Aries… Barroco, el caballero de Aries ha entrado en batalla en contra de oponentes que lo sobrepasan. Las luces del antiguo reloj de fuego se encienden, más que un reloj, este fuego es la alarma del santuario, para advertir a los demás caballeros, los espectros ya están aquí, situación ante la cual Zion de inmediato corre hacia la casa de Aries, a auxiliar a su maestro.

Barroco pelea ferozmente lanzando revoluciones estelares ante sus oponentes que caen fulminados, varios son destruidos de un solo golpe, pero parece que mas y mas aparecen cada vez, el maestro de Aries lentamente se ve sobrepasado en número y varios espectros avanzan sobre las casas del santuario, ya que es la única manera de llegar hasta la cámara de Atena.

Pronto el santuario entero se ve envuelto en una batalla campal donde todos los caballeros dorados, plateados y de bronce pelean ferozmente por defender la cámara de Atena de los espectros. Incluso el patriarca Mundus se coloca nuevamente su armadura y demuestra a todos el gran poder que posee y la razón por la que fue elegido como el mejor de los antiguos caballeros dorados.

El patriarca pelea codo a codo con sus caballeros, todos luciendo poderosos y devastadores ante los espectros de Hades. Mundus destruye con facilidad a sus oponentes usando su habilidad de Excalibur, sin embargo algo extraño ocurre, pues los espectros parecen no tener fin… lentamente los guerreros dorados se dan cuenta que están venciendo a los mismos espectros una y otra vez, gastando sus fuerzas y debilitándose mientras que sus oponentes se levantan sin cesar, incluso a pesar de heridas mortales… todo parece indicar que los espectros son inmortales debido a algún oscuro hechizo.

El patriarca en su sabiduría sabe que si se trata de un hechizo entonces no puede durar para siempre, la orden de Mundus es simple, pero muy complicada de realizar… deben aguantar hasta que el hechizo se rompa…

Las horas transcurren y el santuario arde, lentamente los caballeros comenzaron a sucumbir a las hordas de espectros… cuando solo faltan unas horas para el amanecer aparecen los tres jueces del infierno en el santuario, quienes dan el golpe final a los caballero dorados que eran los últimos en mantenerse en pie…

Falta mucho para el amanecer y ya solo quedan tres caballeros dorados en pie, Marin de Libra, Barroco de Aries y Mundus de Capricornio, los tres auxiliados por caballeros de bronce que por poco se mantienen en pie, Zion el fénix, Zilos el Cisne y Sofía la Dragón, que se vio atrapada por la batalla, aquella que no deseaba continuar peleando y ahora se ve obligada a pelear por su vida…

En las afueras de la cámara de Atena se encuentran los tres jueces del infierno con el patriarca Mundus de Capricornio, los tres jueces Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos se lanzan sobre el agotado anciano, dejándolo sin oportunidad alguna… después de tantas reencarnaciones y guerras entre deidades finalmente los espectros entran en la cámara de Atena, quien en esta reencarnación es llamada Sandra.

El juez Radamanthys es quien entra en la cámara, acompañado de varios de sus espectros, al ver a la reencarnación de Atena recuerdan con claridad sus órdenes, el señor Hades la quiere viva. Los espectros la atan mientras Radamanthys cuida la entrada, en ese momento y como el juez sospechaba los dos caballeros dorados restantes aparecen y atacan al juez. Los tres se enfrascan en una batalla en la cual los caballeros dorados ya están muy agotados y el juez les lleva la ventaja. Los ataques de los cien dragones y la extinción estelar son repelidos por las grandes alas de la sapuris del juez, quien sin recibir daño alguno contesta la agrecion con su gran caución, abatiendo a los guerreros dorados. Ahora Atena esta prisionera de los espectros y estos se preparan para abandonar el santuario.

Las llamas se alzan en lo alto del cielo, los espectros se retiran, ya nadie combate esta vez, los guerreros de Atena han caído defendiendo a su diosa… ahora solo pocos quedan con vida y se arrastran, usando lo poco que les queda de fuerza para tratar de impedir que Atena caiga prisionera… Sofía observa la destrucción, las ruinas del santuario, no hay nada más que hacer… parece que la vida pacífica que ella deseaba no es algo que sea posible alcanzar ahora… de los escombros una mano sujeta a Sofía, la alterada guerrera que también se encuentra lastimada de gravedad voltea hacia abajo y ve horrorizada como el patriarca moribundo le pide un último favor.

-Por favor… debes impedir que Atena caiga prisionera… hemos fallado como sus guardianes… pero Hades no puede ganar… debes matar a Atena…-

Tras esas últimas palabras Mundus el patriarca del santuario muere en los brazos de Sofía, quien tiene la misión más triste que se le puede encomendar a una guerrera de Atena… asesinar a su señora. Sofía observa el cuerpo inerte del caballero de sagitario, así con lágrimas en sus ojos y resuelta a cumplir la última voluntad del patriarca toma el arco y la flecha dorada y se dirige hacia la casa de Aries, donde los espectros se reúnen,

Zion pelea ferozmente, mas allá de sus límites, pero los espectros se encuentran en retirada… en el trayecto Zion tropieza, pensando que es con escombros de la casa, se levanta, pero al voltear su cuerpo queda petrificado al ver que tropezó con el cuerpo de su maestro muerto, Barroco de Aries.

Atena es llevada hasta la salida del santuario, atada y bajo la custodia de espectros, quienes a diferencia de sus caballeros no sufrieron ningún daño en la batalla. Dos de los tres jueces ya se han retirado y solo queda Radamanthys, quien debe escoltar a la diosa hasta la entrada al inframundo.

Desde una saliente Sofía apunta al corazón de su diosa con el arco dorado, su cosmos se eleva y suelta la flecha…

El ataque toma por sorpresa a los espectros que se encontraban celebrando su victoria, la flecha dorada hace impacto…

Marin de Libra interpone su cuerpo en la trayectoria de la flecha… protegiendo a una desesperada Atena que intenta liberarse sin éxito.

Sofía reacciona ante lo que acaba de hacer… pero no solo ella observo la escena, también Zion vio todo lo que paso, y como Sofía acaba de matar a la mujer que ama.

Los espectros se retiran llevando a la prisionera con ellos, dejando a los guerreros restantes con su dolor y su perdida.

-te amo Zion…-

-No hables Marin, sacare la flecha y…-

-No Zion… esto se acabo… solo me queda pedirte… que no dejes… que se… la lleven…-

Marin muere y Zion se pierde por completo, el amanecer llega y algo ocurre, algo que nadie había previsto, la armadura de Aries comienza a reaccionar y elije a un nuevo portador, Zion es elegido como el nuevo caballero de Aries, además de que le es devuelta su vitalidad gracias a los rayos del sol que tocan la armadura dorada.

Zion se dirige firmemente hacia los espectros ahora con la armadura de Aries en su poder, así el se encuentra con los captores de Atena.

La armadura brilla aun más con la luz del amanecer, y el caballero ataca a los espectros, con un poder renovado, la extinción estelar de Zion es aun más poderosa que la de su maestro, sin embargo los espectros se burlan, pues ya es sabido que se levantaran de la muerte…

Los espectros abatidos no se levantan esta vez… como el patriarca había predicho, el efecto del hechizo termino. Demostrando cobardía los espectros restantes son destruidos sin pelear, mientras Zion no muestra piedad alguna.

Sandra la reencarnación de Atena es liberada de las garras de los espectros por el caballero de Aries, quien brilla como la luz de la mañana, en ese momento nace un sentimiento hacia el caballero que la salvo… algo que nunca había sentido.

Zion regresa al santuario a buscar el cuerpo de su caído maestro y el de la mujer de su vida, esto sin prestar mucha atención a Atena.

Sofía se encuentra junto al cuerpo de Marin, a quien ella mato… la joven se siente terrible al saber que le ha quitado la vida a alguien, un hecho que en su vida deseada no podía aceptar… alguien que solo deseaba dedicarse al arte… alguien pacifico… el brillo de la armadura reacciona con la luz del sol que baña las ruinas del santuario y la armadura de Libra elige a una nueva portadora.

Zion observa con odio como la armadura de Libra ha elegido a Sofía… aquella quien asesino a la antigua portadora.


	3. Episodio 3: El Regido Del Leon

Capitulo 3: El Rugido Del León.

Tres siluetas se levantan de las ruinas del santuario, solo dos caballeros dorados que se encuentran a los costados de su diosa, el silencio predomina, mientras Sandra, la reencarnación de Atena no sabe que hacer, pues perece que las diferencias entre sus nuevos caballeros dorados son muy profundas. Sofia de Libra y Zion de Aries no se reconciliaran tan fácilmente.

Las columnas de humo causadas por el fuego del santuario se elevan hasta los cielos, impidiendo que la luz llegue directamente hasta la devastada zona de batalla, lugar donde cada momento que transcurre hace mas evidente el tamaño de la catástrofe que acaba de ocurrir… se trata de una masacre, una masacre ocurrida en el santuario de Atena, un evento que repercutirá en el transcurso de la vida como es conocida hasta ese momento.

Sandra por su parte es la primera vez que observa el santuario desde afuera de la cámara de Atena… sin embargo la escena que presencia hace que el momento no sea ni remotamente perecido a lo que la joven anhelaba fuera su primera vista del mundo que rodeaba el santuario.

Gritos a la distancia… las personas del pueblo gritan de terror… sonidos que desgarran en el viento y llegan hasta los oídos de los caballeros dorados que se confrontaban hasta ese momento.

-¡Son gritos!- exclamo en el momento Sofia, volteando a ver a su diosa, con la esperanza de que le diera una orde haciendo gala de temple y sabiduría… sin embargo la joven diosa no tubo ninguna reacción, ante tal negativa Sofia se dirigio hacia Zion - ¿Qué hacemos Zion?¡debemos auxiliar a las personas del pueblo!...-

Sofia no obtuvo respuesta alguna de el caballero que se mantenía distante… Zion no estaba en este mundo, solo esa profunda mirada llena de odio es lo que quedaba de la cordura del caballero.

Ante tal situación Sofia decidió bajar al pueblo a ayudar a las personas, pues el santuario no es el único lugar que los espectros atacaron sin piedad ese fatídico dia.

De las tres siluetas solo dos quedaron en pie ante las ruinas del santuario de Atena, Zion de Aries, el caballero que estaba incrédulo aun, observando detenidamente el cadáver de su amada y su maestro, quienes perecieron como autenticos héroes, luchando hasta el final… entonces ¿Por qué Zion no podía entenderlo?... ¿Por qué causa murieron su maestro y su amada? y ¿Por qué el sobrevivió?...

En el pueblo las personas corren y gritan, terror es lo que los espectros están sembrando en el pueblo cercano al santuario, la belleza de este lugar ahora es opacada por la oscuridad que parece estar consumiendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

En el pueblo solo 5 espectros son los causantes de semejante masacre, destruyendo las casas de los pobladores, consumiendo las cosechas con fuego y cubriendo las calles y los campos de flores con sangre.

La masacre es momentáneamente detenida por uno de los tres jueces del infierno, Minos de Griffon para ser exactos.

-¿Dónde esta Radamanthys?- les pregunto a sus súbditos el comandante de la oscuridad. Sin embargo ninguno de sus espectros pudo contestar la pregunta… los espectros se separaron después que capturaron a Atena, los súbditos de Aiacos regresaron a el castillo de Hades, al igual que el resto de los sirvientes de Minos, sin embargo los sirvientes de Radamanthys asi como el Juez no habían sido vistos desde que destruyeron la casa de Aries en el santuario.

Minos se comienza a preocupar, de el juez ya sabe que esperar, pero sus ineptos sirvientes podrían ser engañandos o derrotados… dejar una carga tan valiosa como Atena bajo la vigilancia de torpes como esos no esra confiable… asi, sin piedad alguna Minos le permite continuar la masacre a sus súbditos, mientras el se reunirá con los espectros que tienen bajo su custodia a la diosa rival de su señor.

Los espectros continúan con su sangrienta misión casa por casa, las personas huyen de su paso, pero no importa que tan rápido corran o qué bien se escondan, los espectros los encuentran y los aniquilan ignorantes del significado de la piedad.

El pueblo arde, muchos han muerto, familias enteras… todos corren, pero en este mundo ¿Quién se preocupa por aquellos que no tienen nada?, se trata de el orfanato, el siguiente blanco de los espectros… el lugar esta lleno de niños, pequeñas almas que apenas pudieron apreciar la vida y en este momento deberán enfrentar la crueldad del destino y la maldad del humano en sus propia carne.

Los pequeños observan aterrados por las ventanas del lugar como los espectros avanzan cruelmente, destruyendo todo a su paso… avanzan con firme convicción hacia el lugar donde todos están refugiados. De la nada una voz detiene a los espectros, estos asombrados por que aun haya alguien que se atreva a desafirlos aceptan el desafio.

-deténganse, yo seré su oponente-, una armadura blanca, un casco alado con una figura inconfundible en el, sin duda alguna era el caballero del Cisne, Zilos, quien aun se mantenía en pie después de la masacre en el santuario.

Los espectros aun ignorando que el hechizo de Hades ya había desaparecido aceptan el desafío del maltrecho Cisne.

Los cinco espectros se lanzan sobre su objetivo, mientras el caballero de bronce difícilmente esquiva los ataques de los espectros… aunque su tenacidad lo mantenga de pie, Zilos esta mas lastimado de lo que su cuerpo puede soportar y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes que sucumba ante los espectros…

El caballero sabedor que su heroica hazaña lo condeno a no tener un mañana decide probar su suerte con su ataque mas poderoso, un ataque con el que sin duda podrá darle tiempo a los niños para huir.

Los espectros ignorando su destino se lanzan sobre el cisne, quien elevando su cosmo hasta el infinito y de forma dramática, manteniendo a los huérfanos en su mente, lanza un poderoso rayo de aurora, el cual logra impactar a los cinco espectros, quitándoles la vida en ese momento.

Sin poder creer que lo haya conseguido el Cisne Zilos cae fulminado y los niños corren a auxiliarlo.

Zilos cree que los espectros se levantaran en cualquier momento… sin embargo el momento esperado nunca llega, los espectros yacen muertos en el suelo, no se levantan esta vez.

-Con que eso fue lo que le ocurrió a los sirvientes de Radamanthys-

Zilos voltea su mirada al frente y observa al Juez Minos inspeccionando a sus súbditos caidos.

-Y deduzco que tu eres el responsable- le dice el Juez mientras se levanta y mira fijamente al maltrecho caballero.- No serás ningún problema-

El cisne esta frente a frente al Juez del infierno Minos de Griffon, una batalla que no podrá ganar en su condición, ni siquiera aunque el hechiso se haya roto y los espectros ya no sean inmortales.

De las ruinas del santuario una luz dorada emerge de la colapsada casa de Leo, una luz radiante que llama la atención de la joven reencarnación de Atena y del el único caballero que se mantiene a su lado, Zion de Aries, quien parece reaccionar ante el resplandor que ilumina el cielo y se dirige hacia el pueblo.

Minos destroza literalmente al Cisne, dejándolo sin posibilidades de reaccionar de cualquier forma, el cisne esta casi muerto, pero aun asi continua levantándose y luchando, atacando con polvo de diamantes y auroras boreales a su oponete, que esta en mejor forma que el sin lugar a dudas, pero a pesar de eso la firme convicción del caballero, que defiende hasta su ultimo aliento a los pequeños del orfanato, es recompensada.

El fulgor dorado arrebata la armadura desgarrada del cisne del cuerpo de Zilos, su cosmos se eleva hasta el infinito y la nueva túnica cubre su cuerpo.

Un nuevo caballero Zilos de Leo ha nacido.

Las fuerzas de el caballero han sido restauradas, mientras el sol brilla, haciendo resplandecer la poderosa armadura, y ahora un león furioso se enfrentara a el incauto Juez del infierno.

La batalla se nivela, ahora la fuerza y velocidad de Zilos han superado a la de su oponente, quien esta vez cegado por los nuevos ataques de el caballero dorado se da cuenta que esta batalla le será imposible ganarla, los ataques de Minos ya no son efectivos y Zion esta decidido a terminar con uno de los tres Jueces ahora mismo. Una enorme ráfaga de viento lanza al león furioso por los aires, colapsando bruscamente en contra de la fachada principal del orfanato…

Se trata de el Garuda Flap, una técnica del inconfundible Aiacos de Garuda, el segundo de los jueces del infierno, quien no esta solo, pues también Radamanthys de Waivern lo acompaña…

La batalla que parecía ganada con la aparición de la armadura dorada dio un giro, ahora esta tal y como había iniciado, con el caballero maltrecho superado en número y poder pues esta vez son los tres Jueces del infierno los que lo atacaran a la vez...

Una batalla de sorpresas, mientras los tres jueces discuten sobre lo que paso con Atena, un ataque los toma por sorpresa rompiendo su formación ofensiva… cien dragones se alzan por los cielos, Sofia de Libra ha llegado a auxiliar a Zilos de Leo.

Ahora que dos caballero dorados se enfrentaran a los tres Jueces, el panorama aun no ha cambiado mucho… Sofia sabe que en esta batalla tal vez acabe todo… esa vida que debió haber terminado antes de matar a Marin de Libra… pero ahora lo importante son las personas del pueblo,quienes a pesar del peligro continúan viendo las hazañas de los caballeros dorados.

Los tres jueces deciden atacar los tres a la vez, para no dar oportunidad alguna a los caballero dorados, mientras que por su cuenta Sofia se disculpa con Zilos, pues parece que solo ha venido a acompañarlo en el momento en que ambos mueran…

Sin mucho consuelo, los caballeros dorados lanzan sus ataques mas poderosos, el Regido del Leon y Los Cien Dragones, mientras los jueces lanzan sus Griffon Wave, Gran Caucion y Eternal Illucion…

Los ataques colapsan en el centro del pueblo, lanzando escombros en todas direcciones, sin embargo a pesar del poderoso impacto paree no haber explosión…

Cuando el humo se disipa, nadie puede creer lo que observa… Muro de Cristal, Zion de Aries aparece detrás de su hermano y de Sofia, creando un muro de cristal tan poderoso como para contener los cinco ataques devastadores, sin hacer daño al pueblo.

Radamanthys se da cuenta del enorme poder del caballero de Aries, además del aura tan agresiva que posee, de inmediato imagina que el fue quien libero a Atena y mato a sus sirvientes, a quienes abandono por solo un instante para guiar a los espectros hacia el pueblo… la batalla no esta nivelada, pues con Zion presente ahora son los espectros quienes están en desventaja.

Los tres espectros deciden retirarse y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Zilos, estos escapan, poniendo fin a la masacre del santuario de Atena.

Las llamas se alzan desde el santuario hasta el pueblo y una joven diosa reencarnada observa con lagrimas en sus ojos que ese mundo que tanto deseaba ver esta siendo destruido por Hades y sus espectros… de esos campos verdes llenos de flores hermosas, donde los vientos acarician las copas de los incontables arboles, ahora solo quedan campos rojos sin fin, donde las flores están marchitas y los arboles ardiendo… solo los vientos corren llevando el olor de los incontables cadáveres de inocentes que quedaron atrapados en esta guerra…

La diosa Atena esta furiosa… La guerra santa ha comenzado…


	4. Episodio 4: El imperio De Los Mares

Capitulo 4: El Imperio De Los Mares

El puerto de Cartago, el puerto mas alejado del santuario ateniense, se trata del puerto mas importante a nivel mundial, el lugar donde forzosamente todos los barcos pasan para reabastecerse en su camino hacia tierras más distantes, lo cual transforma al puerto y al mercado de la ciudad en un lugar de gran diversidad.

En toda la región es bien conocido el nombre de los Neptune, la familia que es mayoritariamente dueña del puerto, lo cual los transforma en los regentes de la ciudad y en la familia más poderosa de los mares del este. La familia posee una lujosa mansión en los limites exteriores del puerto, en los acantilados del norte, de donde puede observarse con claridad tanto el puerto como el mercado, las dos mayores propiedades de la familia. Durante años los Neptune se han hecho llamar los gobernantes del océano, al ser bien reconocida la riqueza que han amasado simplemente con la administración del puerto tan estratégicamente bien colocado como Cartago.

-Que aburrido es pasar los días aquí Ainnon, si no fuera por esa obsesión tuya por la hija de Simón Neptune, estaríamos en el santuario de Atena y tal vez incluso podríamos ser caballeros-

-Silencio Ukog, creí que ya habíamos acordado que me apoyarías en esto- le reprocho molesto el joven Ainnon a su compañero, mientras el sostenía un telescopio y se ocultaban en las laderas altas a las afueras del mercado de la ciudad.

-Bueno, pero debes saber que aunque haya acordado apoyarte, eso no significa que no se trate de una locura…-

-Solo… déjame ser hermano…-

Ainnon toma fuertemente su telescopio y observa la posición del sol en el horizonte… casi es hora de que ella aparezca.

Exactamente a la hora predicha aparece, su nombre es Lilium Neptune, radiante como el sol del mediodía que hace que su cabello castaño se vuelva aun más deslumbrante, sus ojos azules y profundos como el vasto océano, su voz delicada y frágil como la brisa marina… sin lugar a dudas la hija del gobernante del océano.

Lilium como cada día sale a comprar al mercado… una actitud extraña para una chica que posee cientos de sirvientes a sus órdenes. Es esta actitud la que le da esperanzas a Ainnon, pues si de una simple chica rica se tratara, no presentaría ese interés en pasar tiempo y convivir con las personas del pueblo, la mayoría humiles, pues como es bien sabido la prosperidad rara vez beneficia tanto a ricos como a pobres, y en Cartago no es la excepción.

Ainnon observa desde la distancia, oculto como es su costumbre… a pesar de ser la chica de sus sueños el debilucho joven tiene miedo de hablarle, actitud que su hermano Ukog siempre le reprocha.

Desde las sombras Ainnon sigue a Lilium, sin que su presencia sea notada… la única habilidad real del joven es que puede realizar espionaje a ese nivel, confundiéndose con las personas del mercado, a diferencia de su hermano, cuyas proporciones físicas hacen que ocultarse sea algo complicado para él.

La heredera de los Neptune es advertida por sus guardaespaldas que es hora de regresar a su hogar, cosa que desagrada a la joven. A pesar de su disgusto, acata la orden que se le ha dado y se dispone a regresar a su hogar en los riscos.

Un día más, otra oportunidad desperdiciada por Ainnon, quien parece que nunca se podrá decidir a dirigirle la palabra a la chica que tanto le gusta.

-Ainnon… no me dejas ayudarte, pero tampoco pareces tener valor para acercarte a ella… sabes, yo aspiro a mas cosas en esta vida, siempre he deseado ser uno de esos caballeros mitológicos que protegen a su diosa del mal, pero bueno, aquí estoy, atrapado en este pueblo contigo... Ainnon, ya me canse, creo que no estamos llegando a nada. Haremos esto, si mañana no eres capaz de hablarle, entonces yo me iré y si tú quieres quedarte entonces puedes hacerlo.-

Ainnon sabía a la perfección lo que esto significaba, su hermano y protector dejaría de acompañarlo para buscar su propio destino.

Durante la noche la inocente Lilium se pregunta acerca de esa misteriosa figura que la ha estado siguiendo todos los días por el mercado… sus guardaespaldas no han notado nada hasta ahora, así que no hay razón para alarmase. La chica tiene curiosidad, será acaso un amigo… o alguien tímido que desea conocer más a la enigmática joven… Lilium es bastante ingenua, pues nunca pasa por su mente un pensamiento acerca de alguien que la acosa, o alguien que desee dañarla… no eso nunca, pues ella tiene demasiada fe en que todos tienen bondad en su interior, aunque muchos no lo demuestren.

Llega la fecha límite, Ainnon tiene hasta el día de hoy para hablarle a Lilium, en caso de fallar su hermano dejara de ayudarlo y se irá en busca de su propio destino, aquel destino que aspira a ser uno de los guerreros elegidos para defender a Atena en el distante santuario ateniense.

Lilium como de costumbre sale de su residencia en los afilados riscos del puerto de Cartago y se dirige hacia el mercado, el día de hoy sin ningún guardaespaldas que la acompañe, una oportunidad que el enamorado Ainnon no puede dejar pasar.

Lilium con su inocencia y gentileza característica compra humildemente a los comerciantes del lugar, quienes la conocen y estiman desde hace tiempo. El joven enamorado toma valor y decide dirigirle la palabra por vez primera a la chica con la que tanto tiempo ha soñado. Se acerca lentamente, aun dudando acerca de lo que debe decir… Lilium voltea de momento y observa al joven frete a ella. Ambos observan su reflejo en los ojos del otro y Ainnon, aun sin poder decir nada comienza a ponerse nervioso, pues esto no estaba dentro de sus planes.

-¡Hola!, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le sonrió alegremente Lilium a Ainnon

El joven se vio superado en sus expectativas, cuando escucho por primera vez la voz de su amada dirigirse hacia él.

-¿Eres el que me ha estado siguiendo estos días verdad?-

Ainnon de inmediato reacciono al ver que había sido descubierto.

-¡No!... bueno si pero… es que… yo… tu… aaa…- los nervios lo dominaban en ese momento, pues no sabía que decir o como justificar sus acciones ante esa joven de rostro sonriente que estaba expectante a su respuesta.

Los buenos tiempos deben terminar…

De repente una ráfaga de aire comenzó a soplar de forma violenta desde el otro extremo del puerto. Gritos se escuchaban a la distancia y el pánico no tardo en desatarse ante la incertidumbre de las personas, pues nadie sabía lo que pasaba, solo los que corrían de esa dirección, que se encontraban incrédulos ante semejante situación. Lilium se vio envuelta en el caos, así sin esperarlo, en medio del pánico Ainnon perdió de vista a la chica y su última oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella.

El caos se apodera de la ciudad rápidamente, pocos saben lo que está pasando… algo más allá de su imaginación.

Sangre… el suelo del mercado, así como muchos de los puestos se encuentran cubiertos de sangre y partes humanas, de lo que parecen ser cuerpos despedazados de forma cruel y sin piedad alguna… aun hay algunos que sobrevivieron a semejante masacre, pocos, que ahora se arrastran por el suelo, en un desesperado intento de escapar a la inminente muerte que se avecina, el funesto y trágico final que muchos sufrieron a manos de uno solo… dos figuras se mantienen en pie, dos figuras, responsables de la masacre de inocentes que acaba de ocurrir, sin distinguir clase social, genero o edad… todos están muertos y aquellos que no pueden huir son rematados de forma violenta por la lanza que porta uno de los atacantes.

-Tú siempre sin piedad alguna, Crissaor…-

-Ya sabes cuales son las ordenes Aron de Sila, mi hermano Poseidón ha ordenado poner fin al reinado de los Neptune, que durante mucho tiempo han profanado el nombre de los reyes de los mares, claro esto es solo una pequeña diversión, hay que dar el mensaje de forma efectiva. –

Se trataba de dos generales marinos, aquellos que son los más poderosos en el ejército de Poseidón, el rey de los mares. Krishna de Crissaor, aquel que posee la lanza que se dice no puede ser bloqueada ni esquivada y es mas afilada que cualquier otra hoja en el mundo, y con él Aron de Sila, el general con el poder de las 7 bestias, él fue quien usando su Great Turnade causo la devastación de la mitad del mercado.

Los dos generales se dirigen lentamente hasta la casa en los riscos, aquella mansión donde se encuentran aquellos a quienes Poseidón quiere muertos, sembrando el miedo a su paso, matando indiscriminadamente, todos quienes se les oponen terminan muertos, a las personas solo les resta correr por sus vidas, cosa que tampoco es nada efectiva, pues los dos generales atacan sin piedad, abriéndose paso violentamente.

Entre las ruinas de los que alguna vez fue el gran mercado de Cartago, aparece Ukog, quien busca desesperadamente a su hermano, pero ocultándose de los marinos, quienes al verlo lo matarían sin remedio… Ukog es fuerte, pero no como para compararse en batalla en contra de los soldados de Poseidón, mucho menos contra dos de sus generales.

La amenaza parece alejarse, así que Ukog busca entre los cuerpos que yacen mutilados en el suelo algún indicio que le compruebe que lo peor ha ocurrido y su hermano ha caído. De entre una pila de cadáveres, sale Ainnon, cubierto de sangre, protegiendo algo entre sus brazos, se trata de Lilium, a quien encontró y la oculto junto con él en ese lugar tan traumático para la joven.

Lilium esta bañada en sangre humana… la chica no puede creer que exista tanta maldad en el mundo como para que alguien sea capaz de hacer esto…hoy no hay más niños riendo en las calles, no más personas comprando, no mas bullicio de multitudes en las calles del mercado, solo un viento lúgubre que transporta los gemidos de dolor de las personas caídas, y el silencio espectral de los que ya han pasado a mejor vida… hoy el puerto de Cartago está cubierto de un manto rojo de muerte, donde el odio hacia la vida es más que evidente… las manchas de sangre y las pilas de cadáveres apuntan escalofriantemente hacia la casa de la chica, que ve horrorizada como a la distancia su casa está siendo devastada por los generales de Poseidón.

Sabedora que corre hacia su muerte la inocente chica corre hasta su casa… Ainnon intenta detenerla, diciéndole que es una locura lo que intente hacer en contra de los marinos, pero Lilium hace oídos sordos ante los argumentos de Ainnon, quien es detenido por su hermano Ukog, al ver que Ainnon intentaba seguir a Lilium.

El magnífico jardín verde que alguna vez cubrió la entrada a la mansión de los Neptune ahora está destruido… las hojas de los arboles cubiertas de sangre y los sirvientes masacrados y distribuidos por todo el lugar en piezas… un cuadro horrible para alguien con tanta inocencia como la chica que continua su camino en busca de sus padres…

Al llegar al segundo piso, finalmente los encuentra… las lagrimas comienzan a fluir de los ojos azules de Lilium al ver el cuerpo de su madre despedazado en el suelo y a Crissaor sosteniendo su lanza con una mano y la cabeza de su padre en la otra…

Los generales marinos bañados en la sangre de los Neptune observan fríamente a la chica y se dan cuenta que ella es la hija, la heredera del imperio, el verdadero blanco. Lilium colapsa sobre sus rodillas, con un llanto inconsolable, es entonces cuando todo parece terminar para ella. Aron de Sila se prepara para lanzar un último ataque devastador en contra de la heredera de los Neptune y del último eslabón del linaje de la familia.

El ataque es repelido por un fulgor dorado que toma por sorpresa a los marinos… se trata de la armadura de Acuario, la cual protege a Lilium en ese momento y la elije como nueva portadora, brindándole fuerzas para la batalla.

-¿Un caballero dorado?- pregunto incrédulo el general de Sila.

-Imposible… Hades dijo haberlos eliminado a todos- respondió el hermano del dios Poseidón.

Lilium aun no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando… su llanto aun continuaba pero la situación estaba cambiando de forma extraña… porque esta armadura la eligió a ella… ella que no desea pelear con nadie, ni hacer daño a nadie, alguien que cree en la bondad de los demás a pesar de todo… alguien que no desea la vida de un caballero.

Aron de Sila se lanza nuevamente, decidido a eliminar a la guerrera dorada… Lilium de repente reacciona de una manera que ella nunca hubiera esperado.

El ataque de Sila es bloqueado de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez la agresión es contestada, el aire comienza a descender su temperatura, y a pesar de estar en una ciudad costera, el brazo de Sila que fue bloqueado es congelado… Cero Absoluto… el frio se comienza a hacer más intenso y la joven inocente genera una idea en su mente, un pensamiento que nunca en otra situación hubiera formulado: Venganza.

Aron de Sila es lanzado por los aires a causa del poderoso polvo de diamante que Lilium usa sin tener idea de cómo lo hizo. Uno de los dos generales cae, pero Crissaor aprovecha el desconcierto de la joven para colocarse detrás de ella y lanzar su ataque definitivo con la lanza. El arma atraviesa la carne y los huesos saliendo del otro lado… creando una hemorragia de grandes proporciones que asusta más a la ya traumatizada niña…

Sin embargo la sangre en el suelo no es de Lilium… ni tampoco siente el dolor de la lanza atravesada en su frágil cuerpo…

Al voltear la mirada una figura dorada aparece detrás de ella, ante la incertidumbre tanto de la joven, como de su atacante. Un porte firme, una cabellera oscura y unos ojos tan profundos como los misterios que oculta… una armadura dorada con dos grandes cuernos dorados en la parte frontal, se trataba de Zion de Aries, que había interpuesto su cuerpo con la trayectoria de la lanza de Crissaor.

-Perdóname por no haber intervenido antes…- le dijo con dificultad Zion a Lilium quien miraba incrédula.

-Estúpido caballero dorado, ahora que mi lanza te ha atravesado, sin duda morirás- le replico molesto Crissaor.

Sin embargo cuando este intento retirar su lanza del cuerpo de Zion, este se aferro al arma, impidiendo que fuera retirada.

-General marino de Crissaor, veo que lo de la alianza entre Hades y Poseidón no era una mentira… ahora serás el segundo marino que muere en esta guerra… sujete tu lanza a propósito… sin ella, no eres nada.-

-¡Te matare!, además no hay nada que puedas hacer, sujetas mi lanza con una de tus manos, y no puedes realizar ninguno de tus ataques solo con una mano.- se burlo el confiado general.

Zion sonríe mientras eleva su energía hasta el infinito y su mano derecha se eleva lentamente. Zion mira fijamente su objetivo y prepara el ataque más devastador que posee: Revolución Estelar.

Un haz de luz dorado se eleva hasta el firmamento oscurecido por los eventos ocurridos en la ciudad… un rayo de esperanza que les trae fe a las personas que lograron huir del ataque cobarde a su hogar. Un haz dorado que anuncia la muerte de Crissaor, el general marino, hermano de Poseidón.

Lilium sostiene el cuerpo debilitado de Zion, que colapsa sobre ella, exhausto y débil, pues ha perdido mucha sangre debido a la lanza enterrada en la parte derecha de su pecho…

Lilium solo puede preguntar al caballero de Aries que la acaba de salvar:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, y lo más importante ¿es cierto eso?, ¿los caballeros dorados en verdad están muertos?


	5. Episodio 5: Los Hielos Eternos

Capitulo 5: Los Hielos Eternos.

La capa de un caballero ondea con el gélido viento de la región, mientras que sus pisadas se hunden en la densa nieve que cubre el suelo en esta región del mundo. Al ser el, quien entreno en este helado desierto de hielo, para convertirse en caballero, es él, el más apropiado para acudir al llamado de auxilio, no es otro que Zilos de Leo, que por orden directa de Atena ha sido enviado a ayudar a los dioses guerreros de Asgard, quienes se presume estaban bajo ataque de los espectros de Hades.

La tormenta de nieve dificulta la visibilidad de la zona, cualquier forastero fácilmente perdería su camino en este lugar, pero no Zilos, quien ha pasado por esta zona innumerables ocasiones. Solo el sonido de la gélida nieve es lo que predomina en los oídos del santo dorado, cuando escucha una voz que lo alerta de inmediato:

-¡Hasta aquí has llegado, santo dorado!-

Tentáculos brotan de la nieve, de todas direcciones, parece ser que el león esta rodeado, los ataques no son muy poderosos, pero es bastante difícil precisar el lugar exacto de donde provienen.

Sin muchas opciones, Zilos emplea su poderoso plasma relámpago en el suelo, creando un cráter de grandes dimensiones, el ataque impacta a su oponente y lo saca del subsuelo, el atacante viste una armadura oscura… sin lugar a dudas se trata de un espectro de Hades.

-¡Como te atreves maldito!- grita a todo pulmón el espectro, esperando tal vez impresionar al santo dorado, que se encuentra solo. – ¿acaso no sabes a quien te enfrentas?, yo soy el grandioso Wrum el Gusano, ahora te enfrentaras a mis poderosos ataques, ¡Morirás!-

El gusano se lanza sobre el caballero de Leo, que sin mover siquiera un dedo, lanza un ataque con su poderoso cosmos, dejando sin oportunidad al miserable que osó atacarle… el gusano cae fulminado tiñendo de rojo la blanca nieve del lugar.

Zilos espera un momento en silencio, a pesar de haber vencido fácilmente, aun tiene ese recuerdo traumático de lo ocurrido en el santuario… el gusano no se levanta nuevamente, los espectros son vulnerables, una preocupación menos para el caballero de Leo, pero aun así, la batalla que se avecina será difícil, considerando que los dioses guerreros son los que pidieron ayuda, aquellos míticos guerreros que se dice son tan fuertes como un santo dorado y resulto ser verdad que los espectros de Hades concentraron su ataque en la región de Asgard, como lo prueba el imprudente que ataco al santo dorado en su camino al templo de Odín.

La ventisca disminuye, los hielos eternos a la distancia y el palacio de Odín, se hace presente de entre el paisaje blanco, la construcción presenta obvias huellas de la batalla ocurrida, muros derribados y sangre en las paredes, detalles que hacen que el caballero de Atena de inmediato se pregunta si realmente los dioses guerreros habrán sucumbido ante las hordas de Hades.

De las ruinas de la batalla emergen espectros, con sus inconfundibles armaduras oscuras, resaltando de entre el terreno natural de la zona, estos de inmediato atacan al caballero dorado, aunque a diferencia del espectro anterior, estos atacan en grupo, con técnicas de nivel claramente más elevado que su predecesor muerto.

Los espectros se enfrascan en batalla, claramente buscando vengar a su compañero caído, aunque el santo dorado parece llevar la ventaja total de la batalla. Aunque un no disminuye el número de contendientes, pues ninguno ha recibido un impacto letal, al menos no aun. Zilos continúa dudando, ¿cómo es posible que este pequeño contingente de espectros hayan sido capaces de derrotar a los grandiosos dioses guerreros, capaces de igualarse con un santo dorado en poder?

Sus respuestas aparecen frente a él…

Minos de Griffon aparece de las sombras de las colapsadas ruinas del palacio de Odín, sin esperar ni un instante se lanza al combate junto con sus súbditos, superando a Zilos, quien por segunda ocasión se ve superado por las tretas del juez del infierno. Parece no ser el destino del joven caballero prevalecer, en especial después de recibir de lleno el ataque de Minos, junto con el de sus súbditos, uno tras otro… el caballero yace en el suelo, sin energía, incapaz de levantarse por su cuenta… solo siente como la vida se le va de las manos y la fría muerte se acerca lenta a cumplir su cometido.

La situación cambia radicalmente cuando de los bosques aparecen atacantes para auxiliar al caballero nuevamente… La valerosa ventisca de Dragón impacta de lleno en el juez Minos, mientras que aparecen más compañeros que se encargan de sacar al maltrecho Zilos del campo de batalla.

El cielo de la región es hermosamente blanco después de una nevada… al caballero de Leo solo le resta pensar:

Será aquí, bajo este cielo blanco donde finalmente mi vida terminara…

Los recuerdos invaden al joven… en este momento solo puede pensar en su hermano... aquel que siempre estuvo junto con él a pesar de todo… pero no solo él, es en este momento cuando recuerdo a aquella persona, a quien conoció en su entrenamiento, hace ya tanto tiempo, en esta misma región…

Minerva…

En el pasado ella fue la que me apoyo, la que me hizo seguir adelante, incluso cundo el dolor y la agonía eran insoportables…

Zilos abre lentamente los ojos, sin esperar continuar en el mundo de los vivos… no solo aun está vivo, si no que lo primero que ve es un rostro bastante familiar, un hermoso rostro de una dama delicada y frágil, un rostro triste y unos ojos tan azules como los mares del oriente…

-¿Minerva?, ¿eres tú?- comenta impresionado Zilos, aun bastante débil por haber recibido de lleno los ataques de los espectros.

-Parece que aun nos recuerda…- comento una voz firme y gruesa al comentario del joven.

Se trata de Nero de Polaris, el sumo sacerdote del palacio de Odín y portador de su armadura, aliado de Atena e indiscutible protector de la tierra de Asgard. Junto a él se encuentran Sigmond de Dubhe Alpha, Albert de Alioth Elipson y Juno de Mizar Zeta, algo que de inmediato llama la atención del caballero dorado… solo tres de los siete dioses guerreros estaban presentes… al preguntar a Nero que es lo que había pasado, las peores sospechas de Zilos se confirmaron… los espectros atacaron en la oscuridad, bajo el velo de la noche mientras los confiados dioses guerreros se creían intocables en el palacio de Odín… nadie se atrevería a atacar una región como Asgard…. O al menos es lo que creían, la arrogancia de Nero costó la vida de cuatro de sus guerreros legendarios y además perdieron el palacio de Odín. Desde ese momento, los dioses guerreros restantes pasaron a formar parte de lo que es la resistencia de Asgard, lo último que queda entre los Espectros de Hades y la completa sumisión de los hielos eternos a la voluntad del dios del inframundo.

-Zilos, rumores corren, voces que indican que los caballeros dorados del santuario, sucumbieron ante la fuerza de Hades- le dice Sigmond al caballero de Atena.

-¡Esa es una mentira, y yo estoy aquí para probarlo!, he venido por ordenes directas de Atena- respondió de forma estrepitosa Zilos, ante la mirada atónita de Minerva, quien solo se limitaba a escuchar la plática de los hombres, reservando su opinión, a pesar de mostrar en su mirada lo mucho que le costaba guardar sus impulsos solo en su mente.

-¿Entonces, donde están tus compañeros?, Atena no habrá enviado a un caballero dorado solo, en especial cuando el mensaje de Ayuda provenía de aquí…-

Zilos se quedo en silencio ante los argumentos de Nero…

El cielo del anochecer es rojo, a la distancia solo se puede observar como los bosques arden… los espectros buscan desesperadamente el palacio de los Polaris, el lugar donde ahora se refugiaban los dioses guerreros restantes, los que impedían que Asgard completo cayera… Zilos observa desde la ventana de su habitación, completamente a oscuras, pues está prohibido encender algún tipo de luz, que revelaría la ubicación de la resistencia sin duda alguna.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?- dice una voz triste, pero dulce, cubierta bajo el velo oscuro de la noche gélida del desierto de nieve que es Asgard.

-Claro que aun la recuerdo… cuando entrenaba en Siberia tu me visitabas… siempre estuve muy agradecido por haberte conocido y te prometí que cuando fuera suficientemente bueno ante los ojos de tu padre, te haría mi esposa… Minerva de Polaris…- respondió Zilos con un tono mucho más serio que de costumbre.

La chica pelirroja cambia su estado de ánimo, se sonroja de saber que Zilos recuerda muy bien lo que le prometió, sabedora que su padre, solo dará la mano de la joven a un dios guerrero, o en su defecto a un caballero dorado.

-sin embargo, no creo que pueda cumplir mi promesa en este momento…- añadió el joven, con un tono triste, casi imposible que estuviera escuchando tanta tristeza de un joven tan dinámico como Zilos.

La chica suelta la bandeja con él té que había preparado para el joven… su semblante cambia nuevamente, su mirada se llena de lagrimas… Minerva parece no entender el hecho de que Zilos está en medio de la guerra santa que tantas vidas ha costado y que aun parece distar mucho de terminar… la chica no lo entiende, o tal vez no quiere entenderlo… cualquiera que sea el caso, la pelirroja sale de la habitación de Zilos, dejando solo al joven.

-Perdón Minerva… pero yo nunca te podre dar lo que buscas…- susurro el caballero dorado mientras la soledad se apoderaba de la escena y la nevada de la noche comenzaba a caer en la región, haciendo imposible la búsqueda nocturna para los espectros enemigos.

El alba comienza a romper la oscuridad en la región, el sol sale lentamente de entre las espesas nubes gélidas que mantienen la región bajo cero durante todo el año, el sol no brilla intensamente, pero es más que suficiente para que la visibilidad aumente de forma considerable, Zilos aun duerme, cuando un estruendo rompe la tranquilidad de la mañana

La Garra de la crueldad del lobo, choca contra el Griffon Wave, creando una colisión que alerta de inmediato a todos los dioses guerreros… los espectros finalmente encontraron el lugar donde la resistencia se ocultaba, ahora debían pelear o caer.

Nero encabeza a sus dioses guerreros, mientras Minos hace lo propio con sus espectros. La batalla campal se desata, los defensores de Asgard hacen gala de sus majestuosos ataques, destrozando espectros ante su paso, mientras que Nero y Minos tienen una batalla más cerrada. Los sirvientes de Hades superan ampliamente en número, esto es lo que nivela la batalla entre los dioses guerreros y los espectros de bajo nivel.

Minerva sale al exterior, aun confundida, sin saber qué es lo que ocurre, la luz del exterior la enceguece, solo distingue las siluetas de sus compañeros que comienzan a caer, superados numéricamente por el oponente. Asi, tres espectros que recién terminaban con Albert de Elipson se percatan de la presencia de la pelirroja y se lanzan en contra de ella.

Los tres espectros caen fulminados, mientras Minerva cierra los ojos al ver la sangre que mancha la blanca nieve de la región… detrás de ella, Zilos de Leo, con su brillante armadura protege a la chica y se dispone a ayudar a sus aliados del norte.

Zilos y Nero pelean contra Minos, poniendo en dificultades al juez del infierno, quien sonríe de forma descarada ante la sorpresa de Zilos…

-Ahora que todos están afuera de su refugio, será más fácil eliminarlos a todos- se burla el juez del infierno.

De entre los arboles de la distancia aparecen más espectros… refuerzos, y no solo eso, a los espectros los guía Aiacos de Garuda, otro de los jueces del infierno que ha venido a apoyar a Minos.

Uno por uno, los dioses guerreros de Asgard fueron asesinados de forma brutal por los sirvientes de Aiacos, mientras este peleaba directamente contra Nero, quien a pesar de portar la santa armadura de Odín, no pudo hacer frente directamente a tantos enemigos a la vez.

Zilos y Minos tenían su propio enfrentamiento, sus ataques eran de igual poder y magnitud, la nieve salía volando, como si de una nevada furiosa se tratara… la batalla no era interrumpida y no se ladeaba hacia ninguno de los contendientes.

Finalmente los espectros llegan hasta Minerva, quien se esconde asustada por la matanza que esta atestiguando, pero le resulta inútil su intento de permanecer oculta, incluso correr es inútil, pues los espectros la alcanzan con facilidad. La chica pelirroja comienza a llorar, pues a pesar de estar en presencia de su padre, esta vez el no la podrá defender… parece que su vida ha llegado a su fin.

Los espectros quedan paralizados ante el fulgor dorado que desciende del cielo defendiendo a la joven de su funesto final. La armadura de Picis se materializa frente a Minerva de Polaris, quien es la nueva elegida para portarla.

A simple vista parece que las cosas están en contra de los espectros de Hades, pues ahora se enfrentan no solo a uno, sino a dos caballeros dorados, así como al supremo sacerdote del templo de Odín.

La nueva elegida es sumamente diferente a los elegidos anteriormente, una elegida que a pesar de haber atestiguado la muerte de sus amigos y compañeros más cercanos, a pesar de tener ese deseo ferviente de continuar viviendo… ella tiene miedo… y a pesar de portar esa armadura dorada que la protege y le da poderes incomparables, ella esta mas empeñada en escapar.

Los jueces se burlan de la chica pelirroja, mientras que su padre, bastante herido por el combate con Aiacos toma su decisión final como gobernante de Asgard… la conservación de su clan, su línea sanguínea no debe perderse… no aun…

-¡Zilos!- grita Nero desesperado, mientras intenta repeler el ataque de las hordas del inframundo, al igual que contener a los dos jueces del infierno al mismo tiempo.-No te doy una orden, mas bien, como camarada aliado te pido… retírate, salva tu vida y llévate contigo a Minerva…-

Nero se interpone entre los jóvenes y el ejercito de espectros, elevando su cosmos hasta el límite, protegiendo lo más importante para el… su hija…

Zilos arrastra fuera del campo de batalla a la asustada Minerva, quien no puede controlar por completo el movimiento de sus manos, que tiemblan si cesar, de sus ojos escurren lágrimas y su rostro refleja terror…

Los estruendos que resonaban a la distancia cesan por completo… del horizonte solo se puede observar una última explosión de la cual salen volando rocas a la distancia… el palacio de los Polaris ha sido destruido…

Dos jueces del infierno y una horda de espectros… finalmente y a pesar de la ayuda del santuario, Asgard ha caído.


	6. Episodio 6: La Promesa de Zion

Capitulo 6: La Promesa de Zion…

Los días aun son grises en el santuario de Atena, a pesar de que lentamente las personas del pueblo levantan sus casas nuevamente, así como también ayudan a los santos dorados a reconstruir las destrozadas 12 casas que protegían, antes de la invasión. Las personas trabajan duro, con el afán de salir adelante, pero aun sin olvidar lo que han perdido… muchas vidas, amigos, padres, hijos, hermanos… a pesar de esto, siguen teniendo fe en los santos dorados, que a pesar de los tiempos aciagos en que viven, sus esplendorosas armaduras siguen brillando, dando esperanza a los que la han perdido.

Los caballeros dorados están hoy reunidos con su diosa, pues ahora hay nuevos integrantes, aunque la forma en que fueron elegidos fue más que dolorosa…

-¿Entonces, ustedes son Lilium Neptune y Minerva de Polaris?- pregunto Sofía de Libra ante la mirada aun algo incomoda de las recién llegadas.

-Te equivocas, ellas son Lilium de Acuario y Minerva de Picis- reprocha Zion de Aries, como si disfrutara hacer quedar mal a la guerrera de libra.

A pesar de los constantes enfrentamientos entre Sofía y Zion, Atena parece no querer hacer nada al respecto, pues esta mas que feliz con el retorno de su caballero predilecto. Zion se vale de su condición de capitán de los santos dorados para fastidiar constantemente a Sofía con comentarios crueles y constantes negaciones al rango que la chica ahora ostenta, mientras que Sandra, cada día que pasa, parece apegarse más a ese caballero que la rescato, aquel que fue la primera persona del mundo exterior a la que vio.

La presentación de las nuevas guerreras quedo más que relegada, cundo Zion expuso el verdadero problema ante los ojos de todos los presentes.

-Estamos en la peor situación en la que jamás los santos dorados se hayan encontrado- Decía Zion firmemente, mientras Sandra se aferraba a su brazo, atraída por la seriedad del joven de mirada fría.

-De todos los espectros que atacaron el santuario, solo uno sobrevivió, y lo hizo solo el tiempo suficiente para decirnos que Hades el dios de inframundo y Poseidón el dios de los mares, habían formado una alianza contra Atena y sus aliados… después de haber escuchado rumores acerca de navíos que desaparecieron en su ruta hacia Cartago decidí investigar el lugar, cuando llegue a el puerto me encontré con la mitad del lugar destruido y la gente masacrada de forma más que inhumana… los responsables eran dos de los generales marinos de Poseidón, confirmando lo que nos había dicho el espectro. Esto aunado a que Zilos confirmo la presencia de dos de los jueces del infierno en las tierras de Asgard y la posible erradicación de los dioses guerreros de la región…-

El silencio domino la escena, esperando que la reencarnación de la diosa dijera algunas palabras de aliento a sus guerreros, sorprendiera con alguna estrategia… o simplemente hiciera algún comentario audaz ante la situación tensa que se vivía. Pero esas palabras de aliento jamás llegarían, pues olvidaron que al igual que todos los presentes, Sandra era solo una adolecente que estaba más interesada en hacer amistad con las nuevas amigas que recién llegaron de tierras distantes y sentirse atraída por la destreza de ese caballero al que ella había elegido… Sandra se disculpo al darse cuenta que no podía ser lo que sus guerreros esperaban de su líder.

Finalmente Zilos decide preguntar a su hermano, que es lo que deberían hacer, ante esta crisis…

-No lo sé…- fueron las únicas palabras que Zion pudo pronunciar… el había sido entrenado para ser un guerrero, no un líder, y los otros caballeros tampoco parecían querer tomar las riendas del mando… el puesto de patriarca del santuario estaba vacante, Atena era incapaz de dar órdenes y ellos no tenían la fuerza para combatir contra Hades y Poseidón juntos… rendirse significaba morir y junto con ellos, el mundo entero perecería.

Zion no tiene otra opción, más que pedirle a Zilos que ayude a entrenar adecuadamente a Lilium y Minerva, en especial a esta última, pues en los combates debían mostrar fuerza y valor… la armadura ayuda un poco, pero actos de cobardía no serán tolerados, aunque haya sido la misma armadura la que haya elegido a la guerrera.

Mientras tanto Zion se encargara de la reconstrucción del santuario, con la ayuda de las personas del pueblo quienes se ofrecieron de voluntarios para la tarea.

Sofía no puede evitar preguntarle a el capitán -¿y yo, que es lo que voy a hacer?-

Zion simplemente responde de mala manera, como siempre lo hace cuando Sofía le dirige la palabra: -Tú ayudaras a la reconstrucción, pero no te metas en mi camino ni tampoco me estorbes-

El capitán de los santos dorados se retira, seguido de su hermano… Sofía simplemente se queda en silencio observando a Zion, sabedora que se ha hecho merecedora del odio de su líder. Lilium y Minerva desaprueban la forma de actuar del caballero de Aries, aunque para variar, parece que a Sandra no le importa la forma en que su favorito se comporte con sus compañeras.

-Hermano, quisiera hablar contigo- le menciona Zilos a su hermano Zion, mientras lo seguía a través de las ruinas de las aun destruidas doce casas. -¿Acaso no vez lo que provocas hermano?, tal vez Atena no ponga peros a tu actitud, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, estamos en la peor situación que jamás hayan estado los santos de Atena, en ese caso, creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-

-¿Y tu punto es?- contesta Zion con un tono despreocupado que raya el borde del cinismo.

-Haz las paces con Sofía… no diré más-

Zilos se retira, dejando a su hermano, con la esperanza que recapacite y entre en razón, la postura que el caballero toma en contra de su compañera no solo es infantil, sino que también daña las relaciones que hay entre los defensores del santuario. Aunque a Zion no le agrade mucho la idea de hacer las paces con la asesina de la mujer que amó, la cuestión en sí es, aceptar su ayuda y tal vez sobrevivir para vengar a quienes han caído… o posiblemente caer en batalla, solo, sin nadie que recuerde tu nombre, ni el nombre de por quienes haz caído…

La noche cae en el santuario, las montañas a la distancia observan como la luz plateada de la luna se comienza a asomar, llegando hasta las ruinas de las casas del zodiaco, custodiadas por pocos guardianes después de la trágica masacre ocurrida en este lugar… las cicatrices de la matanza están frescas, más que nada en los corazones de los sobrevivientes al ataque que inicio la nueva guerra santa.

Sofía se encuentra en el único de los espaciosos corredores de la casa de Libra que queda en pie, pintando a la luz de la luna, un oleo bastante peculiar, una imagen que quedo en su memoria, el horizonte rojo, iluminado por el fuego que consumió las vidas de inocentes, sin mencionar las de sus compañeros, un lienzo donde cada trazo demuestra el sentimiento de impotencia del autor... impotencia, incapacidad de realizar una acción que terminara con esta penosa situación…

-Entonces ese es tu talento-

Sofía voltea de inmediato, la voz es un tono bastante familiar, pero extraño a la vez, una voz que ella sin duda ya había escuchado, pero nunca de esa manera… era Zion, que por primera vez desde el ataque al santuario, le estaba hablando en un tono que no fuera rudo o grosero.

La artista de inmediato intento cubrir el lienzo, esperando que su compañero no haya visto nada de lo plasmado en aquel cuadro.

-Lo vi… es un cuadro extraño… te puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué dibujar algo así?-

-Me ayuda a recordar…- esa fue la explicación de Sofía, quien se mantuvo en silencio después de eso

-¿Recordar?- pregunto nuevamente un confundido Zion, mas con esperanza de entablar una conversación con la chica.

-…Recordar, porque peleo, por que debo seguir adelante… recordar que es lo que quiero evitar que se repita…- Sofía nuevamente entro en silencio, mientras que Zion se quedo sin palabras, incapaz de continuar la conversación… sin embargo Sofía por alguna clase de milagro le hizo una pregunta a Zion, una pregunta tonta, pero que sería de vital importancia en el futuro, aun sin que ninguno de los dos imaginara lo que vendría:-¿Por qué me odias tanto Zion?-

Zion se mantuvo en silencio un momento, y sin mucho pensarlo, contesto de la forma cruel en que siempre se dirigía hacia la chica.

-Te odio, tu mataste a Marin… a la mujer que amo, tu terminaste con su vida, cuando las cosas apenas comenzaban a salir como lo deseaba… todo iba de maravilla, el patriarca aceptaría que nos comprometiéramos a pesar de ser dos caballeros de diferente rango… ella ya había aceptado ser mi esposa… y tu la mataste. Nunca los perdonare, ni a Hades, ni a Poseidón… ni a ti Sofía de Libra.-

Sofía bajo la mirada, la respuesta ya la sabia, solo había molestado a una herida que aun estaba bastante fresca… aunque sin esperarlo, Zion continúo:

-Marin está muerta y yo solo peleo por vengarla… pero para ganar esta guerra, si es que hay esperanza, entonces debemos trabajar en equipo… ¿estarías dispuesta a cooperar conmigo si te trato de una mejor manera?-

Las palabras que salieron de la boca del caballero de repente se hicieron confusas, ¿acaso Zion estaba sugiriendo hacer las paces?, ¿en realidad estaba dispuesto a perdonarla?, la idea entusiasmo a la joven que de inmediato acepto el trato sin saber de lo que se trataba, mas impulsada por esa culpa que la perseguía, esa culpa de haber soltado esa flecha en contra de Atena, esa flecha que termino incrustada en el corazón de Marin, la prometida de Zion…

Sofía acepto el trato de Zion, así que este le hizo una promesa solemne a Sofía:

-A partir de este momento tu serás mi compañera en cada misión que realice, no te separaras de mi, a menos que sea Atena misma quien lo ordene, y yo te tratare, como si tú fueras Marin…-

De repente la idea ya no estaba sonando tan bien como Zion la había expuesto en un principio…

-Yo te protegeré, como si fueras Marin, y los dos llegaremos juntos al final de esta guerra, al final yo poseeré tres partes extras en mi armadura: El brazo izquierdo de Poseidón, el brazo derecho de Hades y por último, el casco de Libra.-

Sofía no comprendió con claridad esa última parte, así que le pidió al caballero dorado que se explicara mejor…

-cuando la guerra acabe y los dos hayamos sobrevivido, entonces comenzara entre nosotros dos una guerra de mil días, donde al final, solo uno de los dos estará con vida, tu pelearas contra mí, si te asesino, entonces habré vengado la muerte de Marin, pero si tú me asesinas, entonces yo y mi amada habremos caído por la misma mano…-

Zion da media vuelta y se retira de la casa de Libra, dejando perpleja a Sofía… su compañero le acaba de prometer que será bueno con ella… hasta el momento en que se enfrenten y uno de los dos termine muerto… el peor trato que la chica jamás haya hecho…


	7. Episodio 7: El Templo De Apolo

Capitulo 7: El Templo de Apolo

El alba rompió la oscuridad de la noche y Sofía por órdenes de Atena debía abandonar el santuario, con destino hacia el templo de Apolo, el dios sol.

La chica acomodo con delicadeza su larga cabellera oscura y posteriormente tomo la caja que contenía su armadura dorada, con la cual se disponía a partir a su objetivo. La luz del alba iluminaba radiante las ruinas de las doce casas, así como también iluminaba la esperanza de las personas que trabajaban en la reconstrucción del santuario. Zilos en el coliseo principal, entrenado desde tempranas horas a sus nuevas pupilas, Lilium de Acuario y Minerva de Picis... esta última, la pelirroja, seguía con dificultad las ordenes de su instructor, quien era estricto y directo con ambas chicas. En la entrada del santuario, los hombres trabajando arduamente, levantando entre varios las enormes piedras que constituirían el techo de la casa de Aries, donde Zion era parte de la fuerza laboral.

El capitán de los santos dorados, hoy parecía más un simple campesino, un hombre y no un guerrero… eso es lo que Sofía pensó mientras observaba el sudor, escurrir por la frente de su compañero…

Después de lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos, para la guerrera de Libra es mejor pasar de largo, sin decir una sola palabra…

-Sofía-

Una voz la detuvo… esa voz que de nueva cuenta escucho… esa voz que la llamaba desde lejos, pero a pesar de su sonido fuerte, capaz de doblegar al más fuerte y dar comandos al más renuente, tenía un sutil toque de dulzura, algo que nunca había escuchado… una voz que le hablaba como nunca nadie la había hablado antes… se trataba de su capitán, Zion, quien al observar que la guerrera abandonaba el santuario, estaba consciente de la misión a la que la chica había sido encomendada, una misión a la cual, el no podría acompañarla.

-¿Te vas?-

-Así es Zion…-

-Cuídate mucho-

-Gracias…- es lo único que la confundida Sofía pudo contestar a el joven que se despedía de ella… ¿pero, por que Zion le estaría hablando de tan buena manera?... claro, la respuesta era obvia… la promesa… eso es lo que la chica pensó en ese momento… el me trataría como si yo fuera Marin… hasta el momento en que el me asesine…

La misión al templo de Apolo, una misión en la cual se necesitaría un guerrero experimentado y tenaz, un autentico guerrero experimentado… pero había un problema, en el sagrado templo de la deidad del sol, ubicado al noroeste del santuario de Atena, en esas sagradas tierras solo se aceptaban sacerdotisas, hecho por el cual ni Zion ni Zilos serian aceptados dentro del lugar… a pesar de esto, había rumores de una gran fuerza expedicionaria… un ejército de espectros que cruzaría desde Asgard hasta el santuario… el templo de Apolo esta justo en medio, transformándose en un punto estratégico, un punto de vigilancia, un bastión defensivo del santuario… si el templo de Apolo caía en manos de los espectros, ellos podrían atacar cualquier parte del continente, incluyendo el santuario...

Un solo santo dorado contra todo un ejército… algo que Atena vio como una tarea muy sencilla para una guerrera experimentada como Sofía… ella sería la única que podría llevar a cabo la misión.

Dos días de recorrido, dos días en los cuales Sofía no dejaba de pensar… en su soledad… en sus errores… en todo lo que estaba pasando… en cómo sus padres perecieron de forma inesperada cuando ella recién había sido nombrada portadora de la armadura del dragón… en como ellos nunca vieron cumplido ese deseo que tenían para ella, aunque ella deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón algo diferente. Solo pensando en cómo las cosas se desarrollaron de formas muy extrañas… como es que ella termino peleando por su vida… de cómo es que ella se volvió una asesina… de cómo se gano el odio de un hombre, quien ahora ya la había sentenciado a muerte… de cómo cuando esta guerra santa termine… ella, si desea vivir, deberá matar a ese joven que desde que llego al santuario… se le hizo alguien muy especial.

El objetivo está cerca, al alcance… a la distancia solo se escuchan los sonidos de una batalla… no, de una masacre, la información era terriblemente acertada, la chica se coloca su radiante armadura de Libra nuevamente, susurrando una pequeña plegaria a dios antes de comenzar a correr hacia una batalla… nuevamente un enfrentamiento en el cual probablemente terminara quitando más vidas… o tal vez, alguien tome la suya…

El templo de Apolo es radiante como el dios sol. A la entrada, una enorme estatua del dios, una estatua colosal que es vista desde la distancia, en sus pies la entrada del templo, dos puertas de oro solido que reflejan la luz ya sea del sol o de la luna… el templo siempre está iluminado. Dentro las sacerdotisas de Apolo corren entre los altos pilares, las enormes columnas, buscando refugio, buscando vivir. Los blancos corredores del templo hacen que las armaduras de los espectros resalten en el ambiente. Hombres, brutos… todos creando un enorme caos en el templo, matando a las sacerdotisas mas ancianas, haciendo atrocidades a las más jóvenes y hermosas, saqueando tesoros en oro y carne…

Las jóvenes gritan, lloran, impotentes ante la invasión de los espectros… nadie los desafía, nadie se opone… las chicas solo pueden encomendarse a su dios, quien las ha abandonado en esta hora de necesidad…

Cien dragones surcan los espaciosos corredores del templo de Apolo, un ataque devastador que termina cegando las vidas de aquellos ilusos espectros que se interponen en su camino. La guerrera dorada de Libra entra en acción…

Sofía observa las atrocidades que los espectros realizaron… la chica frunce el seño y se lanza a la batalla, sabedora que aun hay mas enemigos en las partes más profundas del templo.

El primer círculo del sol, la ciudadela, ubicada en la parte más profunda del enorme templo, el lugar donde el altar principal de Apolo reside, así como el lugar donde se encuentran los dormitorios de las sacerdotisas… el lugar donde todas se encontraban ocultas está al acecho. Los espectros derriban las enormes puertas doradas que impedían su paso y entran al último refugio de las aterradas chicas, quienes se ocultan y lloran… no hay más que hacer…

De entre todas, solo una, solo ella… la sacerdotisa superiora del templo de Apolo, se pone de pie y se coloca con los brazos abiertos, enfrentando al enemigo, quienes cesan su avance ante la presencia de la chica…

Ella es joven, sus ojos son de color miel y su cabello es dorado como el sol… su rostro es hermoso, una joven que fácilmente pudo haberse casado con quien ella quisiera, pero ella eligió los hábitos del templo, así como a Apolo como su único amante…

-¿Quién es el pagano responsable de esta atrocidad?- pregunta con voz firme la hermosa sacerdotisa, mientras los espectros la observan con ojos de lujuria.

De entre todos los espectros uno con una armadura especial y llamativa se acerca a la chica, quien aún se mantiene firme y desafiante, incapaz de doblegarse, incluso ante la imponente presencia inequívoca de uno de los tres grandes jueces del infierno…

-Yo soy Radamanthys de Wyvern, el más fuerte de los jueces del infierno que servimos al señor Hades y el responsable de esta... visita- menciona sínicamente el juez del inframundo.

-¡Yo, Samantha la suprema sacerdotisa les ordeno, paganos infieles que retiren sus impíos seres de nuestro sagrado templo en este momento!-

Los espectros ríen ante las órdenes de la joven.

-Me temo que no obedeceremos sus órdenes jovencita, las órdenes de tu dios no son nada para mí, y tu hermosa sacerdotisa de Apolo, serás el entretenimiento esta noche-

Samantha se mantiene firme a pesar de ser rodeada por el juez del infierno, desafiante siempre, incluso se atreve a contestar las palabras que el oponente le dice.

-Si se atreven a tocarme, entonces sufrirán la furia de mi dios, Apolo-

Tan pronto la frase termina, Radamanthys pierde la cabeza ante la obstinación y determinación de la chica a quien nunca pudo intimidar… entonces lo intenta de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez, mediante el uso de la fuerza.

El juez del infierno golpea con fuerza a la sacerdotisa de Apolo…

El resplandor dorado es inconfundible, las acciones se detienen, en este momento dos titanes chocan en el centro de la ciudadela… los hermosos cabellos rubios de Samantha son levantados por el viento de la colisión, el impacto, una acción que incluso sorprende al contingente de espectros que atestiguan las acciones de su comandante…

Sofía de Libra detiene el golpe de Radamanthys de Wyvern usando uno de los escudos de su armadura dorada.

La mirada de la guerrera dorada es diferente, el odio se hace presente en sus ojos verdes, que miran fijamente al juez del infierno.

La batalla entre los dos colosales guerreros no se hace esperar. Radamanthys lanza ataques despiadados a Sofía, quien esquiva hábilmente, valiéndose de los pilares del templo para resguardarse de las feroces embestidas del juez. El espectro baja la guardia y la guerrera dorada lanza su especialidad, los cien dragones surcan nuevamente los pasillos del templo, pero esta vez el juez del infierno es quien hace gala de habilidad desmesurada, batiendo sus alas, moviéndose con sutileza y esquivando los ataques de Sofía…

La confrontación está bastante pareja, difícilmente se ladeara hacia alguno de los contendientes. La guerrera dorada de Atena pelea ferozmente, al igual que el juez del infierno, sirviente de Hades.

Los espectros mientras tanto continúan con sus atrocidades, matando todo lo que encuentran a su paso, mientras que otros se acercan a auxiliar al juez del infierno. La suprema sacerdotisa observa como el templo al que dedico su vida entera está siendo completamente destruido por los espectros, además de que las amigas, aquellas personas que tanto dependían de ella están siendo asesinadas ante su mirada atónita… sin mencionar que el enfrentamiento entre el juez del infierno y la guerrera dorada está generando estragos en el altar principal del dios Apolo…

Cinco espectros se acercan a la chica… Samantha voltea, con sus ojos completamente cambiados, enloquecidos de furia al ver que su mundo se colapsaba frente a ella. Del cielo un resplandor dorado acude de inmediato en su apoyo, potenciando su mirada y elevando su poder. La fría sacerdotisa lanza por los aires a los atacantes, sorprendiendo al juez del infierno, que peleaba en ese momento… un caballero dorado mas ha aparecido…

Samantha de Virgo ha sido elegida… con una enorme frialdad y haciendo gala de devastador poder, la nueva guerrera da vuelta a la invasión del templo, haciendo que los espectros huyan despavoridos, a pesar de las órdenes de su comandante, quien aún se mantiene peleando en contra de Sofía de Libra.

Las dos guerreras doradas se encuentran en el campo de batalla, cada una mirando fijamente a la otra, ambas dispuestas a terminar esta absurda batalla en la cual el destino las había puesto en ese momento.

A pesar de estar en desventaja y completamente solo, el juez del infierno no se retira y hace frente a las dos oponentes que tiene frente a él.

La gran caución colapsa ante el poder combinado de los cien dragones y la bendición de las tinieblas, que las guerreras emplean usando todo la energía que poseen. La explosión termina por colapsar los grandes pilares que hay en templo, creando una enorme columna de humo. El templo comienza a colapsar y las sacerdotisas que aun conservan su vida salen de inmediato, al igual que dos guerreras doradas…

-¿Tú eres la ayuda que el santuario envió?- pregunta molesta Samantha, observando fríamente a Sofía.

-Así es…- responde la chica de forma temerosa ante la mirada penetrante de la nueva guerrera de Virgo.

-¡Eres una incompetente!, ¡Apolo y Atena son aliados, pero tú, no solo no nos ayudaste en contra de la invasión, sino que también contribuiste a la destrucción del templo de Apolo!- grita furiosa Samantha y añade:

-¿Y, ahora que es lo que el santuario hará para ayudarnos?-

Sofía no tiene ni la menor idea de que responderle a Samantha… y no solo a ella, también a las jóvenes que se quedaron sin hogar, ahora que el templo fue destruido… la sacerdotisa suprema habla una última vez con la guerrera de Libra.

-¡Nos llevaras al santuario, ahí hablare con el patriarca y veré que una inepta como tú NUNCA vuelva a participar en una misión de nuevo!-

Así termino ese extraño día para Sofía… un día en el que para variar, nada le salió como ella esperaba…


	8. Episodio 8: Tal Vez

Capitulo 8: Tal Vez...

-Déjame ver si entendí, el templo de Apolo, el templo que se te ordeno proteger, está destruido, y las sacerdotisas del lugar han venido para quedarse en el santuario, es eso lo que me estás diciendo Sofía- mencionaba Sandra, la reencarnación de la diosa Atena de forma molesta a la guerrera de Libra que mantenía su mirada baja mientras escuchaba las palabras de su diosa.

-Eso es lo que paso, cuando llamamos al santuario lo hicimos esperando refuerzos efectivos, no principiantes inexpertos, ¿Qué paso con Marin de Libra de cualquier forma?- hablaba Samantha de Virgo.

-Murió…- menciono una voz firme y estruendosa. No podía ser otro más que Zion de Aries, quien agrego: -El santuario recibirá a los habitantes del templo de Apolo, así que no se preocupen por ese detalle-

-¿Y acerca de la Incompetente?, espero que al menos le quiten su rango- menciono Samantha mientras aun se mostraba orgullosa portando la sagrada armadura de Virgo.

-Yo respondo por ella- respondió el capitán de los santos dorados.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres?-

-El es Zion de Aries, capitán de los caballeros dorados- responde Sandra a la interrogativa de la sacerdotisa. –Ahora eres una de las guerreras elegidas, así que deberás seguir las órdenes de Zion-

Samantha mira fijamente a Zion, la chica en el templo estaba acostumbrada a ser siempre respetada, sus decisiones nunca eran cuestionadas y sus instrucciones eran seguidas al pie de la letra, pero aquí debía someterse a los comandos de un hombre, un autentico desconocido.

-Si crees que eres mejor que yo para dar las ordenes aquí, entonces peleemos, tu y yo, el vencedor se somete a las ordenes del otro-

Zion propone un trato al que Samantha de inmediato acepta. Dos caballeros dorados pelearan entre ellos, solo debido a la decisión de Zion de no reprender a Sofía por el aparente fracaso de la defensa del templo de Apolo.

Zilos que se encuentra en el coliseo principal observa cómo llegan hasta el lugar las sacerdotisas del templo de Apolo apoyando a su líder, quien porta la armadura dorada de Virgo. Mientras que por su parte su hermano Zion, también portando su armadura se acerca a él.

-Zilos, lamento interrumpir el entrenamiento, ¿pero podrías prestarnos el lugar?, solo un momento, esto no tomara mucho-

El guerrero de Leo acepta, ordenando a sus pupilas Lilium y Minerva que tomen asiento y observen lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

Sandra toma asiento a un lado de Zilos, quien a su vez se sienta en las gradas junto con sus alumnas. Solo Sofía está de pie, observando con una mirada triste lo que parece ser una pelea que ella misma causo.

Samantha hace gala de sus habilidades frente a Zion, aun sin la armadura la chica era bastante ágil, como lo demuestra en este momento. El capitán de los santos dorados observa detenidamente los movimientos de la nueva elegida, quien no duda en atacar ni un instante. La bendición de las tinieblas arrasa con todo a su paso y el devastador ataque esta a nada de impactarse con Zion de Aries.

En un simple movimiento el capitán demuestra la enorme diferencia de poder que hay entre él y la nueva elegida. Deteniendo con una sola mano el ataque del que tan orgullosa estaba la rubia.

Sin que nadie se pudiera dar cuenta en qué momento lo hizo, Zion se coloca frente a Samantha, con su mano derecha completamente extendida en el rostro de la chica, el fulgor dorado comienza a brillar… la extinción estelar de el caballero de Aries está a punto de devastar a la desafiante chica, que simplemente cierra los ojos, esperando no sentir dolor alguno en el momento en que Zion acabe con su vida.

Zion cierra su puño, sofocando el poderoso ataque… la batalla termino. Samantha no es rival para el capitán de los santos dorados, como lo pudo confirmar. La velocidad y el poder de Zion son muy superiores. El caballero dorado le da la espalda a la nueva elegida y se retira del lugar. Zilos se levanta y le indica a sus alumnas que es tiempo de volver al entrenamiento, cosa que las chicas toman de mala manera, ya que el descanso fue insuficiente.

-Tú te unirás también a las lecciones de Zilos, Samantha- le ordena Zion a la nueva elegida.

Sofía se acerca a Zion, con intenciones de disculparse por haber fallado en la misión que se encomendó, así como también por los inconvenientes que le causo a su capitán.

-Zion…- es lo único que puede mencionar la chica de cabello oscuro antes de ser interrumpida por las palabras de su superior.

-No te relajes aun Sofía, en unas horas saldrás del santuario nuevamente-

-¿…Me estas expulsando?- pregunta Sofía con un tono triste, sabedora que sus acciones no han sido las adecuadas, ni tampoco la fortuna le ha sonreído en las pasadas misiones.

-Claro que no, tu y yo iremos a Italia, a Roma para ser específicos, parece ser que los espectros merodean en la región, y anoche dos armaduras doradas partieron en esa dirección, dos elegidos mas han aparecido, así que iremos a auxiliarles-

-¿Tú y yo?-

-¿Qué parte no entendiste?, descansa, nos iremos al anochecer- replica molesto Zion al escuchar las absurdas dudas de Sofía.

El atardecer llena de matices dorados al cielo del santuario, el cielo está despejado y los trabajos de reconstrucción han terminado por hoy. Gracias al esfuerzo de los aldeanos, la villa y una gran parte del santuario han recuperado parte de su antiguo esplendor. Sofía observa el coliseo principal donde se encuentra Zilos, ahora con tres alumnas, todas con un diferente nivel. Es inevitable para la chica observar como Samantha, aquella que dómino la fuerza de la armadura de forma inmediata y la ayudo a derrotar a uno de los jueces del infierno, a pesar de todo continua siendo una inexperta, vencida incluso por Minerva, quien muestra una mejoría enorme en comparación a las actitudes de niña mimada que tenía cuando llego al santuario. Bajo la tutela de Zilos la pelirroja ha progresado. Por su parte Lilium ya simplemente observa y ayuda a Zilos cuando este le pide algo, su nivel de guerrera se ha mantenido, pero sus ojos azules ahora guardan rencor, algo que era de esperarse después de la forma en que ella fue elegida como guerrera.

-Es hora- menciona Zion quien se coloca a un lado de Sofía, que observaba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Sofía toma su armadura al igual que su compañero y ambos parten ante la mirada da Sandra, quien simplemente observa como Zion se va nuevamente a una misión peligrosa… en el pecho de la diosa hay un sentimiento, un sentimiento que provoca que la chica desee gritar el nombre de ese caballero, que desee correr hacia sus brazos… un sentimiento que hace que la chica desee que Zilos este con ella para siempre. Un sentimiento que nunca había sentido la chica de cabello violeta… pero a pesar de todo, ella esta mas que segura de lo que se trata. Es amor, Sandra está enamorada de Zion, pero el siempre está metido en su mundo donde solo hay odio y guerra… o al menos eso parece. Así como ese sentimiento crece en el pecho de la reencarnación de la diosa, también otro sentimiento comienza a nacer cuando observa a la distancia la silueta de Sofía caminar al lado de su amado Zion… celos… ¿Por qué Zion siempre tiene que ver con ella?, ¿Por qué no la castigo después de haber fallado en la misión?, ¿Por qué ella tiene que acompañarlo en la misión si su hermano Zilos es tan apto para la asignación como Sofía?, ¿Por qué ella? La diosa a pesar de ser una deidad, estaba consumida por los celos… era una joven enamorada a pesar de todo.

Las nubes comienzan a llenar el cielo nocturno mientras las dos figuras viajan cubiertas por el velo de la noche, la luna resalta el brillo de las cajas doradas de sus armaduras y sus miradas se mantienen fijas en el sendero que siguen. Ambos viajan en silencio mientras Sofía se cuestiona a si misma acerca del porque de la nueva actitud de Zion… ¿El realmente habrá cambiado, finalmente me habrá perdonado?.. No es iluso pensar eso, en especial después de la promesa que el caballero le hizo… uno de los dos morirá…

La lluvia comienza a caer en el camino, pero Zion decide continuar viajando, de lo contrario cada momento que pasa, es tiempo que los espectros estarán utilizando para hacer sus atrocidades. A pesar de la lluvia los dos viajeros continúan, caminando siempre hacia el frente, siempre hacia su destino… incluso aunque la lluvia se torna torrencial y los relámpagos comienzan a azotar el camino, los dos guerreros dorados continúan su trayectoria sin escalas, esto hasta que el cansancio en la guerrera de Libra se hace evidente… sin descanso desde hace cuatro días, Zion podría continuar sin problemas, pero Sofía comienza a menguar ante el cansancio acumulado.

El capitán decide darle descanso a la guerrera, así que los dos santos dorados se refugian de la lluvia en una cueva cercana. Aun están a mitad de camino, pero es más importante llegar al destino listos para la batalla. Zion duda acerca de su decisión mientras Sofía duerme, completamente agotada…

Después de la tempestad viene la calma y los rayos del sol llegan hasta la cueva donde se refugiaban los caballeros dorados. Sofía se levanta, recuperada después de haber dormido cómodamente y lista para continuar… pero algo extraño ocurre, Zion no se levanta…

Sofía intenta despertarlo, pero no lo consigue, al tocarlo se da cuenta de que el caballero está ardiendo en fiebre… continuar resultara imposible. La guerrera de Libra fue a traer agua para bajar la fiebre de Zion, así el apoyo que esperaban darle a los nuevos elegidos debería esperar, al menos hasta que el caballero de Aries estuviera un poco mejor.

Después de algunas horas Zion despertó, intento ponerse de pie, renuente a permanecer descansando, terco, incapaz de aceptar de buena manera los cuidados de Sofía. Al principio parecía que la chica se estaba preocupando en vano, pero al notar que su amigo no conseguía ni ponerse de pie cambio de nueva cuenta su perspectiva de las cosas. La fiebre del caballero lo mantenía mareado, incapaz de mantener su equilibrio, sus sentidos estaban nublados y su vista borrosa… de ninguna manera podía continuar y a pesar de su orgullo se vio obligado a aceptar los cuidados de Sofía.

El atardecer llega nuevamente y Zion ha dormido durante horas… la fiebre le ha bajado un poco, pero aun delira mientras duerme. A Sofía no le extraña que el guerrero se haya enfermado de gravedad, solo por haberse mojado en la tempestad de la noche anterior. Lluvias de ese tipo eran comunes en la región de los cinco picos, donde ella entreno para conseguir la armadura de dragón… sin embargo en la isla de la reina muerte el calor es lo que predomina y las lluvias no son tan frías como en esta parte del mundo.

Zion habla mucho mientras duerme… probablemente tiene una pesadilla inducida por la fiebre… pero esa pesadilla suena bastante familiar… el capitán de los santos dorados exclama el nombre de Sofía mientras duerme, pero solo para gritar que no suelte la flecha… que no mate a Marin… una pesadilla en la cual la joven Sofía vive cada día… una pesadilla de la que no puede despertar…

La luz de la luna ilumina nuevamente el firmamento nocturno, mientras una pequeña fogata da calor y luz a los dos guerreros dentro de la cueva. Zion que había dormido durante todo el día despierta. Coloca su mano en su frente solo para observar que su fiebre y su malestar se han ido. Junto a él se encuentran trapos húmedos que Sofía uso para controlar su fiebre, así como un plato vacio de sopa, todo indica que la chica alimento al enfermo caballero mientras él no estaba consciente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunta Sofía, que se encontraba dormida hasta que los movimientos bruscos de Zion la despertaron

-Eso creo…-

Después de las palabras del guerrero de Aries, un silencio incomodo domino el ambiente. Solo sus miradas se cruzaron en ese vacío de sonido… la mirada de Sofía se veía agotada por estar cuidando del enfermo, mientras que la mirada de Zion reflejaba una mezcla de asombro y odio… ese odio que no podía ocultar del todo, pues aunque sus actitudes habían cambiado, sus ojos aun mantenían su rencor.

La chica se cubrió del frio nuevamente y se dispuso a dormir, sabedora que Zion se encontraba mejor. Entonces de nueva cuenta el capitán rompió el silencio

-Gracias…-

Sofía observo de nueva cuenta la mirada de Zion… esta vez no encontró el rencor que había estado siempre presente… hasta ese momento. Tal vez era solo una idea, solo una esperanza, pero en esa noche, a la chica le pareció que tal vez y solo tal vez… Zion sería capaz de perdonarla por lo que paso…


	9. Episodio 9: La Lanza Del Destino

Capitulo 9: La Lanza Del Destino

Las nubes de tormenta se veían a la distancia desde las altas construcciones de la ciudad de Roma, la capital del mundo antiguo, el lugar donde ese gran imperio alguna vez unifico una gran parte del mundo, pero hoy, solo recuerdos es lo que queda de todo ese gran poder. Bajo la amenaza de lo que posiblemente sea lluvia hay un joven, un viajero cubierto por una capa al que muchos dan muy poca importancia, pero que será fundamental en el destino del mundo sin que siquiera el mismo lo sepa. Su nombre es Félix y proviene de la ciudad de Venecia… de donde viene huyendo.

El joven encapuchado camina rápidamente entre la multitud del lugar, ocultando su rostro de las autoridades, los guardias que portan espadas y lanzas… hombres que si lo reconocen seguramente lo mataran en el acto. El joven se detiene frente a la puerta de una casa sencilla, puerta la cual el hombre toca en tres ocasiones. La puerta se abre y el entra rápidamente al lugar.

-Gracias por recibirme, Augusto viejo amigo- comenta aliviado el joven, mostrando su rostro que estaba cubierto por la capa, sus ojos marrones reflejan su insomnio y las marcas en su rostro las batallas que ha tenido solo para llegar hasta este punto. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre, al igual que las ropas que viste debajo de la capa.

-Tú estás loco Félix, te buscan en toda Italia y ahora vienes aquí, esperando que yo te ayude…-

-Lo lamento, está bien… es solo que tu eres el único que me puede ayudar… además hice lo que tenía que hacer…-

-A ver, según tengo entendido, mataste al gobernador de Venecia y a su esposa…-

-¡No era su esposa ERA MI ESPOSA, el maldito me la quito!- responde en un ataque de ira el hombre desesperado.

-Cálmate, nada vas a arreglar poniéndote así-

Félix se calma mientras Augusto prepara algo para que ambos puedan comer, no es mucho lo que ofrece, pero es suficiente para el hambriento viajero que se termina enseguida la comida que le sirve su amigo.

Una vez terminada la comida Augusto se acerca a la gran ventana cerca del comedor y abre las cortinas.

-Como vez mi casa está ubicada muy cerca de la Capilla Santa, así que si te quedas aquí, me temo que no podrás salir, hay muchos guardias… incluso hay mas en estas fechas… toda Roma está hecha un caos… dicen que es para protección de los ciudadanos, pero la verdad, más bien parece que ocultan algo…-

-¿Así que parece que la noticia no ha llegado aquí, no estás enterado verdad?, los guardianes dorados del santuario de Atena en Grecia… todos están muertos, todos y cada uno de ellos… dicen que ha iniciado una nueva guerra santa… aunque la verdad yo no sé qué rayos significa eso- menciona Félix con un tono despreocupado.

-Parece que cada que nos vemos… no me traes más que malas noticias viejo amigo…- le dice algo preocupado Augusto a su huésped.

La noche cae en la ciudad, las luces artificiales iluminan las casas ante la ausencia de la luz de la luna, que está cubierta por nubes esta noche. La lluvia no se hace esperar, mientras que Félix observa impaciente a través de la ventana y Augusto lee cómodamente un libro…

-Rayos, Augusto por favor, ya no vives con tus padres…-

-¿Y?-

-Como que ¿y?, ya no somos niños, explícame porque demonios no hay ni una sola botella de vino en tu casa- exclama molesto Félix

-Porque yo no bebo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, además ¿para que necesitas esa basura?- responde Augusto

-Tú lo dijiste, estoy loco… mi salud mental no anda muy bien… entiéndeme Augusto…-

Mientras los dos amigos discutían acerca de los peculiares hábitos de Félix y la aparente incapacidad que tenia para adaptarse al modo de vida de su amigo Augusto, algo interrumpió la discusión… una explosión, demasiado cerca de la casa… un destello de luz tan grande que termino rompiendo el ventanal del comedor en cientos de pedazos… Félix de inmediato protege a su amigo, interponiendo su cuerpo entre él y la lluvia de cristales. Los vidrios se incrustan en la espalda del joven de ojos marrones y cabello castaño. La sangre del joven queda impregnada en las paredes de la pequeña casa, mientras que Augusto se ve a sí mismo, bañado en la sangre de su amigo… pero a pesar de estar malherido, Félix se levanta, desafiante, sus ojos llenos de locura y un deseo insaciable de venganza hacia los que le han provocado estas nuevas cicatrices.

A la distancia el ruido inequívoco de la batalla, sonidos de acero, espadas, lanzas chocando en contra de las armaduras de los oscuros espectros quienes atacan sin piedad los hogares de los inocentes. El ejército se moviliza, cientos de hombre valientes presentan resistencia a los espectros de bajo nivel que encabezan la matanza.

Entre todos los sonidos, uno diferente resalta entre todos, mas guardias comienzan a alertar a los ciudadanos, tocando las puertas de las casas e informando a los que aun no saben la alarmante situación en la que se encuentran.

-La ciudad está bajo ataque, todos los civiles diríjanse al punto de evacuación designado.-

A la distancia solo se distinguen los gritos alarmados de las personas cuyos hogares se vieron envueltos en la tragedia, y que ahora están en medio del campo de batalla.

Augusto sale inmediatamente de su casa, arrastrando con él a su amigo Félix, quien se encuentra perdido, dentro de su locura, simplemente repitiendo como paradoja sin sentido la misma interrogación una y otra vez:

-¿Dónde está el que me hizo estas nuevas cicatrices?, ¿Dónde está?, lo mandare de vuelta a las puertas del infierno…-

Augusto duda, no sabe qué hacer en una situación como en la que ahora se encuentra, pues nunca en su vida se imagino dentro de una batalla campal.

Los ciudadanos son llevados hasta la santa capilla, que se encontraba a pocas calles de la casa de Augusto. La capilla, con adornos de oro solido se mantiene firme ante la tempestad de la noche que hace que los sonidos distantes de la batalla sean aun más tétricos y escalofriantes. El lugar se encuentra guarnecido por incontables soldados romanos, dispuestos a dar su vida por defender a las personas que se refugian en el lugar, todos ellos valientes, dignos, guerreros ejemplares que defienden a los inocentes… pero humanos después de todo, la torrencial lluvia, además de los enormes estruendos que hay en la ciudad hacen que el valor se extinga con el paso lento del tiempo… una de las noches más largas de la vida de Augusto… solo esperar, es lo único que podía hacer, esperar…

Las horas de la madrugada se hacen presentes, pero la lluvia no minora su intensidad… muchos han muerto en las pasadas horas y la batalla cada vez se escucha más distante… los relámpagos comienzan a romper el silencio de la madrugada con su poderoso rugido, mientras soldados heridos comienzan a llegar a la capilla, que es un lugar espacioso, ideal para ser usado como refugio… las reliquias religiosas del lugar son llevadas a los cuartos posteriores de la iglesia, con el afán de hacer más espacio para los refugiados y heridos que llegan, cada vez más, al principio solo unos cuantos, pero conforme la mañana llega, los números aumentan hasta cientos.

Félix cada vez más impaciente, cada momento incapaz de contener su ira hacia aquellos que lastimaron su cuerpo que ahora está cubierto de vendajes…

-Díganme donde están, y yo los mandare de vuelta al infierno- grita desesperado en joven, completamente cegado en su locura, que cada momento se hace más incontrolable para su amigo Augusto.

Locura… los espectros de hades se acercan peligrosamente a la capilla, solo detenidos momentáneamente por los valientes soldados locales, que son rápidamente exterminados. Espectros de rango bajo, enemigos a los cuales un soldado experimentado en batalla podría eliminar… sin embargo, los dos espectros que manejan toda la operación son muy diferentes… aunque no pertenezcan al rango jerárquico de los jueces del infierno son rivales de respeto, pertenecientes al tercer coro de ángeles caídos, Grapfho de Escarabajo, un espectro enorme, un autentico gigante, capaz de destrozar casas simplemente con su paso, un espectro demoledor salido de uno de los círculos más profundos del infierno que es acompañado de Sigmond de Arpía, el sirviente directo del juez Minos, insignificante de estatura en comparación de su compañero, pero igual de poderoso, este espectro posee garras afiladas y es capaz de batir sus alas y crear una enorme corriente de aire, similar al ataque del juez al que sirve. Ambos espectros han vagado por la ciudad, eliminando todo indicio de resistencia a su paso… sus movimientos son bastante erráticos, más bien parece que buscan algo, algo que hasta este momento no han podido hallar.

El escarabajo gigante elimina fácilmente las construcciones que se interponen a su paso… un demoledor, una autentica torre de perdición que avanza lentamente hasta la capilla donde los refugiados se encuentran.

Locura… Félix observa el gigantesco demonio que se aproxima lentamente hasta donde se encuentran… ahí estaba él, aquel responsable de todo… de las marcas en su espalda… en su amado cuerpo… imperdonable.

El joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones se pierde en su locura y se lanza a la batalla a pesar de los gritos desesperados de su amigo Augusto, quien lo perdió de vista solo un instante y ahora aquel a quien estaba cuidando estaba en medio del campo de batalla… por un lado espectros que no respetaban la vida ajena de los inocentes y por el otro lado los guardias de la ciudad, que lo reconocerían de inmediato como el asesino de Venecia… su amigo estaba muerto…No, algo debía hacer, algo… debía haber algo que una persona como augusto pudiera hacer, a pesar de no saber nada de una batalla y de nunca haber aprendido a pelear… ni siquiera a blandir una espada… mostrando gran valentía, Augusto sigue el sendero de sangre que Félix va dejando a su paso, en el suelo el joven encuentra lo que parece ser un arco cubierto de sangre, algo con lo que podrá auxiliar de alguna forma a su amigo… una locura, una estupidez… pero al menos ambos morirán juntos, como verdaderos amigos, hombro a hombro en el campo de batalla.

Félix se mueve, ligero y veloz entre las construcciones de la ciudad. Los arqueros de los techos lo ven de inmediato, pero nadie le dispara… es un asesino, pero en este caso está en el campo de batalla de los espectros… un hecho que hace que nadie le dé más de dos minutos de vida al hombre demente que se lanzo a su propia muerte. El joven toma una espada que encuentra en el suelo, mientras la lluvia minora ligeramente su intensidad, el gigante destruye todo a su paso, incluso destruye la que alguna vez fue la casa de su mejor amigo. Félix se añade a la fuerza de oposición, soltando sablazos de forma demente en medio de la dispareja batalla que se disputa. Dos espectros caen decapitados, tomados por sorpresa ante el ataque imprudente del joven desquiciado, hecho que motiva a los guardianes de la ciudad, que de inmediato dan un enorme empujón anímico a la batalla y por vez primera desde que el ataque a Roma inicio, los soldados comienzan a empujar a los espectros a la retirada. Al ver a los demonios huyendo los arqueros abren fuego y una lluvia de flechas cae sobre los atacantes… algo insignificante para los de más alto nivel jerárquico, pero para los desprevenidos e infelices de los círculos menos profundos del infierno el daño de las flechas les continua afectando… igual que a un humano.

Félix, sin desearlo y aun perdido en su locura acaba de guiar a los defensores de Roma en una victoria parcial en contra de las huestes de Hades… pero el deseo de sangre del demente es demasiado… él desea destruir a ese gigante que se eleva a la distancia…

El alba rompe la oscuridad de la noche lentamente, aunque el día aun es gris, pues la densa capa de nubes parece estar empeñada en no dejar que los rayos del sol iluminen de nueva cuenta la gran ciudad. A pesar de eso, de las alturas dos rayos de luz abren el cielo, destrozando las nubes a su paso. Abriendo parcialmente camino para que la luz del sol llegue hasta las calles… dos rayos de fulgor dorado se aprecian a la distancia… Augusto, quien tomo un arco con la esperanza de apoyar a su amigo, a pesar de no saber nada del combate y Félix, quien dentro de su locura salvo a cientos de inocentes… ambos son elegidos ante la mirada de cientos, que observan como las doradas armaduras hacen presencia en la antigua ciudad.

Augusto de Sagitario y Félix de Capricornio… es así como ahora son llamados.

Dos días y dos noches… es el tiempo que la batalla de Roma se prolongo. La lluvia se rehusó a irse, al igual que los espectros, quienes habían sido replegados solo por un hombre, un guerrero que fue elegido por el destino… el panorama empeoro para la segunda oleada de espectros, cuando estos descubrieron con horror que el demente ahora portaba una sagrada armadura dorada, una armadura a la que de inmediato se acostumbro, una armadura que le dio a habilidad de Excalibur, de destruir todo lo que su brazo derecho tocase… así como también una hueste de hombres bajo sus órdenes, el que alguna vez fue llamado asesino ahora era llamado héroe, nada más distante de la realidad… pero la realidad es caprichosa, en especial en una guerra, donde la historia la escribe el vencedor y no el vencido. En esta ocasión ni siquiera el poderoso espectro demoledor fue rival para el guerrero demente, en especial porque este era apoyado desde la distancia por un segundo guerrero… poderosas flechas doradas llovían desde la distancia… un oponente que nadie era capaz de ver, pero que ahí estaba… asesinando con sigilo y sin compasión… un segundo guerrero dorado que no podía ser otro más que el único alado de los doce, el caballero de Sagitario. Durante horas las batallas por toda la ciudad se desarrollaban y en cada una los guerreros dorados eran requeridos… el palacio, el coliseo, el mercado, todos fueron escenarios de conflicto donde los santos dorados mostraron su valor y fortaleza…

Pero el tercer día llego y los espectros finalmente dejaron un indicio de lo que buscaban… los demonios comenzaron a tomar territorios cercanos a la Santa Capilla… Augusto por primera vez desde que comenzó a ayudar a Félix a guiar a la resistencia se vio obligado a retroceder, al igual que su amigo en la campo de batalla… las cosas ya no eran tan sencillas y los espectros estaba recibiendo constantes refuerzos… lentamente los defensores de la ciudad se vieron acorralados en la propia capilla de la cual habían emergido con tanto ímpetu… la diferencia es que esta vez, los espectros estaban atacando con todo lo que poseían…

Finalmente lo inevitable ocurrió… un pequeño contingente junto con los dos guerreros dorados fueron acorralados en la Santa Capilla… lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla final por Roma… o eso es lo que creían…

Los dos santos dorados observan la situación, Augusto con su mirada fría y analítica, mientras que Félix mucho más centrado, a diferencia de cuando la batalla inicio.

-Prolongamos esto por tres días amigo mío…- menciona Félix

-Nuestra muerte…- responde Augusto mientras prepara sus flechas doradas, preparándose para la última confrontación.

Al frente cientos de espectros, dispuestos a asesinarlos, y detrás de ellos las puertas de la capilla que alberga a miles de inocentes que dependen de ellos… una masacre se avecina y lo único que se interpone entre esta carnicería son los dos amigos, dispuestos a morir en el campo de batalla… algo que hace tres días jamás habrían imaginado.

Esta vez solo dos espectros se lanzan en contra de los caballeros dorados, el gigantesco escarabajo ataca sin piedad con su devastadora fuerza a Félix, quien difícilmente puede presentar batalla ante una mole de semejante tamaño… para usar a Excalibur debe acercarse, cosa que el espectro no le deja hacer… el gigante es muy rápido a pesar de su enorme tamaño. Mientras que por su parte Augusto no tiene un mejor panorama de la situación, su estilo es mas atacar a distancia, es la única forma en que alguien como él, alguien sin ningún tipo de habilidad en combate pueda entablar una batalla en contra de un espectro, sin embargo el guerrero de Arpía le impide tomar distancia, manteniéndolo en movimiento constante, impidiendo que el joven apunte con su arco…

Los espectros finalmente entran en la Capilla, después de tres días de asedio… los guardianes dentro son fácilmente derrotados, los heridos masacrados, mientras que los inocentes corren por sus vidas, pero sin poder escapar demasiado lejos… afuera solo hay mas espectros y adentro muerte y destrucción… el refugio se transformo en un campo de la muerte, como si las mismas puertas del infierno se hubieran trasladado a uno de los sitios más sagrados en toda Roma…

Pierdan las esperanzas todos los que entren aquí…

Félix es invadido nuevamente por la locura, el guerrero se desquicia al observar la masacre que está ocurriendo dentro del templo, impotente, ni siquiera la armadura dorada le puede ayudar en este momento… el guerrero se descuida, un breve instante en el cual el espectro de inmediato aprovecha para lanzar su ataque más devastador… el oscuro poder del espectro se hace presente en sus dos puños mientras estos se dirigen directamente al caballero de Capricornio, quien de inmediato se queda petrificado en su posición… es muy tarde para esquivar y un ataque de esa magnitud no podrá ser detenido, el caballero se queda resignado a ser aplastado por el devastador poder del demoledor…

El impacto se hace presente, las construcciones cercanas se cimbran con semejante poder, el caballero de Capricornio esta en el suelo… pero hay otra figura de pie, deteniendo ambos puños, con sus propias manos, una figura dorada de cabello oscuro y alborotado, sus ojos reflejan odio y su poder es enorme… un guerrero dorado ha aparecido y detuvo en seco el golpe de el espectro demoledor. Su armadura dorada brillando con la escaza luz del ambiente y dos prominentes cuernos dorados son el rasgo más rescatable de esta… no podía ser otro que Zion de Aries.

El guerrero mide su fuerza con el gigantesco espectro, mientras el otro general se encargaba del caballero de Sagitario… pero ahora están en desventaja, tres santos dorados y uno de ellos se ve más que experimentado, incluso más fuerte que el coloso que era la carta triunfal del ataque a Roma…

Zion hace una señal hacia la capilla, de donde emergen mas malas noticias para los espectros… el capitán voltea y observa como la sangre derramada en las calles no es solo de las personas que estaban en el refugio, sino que también hay innumerables cuerpos de los soldados de hades, despedazados en el lugar, esto mientras una guerrera dorada mas emergía del sitio, su armadura con dos grandes escudos cubiertos de sangre, mientras su rostro bañado también en la sangre de los espectros invasores… la guerrera responde al nombre de Sofía y su constelación corresponde a Libra, quien hace equipo de forma imparable con su compañero de Aries. Los ataques de ambos guerreros se entrelazan, cien dragones cruzan las calles cubiertas de sangre, mientras que el guerrero de Aires suelta los brazos del espectro colosal… el impacto de los dragones es fuerte, pero aun así el gigante resiste… su fuerza de nada le sirve cuando la extinción estelar de Aries se hace presente, dejando sin oportunidad al espectro que cae fulminado ante dos de los ataque más poderosos que jamás se hayan atestiguado en una guerra santa… la caída del coloso es resentida en toda la ciudad, que se estremece ante el impacto del cuerpo sin vida contra el suelo.

Las opciones de los espectros se reducen a solo una, correr, salvar la vida de forma cobarde, en especial cuando ahora hay cuatro santos dorados en el campo de batalla, dando vuelta a la situación que tomo tres días en llegar hasta esta posición de ventaja para los espectros…

Un grupo de espectros informa a su general, que la misión ha sido cumplida… es hora de correr…

Augusto toma su arco y continua arrojando flechas a los espectros que se encuentran en retirada… después de un momento vuelve a sus sentidos… la batalla de Roma término…

Félix esta en el suelo, observando fijamente la figura dorada que esta frente a él, aquella figura que salvo su vida. Zion ofrece su mano al compañero para ayudarlo a levantarse… el guerrero rechaza la oferta y se levanta como puede.

Félix se arrodilla frente a Zion…

-Mi señor, me ha salvado la vida, acepte mis servicios en pago por esta deuda…- menciona el caballero dorado de Capricornio mientras agacha su cabeza, esperando las primeras instrucciones de su señor…

Zion observa al joven que esta postrado frente a él y al otro guerrero que observa la escena desde la distancia, Sofía a un lado de Zion, bañada en sangre y sorprendida por la reacción del nuevo elegido.

-¿Así que ustedes son los dos elegidos, cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunta el capitán de los santos dorados.

-Yo soy Augusto, y él es Félix- menciona con un tono algo aliviado el guerrero de Sagitario

-Muy bien, Augusto de Sagitario y Félix de Capricornio, ella es Sofía de Libra y yo soy Zion de Aries… lamento mucho la tardanza- menciona Zion, quien en esta ocasión se le ve claramente agotado, como si hubiera estado enfermo en recientes fechas, así como también se notaba cierta congestión en la nariz…

Después de un breve recuento de daños y balance de pérdidas Zion descubrió de forma alarmante que de entre todas las reliquias de la antigua santa capilla solo faltaba una…

-¿Y cuál es la que falta?- pregunto Sofía, al observar el rostro de preocupación de Zion

-La más importante de todas, la lanza del destino…-

-Es solo un pedazo de metal antiguo, sin valor alguno más que el valor religioso que le dan en este lugar- menciono completamente seguro de su argumento Augusto

-La lanza del destino, no es otra cosa que la lanza de Pandora, la sirviente más leal de Hades, la más devota… en la primera guerra santa Atena sello a Hades en el último círculo del infierno, al igual que a sus sirvientes más devotos, en el caso de Pandora su poder fue sellado en la lanza, ya que ella era la más poderosa de sus devotos sirvientes. Ahora que los espectros recuperaron la lanza de Pandora, ella podrá restaurar su poder y con eso ella sería capaz incluso de liberar el verdadero cuerpo de Hades del último circulo del infierno… el lago congelado de almas, el Coshitos…-

Cada día nuevos elegidos llegan al santuario… los santos dorados de Atena lentamente son llamados por el destino… se han perdido batallas importantes, pero la del día de hoy ha dado un giro definitivo a la guerra… Hades esta listo para desencadenar todo su poder contra el santuario. La verdadera guerra santa esta por comenzar.


	10. Episodio 10: Redencion

Capitulo 10: Redención.

¿Por qué esta armadura la eligió a ella?, a ella que no desea pelear con nadie ni hacer daño a nadie, alguien que cree en la bondad de los demás a pesar de todo… alguien que no deseaba la vida de un caballero. Ha pasado mucho ya desde que el puerto de Cartago fue atacado de forma brutal y cobarde por dos de los generales marinos de Poseidón, pero a pesar de estar en guerra, el dios aun no ha hecho otro movimiento, cosa que extraña a muchos, en especial a ella, a la más afectada por la masacre que atestiguo con sus bellos ojos, a la heredera del extinto imperio marino de los Neptune… la familia que resulto asesinada de forma brutal, solo por ostentar el titulo de gobernantes del mar… de todos ellos solo queda ella, la más tierna, la más inocente… la guerrera dorada Lilium de Acuario.

Los días pasan en el santuario, en estos momentos Zion de Aries y Sofía de Libra se encuentran en una misión en Roma, mientras Zilos continua fungiendo como el tutor de los nuevos santos dorados… lo cual indica que la reconstrucción del santuario de Atena, así como la protección del lugar queda en manos de la única capaz de luchar al nivel de los guerreros más experimentados, seleccionados y sobrevivientes al asalto inicial al santuario. Solo ella…

El amanecer del nuevo día ilumina con luz radiante los escarpados riscos del santuario… en este lugar tan distante al mar, Lilium solo ha encontrado melancolía y odio… cada día que pasa la joven amasa una enorme cantidad de odio hacia el dios gobernante del mar… la chica solo puede contar las horas para enfrentarse a él y vengar la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, así como la destrucción del mundo que conocía y en el que vivía…

La luz del nuevo día despierta a la guerrera encomendada para la tarea de proteger las recién reconstruidas doce casas, así como también el pueblo cercano al santuario. La chica abre sus ojos azules y observa la luz del sol, bañando la caja dorada de la armadura de Acuario… ella ya no es la misma niña rica y mimada que alguna vez esta armadura protegió y ahora por vez primera desde ese fatídico momento, Lilium se coloca nuevamente la túnica dorada a la que le debe su vida, al igual que al capitán Zion de Aries. Desde la casa de Acuario, observa el coliseo principal, lugar donde Zilos se dedica a entrenar a las aun poco experimentadas Samantha y Minerva, quienes lentamente se convierten en guerreras bajo el velo de la estricta tutela y entrenamiento.

Con la luz del nuevo día, dos sombras se acercan lentamente de la villa que se encuentra al pie del santuario, tomando ese angosto camino rocoso que conduce hasta las doce casas.

-Este era nuestro destino hermano, desde el principio debimos haber venido aquí Ainnon- menciona una de las siluetas mientras que la otra iba a su lado, en silencio, solo pensando sin emitir sonido alguno. -Vamos hermano, no puedes estar así toda tu vida- agrego buscando hacer conversación ante el silencio implacable de su hermano.

-Este es tu sueño, hermano Ukog… junto con Cartago, fueron destruidos mis sueños y anhelos para el futuro… perdóname si no comparto tu entusiasmo- responde el joven delgado a su robusto hermano.

-No estés tan deprimido… fue una tragedia sin duda, pero la vida debe continuar… no te puedes quedar aferrado al pasado, de alguna forma sobrevivimos y hay que aprovecharlo-

-Aun así hermano, no hay nada aquí para mí…-

Ambos hermanos continuaron su camino hacia el santuario en completo silencio, solo observando los matices diferentes que el camino rocoso les brindaba. Un sendero con paredes de roca en ambos lados, la cima de la montaña y el santuario al frente y los campos verdes y floridos, llenos de flores de todos colores al sur. Los matices de la luz acariciaban los riscos, haciendo que las sombras resaltaran en el ambiente, de alguna manera el lugar parecía no recuperar su antigua alegría si es que alguna vez poseyó alguna, cada roca parecía gritar acerca de las manchas de sangre de caballero que tuvieron que ser limpiadas del lugar. Ambos continuando hacia el frente, sin esperanzas de un mañana mejor, solo caminando hacia adelante, aun con la incerteza de si serian aceptados como guerreros de la diosa Atena o serian rechazados como muchos antes que ellos…

A la distancia finalmente se aprecia el legendario reloj de fuego, aquel que los mitos mencionan como la inequívoca alarma del santuario, ese reloj que ha estado en su lugar desde los tiempos de la mitología y ha presenciado innumerables batallas.

Ainnon y Ukog se encuentran de frente con la casa de Aries, la mítica casa zodiacal que luce radiante e imponente ante el paso de los jóvenes. El menor de los hermanos, Ainnon de inmediato nota detalles en la fachada de la construcción que su hermano contempla con asombro… algunas de las piedras parecen nuevas, como si recién hubieran sido colocadas en el lugar… estaban ante una casa reconstruida sin duda alguna.

Ambos hermanos estaban cada uno en su respectivo mundo, tan preocupados en los detalles que en ningún momento notaron esa presencia que se coloco hábilmente detrás de ambos.

-Tienen diez segundos para explicar que hacen aquí antes de que los envié al otro mundo- menciono una voz femenina, pero que guardaba demasiado rencor. Era Lilium quien tenía puesta la armadura de Acuario, sus cabellos castaños eran alborotados con el escaso viento que recorría el lugar y sus manos abiertas se encontraban en la espalada de cada uno de los hermanos… la guerrera de Acuario tenía un semblante demente en la mirada y ambos jóvenes que fueron sorprendidos por la guerrera comenzaron a sentir el frio de la muerte recorrer su espalda…

-Nosotros venimos al santuario... solo queremos ayudar…- menciona temeroso Ukog, incluso el más fuerte de los hermanos se ve débil e indefenso ante el poder de la guerrera dorada.

La voz de la joven que se encuentra detrás de ellos es innegablemente familiar… Ainnon, a pesar de ser el más cobarde de ambos hermanos en ese momento se siente seguro.

-¿Lilium, eres tú Lilium Neptune?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- menciono sorprendida la guerrera dorada, sobra mencionar que fuera de su ciudad natal su nombre era desconocido para el mundo.

El joven Ainnon desafiante confirmo sus sospechas y se volvió hacia la amenazante guerrera que los amenazaba a él y a su hermano. Al ver su rostro era inevitable que la joven Lilium volviera al pasado… hasta ese día cuando su vida cambio radicalmente…

-Eres tú… el acosador del mercado-

Ainnon de inmediato hizo una mueca de disgusto, de alguna manera se había reencontrado con la chica de sus sueños y lo más importante de todo es que ella lo recordaba, aunque no de una manera muy agradable…

Lilium no sabía que decir o hacer, en su mente el rostro de Ainnon solo le traía de vuelta aquellos recuerdos traumáticos que tanto se había forzado en olvidar. En un instante todo el pasado volvió, la sangre, el miedo, la muerte materializándose de la forma horrible frente a sus ojos azules… y la soledad después de eso…

Un sonido sordo sorprendió a todos en ese momento, un resplandor se elevo hasta los cielos y se mantuvo un instante iluminando el firmamento como un segundo sol. Los tres jóvenes observaban, consientes que en alguna ocasión en el pasado habían atestiguado algo así. El segundo sol tomo una ruta definitiva hacia el sureste alejándose rápidamente del santuario… una armadura más había abandonado el santuario en busca de su nuevo propietario…

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto la joven reencarnación de la diosa Atena a los cuatro caballeros dorados que se encontraban postrados frente a ella en sus aposentos. La cámara de Atena se veía sumamente deferente a como era en el pasado, solo hace unos días el lugar era un recinto cerrado donde la luz del sol jamás tendría acceso, ahora la cámara era un lugar abierto con corrientes de aire fresco provenientes de los cuatro puntos cardinales, la estatua de Atena así como el resto del santuario son fácilmente visibles desde cualquier punto de la habitación y las telas blancas adornaban las entradas a manera de cortinas improvisadas junto con el agua de las fuentes que escurre desde los altos glaciares del norte de los riscos, el lugar parecía auténticamente los aposentos de una diosa a diferencia de cómo lucían antes… mas como una prisión.

-La armadura de Escorpión abandono la octava casa zodiacal y se dirigió hacia el sureste… aun no sabemos exactamente a qué punto- reportaba Zilos quien mantenía a todas sus alumnas detrás de él.

-¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto capitán Zilos?- cuestiono nuevamente Sandra, la reencarnación de la diosa Atena.

El joven león dorado dudo un instante para después responder aun con muchas dudas e incertidumbre en su repuesta: -Aun no lo sé… lo mejor será esperar el regreso del capitán Zion…-

La joven de cabello violeta se quedo en silencio y decidió acceder a la propuesta de Zilos… simplemente evidenciando que en estos momentos en el santuario el único capaz de tomar decisiones era Zion.

-¿Por cierto quienes son ellos?- pregunto Sandra al notar dos presencias además de las de sus caballeros en la cámara sagrada.

Al instante todos volvieron su mirada hacia atrás, donde se encontraban Ukog y Ainnon. Los jóvenes de Cartago se sintieron incómodos al instante al sentir la fría mirada de la pelirroja que portaba la armadura de Piscis, al igual que la mirada llena de rencor por parte de Samantha quien poseía la armadura de Virgo.

-Ellos son Ainnon y Ukog, vienen del puerto de Cartago y desean ayudar en el santuario- menciona Lilium

-Me temo que las 12 casas y el pueblo cercano ya han sido reconstruidos y por el momento no podemos darnos el lujo de entrenar futuros caballeros… lo mejor será que regresen a su pueblo natal- menciono Zilos quien en estos momentos fungía como capitán de los santos dorados.

-Espera Zilos, si lo que quieren es ayudar creo que tengo algo que pueden hacer… claro siempre y cuando ellos acepten- interrumpió la joven de cabello violeta…

Las paredes de piedra en el sendero que conecta al santuario con el pueblo cercano hay dos hombres que cargan pesadas cargas.

-Un jardín Ukog, ¿Viajamos hasta el santuario para construir un jardín?- mencionaba molesto el pequeño Ainnon mientras cargaba difícilmente una pesada caja llena de semillas diversas.

-Perdóname hermano… esto no es lo que tenía en mente… siempre soñé con portar una de esas doradas armaduras y pelear en una guerra junto con los santos dorados… Ainnon dimos nuestra palabra, terminemos y larguémonos de aquí-

La jornada de trabajo se torno bastante ardua, pero realizar el capricho que Atena tenía era algo más complicado de lo que en un principio parecía. La luz de la luna volvió a bañar las doce casas del santuario y ambos hermanos completamente fundidos por el arduo trabajo se dispusieron a pasar la noche en una improvisada tienda que levantaron en el lugar donde el jardín comenzaba a cobrar forma.

En la casa de Acuario Lilium observaba el reloj de fuego que esta noche se encontraba apagado y las nubes negras de tormenta a la distancia hacia el oeste. La joven intenta olvidar esos recuerdos que los nuevos ayudantes del santuario le traen...

-Has cambiado mucho Lilium-

La joven guerrera de inmediato se levanto en guardia del lecho donde se encontraba. La chica se tranquilizo un poco cuando observo que no era otro más que Ainnon el que le hablaba…

-Hablas como si me conocieras desde hace mucho tiempo- replico molesta la joven sin bajar su guardia.

-Te conozco… te observe durante años… pero desde el momento en que llegue aquí e incluso en este momento, te desconozco completamente… tus ojos han perdido la inocencia que te caracterizaba, y tu rostro perdió la sonrisa que siempre solías tener… tu actitud ya no es cálida, al contrario te has vuelto fría como la armadura que posees…-

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es ver a todo lo que amas destruido y a aquellos a quienes amas deshechos en pedazos esparcidos por todo el lugar… tú no sabes lo que Poseidón me hizo… tú no sabes lo que es perder todo lo que tienes!-

-Claro que lo se… soy huérfano, nunca tuve una familia así que no sé lo que sentiste en ese momento, pero las personas de Cartago, los comerciantes del mercado, los pescadores de la bahía, los niños que corren en las calles… todos ellos eran mi familia y al igual que tu yo también vi como sus cuerpos destrozados volaban a mi alrededor y su sangre me bañaba… pero aun así sigo siendo el mismo… solo creí que al igual que yo tu también podrías continuar por tu cuenta, pero veo que me equivoque- menciono el delgado joven antes de retirarse y dejar sola a la chica nuevamente.

Justo tan rápido como la noche venció a la luminosidad del día, ahora es la luz del sol la que rompe las tinieblas de la oscuridad y un nuevo día da inicio en el santuario de Atena. Los dos hermanos recién llegados toman nuevamente sus posiciones y reinician su trabajo. El jardín de Atena, un simple capricho que la chica se permitió, incluso en estos momentos de guerra e incertidumbre. A la distancia Ukog observa el entrenamiento de los santos dorados, incluso fantaseando con que el toma parte de los ejercicios que recalcaban el poderío de los guerreros.

-Oye Ukog despierta, hay que ir al pueblo de nuevo, las semillas que tenemos son insuficientes- mencionaba molesto Ainnon a su hermano.

Nuevamente ambos hermanos se dispusieron a visitar el pueblo cercano. Los escarpados riscos del santuario eran imponentes y creaban pasajes angostos en los que difícilmente un gran número de personas podrían atravesarlos. Las escaleras hacia el pueblo se veían eternas y solo pensar que nuevamente había que subirlas con un gran cargamento a cuestas hacia que la espalda les doliera a los jóvenes huérfanos.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Lilium anoche?- pregunto el hermano mayor.

-Se supone que estabas dormido… y no me fue nada bien si es lo que querías escuchar…- respondió un poco triste el menor.

-Lo siento hermano, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: las personas cambian, especialmente cuando tienen cargas como las nuestras-

-No hables de cargas, solo pensar que acordamos hacer esto de forma voluntaria hace que me duela todo el cuerpo… venir aquí fue una autentica pérdida de tiempo-

Los hermanos conversaban en su camino por las escaleras, barajando la posibilidad de no volver… no había ningún motivo para que los huérfanos estuvieran ahí, de alguna manera el santuario no era ni remotamente lo que ambos esperaban… fue entonces cuando lo vieron…

Una figura, alta, con un casco inconfundiblemente dorado, pero diferente al de los santos que custodian el santuario. La figura cubierta enteramente por una capa blanca, mientras que sus ojos hacen que los hermanos entren en pánico…

Los tres viajeros se encuentran en un punto en la eterna escalinata al santuario, los dos hermanos se detienen y observan al visitante que los mira fijamente de la misma manera que ellos lo miran a él… un escalofrió recorrió la espina de los originarios del puerto de Cartago… esos mismos ojos eran los mismos que habían asesinado el puerto rebosante de vida hace ya tanto tiempo, se trataba de Aron de Sila, uno de los generales marinos de Poseidón.

-¡Ustedes dos!, ¿Provienen del santuario?, ¿Hay una joven que responde al nombre de Lilium Neptune?- los interrogo de inmediato el general marino a los hermanos.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados al ver que frente a ellos estaba el hombre que con solo alzar sus manos destruyo las vidas de miles de personas… y ahora todo indicaba que venía a terminar el trabajo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Lilium?- pregunto desafiante Ainnon, colocándose incluso delante de su hermano… el pequeño cobarde de repente había perdido todo el miedo con el que vivía y se mostraba desafiante y seguro… solo ante la posibilidad de perder a Lilium.

-Necesito hablar con ella…-

-Y esperas que crea esa patraña, ¡has venido a matarla maldito y no te dejare!- grito con toda su fuerza el pequeño, mientras su hermano observaba con miedo como Ainnon se jugaba la vida frente a uno de los marinos de Poseidón.

-No quiero pelear, por favor hazte a un lado y déjame pasar- mencionaba el asesino al momento en que el pequeño se interponía en su camino.

-No te dejare, tendrás que matarme para llegar hasta Lilium-

El marino ante la insistencia de el joven se vio obligado a lanzar uno de sus poderosos golpes… el puño cerrado del general golpeo en seco el estomago de Ainnon. El debilucho de inmediato sintió como todo el aire de su cuerpo era arrancado de golpe y casi estaba seguro que el puño atravesaría por completo su estomago… al instante salió arrojado a varios metros de distancia e impactando de lleno contra los escalones, revolcándose del dolor al momento en que su hermano acudía en su ayuda.

Después de semejante golpe, el general marino estaba seguro de que el pequeño no se levantaría, sin embargo ahora era su hermano el que continuaba interponiéndose en su camino. Aron de Sila repitió la dosis con el mayor de los hermanos… sin embargo ambos continuaban levantándose, impidiendo el paso del general.

Ainnon deseaba proteger a Lilium… Ukog deseaba proteger a su hermano…

Dos resplandores dorados surcaron brevemente los cielos desde las vecinas casas zodiacales del santuario y ambos hermanos vieron sus cuerpos maltrechos resplandecer como los dorados rayos del sol… Ukog de Tauro y Ainnon de Cáncer habían sido elegidos gracias al ferviente deseo que tenían de proteger aquello que mas aman.

-Dos caballeros dorados… aun así, debo hablar con Lilium- insistía el marino.

Al instante del santuario aparecieron cuatro caballeros dorados más, el león furioso: Zilos, la guardiana del norte: Minerva, la sacerdotisa de Apolo: Samantha y la heredera de los mares: Lilium, todos ellos acudieron al lugar lo más pronto posible al ver las armaduras dirigirse a las escaleras del santuario… el general marino ya no se veía tan confiado, pues ahora tenía frente a él a seis santos dorados.

-¡No he venido aquí a pelear, solo quiero hablar con Lilium Neptune!- grito Aron de Sila ante la mirada inclemente de los guerreros que tenía enfrente…

-Eso lo decidirá ella- menciono una voz bastante segura e intimidante que venía de la espalda del general de Poseidón… el panorama era el peor que un enemigo podría esperar en el santuario…

Detrás del enemigo se encontraba un contingente de santos dorados, todos recién llegados de la última misión… el arquero de Roma: Augusto, el asesino de Venecia: Félix, la amante de las artes y la música: Sofía, el fénix de la muerte: Zion, y junto con ellos un nuevo caballero que nadie conocía, el maestro de la tortura, el escorpión: Iván.

Aron miro nuevamente a su alrededor… Aries, Tauro, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpión, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario, Piscis… once de los doce estaban reunidos en ese angosto corredor.

-¿Tu deseas hablar con él Lilium?- pregunto Zion de Aries mientras todos los santos dorados se mostraban firmes y observando a su enemigo.

La guerrera de acuario se acerco a su enemigo en ese instante, completamente confiada, sabedora que el enemigo se encontraba rodeado y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Deseo escuchar lo que tiene que decir- menciono fríamente la chica de cabello castaño.

Aron observo a la joven cuya belleza era superada únicamente por la tristeza y el odio que albergaba en sus ojos. Al escuchar las palabras de la joven, el marino de inmediato se arrodillo ante la heredera del desaparecido imperio de Cartago…

-Sé muy bien lo que hice… seguramente aun me recuerdas… cuando esa armadura que ahora portas te eligió fue a mí a quien atacaste… mi armadura se desprendió de mi, quede congelado y a la deriva en el mar… pero no morí. Los pescadores del puerto me recogieron y me dieron asilo mientras mi cuerpo se recuperaba del ataque devastador que me propinaste… pero el momento llego cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad… se dieron cuenta de que fui yo e que asesino a sus amigos y familiares, fui yo el que acabo con la prosperidad del puerto y las vidas de miles de inocentes… fui yo… pero a pesar de eso ellos me perdonaron, ellos velaron por mi… ellos me dieron lo que Poseidón jamás podría darme: el perdón. Pero ellos tenían razón, debía disculparme ante la persona a la que más daño le hice…-

-¿Has venido desde Cartago a disculparte?- pregunto inquieta Lilium.

-Se que una simple disculpa no es suficiente, es por eso que te ofrezco mi vida… mátame, así mi alma podrá descansar y tu podrás aliviar un poco esa gran pena que llevas a cuestas-

La joven observo como Aron se quito el casco de su armadura de marino y bajaba la cabeza, esperando el momento definitivo cuando Lilium arremetiera con todo su poder contra el joven.

Todos los santos observaban cada paso que daba Lilium…

-Levántate… mi enemigo no eres tú, mi enemigo es Poseidón, aquel que ordeno que mis padres murieran… si lo que quieres es mi perdón entonces yo te perdono- menciono la joven al momento en que se daba la vuelta y se disponía a volver al santuario.

Los santos dorados se olvidaron por completo del intruso, el simplemente observaba como todos lo ignoraban, los caballeros recién elegidos eran instruidos por Zilos, mientras que Zion presentaba a los caballeros que llegaron al santuario junto con él y Sofía, todo mientras Lilium caminaba sin detenerse en dirección al santuario.

-Entonces te debo la vida, estaré a tu servicio hasta el día en que mi deuda este saldada Lilium Neptune- menciono Aron de Sila, sin que nadie le prestara atención.

-¿Y de que nos serviría a nosotros los servicios de un general marino?- pregunto Zilos de inmediato. Ante la respuesta del marino todos se quedaron petrificados…

-… Estamos en guerra, Hades y Poseidón han formado una alianza contra Atena y sus aliados… ahora soy un enemigo de Poseidón y por lo tanto puedo decirles sin remordimientos donde está la entrada al templo de Poseidón…-


	11. Episodio 11: Invasion Al Templo Del Mar

Capitulo 11: Invasión Al Templo Del Mar.

El paisaje helado de la región de Asgard, mudo testigo de incontables enfrentamientos desde la era mitológica… hoy la blanca nieve se encuentra manchada con la sangre de los dioses guerreros que pelearon valientemente y cayeron defendiendo la tierra inclemente y salvaje en la que vivían, pero que también amaban tanto.

Las ventiscas son algo usual en esta región como lo han aprendido los espectros de Hades, quienes son ahora los gobernantes de los hielos eternos. Un pequeño contingente de espectros… diez espectros todos portando orgullosos sus negras armaduras a pesar del inclemente frio que les ha calado los huesos durante semanas… es innegable el hecho de que los guerreros oscuros son hombres antes que espectros y más de uno se ha quejado del gélido beso de Asgard.

-Esta maldita nieve, es imposible patrullar el palacio de Odín en estas condiciones- se quejaba uno de los espectros con su superior…

-El señor Hades nos encomendó proteger este lugar, en vez de quejarte deberías sentirte honrado al recibir una orden directa de él, no le encomendó esta tarea a alguno de sus jueces o espectros de alto rango, nos lo encomendó a nosotros, ¡ahora cállate y cumple tus ordenes!- replicaba bastante molesto el capitán de los espectros.

El sonido de la nieve en los oídos hace imposible escuchar a la distancia, las ventiscas dificultan ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, condiciones ideales para una invasión…

Los espectros se reúnen en una arboleda cercana al palacio con la intención de fortificar la posición, siempre en estado de alerta. La ventisca se hace cada vez más fuerte, el sonido de la nieve comienza a hacerse cada vez más poderoso, cada vez más cercano… los arboles vuelan en miles de astillas, completamente deshechos por un poderoso impacto. Los espectros entran en pánico, aun no tienen idea de donde provengan las hostilidades.

La ventisca oculta a los atacantes, los espectros entran en pánico cuando observan que uno de los suyos recibió un impacto directo y ahora yace en la nieve, desecho con las entrañas esparcidas por la nieve que se ha teñido con su sangre… el pánico se desata al momento en que una segunda ráfaga azota la arboleda.

Plasma Relámpago… poderosos rayos de luz destrozan a la oposición y como si de un bombardeo se tratara un nuevo caballero dorado ataca al término de uno de los ataques. Aurora Boreal, Aguja escarlata, Excalibur, Espina Carmesí, Los Cien Dragones para concluir nuevamente con Revolución Estelar.

Siete siluetas doradas predominan en el horizonte, observando los cuerpos de los espectros masacrados ante su paso… Sofía observa a su capitán, frio e inclemente como es su costumbre, maldiciendo su fortuna por no encontrar a ninguno de los jueces del infierno.

-En Asgard, en un cráter al norte del palacio de Odín hay un poderoso remolino, aquellos que no cuentan con la protección de los dioses no pueden entrar a ese lugar…- mencionaba Aron de Sila, el general marino que había jurado lealtad a Lilium la guerrera de Acuario, mientras se mantenía de rodillas en la cámara de Atena dirigiéndose a la diosa y a sus 11 caballeros dorados.

Sandra, la reencarnación de la diosa lejos de mantener su postura se mantenía sujetando el brazo Zion, el capitán de los santos dorados quien finalmente veía la oportunidad que tanto deseaba la de atacar y cambiar de esa postura defensiva a la que se veían forzados a estar.

-Entonces este es el momento, retomaremos Asgard e invadiremos el templo de Poseidón. Una vez que hayamos eliminado al dios de los mares, Hades se verá forzado a atacarnos y entonces si todo sale bien podremos acabar esta guerra que tanto nos ha costado a todos- explico el capitán mientras los caballeros y Atena lo observaban con detenimiento –sin embargo tampoco podemos dejar el santuario desprotegido, así que no iremos los 11… Lilium de Acuario, yo conozco los motivos que tienes para pelear en esta guerra… tu estarás en el grupo de asalto. Zilos de Leo, mi hermano, no confió en que nadie más tenga ese nivel que tu posees, también vendrás. Iván de Escorpión, fue un momento muy triste cuando nos encontramos nuevamente solo para que me dijeras que la isla de la reina muerte fue destruida y que la armadura te había protegido del ataque de los espectros… te conozco bien y sé que tu no me defraudaras en la batalla. Minerva de Piscis… aun no sé si puedo confiar en ti, pero estoy seguro que deseas volver a tu tierra natal y vengar a los caídos, nos acompañaras hasta Asgard donde te quedaras a montar guardia. Por último Sofía de Libra tú también vendrás, los demás se quedaran a proteger el santuario, Samantha de Virgo se concedió tu deseo, te quedas a cargo, además es tu deber comenzar a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas- añadió el capitán mientras Sandra observaba como todas las piezas se movían frente a ella, completamente ajena a la guerra o la situación que se desarrollaba frente a sus verdes ojos.

-¡Yo también iré!, tengo que saldar la deuda de vida que tengo con usted Zion- exclamo Félix de Capricornio, su mirada era imponente y su determinación era absoluta. El asesino de Venecia parecía hablar en serio y al final Zion no le pudo prohibir el que los acompañara.

Las horas de la tarde en el santuario se volvieron lentas y aburridas mientras la expectativa crecía en torno a la batalla que estaba por venir. Ansiosa y consumida por los nervios Sofía de Libra observaba con detenimiento las nubes blancas que rodeaban el cielo del santuario y como los matices de sus colores cambiaron conforme los rayos del sol cambiaban su posición y el caprichoso viento del norte las llevaba a su voluntad. La inspiración volvió a ella después de tantas noches sin poder pintar nada, la esquiva inspiración dibujaba una imagen en su mente… una imagen que ahora debía guardar en su memoria, pues el trazo era muy complejo para poder realizarlo en el breve lapso de tiempo con el que contaba.

Los ojos verdes de la joven desviaron su atención a la escalinata que conducía al templo de Atena… un simple impulso pero en ese momento la chica se vio rebasada por su curiosidad que ponía un argumento en su cabeza: ¿Por qué aun no ha vuelto el capitán Zion? Resultaba imposible que algo le hubiera ocurrido debido a que se encontraba en el sitio más seguro del mundo, la cámara de Atena y él era el guerrero más poderoso que la joven jamás había conocido… pero a pesar de los convincentes argumentos la guerrera dorada se encamino a la cámara de la diosa.

En su camino Sofía observo que la ansiedad que la aquejaba no solo estaba en su mente… en la casa de escorpión el nuevo guerrero elegido caminaba ansiosamente de un lado a otro, mientras que el caballero de capricornio en su respectiva casa zodiacal se mantenía arrodillado y con su armadura puesta, solo esperando a que Zion se encaminara… Lilium se mantenía en silencio observando el cielo con Aron a su lado... el marino simplemente miraba a la joven guerrera de Acuario, su rostro se veía afligido pero a pesar de esto se mantenía en silencio… Minerva cepillaba su cabello pelirrojo, sabedora que tal vez no podrá volver a hacerlo en días… en su camino la guerrera dorada de libra se pudo percatar de lo diferentes que son cada uno de sus compañeros, pero aun no veía al que realmente le preocupaba.

Al llegar a la cámara de Atena la joven no encontró rastro alguno ni de la diosa ni del guerrero dorado al que había ido a buscar. Cuando la joven desvió su atención hacia el jardín que recién se había construido para la diosa, Sofía atestiguo una discusión cuyo tema central no podía creer…

-¿Por qué Sofía, Zion? ¿Por qué sigues llevándola a tus misiones y pasando tiempo con ella?... ¿Por qué demonios no te puedes dar cuenta de que yo estoy aquí?...- mencionaba afligida Sandra al momento en que su cabello purpura cubría su rostro y lo que parecían ser lagrimas derramándose de sus azules ojos.

-Sofía ahora es mi aprendiz- respondió seguro el capitán de los santos dorados.

-¡Mientes!, ¿acaso crees que estoy ciega?, todos lo ven y lo saben…-

-¿Saber qué?, le hice una promesa y la preparo para el momento en que deba cumplirla-

-¡Zion son estupideces!, ¡yo te amo!... ¿Por qué no puedes corresponderme?-

El caballero dorado de Aries se quedo en silencio y bajo su mirada, incapaz de responder a su diosa

-¿A ti te gusta Sofía verdad?, ¿¡es por eso que no me puedes responder Zion!- replico furiosa la joven de cabello violeta.

-Yo… no lo sé, lo ignoro- respondió aun confundido el caballero, en sus palabras se podía apreciar que realmente ignoraba lo que sentía pues nunca había considerado siquiera esa pasibilidad hasta que Sandra lo menciono.

-Demuéstrame que me equivoco, quédate a mi lado, no vayas a pelear contra Poseidón-

-Debo pelear, eso es lo único que tengo claro en este momento-

-¡Zion no te irás!, ¡te quedaras aquí aunque tenga que matarte!- respondió furiosa la diosa, su sola presencia fue rápidamente resentida por las flores del nuevo jardín, mientras la furiosa diosa continuaba con su determinación en contra de su caballero –si es por deber, entonces te nombro Patriarca del Santuario de Atena- exclamo mas con furia que con razón, sin embargo al momento en que pronuncio las palabras el cosmos dorado de Zion se elevo hasta un nivel inimaginable y su único color se transformo en miles.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Zion asombrado ante la nueva fuerza que recorría su cuerpo… a pesar de estar peleando con su diosa, el joven se había visto bendecido por esta.

-Ahora eres el patriarca y tienes prohibido salir del santuario- respondió Sandra, confiada y sabedora que había triunfando.

-¡Sandra se acabo, iré a la misión con los guerreros que yo mismo he elegido y te traeré la cabeza de Poseidón, hablaremos después de lo que sea que quieras hablar!- respondió tajante y terminantemente el caballero de Aries para después dar media vuelta y abandonar el jardín de su diosa, donde esta se quedo en silencio…

El gélido beso de las ventiscas de Asgard llenaba sus pulmones así como su mente estaba llena de dudas, sus compañeros se encontraban con ella y al frente su capitán recién nombrado patriarca del santuario… y ahora también cavia la posibilidad de que el sintiera algo por ella además de ese odio desmesurado que siempre le demostraba… solo en eso pudo pensar todo el camino… ¿Cómo preguntar algo así en especial cuando ella fue la que asesino a la mujer que Zion amaba tan profundamente?, ¿Cómo decirle que ella siempre había sentido algo por él?...

Los espectros en el lugar fueron masacrados, tal y como el patriarca lo había planeado Minerva de Piscis se quedo atrás, el contingente de santos dorados continuo su camino con Lilium de Acuario y Aron de Sila al frente. Después de unos minutos los guerreros dorados llegaron hasta el lugar… el cráter de un volcán extinto y que ahora se encontraba congelado. Aron señalo el lugar y el capitán de los santos dorados lanzo un poderoso ataque en contra del hielo que al instante cedió, dejando al descubierto el poderoso remolino que los conduciría hasta el templo de Poseidón.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante los guerreros dorados entraron en los dominios del enemigo… Sofía solo podía sentir como el vórtice casi le arrancaba la armadura, el aire se agotaba… sin poder pensar en nada la joven perdió el conocimiento pocos instantes después…

Sus ojos verdes recobran su brillo y la conciencia vuelve a la guerrera amante de las artes. Lo primero que la joven observa es a Zion que la mira fijamente, sus compañeros ya han despertado y ella es la última. El paisaje en el fondo del mar es sumamente diferente a lo que esperaba, el océano con sus olas violentas se encontraba en donde debía estar el cielo. La luz del sol difícilmente llagaba hasta el lugar y las rocas delataban el lugar como el fondo del océano. A diferencia de lo que todos creían el fondo del océano era un sitio oscuro con ocho enormes pilares que predominaban en el negro horizonte.

-Esos son los pilares, cada uno sostiene uno de los siete océanos del mundo y en el centro el sustento principal que se encuentra en el corazón del templo del océano, ese es el lugar donde Poseidón se encuentra- explicaba el general marino ahora traidor a su causa.

Al escuchar esas palabras el capitán de los santos dorados tomo una decisión.

-Nos dividiremos en tres equipos, asesinaremos a los marinos y nos encontraremos en el templo de Poseidón. Zilos y Sofía, ustedes dos serán los líderes de los dos equipos vayan con quienes ustedes deseen- menciono confiado el joven patriarca.

-Yo iré con Lilium- menciono Sofía.

-Y yo iré con Iván- añadió Zilos.

-Entonces yo iré con Félix, caballeros los veré en la cámara de Poseidón, no estamos aquí para destruir pilares, estamos aquí como invasores… recuerden las circunstancias bajo las que fueron elegidos caballeros, recuerden a todos aquellos que han caído… hoy es el día en que inicia nuestra venganza-

Después de estas palabras los caballeros se separaron. La incertidumbre invadió la mente de Sofía mientras observaba como su capitán se encaminaba en la dirección opuesta… esta seria tal vez la última vez que ella los vería a todos, eso es lo que pensaba… una misión diferente es lo que ahora tenían enfrente, una misión de asesinato. Terminar con la vida de aquellos quienes mataron a tantos… al ver los ojos de su compañera, estos estaban llenos de odio, Lilium estaba esperando este momento desde hace mucho y ahora cada paso que daba potenciaba esa ira desmesurada que sentía en contra de aquel que le había quitado todo aquello que amaba… Sofía solo pudo pensar que Zion la odiaba de la misma manera…

El paisaje rocoso del fondo del océano parecía no tener final, cada pilar estaba en penumbras al igual que el resto del paisaje marino, sin embargo esto solo hacia mas extenuante y monótona la carrera en la que se encontraban. Las dos jóvenes eran seguidas por el marino traidor quien se mantenía en silencio. Lilium estaba demente y Sofía miraba los alrededores pensando en una posible emboscada.

Después de unos minutos que parecían horas las guerreras llegaron hasta uno de los pilares del templo de Poseidón. La construcción era enorme, realmente parecía sostener el océano mismo que se encontraba sobre ellas. A pesar de la ausencia de luz los detalles en la edificación eran claramente visibles, ornatos bastante elegantes y muy diferentes a lo que eran los ornatos en las doce casas del santuario.

-Este es el pilar del océano pacifico- explico Aron al llegar al lugar.

-No me importa- respondió tajante Lilium –Parece que nos desviamos del camino principal Sofía, hay que llegar al templo de Poseidón lo antes posible- añadió dirigiéndose a su compañera.

-Si derriban el pilar entonces el sustento principal perderá poder, así podrán derribarlo y destruir el templo del océano-

-No venimos a destruir el templo, ¡venimos a matar a Poseidón, Aron!- replico molesta la guerrera dorada de Acuario-

-¿Creen que será así de fácil vencer a mi señor?- respondió una voz delicada y desconocida para el contingente del santuario.

Las guerreras doradas voltearon en dirección al pilar y observaron con detenimiento al dueño de la voz que había irrumpido en su conversación.

-Aron de Sila, creímos que habías muerto… pero no importa porque muy pronto morirás junto con tu amigas maldito traidor- amenazo el general marino que tenían enfrente. Sus escamas brillaban con la intensidad de una armadura dorada, pero eran diferentes sin lugar a dudas.

-El es James el Caballo de Mar y guardián del pilar del pacifico- aclaro Aron.

-El es mío- menciono llena de arrogancia Lilium. Su mirada era incluso aun mas demente que antes y el viento a su alrededor se estaba tornando frio… parecía que a la chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño se le retorcían las entrañas solo de escuchar a alguien defendiendo el nombre de Poseidón.

Sofía a pesar de todo no se pudo negar a la petición de la chica y tomo asiento en una roca cercana, cruzo sus piernas y sus brazos… su postura indicaba claramente que dejaría que Lilium cumpliera su capricho. Al mismo tiempo Aron se arrodillo junto a la guerrera dorada de Libra, pero este se veía alerta y dispuesto a entrar en batalla en cualquier instante… el defendería a Lilium a costa incluso de su vida.

-Entonces tú serás la primera en morir, muy bien- mencionaba en tono arrogante el marino.

El caballo de mar se disponía a lanzar el primer golpe, su velocidad era bastante elevada… pero no se pudo comparar con la furia de la venganza…

-Eres muy lento- susurro Lilium al oído del general marino cuando se coloco a su lado de un fugaz movimiento, algo que ni siquiera Aron había podido ver, pero Sofía vio todo con gran claridad… los santos dorados eran demonios en el campo de batalla.

Utilizando sus poderosas escamas el general marino intento hacer que la guerrera de Acuario tomara distancia lanzando un poderoso golpe, uno de sus mejores… pero a pesar del poder Lilium detuvo el puño en seco… el marino sintió el frio de la venganza cuando su brazo comenzó a congelarse solo con el contacto con la guerrera dorada. Lilium que aun sujetaba el brazo congelado cerró su puño de forma violenta, destrozando el hielo con enorme facilidad.

La sangre no paraba de brotar y el poderoso general marino de Poseidón yacía en el suelo revolcándose del dolor ante la pérdida de su brazo derecho.

-No eres más que un llorón y pondré fin a tu miseria en este mismo instante- menciono Lilium al horrorizado guerrero caído… la joven coloco su mano en el rostro pálido por el miedo del general marino que suplicaba por su vida… pero la guerrera de Acuario no escucho sus suplicas… de igual forma que hizo con el brazo ahora toda la cabeza del general estaba congelada… y de igual forma de un súbito movimiento todo termino…

Sofía no aprobaba el dantesco espectáculo ofrecido por Lilium, pero también estaba consciente de todo lo que le ocurrió a la chica... eso solo fue un calentamiento, a quien Lilium en verdad quería ver muerto era a Poseidón.

Las guerreras emprendieron nuevamente el camino en dirección hacia el sustento principal… Aron de Sila esta vez no se atrevió a abrir la boca, el temor de que Lilium cambiara de opinión y lo asesinara invadió su mente… en cada paso que daba se dio cuenta de lo que él había provocado… había creado un monstruo…


	12. Episodio 12:Invasion Al Templo Del Mar 2

Capitulo 12: Invasión Al Templo Del Mar (Parte II).

Tres caminos destinos, en cada uno de ellos los santos dorados de la diosa Atena encabezan una matanza como nunca se había visto hasta ese momento. El fondo del océano se tiñe de rojo ante el paso de los equipos de los santos dorados, quienes efectúan su labor de forma efectiva e inclemente. Los marinos de Poseidón uno tras otro caen fulminados.

Zilos observa fríamente como su compañero Iván efectúa su labor, bastándose a sí mismo para eliminar la oposición que se cruza en su camino. El escorpión destroza a sus oponentes con velocidad y precisión, sin importar los números superiores de sus oponentes este los elimina rápidamente, opacando el brillo de su armadura con la sangre de los marinos caídos. El león que se mantenía detrás de su compañero observa la precisión de los ataques en los cadáveres que el escorpión deja a su paso.

De entre todos los cuerpos que yacen en el rocoso suelo uno de los marinos aun se arrastra, aferrándose a la escasa vida que le queda, intentando huir horrorizado del lugar que se ha transformado en una tumba para aquellos que se oponen a los demonios dorados que han invadido el templo de un dios. Zilos se acerca confiadamente y sujeta al sobreviviente… el marino ha sido maldecido con el ataque más venenoso de todas las constelaciones del zodiaco: Antares, el aguijón de la muerte ya ha sido clavado en su cuerpo y el dolor que el marino siente no tiene comparación con ningún otro.

-Dime a donde nos lleva este camino y hare tu muerte algo menos doloroso- menciono el caballero de Leo.

Con enorme dificultad el marino levanto su mano derecha y apunto sin dudarlo ni un instante hacia uno de los pilares que dominaban el horizonte del oscuro lugar, al pilar que aparentemente era mucho mayor a los demás, el sustento principal. Con una gran pena el joven caballero de Atena cerró los ojos y concentro todo su cosmos en un solo punto… de un solo golpe término con la vida y el sufrimiento de su oponente quien con su mirada muerta parecía agradecerle haberle puesto fin a su sufrimiento…

Ningún enemigo queda en pie en el rocoso y oscuro sendero, solo dos figuras doradas caminan entre los cadáveres de lo que fue el orgulloso ejercito del dios de los mares.

-Aparentemente elegimos el camino más rápido hacia el sustento principal- le menciono Zilos a su compañero mientras este intentaba remover un poco la sangre de su armadura.

-Eso explica porque hay tantas ratas marinas en el sendero- respondió fríamente el escorpión Iván. –Sera mejor ponernos en marcha si queremos llegar antes que tu hermano- añadió a su comentario mientras ambos comenzaban a correr a toda velocidad por el sendero.

-Ya que lo mencionas, ¿de donde conoces a mi hermano?- pregunto Zilos, pues la llagada de Iván al santuario fue un suceso extraño que pocos se explican.

-Nos conocimos en la isla de la reina muerte, el era mi amigo y era muy querido en la isla todos los lugareños lo apreciaban… cuando llego el momento en que uno de los dos debía morir para que el otro se convirtiera en el caballero del Fénix el me venció con facilidad… pero no me mato, eligió perdonarme la vida y asesinar a nuestro maestro… así salvo mi vida, pero se gano el odio del lugar… hace unos días dos espectros aparecieron en la isla y la armadura me ayudo a eliminarlos, así que supe que debía ayudar al santuario y heme aquí. Fue una agradable sorpresa ver a Zion como el capitán de los santos dorados y es un honor pelear bajo sus órdenes- explico el joven escorpión a su compañero.

-Espera un momento- interrumpió precipitadamente el caballero de Leo, a lo que añadió con tono de sorpresa: -¿Mi hermano?, ¿Estás hablando de la misma persona que yo conozco?-

-…Si, eso creo, Zion de Aries-

-No… no puede ser, mi hermano es una persona muy fría y despiadada… en especial desde que Marín murió-

-Tu hermano es más de lo que aparenta… las leyes de la isla de la reina muerte son muy claras, el portador de la armadura de fénix debe hacer una ofrenda de sangre, sin embargo Zion se negó a matarme y se gano el odio de todos… escapo con la armadura y se volvió un fugitivo, pero lo hizo por salvarme a mi-

Los caballeros continuaron su camino hacia el sustento principal, pero Zilos no podía creer lo que su hermano había hecho… en qué momento Zion adquirió esa conciencia humana de la que siempre había carecido… y donde la guardaba pues hasta este momento nunca había visto a su hermano hacer un acto de bondad desinteresada…

-Dos caminos, nos dividiremos Félix- menciono el patriarca del santuario, Zion de Aries mientras veía el sendero.

-Señor no deseo apartarme de su lado- replico el asesino de Venecia que portaba la brillante armadura de Capricornio.

-¿Derecha o izquierda, cual eliges?- pregunto Zion ignorando los argumentos de su compañero.

-Señor ya le dije que no deseo alejarme de su lado-

-En ningún momento pregunte tu opinión te di una orden, ahora elige un camino o te matare aquí mismo y podrás olvidarte de la deuda de vida que insistes en tener conmigo- respondió fríamente el caballero dorado de Aries.

-Derecha…- respondió el caballero de Capricornio, consciente de que el sería incapaz de enfrentar a Zion, mucho menos vencerlo.

Sin decir nada, el caballero de Aries tomo el sendero izquierdo y dejo a su compañero ir por su cuenta sin importarle lo que le pudiera ocurrir a ambos por la decisión que había tomado.

Mientras corría por el sendero oscuro el frio hombre solo podía pensar en las palabras de su diosa antes de que salieran del santuario. De cómo ella de alguna manera parecía estar celosa de Sofía… solo recordar ese nombre hacia que la imagen de la guerrera dorada de Libra apareciera nuevamente en su cabeza, esa imagen de la chica cuidando de él cuando se resfrió gracias a una mala decisión que tomo… de cómo ella se había estado esforzando por ser agradable a sus ojos desde que… aquello ocurrió…

Zion se detuvo un instante cuando el camino y la distancia habían ya consumido la silueta de su compañero en el sendero… la oscuridad de la zona cubría incluso el brillo de su armadura… en este lugar tan oscuro y desolado, alejado de todo, fue aquí donde por primera vez el guerrero pareció darse cuenta de la verdad, de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su turbio corazón… parecía que de alguna manera no solo había perdonado a la asesina de la mujer que amaba… si no que también había llegado a ocupar el lugar de Marín…

Los pasos del guerrero se hicieron lentos, pero aun así continuo sin cesar hasta que sin darse cuenta llego hasta el final del sendero. Un enorme pilar se levantaba desde el suelo hasta los infinitos confines del cielo azul marino que se erguía sobre sus cabezas, sin lugar a dudas Zion había tomado el camino incorrecto pues su objetivo era el templo de Poseidón.

Los sentidos del guerrero estaban alertas pues estaba consciente que los generales marinos se encontraban en los pilares, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo sentir la presencia de ningún enemigo en el lugar. Zion estaba intranquilo, sabía que algo no estaba bien y el enemigo lo atacaría en cualquier instante.

-Zion…-

De inmediato el caballero dorado de Aries se volvió hacia el origen de la voz que lo llamo por su nombre. Era una vez tierna y delicada, una voz grácil que denotaba feminidad y ternura así como una gran tristeza.

-¡Sal de donde estés y pelea!- grito el santo de Atena…

Ante su orden la dueña de la voz apareció ante el guerrero… desde la penumbra en la que se ocultaba apareció con las manos en alto donde el nuevo patriarca del santuario pudiera observarlas… su armadura era dorada y muy familiar para el guerrero, tenía dos grandes escudos, uno en cada brazo, que hacían que la armadura se distinguiera de las demás… su cabello es rizado, largo y oscuro, sus ojos azules y profundos como el océano bajo el que se encuentran, su piel es blanca y hermosa y su sonrisa es cálida como las mañanas de la primavera. Zion no puede creer lo que observa, un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo al momento en que esa imagen casi angelical apareció frente a él, le sonreía cada vez mas… por un instante el guerrero sintió que estaba de vuelta en el pasado distante y se atrevió a que ese nombre de nueva cuenta escapara de sus labios…

-…Marín-

-Sí, soy yo Zion… no sabes cuento te he extrañado- menciono la joven con un tono bastante dulce, tanto que hasta a un maldito como Zion le desgarraba el alma escuchar esas palabras. –Ven, Zion abrázame- añadió la chica al momento en que alzaba sus brazos esperando recibir al caballero dorado en ellos.

Tranquilamente Zion se acerco a la joven cuya belleza era aun mayor conforme sonreía con más y más calidez, era hermosa en todo sentido. La mirada del caballero perdió altura esperando ocultar lo que parecían ser lagrimas que escurrían se sus oscuros ojos… intentaba ocultarlo pero estaba llorando de felicidad.

-Todo está bien, ven aquí- mencionaba la joven. Cuando finalmente el guerrero estuvo en los brazos de la chica el abrazo cálido de la guerrera dorada se cerró sobre el caballero de Aries, fue en este momento cuando este le respondió con dos palabras que la chica no esperaba.

-Extinción Estelar- menciono Zion al momento en que colocaba su mano izquierda completamente abierta sobre el abdomen de la mujer que amaba, al instante la luz dorada comenzó a escapar en todas direcciones y la guerrera de Libra salió despedida varios metros en el aire hasta que se colapso en el suelo de forma violenta…

El semblante de Zion había cambiado de nuevo. Aun de pie y con la mirada furiosa observaba a la colapsada guerrera escupiendo sangre ante el poderoso ataque que había recibido.

-¡Como te atreviste a hacerle esto a la mujer que es dueña de tu corazón!... ¡eres un demonio!- gritaba y se retorcía la ensangrentada guerrera en el suelo.

-¿Y tu como te atreves a suplantar la identidad de la mujer que ame?... supongo que fue mala suerte, tu ilusión fue bastante buena y debo admitir que me engañaste durante un pequeño instante, pero yo soy el patriarca del santuario y estoy muy consciente de las reglas de la vida y la muerte… alguien vivo no puede ver a alguien muerto de la forma en que tú te presentaste-

La guerrera dorada comenzó a transformarse ante la mirada calculadora de Zion quien no se mostro sorprendido ante la mutación. La armadura dorada se transformo en las escamas de un general marino y la calidez se transformo en crueldad.

-Ya veo, mi error es que tu ya no amas a esa persona…- menciono la joven general marina que se encontraba frente al caballero de Aries.

-¿Qué demonios dices?-

-Mi nombre es Esmeralda, soy la guardiana de este pilar y una de los generales de Poseidón. Mi habilidad reside en transformarme y adentrarme en el corazón de las personas… pudiste engañarme, es increíble que te engañes a ti mismo de esa manera… pero ahora puedo verlo, ¡es otra mujer a la que ahora amas!- mencionaba a carcajadas la sínica y maltrecha general marina.

En ese instante Zion se vio dominado por su furia, la carcajada burlona de su oponente así como la verdad que él no podía aceptar pero que todos los demás veían… no podía aceptarlo, estaba enamorado de la mujer que asesino a su prometida… se había vuelto un traidor… Con una furia tremenda y demencia en su mirada el guerrero elevo su cosmos hasta el infinito, algo que los demás caballeros sintieron desde todas las direcciones del templo de Poseidón, lo reunió todo en su brazo derecho y sin pensarlo lanzo un ataque increíble…

-¡Excalibur!- grito con toda su fuerza el guerrero y un haz de luz impresionante dividió en dos partes todo lo que toco en su amplia trayectoria. Con un solo movimiento la poderosa espada dividió en dos partes verticales a la general del dios de los mares y aun tubo suficiente poder como para llegar hasta el pilar y destrozarlo por completo así como al suelo y al mar que se encontraba sobre ellos…

Con las escamas desechas la guerrera cayó al suelo y con su último aliento dirigió unas palabras a Zion que observaba aun incrédulo lo que acababa de hacer.

-Tú… Tú serás… juzgado en el infierno…-

La general marina de Poseidón ya no se movía mas, la vida había abandonado su cuerpo y la luz sus ojos, nuevamente Zion había matado a un oponente, pero esta vez fue de una forma inesperada. El cuerpo desecho de la chica, así como el sendero dividido en dos partes, los restos del pilar cayendo hacia el vacio y en el cielo del santuario de Poseidón dos enormes cascadas caían desde las alturas… el horizonte dividido en dos partes idénticas por un poder destructivo enorme… ese era el verdadero poder de un patriarca del santuario de Atena.


	13. Episodio 13:Invasion Al Templo Del Mar 3

Capitulo 13: Invasión Al Templo Del Mar (Parte III).

Cien dragones surcaban los luminosos corredores del templo de Poseidón, el frio del cero absoluto congela a los oponentes, adversarios, marinos… todos ellos aterrados ante el paso imbatible de dos guerreras doradas que invadían el templo del océano sin dar oportunidad alguna a los aterrados sirvientes del dios del mar.

Lilium con sus ojos azules llenos de odio asesinaba sin piedad a todos lo que se oponían a su paso, mientras que Sofía solo daba apoyo a la distancia, pues su compañera parecía tener todo bajo control. Un poco más atrás venia Aron, el general marino que había traicionado a sus compañeros, observando la matanza que hasta cierto punto el mismo había provocado… los cuerpos de los soldados del dios de los mares yacían en el suelo todos con expresiones de horror que solo le recordaban al traidor ese acto tan horrible que había cometido y ahora estaba atestiguando las verdaderas consecuencias de la guerra.

Ahora había silencio… los sonidos de la batalla fueron silenciados de forma brusca e inclemente y ahora el corredor principal estaba lleno de cuerpos sin vida y las paredes manchadas con la sangre de los caídos, solo tres siluetas quedaban de pie observando la masacre, respirando la muerte y en el particular caso de Lilium llenando su mente con esas imágenes que parecían darle satisfacción… de forma fría estaba llenando su alma con venganza.

Con paso decidido Lilium continúo con su búsqueda de venganza y su sed de sangre, como si el demonio que creció dentro de ella con el paso del tiempo finalmente fue liberado y ahora impulsaba a la tierna joven a la locura. Sin pensarlo la chica continúo su camino, forzando a sus dos acompañantes a seguirla con el afán de protegerla.

En el estado de demencia en el que se encontraba la heredera de los Neptune llevo al grupo de guerreros hasta un gran espacio abierto con una cúpula que coronaba el lugar que asemejaba mas a una arena. El lugar estaba rodeado de cientos de pilares de estilo antiguo que daban sustento a la estructura, mientras que la cúpula tenía aberturas y ventanas por donde escasamente algunos rayos de luz se colaban en el oscuro lugar.

-Esta es la sala de guerra de Poseidón… aquí es donde hace meses se reunieron los siete generales marinos y los tres jueces del infierno junto con sus respectivos dioses…- menciono Aron al reconocer el lugar.

-Este es el lugar donde decidieron que la guerra comenzaría y la sangre de miles seria derramada- Añadió Sofía que se mantenía junto al general marino.

Lilium se encontraba más adelante aun corriendo, sin tomarle importancia a la magnificencia del lugar en el que se encontraban, los pasos de la guerrera dorada se detuvieron súbitamente y su mirada completamente transformada se dirigió hacia la cúpula en todas direcciones.

-¡Sal de ahí cobarde y enfréntame!- grito con un tono de locura la joven, esperando una respuesta de algún tipo. Sofía y Aron que se mantenían detrás de la joven de inmediato se alertaron ante la posible presencia de un enemigo oculto.

-Eres demasiado arrogante mocosa, tendré que ponerle fin a tu locura- menciono una voz cuyo propietario de inmediato apareció frente al grupo sin importarle la clara desventaja numérica. –Siempre supe que eras un traidor y además un cobarde Aron- añadió una vez que sus escamas fueron visibles por el grupo de santos dorados.

-Samuel…- susurro el general traidor a la causa marina mientras los tres veían al nuevo guerrero que se oponía a su paso.

-¡No me importa quién demonios seas, estas en mi camino!- grito enfurecida Lilium y de inmediato se lanzo en contra del marino con toda su velocidad y poder concentrados en su puño. El ataque era el mismo que hasta ese momento estaba fulminando a los oponentes, pero en esta ocasión las cosas fueron diferentes…

El impacto fue resentido por la sala entera, el aire se comenzaba a enfriar súbitamente debido al frio cosmos de la joven de ojos azules… sin embargo todo el odio y la locura desaparecieron súbitamente de la chica y le abrieron paso al terror… utilizando su puño detuvo con un esfuerzo mínimo uno de los mejores golpes que un santo dorado pudiera ofrecer…

Sin dudar el general marino contesto la agresión con un potente golpe en el estomago de la guerrera dorada, quien fue lanzada al aire solo detenida por la cúpula que cubría el lugar, para posteriormente estrellarse en contra del suelo…

-¡Lilium!- grito de inmediato Sofía mientras corría a darle asistencia a su compañera, quien en ese momento escupía sangre y difícilmente podría continuar combatiendo.

-El es Samuel de Dragón Marino, el más leal y poderoso de los generales de Poseidón- explico Aron mientras se veía sorprendido al encontrar a uno de los generales marinos en ese lugar…

-A diferencia de los demás patéticos como tú Aron, a mí se me ordeno custodiar el templo de Poseidón, no había interés aparente en los pilares así que mi gran señor me mando a llamar específicamente para protegerlo de ustedes, será en este lugar donde todos los santos de Atena morirán- menciono bastante confiado el marino.

-Cuida de Lilium- ordeno Sofía, finalmente había llegado el momento de que entrara en acción.

El general marino con sus escamas confiado esperaba a la imponente guerrera que se acercaba acechando a su presa… un duelo de dragones aguardaba mientras Lilium observaba furiosa desde el suelo aun incapaz de recuperar el aliento siquiera.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a atacarse, sin dudar, sin piedad, ambos buscando asesinar a su contrario desde el inicio. Los ojos verdes de la guerrera de Libra ahora eran diferentes, estaba concentrada en lo que hacía y la ferocidad de sus ataques contrastaba con la belleza de su rostro…

-¡Los cien Dragones!-

-¡Fauces de Dragón Marino!-

Los guerreros lanzaban sus más poderosos ataques al contrario y ambos hacían gala de habilidad y fuerza en cada instante del enfrentamiento… por vez primera desde hacía bastante tiempo Sofía mostraba su verdadero poder y se encontraba bastante nivelada con el mejor de los generales de Poseidón.

Lo que fue dolor y terror ahora era asombro… a duras penas Lilium consiguió ponerse de pie aunque se le notaba bastante maltrecha, pero lo que llamaba su atención no era el dolor que sentía, la batalla que presenciaba era más de lo que ella podía imaginar o siquiera emular… ahora entendía por qué Zion había elegido a Sofía como su compañera.

El intercambio de ataques era más de lo que la sala de guerra podía soportar y a los pocos minutos una gran parte de la cúpula ya no existía, dejando ver el cielo que esta vez era substituido con el oscuro océano. El choque de dos dragones… un espectáculo dantesco que ahora tenía lugar en el templo del mar.

Utilizando una variedad de dragones Sofía enfrentaba a un oponente que esquivaba todo lo que ella le lanzaba, mientras que su armadura hacia una gran parte del trabajo defensivo de la chica, bloqueando los ataques contrarios con los dos poderosos escudos de Libra. Atacar y defender, una batalla donde los dos guerreros que se enfrentaban parecían destinados a no terminar nunca… una guerra de mil días había iniciado. Como dos potentes y luminosos soles, los dragones colisionaban de manera majestuosa de una forma tal que nunca se había visto un enfrentamiento así en una guerra santa.

Ambos guerreros concentrados en cada movimiento del oponente, incapaces siquiera de parpadear con libertad ante el temor de perder, un descuido, un momento de duda y el que fallase terminaría muerto… los ojos verdes de Sofía se descuidaron un instante, solo un momento menor a un parpadeo en el que sintió el cosmos de su compañero Zion, un instante donde el poder del guerrero dorado se elevo hasta el infinito y supero a todo lo conocido hasta ese momento… Zion estaba peleando como nunca hasta ese momento… pero este no era el momento para estar pensando eso…

El dragón marino aprovecha el instante en el cual la guerrera de libra se descuida y sobrepasa las defensas de la chica, el golpe del dragón es poderoso pero el impacto nunca llega hasta su destino pues la batalla fue interrumpida súbitamente…

-¡Yo también estoy aquí!- grito la aun maltrecha Lilium quien lanzo uno de sus ataques más poderosos a la distancia, un poderoso y multicolor rayo de aurora que parecía inofensivo para el experimentado general, pero que entorpeció su visión del oponente y bajo su guardia. Cuando el marino buscaba contraatacar un nuevo golpe lo impacto de lleno…

El plasma relámpago del caballero de Leo obligo al marino a tomar distancia, mientras que el resplandor verdusco del arma legendaria obligo a Samuel a retirarse aun mas… desde esa aparentemente segura distancia el general recibió un ataque más, pero este le impacto de lleno causando un terrible e inimaginable dolor, el aguijón de Antares había sido clavado en el dragón marino.

El dolor provocado por el veneno del escorpión era terrible, desde el suelo Samuel observaba a 5 caballeros dorados observando al guerrero mientras el sentía como la vida se le escapaba… la oscuridad comenzaba a abrazar la calidez de su cuerpo y el frio comenzaba a invadirlo, su vista fallaba y el resplandor dorado era lo último que vería en este mundo.

-¿Dónde está Zion?- pregunto el caballero de Leo con un tono de consternación, temiendo que le peor destino hubiera alcanzado a su hermano.

-Me pidió tomar un camino distinto, pero se nos unirá más adelante seguramente- respondió Félix de Capricornio quien era compañero del caballero faltante.

El camino estaba libre, los cinco caballeros estaban en condiciones de continuar y enfrentarse a su destino, al verdadero objetivo de la misión: Poseidón.

El ultimo recinto del templo del mar, una cámara de similar tamaño que la sala de guerra en la que se había desarrollado la batalla entre los dragones, con el trono del gobernante del océano en el centro, elevado y visible desde todo ángulo del salón. Al fondo adornando elegantemente el paisaje del océano oscuro y el sustento principal del mundo submarino con sus elegantes ornatos reluciendo desde la distancia. Todo el lugar era opacado por una figura que ya esperaba en su trono sentado con su tridente en mano y su armadura en posición, dispuesto para la batalla.

Sin dejarse asombrar por ningún detalle el contingente de santos dorados entro en el lugar con Sofía a la cabeza, luciendo una amenazante mirada que a pesar de su determinación era opacada por la demencia que lucia Lilium en sus ojos. La cólera de la guerrera de Acuario irradiaba del aura a su alrededor, congelando hasta al aire cercano, la chica estaba contenida detrás de dos de sus compañeros, justo en el lugar donde Sofía le había ordenado permanecer, sin embargo sus ojos indicaban que la demencia podría dominarla en cualquier instante y terminaría desobedeciendo a toda orden, incluso a la lógica y a la razón… lo único que quería era destruir a ese hombre que le había quitado todo lo que amaba.

-Has crecido mucho Lilium, la última vez que te vi eras solo una niña- menciono el dios dirigiéndose a la guerrera de Acuario.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarme así maldito?- respondió furiosa la chica de ojos azules al momento en que el general traidor junto con Sofía detenían a la joven, impidiendo que hiciera algo que la pusiera en peligro a ella o al grupo.

-¿No me recuerdas?... es normal, éramos pequeños la última vez que nos vimos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de lo que tu familia le hizo a la mía- menciono el dios marino mientras removía el casco de su armadura.

Su cabellera era larga y rubia, sus ojos eran similares a los de Lilium, su clase era bastante elevada y su voz resonaba en el gran salón. Su mirada llevaba bastante odio en contra de la joven a la que observaba…

-Soy Leonard Neptune, alguna vez tú y yo fuimos primos Lilium- menciono el joven con un tono de voz completamente resentido.

El rostro descubierto del regente de los mares hizo que la sangre congelada de la guerrera de Acuario hirviera de furia al ver que el responsable de la matanza en su hogar no era otro más que uno que llevaba su propia sangre. La locura la venció y dominada por una fuerza sobrehumana la chica aparto al marino y a la guerrera de libra y se lanzo sola al ataque. Las fuerzas en su puño cerrado contrastaban de manera sorprendente… su sangre hervía de furia… su poder congelaba todo a su paso… el calor de la furia y el frio de la venganza… la colisión resultante dio de lleno en su blanco. El impacto fue enorme, pero a pesar de la magnitud colosal de la fuerza de este… Leonard no resintió el golpe y de hecho ni siquiera intento defenderse… con el puño de su prima en su mejilla, una sonrisa burlona escapo del rostro del dios de los mares.

-Prima, ¡yo soy un dios!- exclamo Poseidón, el solo grito del gobernante de los mares hizo que la guerrera dorada saliera despedida de vuelta hacia sus compañeros. La chica con la habilidad de un felino fue capaz de incorporarse antes de llegar a caer estrepitosamente en el frio suelo que la esperaba, sin embargo el poder de este guerrero era algo que estaba muy por encima de la fuerza de cualquiera de los presentes.

-Ataquen todos en equipo- menciono Sofía al momento en que se lanzo sobre el dios del océano.

Los caballeros dorados de inmediato respondieron al llamado de su capitana provisional y atacaron al mismo tiempo al oponente que tenían enfrente. El ataque del escorpión Iván fue el más rápido y por ende el primero en impactar… pero sin realizar ningún movimiento, ni siquiera mover un dedo, el vertiginoso ataque del caballero de escorpión fue devuelto a su origen.

Zilos se rehusó a creer lo que sus ojos atestiguaban y lanzo al mismo tiempo su mejor ataque, el plasma relámpago despedazaba todo a su paso, el suelo del recinto resintió el poder de semejante fuerza destructiva, sin embargo al llegar hasta el oponente los poderosos rayos de luz nuevamente rabotaron en dirección a Zilos, quien los recibió de lleno bastante confundido. El verde resplandor de Excalibur se hizo presente, pero de igual forma este fue devuelto a Félix sin que este pudiera hacer nada para defenderse. Por su parte Sofía que había aprovechado la ventana para colocarse detrás del regente del templo del océano aprovecho y lanzo su devastador ataque de los cien dragones esperando obtener un mejor resultado que sus compañeros… sin embargo a pesar de haber lanzado a relativa cercanía el ataque este fue devuelto a la guerrera que fue arrojada de forma violente de vuelta a donde estaban el resto de los caballero dorados…

Los cinco santos dorados que habían entrado en los aposentos de Poseidón se encontraban en el suelo, algunos mas maltrechos que otros pero de forma increíble aun intentando continuar con la batalla… que hasta este momento más que batalla había sido una masacre bastante ladeada a favor del dios.

Sin poseer piedad alguna el joven Poseidón lanzo un poderoso ataque a los guerreros caídos frente a él, un ataque que como si fuera un tsunami, barrio literalmente por todo el piso de sus aposentos a los vencidos guerreros. Al observar a los miserables destrozados y arrastrándose con terquedad por revelarse en su contra, Leonard les da la espalda.

-¿Por qué?-

Las palabras de la maltrecha Lilium hicieron que el dios de los mares detuviera sus pasos y devolviera la mirada a los ojos de la joven, que es esta ocasión parecía haber perdido la locura que la dominaba y ahora escuchaba a su sentido común… el dolor de la pregunta le recordaba sus pérdidas y hacia que recordara a aquellos quienes habían caído debido a ese dios inclemente y malvado que ordeno sus muertes… pero ella no podía entenderlo… ¿Por qué alguien que tenia la misma sangre?...

-Tú siempre viviste en ese mundo color de rosa y yo siempre te he odiado por que a pesar de ser mujer serias tú la heredera de todos los bienes familiares… tu siempre fuiste la favorita… mientras que yo y mis padres… solo vivíamos a la sombra de tu familia… tu no merecías todo lo que tenias y yo sufrí junto con mis padres más de lo que merecíamos… cuando el poder de Poseidón despertó dentro de mi me di cuenta que lo que siempre había sabido era la verdad. Yo soy un dios y tu una simple humana que no merece ostentar ningún título por encima de alguien como yo. Siempre lo supe y cuando conocí la verdad supe que los primeros en pagar debían ser esos miserables que se habían atrevido a darme la espalda, a renegar de mi, ese maldito puerto debía ser destruido a cualquier costa… en especial esa maldita familia-

En cada palabra el dios del océano se encontraba más cerca de la guerrera de Acuario, hasta que finalmente llego hasta donde estaba. La chica se encontraba en el suelo intentando levantarse y ante el paso decidido del enemigo sus demás compañeros también intentaban llegar hasta donde estaba ella, pero sin éxito.

Poseidón levanto con su brazo izquierdo a Lilium sujetándola por el cuello, manteniéndola en el aire con facilidad mientras el rostro de la chica mostraba como lentamente el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

-Ahora amada prima te arrancare la cabeza y mi venganza estará completa-

Lilium cerró sus ojos… el aire le faltaba, la oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse del color azul de sus ojos… el frio al que se había acostumbrados después de recibir la armadura ahora comenzaba a abrumarla… sentía frio, mucho frio, solo contrastando con los cálidos recuerdos de sus seres queridos a quienes ya podía ver… había fallado en vengarlos pero al menos se reuniría de nuevo con ellos…

Un poderoso resplandor verde paso frente a los ojos de la guerrera de Acuario, un resplandor poderoso acompañado de sangre y escombros que salieron volando en una sola dirección… todo seguía a la misma línea. El aire volvió súbitamente y la luz nuevamente volvió a su mirada… el techo comenzaba a colapsar y el piso estaba partido en dos partes. Su primo gritaba de dolor… después de un breve instante Lilium pudo confirmar que el brazo izquierdo del dios de los mares había sido amputado… de inmediato volteo a ver a su compañero Félix de Capricornio, pero el guerrero estaba en el suelo incapaz siquiera de levantarse, de ninguna manera pudo haber sido él quien lanzara ese ataque…

-¡Maldito!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- gritaba histérico ante el dolor que sentía el dios del océano.

-Les pido disculpas a todos… se me hizo un poco tarde- menciono esa voz grave y arrogante que parecía regocijarse ante el dolor de su oponente. Zion de Aries había aparecido.


	14. Episodio 14: La Era De La Mitologia

Capitulo 14: La Era De La Mitología.

El dios del océano gritaba y maldecía ante la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo, su templo había sido profanado, sus generales más poderosos estaba muertos, le persona a la que mas odiaba estaba frente a él y justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar con la rivalidad fraternal un nuevo oponente apareció, un oponente que inspiraba el valor en sus caídos compañeros, un guerrero con una armadura dorada con dos prominentes cuernos dorados al frente… el caballero de Aries: Zion.

-¡Tu, maldito cono te atreves!... tu cuentas con la protección de los dioses… ¡¿por qué?- gritaba casi blasfemando el adolorido dios.

-No sé de qué estupideces hablas, aquí tu eres un hombre y mientras estés en esta tierra yo puedo matarte- mencionaba de manera arrogante el caballero dorado.

-Mi escudo me protege de cualquier ataque que los mortales osen lanzar contra mi… solo un dios puede herir otro dios-

-Mi persona fue bendecida por Atena si es a lo que te refieres, ahora basta de estupideces, terminemos con esta guerra de una vez-

Tras estas palabras Zion se lanzo a toda velocidad en contra de Poseidón, sin importarle nada más que la batalla. El dios de los mares se defendía como podía de las feroces embestidas del santo dorado y los ataques comenzaron a ser intercambiados por ambos combatientes.

-Tsunami- gritaba Poseidón lanzando una poderosa ola en contra de su oponente.

-Excalibur- respondía en cada ocasión Zion partiendo el titánico ataque a la mitad, evitándose daño a si mismo y a sus compañeros quienes comenzaban a levantarse.

Poseidón maldecía al guerrero dorado, cada uno de los ataques del dios se hacían más poderosos y su energía parecía no tener límites, aunque Zion era el que llevaba la batalla comenzaba a cansarse y en cualquier momento las cosas podrían ladearse en su contra.

Ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros su capitán comenzó a lanzar ataques que ellos desconocían hasta el momento, Explosiones de galaxias distantes hacían que el dios del mar retrocediera, pero este nuevamente se lanzaba a la batalla. Zion estaba igualado con Poseidón y poseía una variedad de ataques que sorprendió a todos. El plasma relámpago de Zion, el rayo de Aurora de Lilium, Excalibur de Félix, Antares de Iván, espina carmesí de Minerva, todos aunados a la explosión de galaxias y a sus propios ataques… pero aun así parecía que Poseidón no podía ser vencido, no por un simple mortal.

Leonard se enfurecía más en cada momento y de una violenta explosión mando a volar a Zion, quien de inmediato se incorporo sin resentir el ataque aparentemente. El rostro del marino había cambiado, su mirada era diferente y su fuerza se había incrementado, todo indicaba que el dios finalmente había despertado en su totalidad.

Como si de un demonio se tratase el dios del océano se lanzo a toda velocidad, furioso y con un poder devastador en contra del guerrero de Aries y en contra de todos quienes se oponían en su camino, como su de un berrinche se tratase se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que se rehusaba a perder en contra de unos mortales.

Zion fue golpeado de forma brutal si poder hacer nada, el castigo continuo en contra del capitán de los santos dorados y cada impacto parecía más potente que el anterior… en un parpadeo Zion estaba siendo derrotado frente a sus compañeros quienes al instante intentaron defenderlo sin éxito.

-¡Ya me canse de juegos, Tu serás el primero en morir!- grito Poseidón. Al instante todos los compañeros del santo dorado se opusieron en el camino del dios del océano, pero todos fueron súbitamente apartados de su camino. El golpe a Zion parecía directo y letal.

La sangre lleno el piso y el brazo derecho del joven furioso atravesó por completo el abdomen de alguien que se había opuesto en su camino. Lo primero que Zion pudo observar fue el rostro de Lilium, quien lo había abrazado y mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto, recordando de inmediato como ambos se conocieron en Cartago hace ya mucho tiempo… pero después la mirada del guerrero dorado se desvió mas y encontró que su verdadero salvador era alguien que no esperaba.

Poseidón retiro violentamente su brazo del abdomen del general marino que lo había traicionado haciendo la herida del joven mucho más profunda. La sangre salió con la misma intensidad del golpe del dios del mar y Aron de Sila con una herida enorme cayó al suelo moribundo.

-Un traidor menos- menciono Poseidón mientras la sangre del valiente aun escurría por su brazo.

Lilium observo el cuerpo sin vida de Aron, a quien ella había perdonado por el horrible acto que había cometido en su contra… observaba al joven que intentaba ser su amigo y demostrar su gratitud ante ella… observaba como a Poseidón parecía no importarle en nada la muerte de los demás a su alrededor… Lilium miraba impotente apretando su puño, sabedora de que con su fuerza sería imposible vencer a un dios.

-Maestro Zion, usemos la técnica prohibida- susurro la joven mientras aun abrazaba a su capitán.

Zion de Aries dudo un segundo, pero al mirar los ojos de Lilium derramando lágrimas no tardo en darle la razón…

-¡Sofía ven aquí, haremos la exclamación!- grito Zion y al instante tomo posición junto con Lilium a su derecha, solo faltaba la guerrera de Libra para lanzar el ataque más devastador y prohibido para los santos dorados.

Sofía de inmediato corrió para tomar posición junto con sus dos compañeros que ya esperaban. Sin embargo Poseidón no se quedo de brazos cruzados y se lanzo en contra de los dos que ya esperaban, hecho que sorprendió a ambos por la velocidad del dios del océano.

Ante este movimiento Zilos junto con Félix e Iván se lanzaron en contra del oponente, los tres consientes que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad pero al menos buscaban darle una ventana, una oportunidad a sus compañeros de lanzar la exclamación de Atena, la técnica prohibida por la diosa, el ataque que requiere tres santos dorados y concentra su poder en un solo punto resultando incluso aun más devastador que la gigantesca explosión que creó el universo… ni siquiera un dios sobreviviría a eso…

Con dificultades Sofía logro llegar hasta su posición y se dispuso junto con Zion y Lilium a desobedecer las órdenes de su diosa. El caballero de Leo estaba derrotado en el suelo, al igual que el Escorpión… Capricornio se rehusaba a rendirse, pero Poseidón era demasiado… aun sin saber si sus compañeros estaban vivos o muertos, pero el momento había llegado. Zion sentía como el cosmos de Lilium ardía con furia, pero también sentía algo confuso proviniendo del cosmos de Sofía, ella estaba distraída pero aun así preparada para el impacto… Zion se tranquilizo y las palabras salieron de su boca como un mismo aliento exhalado de las profundidades de la tierra…

Exclamación de Atena…

El templo del fondo del océano se vio envuelto por un instante por un dorado resplandor de luz que termino cegando a todos quienes lo observaban desde la distancia. El océano del cielo se estremeció creando brutales olas que terminaron colapsando contra el fondo marino, una lluvia de rocas fue lo que siguió al resplandor, una catástrofe había ocurrido, eran rocas que solían ser los muros del templo de Poseidón…

Ruinas eran lo que hasta hace un instante era el magnífico templo del dios del mar, el llamado sustento principal estaba agrietado a pesar de que aun estaban intactos la mayoría de los pilares del fondo marino, mientras que de las ruinas solo seis siluetas doradas continuaban en pie…

Lilium observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su primo y a un lado el cuerpo de Aron… su venganza había sido cumplida pero ella no se sentía satisfecha por más que incluso intentaba patear el cuerpo difunto de Leonard… tanto soñó con el momento en que se vengara, pero jamás pensó que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho sus padres y seres queridos no volverían a la vida…

Sofía ayudaba a sus compañeros, ellos les dieron la oportunidad de lanzar la exclamación a costa de sus vidas y en verdad Poseidón los había hecho pagar caro, malheridos, pero dispuestos a continuar, Zilos, Iván y Félix eran un avatar de tenacidad.

Las manos de Zion estaban quemadas… a pesar de la protección de la armadura dorada, el había realizado mal la ejecución de la exclamación al ser la primera vez que la utilizaban. El joven de melena alborotada miro hacia abajo y encontró lo que aparentemente buscaba: El brazo que le corto a Poseidón. Justo como lo había prometido quito el brazo derecho de su armadura y coloco en su lugar la protección del dios del océano… ahora solo le faltaba enfrentarse a Hades.

Del poderoso remolino que llevaba hacia el fondo del océano salieron seis caballeros dorados quienes resintieron el brusco cambio de la temperatura. En la helada región de Asgard Minerva de Piscis ya los esperaba y se alegro al ver que todos volvieron con vida. La nieve era blanca y el sol brillaba como casi nunca se ve en esa época del año. Habían regresado al mundo de la superficie y su campaña había sido un éxito.

En el santuario los caballeros que se habían quedado recibieron a los conquistadores como héroes, uno de los dos grandes enemigos a los que se enfrentaban había caído y la prueba la poseía el patriarca en persona. El brazo izquierdo de Poseidón era exhibido con orgullo como si de un trofeo se tratase.

-Entonces mis fieles caballeros cumplieron con una misión muy peligrosa y de una manera sumamente efectiva, los felicito así que será mejor que esta noche descansen y recuperen sus fuerzas, festejen y después veremos su Hades da la cara- mencionaba muy seriamente Sandra, la reencarnación de Atena a sus caballero dorados que habían regresado victoriosos de la batalla en el fondo del océano.

En una solitaria colina en las laderas del santuario de Atena la joven Lilium cava profundamente una tumba… impulsado por su curiosidad y también feliz por el retorno de su amiga y compatriota Ainnon de Cáncer se acerco a la chica.

-¿Qué haces Lilium?- pregunto afanosamente.

-Es obvio, una tumba…- respondió de manera cortante la chica de ojos azules.

-Creí que ningún caballero dorado había muerto…-

-Ningún caballero dorado murió, esta tumba es para Aron de Sila-

-¡Ese monstruo que masacro nuestra ciudad!- respondió exaltado Ainnon

-Ese monstruo salvo mi vida… en verdad estaba arrepentido… solo intentaba ser mi amigo y yo…- menciono Lilium con el llanto rompiendo sus palabras… no era tanto por el joven que había muerto, si no que finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba buscando una venganza que no fue satisfactoria, porque no le devolvió aquello que tanto amaba.

Zion por su parte estaba en las afueras de la cámara de Atena, esperando a que Sofía saliera del recinto ya que había sido llamada por la diosa una vez que todos salieron… el joven aun recordaba lo que le había dicho esa general de Poseidón… su corazón estaba dividido, aferrarse al amor de una mujer que ya estaba muerta… o considerar lo que parecía que le estaba ocurriendo… Sofía de alguna manera había llegado hasta el rincón más recóndito de su corazón y estaba comenzando a ocupar un lugar bastante importante ahí…

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos de forma súbita… la noche comenzaba a caer en el santuario y varios caballeros dorados junto con algunos aldeanos estaban celebrando la victoria parcial hasta que un poderoso resplandor salió de la casa de Géminis y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el noroeste.

Zion comenzó a correr hacia la casa con su signo zodiacal en busca de su armadura, sabedor de que el ultimo caballero dorado había sido elegido y seguramente tendría problemas, era imperativo buscarlo de inmediato… sin embargo su paso a escasos metros de haberse iniciado fue cortado de forma súbita por un nuevo resplandor dorado… una figura apareció frente a él y lentamente descendió… el joven la arropo entre sus brazos cálidamente y se dio cuenta de que era una chica que portaba la armadura de Géminis, estaba golpeada y apenas y como estaba consciente… su cabello era castaño y sus ojos parecían tener el mismo color, su piel era blanca y hermosa y a su vez resaltaba aun más el daño que había recibido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- menciono con una voz bastante dulce y un tanto adolorida.

-Este es el santuario de Atena en Grecia…- respondió Zion a la casi inconsciente chica.

-…Pero yo estaba en mi hogar… y Hades…-

-Hades… ¿Quién eres y de dónde eres?- pregunto Zion al momento en que la celebración ya había terminado y varios de sus compañeros se acercaban rápidamente a él y a la chica recién llegada.

-Mi nombre... es… Bree… Bree del puerto de Manchester… Inglaterra…- respondió la chica antes de quedarse completamente inconsciente…

Justo como en las leyendas de la era de la mitología, aquel pasado distante que ahora se estaba repitiendo… Poseidón había caído, pero aun faltaba vencer Hades, el verdadero enemigo…


	15. Final 1st Act: La Verdad

Capitulo 15: La Verdad.

-Bree de Géminis, está severamente golpeada y según sus palabras ella proviene del puerto de Manchester en Inglaterra, lugar donde aparentemente ha aparecido el castillo de Hades… el enemigo parece haber utilizado a su aliado Poseidón solo para ganar tiempo mientras recuperaba su fuerza y ganaba suficiente poder como para atravesar el umbral entre el inframundo y nuestro mundo- menciono Zion ante la mirada de Atena y sus compañeros que habían interrumpido la celebración de su triunfo debido a la llegada de la nueva guerrera dorada.

-Gracias por tu reporte Zion, pero es momento de que ejerzas tus funciones como patriarca del santuario, las cosas cambiaran por aquí…- menciono la joven Sandra al caballero dorado de Aries. La chica hizo caso omiso al intento de quejarse de Zion y continúo dirigiéndose al resto de sus caballeros: -Si Hades ya nos ha declarado la guerra y ahora quiere enfrentarse a nosotros en nuestro mundo, yo digo que vayamos a él e invadamos su castillo tal y como hicimos con Poseidón, ¡esta guerra termina ahora!-

Las palabras de la diosa inspiraban valor en algunos de los caballeros, pero Zion se mantenía dudando, aun recordando lo difícil que fue derrotar al enemigo que ya fue vencido, aun con cicatrices frescas en su memoria de la batalla en el fondo del mar.

-Sandra… mis guerreros están cansados, no podemos solo ir a pelear… sería insensato hacer eso-

-¡Silencio Zion te atreves a desafiar a una diosa!, yo estoy consciente de lo que han hecho y es por eso que mandare un grupo diferente a invadir el castillo de Hades y vencerlo- replico de forma caprichosa la chica de ojos verdes. –Los que irán hacia Inglaterra son Ukog de Tauro, Bree de Géminis, Ainnon de Cáncer, Augusto de Sagitario y Minerva de Piscis, la expedición será comandada por Samantha de Virgo- añadió con firmeza a sus palabras.

-¡Sandra, los caballeros que mencionaste no están listos!, carecen de entrenamiento y experiencia, les resultara imposible vencer solos, al menos deberías de aprovechar el conocimiento que tenemos Zilos y yo de nuestro pueblo natal y los alrededores-

-No Zion, ustedes se quedan, en especial tu-

-Entonces que un caballero experimentado vaya con ellos, Sofía por ejemplo- continuaba replicando el caballero de Aries, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su diosa, sabedor de que las órdenes de la joven podrían terminar en una desgracia.

-No estamos negociando, mis órdenes son definitivas ahora prepárense para partir- respondió bastante molesta la chica de ojos verdes y cabello violeta, incapaz de de entender los argumentos de su caballero preferido.

Ante las palabras de la diosa y bastante perturbados por la manera en que discutían Zion y Sandra, los caballeros se retiraron a sus respectivas casas Zodiacales, olvidando por completo la celebración que se desarrollaba antes de que todo esto pasara. Los presentes se retiraron, Lilium con Bree aun inconsciente en sus brazos, todos se retiraron excepto uno…

-¿Por qué aun estas aquí Zion?- pregunto la reencarnación de la diosa dando la espalda a su caballero.

-¿Por qué insistes en una misión tan estúpida y suicida?-

-¿Estúpida y suicida dices?, es mi criterio y lo desafías-

-Sandra tú no eres una guerrera, eres solo una niña malcriada que aun no madura-

-Y eso me lo dice el cretino que cree que es mejor que todos, Zion solo entras en batalla por que te gusta sentir que eres mejor que los demás y eso no es verdad… Te atreviste a rechazarme a mí, ¡a mí!, una diosa que te ofrece su amor y en lugar de eso ¿Qué elegiste?... a Sofía…-

-¿Todo esto es por eso?, ¿solo porque no quiero ser tu pareja?... ¿Dónde está Sofía, porque ella no asistió a la reunión?-

-Porque se lo ordene, ella debe estar preparándose para la misión que le encomendé-

Ante las palabras de Sandra Zion perdió la compostura y se lanzo en contra de su diosa sujetando su vestimenta de forma violenta y mirándola con furia tal como si estuviera viendo a un enemigo.

-¿Qué misión?, ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Ella se va del santuario, a la prisión en los cinco antiguos picos a reconstruirla y evitar que los espectros escapen-

-¡Eso es una estupidez Sandra!, los espectros ya escaparon, ¡no tiene caso hacer eso!-

-Lo se Zion… ella se va y tú te quedas en el santuario como patriarca, tendrás prohibido alejarte de mi lado, serás mío Zion, quieras o no-

Horrorizado ante las palabras de su diosa el caballero de Aries se dirigió de inmediato hacia la casa de Libra, lugar donde Sofía se alistaba para irse del santuario, hecho que el guerrero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar… durante el trayecto continuo peleando con sus propias ideas… ¿era verdad?, ¿de alguna manera a él le gustaba Sofía?...

La luna brilla en el horizonte mientras la oscuridad comienza a caer en el santuario, las doce casas se encuentran en penumbras, vagamente iluminadas por pequeños destellos de luz provocados por antorchas. Esta noche el lugar está en silencio, muy a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo hace unas horas atrás cuando el sol un brillaba en el horizonte y daba esperanzas y ánimos a los guerreros. El frio de la noche se apodera del lugar mientras en la casa de libra una joven hermosa pero triste alista algunas de las cosas que la acompañaran en su viaje, mientras que el resto de pertenencias innecesarias son quemadas. Pinturas, canciones, poemas, escritos… todo lo que no tuviera nada que ver con ser un caballero dorado fue eliminado, como si un trozo del alama de la joven desapareciera mientras eliminaba todo vestigio de su amor hacia las artes, todo a excepción de una única pintura que retrataba el horror del primer ataque al santuario de Atena, aquella que había pintado a la luz de la luna en la noche en que Zion le prometió que sería él quien terminaría con su existencia.

Con tristeza la joven tomo la caja dorada donde la armadura de Libra reposaba y la echo a su espalda de un solo movimiento brusco. Sofía miraba atrás sabedora de que tal vez nunca volvería a este lugar… sabedora de que su destino sería muy diferente a partir de este momento…

Los pasos de la joven fueron detenidos súbitamente por un grito que la llamaba por su nombre, era Zion, quien llego hasta ella bastante agotado por el ritmo frenético que traía. Después de tomar un momento para recuperar su aliento el joven guerrero miro fijamente a los ojos de la chica.

-No puedes cumplir esa orden que Sandra te encomendó-

-… ¿De qué hablas Zion? claro que puedo hacerlo, soy suficientemente fuerte para…-

-No es eso- interrumpió el caballero de Aries a la joven. – Sandra esta desquiciada, está muy diferente ya debiste haberlo notado, no está pensando de manera racional-

-¿Zion, por qué no quieres que cumpla mi misión?-

-¡Esa misión es una farsa!-

-¿Cómo que una farsa?, ¡es una misión que Atena me encomendó en especial a mí!-

-¡Sandra solo quiere apartarte del santuario!-

-¡Zion eso es ridículo!, ¿Por qué mi diosa querría hacer eso?-

El silencio se apodero de ambos, Zion no sabía que responder a Sofía…

-Adiós Zion- se despidió la chica dando la espalda al caballero de Aries y encaminándose hacia su destino sin darle importancia a los argumentos que había expuesto su capitán.

-¿Por qué insistes en hacerlo?, ¿Por qué aceptar una misión que tu sabes es una pérdida de tiempo?- pregunto Zion a la joven que parecía decidida a irse.

Sofía dudo un instante y se detuvo nuevamente…

-¿Recuerdas cuando me prometiste… que al final uno de los dos moriría?... yo también me hice una promesa- respondió la joven mirando con ojos de tristeza a su capitán. –Todo lo que te ocurrió fue mi culpa, por mi irresponsabilidad, por seguir mis instintos y defender mis ideas… todo fue por mi causa… es por eso que me prometí que no volvería a emplear mis ideas, que a partir de ese momento siempre seguiría las ordenes de Atena… se que la misión que me fue encomendada parece una pérdida de tiempo, pero es el deseo de mi diosa y sé que ella no puede encomendarme algo que sea un desperdicio…- respondió la joven de manera triste y sin mirar los ojos oscuros de Zion de frente.

-Sofía, por favor hazme caso… no te vayas- respondió el caballero de Aries.

-¿Qué ocurre Zion?, ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya?... ¿hay algo más?, dime la verdad- respondió Sofía mientras notaba que Zion dudaba.

-La verdad… la verdad es que Sandra esta celosa de ti y por eso quiere que te vayas del santuario…-

-¿Pero por qué?, ¿por que Atena siendo una diosa esta celosa de alguien como yo?-

-Porque TU ME GUSTAS SOFÍA…- respondió Zion con una firmeza en su voz y una determinación enorme dominando sus ojos. Sofía se quedo en silencio mientras intentaba asimilar lo que su compañero le acababa de decir…


	16. Episodio 16: Lazos Rotos

The Hades Chapter: The Black Knights

Capitulo 16: Lazos Rotos- Los Caballeros Negros.

-Me gustas Sofía… no sé como paso, pero si estoy seguro de lo que siento… es por eso que Sandra no quiere que continúes cerca de mí, tu sabes lo que ella dice sentir por mi- decía cálidamente Zion de Aries a la guerrera de Libra mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba el cielo nocturno y hacia que la caja de la armadura de libra resplandeciera, al igual que las lagrimas que Sofía ocultaba con su rostro caído.

-… eso no cambia nada, ¡eso no importa!, yo me hice una promesa y debo cumplirla, no importa lo que sientas por mi o lo que yo sienta por ti-

-¡entonces sientes algo!-

-Eso no importa, cumpliré la orden que Atena me ha dado y esta es mi decisión final Zion… lo lamento…- interrumpió tajantemente la guerrera de Libra. La joven de ojos verdes intentaba alejarse, pero el caballero de Aries se lo impedía en cada ocasión, generando molestia a la chica quien se mantenía firme en su decisión de obedecer las órdenes de su diosa.

-Déjame pasar Zion- insistía la joven en cada intento fallido, la chica se rehusaba a mirar de frente a su capitán, mientras que este buscaba en cada instante la mirada de la joven.

-¡Cometes un error!... está bien olvida todo lo que te acabo de decir, tu sabes que Sandra no está pensando racionalmente, tu eres la segunda más fuerte aquí… necesito tu apoyo si es que queremos ganar esta guerra…-

-Primero vienes y dices todas esas cosas y después me dices que lo olvide… ¿Qué debo creer Zion?, solo me queda mi deber como guerrera de Atena, debo confiar en que lo que mi diosa me ordena es lo correcto- respondió la joven, esta vez mirando fijamente los ojos de su capitán.

-¡Sandra se equivoca!- grita desesperado Zion mientras sujeta a Sofía de los hombros esperando hacer entrar en razón a la joven.

-¡Suéltame Zion!, la única manera de evitar que cumpla con lo que Atena me ha encomendado es matándome- responde con tono agresivo la chica.

El silencio domino la escena, el caballero de Aries se mantuvo en su posición con la mirada baja mientras los ojos de la guerrera de Libra miraban con furia a su capitán que se oponía a su paso. Ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles un instante en el tiempo en el que el viento frio del santuario corría sigiloso entre los corredores de la casa de Libra y la luna rompía vagamente la oscuridad del templo. Después de ese instante Sofía reanudo su camino y paso junto a Zion sin que este dijera o hiciera nada para detenerla… finalmente había comprendido que la lealtad de Sofía estaba con su diosa y no con su corazón.

-Lo lamento mucho Sofía…- menciono fríamente el caballero de Aries.

Sofía se detuvo un instante al escuchar las palabras de Zion, mientras ella volteaba su mirada de vuelta a su capitán este reacciono de una manera que ella nunca había imaginado. Con un rápido movimiento el patriarca del santuario se coloco detrás de la guerrera de Libra y desencadeno toda su fuerza en un poderoso golpe que impacto de lleno en la rodilla izquierda de la joven. Al instante la caja dorada con la armadura de Libra golpeo el suelo creando un sonido metálico que fue escuchado por todo el santuario. Sofía cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, Zion con el impacto de su golpe le había roto la pierna y destrozado la rodilla… las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar los ojos verdes de la guerrera quien golpeaba el suelo intentando disminuir un poco su agonía de alguna manera. Con la pierna destrozada la chica observa como Zion se encontraba de pie mirando fijamente sus ojos y rodeándola como si de una bestia salvaje se tratase.

-Lo hice por tu bien… me maldecirás y me odiaras por lo que te dije y por lo que he hecho, pero quiero que recuerdes mis palabras Sofía. Me iré del santuario como el traidor que ahora soy, tú en esa condición no podrás hacer nada pero cuando te recuperes veras como Sandra cambiara de parecer y cancelara esa estúpida misión que te encomendó… si la conozco tan bien como creo ella mandara a alguien para asesinarme… todo eso ocurrirá Sofía porque Sandra no está pensando como la diosa que es, está pensando como una adolecente resentida que busca su propia satisfacción… cuando todo eso ocurra entonces sabrás a quien le debes tu verdadera lealtad…-

Tras esas ultima palabras el caballero de Aries abandono la casa de Libra tan rápido como pudo dejando a Sofía adolorida en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos sin saber que pensar… las confusas palabras de Zion estaban en su mente, pero el dolor que sentía abrumaba sus pensamientos, superaba su conciencia y hacia cada vez más difícil permanecer siquiera despierta. Después de unos instantes de luchar con el dolor Sofía cae inconsciente junto a su armadura dorada que después del golpe de la caja dorada con el suelo ahora yacía esparcida por todo el suelo del templo de Libra.

Bajo el velo de la noche un caballero cruza el pueblo cercano al santuario, está cubierto con una capa negra y lleva consigo la caja de una armadura dorada en su espalda. El guerrero se mueve ágil como si de una sombra se tratase, haciéndose uno con las sombras de los arboles cuyas ramas son agitadas con el viento. Al llegar al bosque la sombra se detiene y observa a la distancia el ya lejano santuario de la diosa Atena, ese lugar en el que muchos desean triunfar, el lugar que ahora el estaba abandonando…

Su mirada no muestra arrepentimiento alguno, pero un leve dejo de preocupación aun es visible en lo profundo de sus ojos. Zion está preocupado por la manera en que Sandra pueda reaccionar en contra de Sofía… lo que aun no puede creer es que todo lo que le dijo a la joven salió directamente de su corazón, algo que el guerrero no había hecho desde que Marin había muerto… desde antes de que todo esto pasara…

-¿A dónde crees que vas hermano?- menciona una voz que proviene desde la oscuridad del bosque. Zion voltea rápidamente, sabedor que hasta ese momento su intento de escapar del santuario había sido demasiado exitoso y nadie había puesto oposición.

-Iré a donde me plazca Zilos- menciono el desertor mientras su mirada se dirigía al caballero dorado de Leo que aparecía de entre las sombras portando su armadura.

-¿Así que tampoco soportas a Sandra?- respondió en un tono mucho más relajado Zilos dirigiéndose a su hermano quien se vio sorprendido por el repentino cambio.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Zilos?, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?-

-Lo mismo que tu hermano, ¿no creías que te iba a dejar irte solo del santuario o sí?-

-No Zilos, tú te quedas- respondió tajante Zion, en sus palabras se denotaba con claridad el sentimiento de querer lo mejor para su hermano, pero a su vez sus palabras fueron interrumpidas también.

-Acaso ya olvidaste lo primero que nos enseñaron al volvernos caballeros, Nunca se abandona a un compañero- menciono esa voz dulce y fácilmente reconocible.

-¿Tu también Lilium?-

-¿Acaso pensaba abandonarme a mí también mi señor?- menciono otra voz que también emergió de la nada, las dos siluetas aparecieron y sus armaduras doradas rompían la oscuridad de la noche, Lilium de Acuario y Félix de Capricornio.

-Es que acaso nadie entiende lo que es un desertor, estoy traicionando a Atena al irme del santuario sin su consentimiento- explico Zion un tanto desesperado a sus compañeros que parecían dispuestos a seguirlo sin importar nada.

-Oye tu, yo recién acabo de llegar a este lugar, a mi no me importa esa diosa a la que todos mencionan, solo sé que yo me entiendo mejor con mis dos compatriotas que con nadie mas- menciono esa voz femenina llena de arrogancia y una pizca de demencia.

Dos jóvenes mas aparecieron pero ellas no portaban sus respectivas armaduras, solo las cajas doradas brillaban en sus espaldas y parecían dispuestas a abandonar el santuario al igual que su capitán. Eran Bree de Géminis y Minerva de Piscis.

-¿Y tú Minerva?-

-Yo iré a donde sea que vaya Zilos- menciono la pelirroja mientras su rostro se ruborizaba.

-Se dan cuenta que si me siguen entonces todos habremos perdido nuestro rango como caballeros, nuestro honor y seremos catalogados como traidores, por todos y por siempre- menciono diplomáticamente el caballero de Aries intentando por última vez hacer recapacitar al grupo de guerreros que ahora tenía frente a él dispuestos a seguir sus pasos.

-¿Por toda la eternidad Zion?, ¿no crees que es un largo tiempo como para estar solo?, si seremos traidores, entonces al menos estaremos juntos- respondió Lilium.

El grupo de guerreros concordó con los pensamientos de la guerrera de Acuario, todos estaban dispuestos a seguir a Zion, todos sabían que el camino que el siguiera sería mejor que lo que Sandra les pudiera ofrecer.

-¿Y a donde vamos hermano?- pregunto Zilos de Leo.

-De vuelta a casa, nos vamos a Manchester, si Hades hizo aparecer su castillo en esa región entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de diezmar sus fuerzas y encerrarlo en el puerto, evitaremos a toda costa que salga de ahí… Sandra no tiene la capacidad para ganar esta guerra, pero nosotros si- menciono el orgulloso guerrero. Todos los caballeros dorados de inmediato guardaron sus armaduras de vuelta en sus cajas con la intención de llevar un perfil bajo en su viaje, todos consientes de lo que estaba haciendo, de la aparente traición que estaban cometiendo…

-Una cosa más…- interrumpió Zion a los pocos pasos que el grupo completo había dado y añadió:

-…Gracias-

Uno de los tres pilares de la guerra santa ya había caído, Poseidón en el templo del fondo del océano ya no existía, Hades había recuperado suficiente de su antiguo poder como para hacer que su castillo emergiera en el mundo y el santuario se dividió por la inmadurez de la diosa que está a cargo…

Hades con sus espectros y jueces del infierno…

Atena con sus caballeros dorados restantes…

Y ahora aparecía Zion con sus caballeros renegados, una elite combativa, todos antiguos caballeros dorados y ahora se hacían llamar de una manera distinta…

Bree de Géminis, Zilos de Leo, Félix de Capricornio, Lilium de Acuario, Minerva de Piscis todos comandados por Zion de Aries… todos abandonando el santuario a la mitad de la noche oscura y fría, todos cubiertos por capas del mismo color… los traidores, los desertores, los que ahora serian conocidos como los caballeros negros.


	17. Episodio 17: La Orden De Atena

Capitulo 17: La Orden De Atena.

Los fríos y oscuros bosques de Inglaterra hacen que cualquiera, incluso el más valiente se atemorice ante las ramas de los arboles moviéndose al unisonó del gélido viento del invierno que corre llenando los pulmones de una guerrera que observa hacia el horizonte en esta noche sin luna. Su mirada está llena de odio y sus verdes ojos se mueven buscando entre la oscuridad a su objetivo.

La armadura de Libra con sus dos prominentes escudos es difícil de ocultar incluso en una noche tan negra como esta, la guerrera se mueve sigilosa cubierta de una capa blanca que ondea ferozmente con el viento invernal que sofocaba el bosque.

Sofía corría hábilmente, su rodilla izquierda parecía haberse recuperado completamente después de aquel incidente que aun daba vueltas en la amazona. Era difícil asimilar todo lo que ocurrió en tan poco tiempo… y cada día que pasaba solo daba aun más la razón al desertor caballero dorado.

Cinco meses tardo la guerrera dorada de Libra en recuperarse por completo de la lesión que su antiguo compañero le causo… cinco meses de lenta y dolorosa recuperación, noches de angustia y días en los que la oscuridad parecía acercarse al santuario mientras los huesos quebrados de la joven lentamente se recuperaban. La diosa del santuario cada vez parecía más desquiciada, sus gritos aren desesperantes y sus ordenes cada vez parecían más caprichos incoherentes que recordaban a una niña pequeña y no a una deidad… afortunadamente a pesar del paso del tiempo los espectros de Hades no atacaban… ni siquiera se habían escuchado noticias de su paso a través de las fronteras... todo indicaba que estos aun continuaban en las cercanías del castillo aparecido en el puerto de Manchester pero el por qué de esta actitud pasiva por parte de los soldados del inframundo aun era un misterio.

La joven Sofía finalmente llego a un pequeño claro donde se detuvo a tomar un respiro de su cansado viaje desde tierras atenienses. El aire frio llenaba sus pulmones, algo atrapaba su atención, el hecho de que este clima gélido era antinatural de estas fechas. Sofía sospechaba que había algo extraño en este bosque por el cual viajaba… y sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto.

De la nada un prominente resplandor verde apareció, son una velocidad fulminante el resplandor se partió en cinco diversos rayos de energía, uno impacto de lleno contra la guerrera dorada que alcanzo a reaccionar rápidamente y levanto uno de sus escudos colocándolo frente a ella y librándose de la suerte de todo aquello que el resto de los rayos tocaron. Los arboles se hicieron trizas, miles de astillas volaron en todas direcciones y uno de los escudos de la armadura de Libra poseía una marca prominente y llamativa… la habilidad de Excalibur parecía perfeccionada.

-Veo que finalmente te muestras- menciono Sofía después de ubicar con certeza el punto de donde el ataque había sido lanzado.

Al instante una sombra cubierta por una armadura dorada apareció, esta estaba cubierta por una capa negra que contrastaba con la luminosidad de su protección. El caballero desertor de Capricornio se encontraba frente a Sofía quien a pesar de ser una guerrera experimentada y la más poderosa de los caballeros que se quedaron en el santuario la chica parecía tener una clara desventaja… Félix se encontraba en un nivel superior.

-No está solo- menciono una nueva voz, inconfundible pero a la vez sonaba bastante diferente.

-Imagine que el frio que se siente en este bosque seria obra tuya Lilium- respondió la guerrera de libra mientras sentía como una segunda sombra se colocaba detrás de ella con su mano extendida y sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda. Sofía parecía rodeada y lentamente levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-¿Qué es lo que hace una de las marionetas del santuario en territorio de los caballeros negros?- pregunto Félix mientras levantaba su brazo derecho amenazando con asesinar a la joven en caso de que intentara algo.

-Traigo un mensaje para los caballeros negros y una misión… quisiera hablar con Zion- respondió la joven mientras era puesta de rodillas por Lilium y le colocaba los brazos en la cabeza.

Los dos santos dorados que se mantenían de pie cubiertos con capas negras se observaron mutuamente, dudando acerca de qué hacer con su antigua compañera que ahora era su enemiga. Félix se acerco a la joven y observo a los profundos ojos verdes de la enviada por el santuario mientras Lilium se mantenía en estado de alerta. Los guerreros que hace algunos meses eran amigos ahora parecían marcados enemigos.

-¿Tú qué opinas Lilium?- interrogo el caballero de capricornio a su compañera.

-No lo sé… no hay razón para confiar en ella-

-Pero tampoco para desconfiar-

Mientras los dos caballeros discutían acerca de las razones que Sofía pudiera tener además de lo que les había dicho dos caballeros mas llegaron hasta el lugar.

-Félix, Lilium, ¿Qué ocurre?- menciono esa voz firme. El caballero dorado de Leo y hermano de Zion llego acompañado de Minerva la guerrera dorada de Acuario. Ambos observaron a Sofía de rodillas observando la discusión de sus compañeros.

-Cuando comenzó a aumentar la temperatura imagine que algo ocurría… ¿Qué haces aquí Sofía?- menciono Zilos mientras ayudaba a la joven de ojos verdes a ponerse de pie.

-Debo hablar con Zion-

-Eso ni pensarlo- respondió tajante el caballero. –Será mejor que te vayas de lo contrario tendré que enfrentarme a ti- añadió elevando su cosmos hasta el infinito. El poder del guerrero había aumentado de manera increíble solo en cinco meses de estar bajo la directa tutela de Zion… lo que el guerrero dorado estaba haciendo con sus compañeros era increíble… Sofía estaba consciente de que en caso de tener que enfrentarse a alguno de ellos, no tendría oportunidad alguna de vencer.

-Lo lamento Zilos, pero debo hablar con él-

-Entonces… debes morir- respondió Zilos.

Los dos antiguos compañeros midieron su fuerza, el caballero negro parecía superior pero Sofía también imponía bastante respeto con su presencia y su poder elevado al máximo. Félix, Minerva y Lilium combinaron sus fuerzas de igual manera para apoyar a su compañero… la guerrera dorada de Libra comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber elegido ese camino pues se veía ampliamente superada.

Cuatro ataques completamente desconocidos para la guerrera impactaron en contra de los cien dragones de Sofía. La fuerza de los caballeros renegados era abrumadora y Sofía no fue capaz de igualar los ataques durante más que un instante, el poder devastador de cuatro guerreros dorados colisionaría de lleno en contra de la guerrera de Libra y terminaría con su vida de forma inevitable.

Un muro se alzo de la nada, una pared dorada que dividió los ataques y los devolvió de forma violenta a sus usuarios. Sofía cayó al suelo golpeada por el poder disminuido de sus cien dragones que habían sido humillados ante el poderío de sus oponentes. Asombrada volvió su mirada hacia arriba y miro que sus sospechas eran acertadas… era el muro de cristal de Zion… pero era mucho más poderoso de lo que la joven podía recordar. Cuando la luz dorada desapareció, frente a sus verdes ojos aparecieron los seis caballeros negros en todo su esplendor, todos cubiertos con capas negras que ocultaban levemente el brillo de las armaduras doradas. Los desertores del santuario eran liderados por Zion quien se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol con la guerrera Bree de Géminis a su lado.

-Hermano ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¡estábamos a punto de acabar con ella!- menciono exaltado el caballero de Leo.

-No he dado tal orden…- respondió bastante calmado Zion, a pesar del elevado nivel del muro de cristal el joven no parecía fatigado, como si no le hubiera costado ningún trabajo el bloquear el ataque de cuatro de sus guerreros al mismo tiempo.

-Zion he venido…- replico Sofía, sin embargo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el desertor.

-A matarme… ven, hablemos en privado- menciono Zion al momento en que ofrecía su mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

La mano de Bree de Géminis se interpuso entre ambos, impidiendo que el desertor tomara la mano de Sofía. La amazona de Géminis no menciono ni una palabra, sin embargo sus ojos enmarcaban su profundo desacuerdo ante la decisión de su líder.

-Bree… ¿Después de todo lo que les he enseñado alguno de ustedes ha sido capaz de derrotarme?, tranquila no pasara nada solo vamos a hablar- le menciono claramente Zion a la amazona de Géminis con una arrogancia extrema, argumentos ante los cuales los caballeros negros no se veían muy satisfechos pero tuvieron que aceptarlos debido hasta cierto punto por el temor que tenían hacia su líder.

Ante la oscuridad del bosque iluminado tenuemente y el viento azotando las copas de los furiosos arboles de la región, como en esa noche hace cinco meses en la casa de Libra nuevamente los dos guerreros más poderosos entre aquellos que protegen a la diosa Atena se reúnen aislándose del mundo que los rodea.

Sofía miraba amenazante a Zion al momento en que lo rodeaba con sus pasos, mientras el desertor se mantenía relajado y se disponía a sentarse.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que has venido a decir Sofí?- pregunto el desertor con un tono bastante calmado

-Atena me ha ordenado asesinarte y entregar un mensaje a tus caballeros negros: No hay razón para que continuemos siendo enemigos, regresen al santuario, arrepiéntanse y serán perdonados-

-¿Viniste desde Grecia solo para decir eso?, ¿algo más?-

-Si Zion… Yo… Tenías razón, en todas y cada una de tus palabras, Sandra esta desquiciada. Los pasados meses han sido complicados, las ordenes de Sandra son más bien caprichos infantiles… como mencionaste cancelo la orden de proteger la prisión de los cinco antiguos picos y me reasigno nuevamente al santuario después de que te fuiste. Todo lo que dijiste fue verdad… ¿Cómo lo sabías?-

-Se te olvida que tengo un hermano menor, por algunos años Zilos era así… la diferencia es que el tenia 3 años, así son los niños pequeños: caprichosos e irresponsables por que así deben ser, no saben nada de responsabilidades solo les importa divertirse… lo cual es bueno en niños pequeños, pero Sandra al estar tanto tiempo encerrada en la cámara nunca aprendió de la vida… mucho menos maduro-

-¿Y cómo sabias que me mandaría a matarte?-

-Hace años le rompí el corazón a una chica de mi pueblo… me dijo que no quería volver a verme y que me mataría si me volvía a acercar a ella… es exactamente lo mismo pero Sandra en verdad puede matarme si ella lo desea… aunque debo admitir que fue un toque cruel de parte de su parte el mandarte específicamente a ti-

-Ese es tu talento ¿no Zion?-

-¿Alejarme de la gente?-

-Romperles el corazón a las chicas-

-Desafortunadamente creo que si… y hablando de eso Sofía… ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-

La guerrera de Libra guardo silencio un momento, se mantuvo firme y con la mirada desafiante durante un momento pero sus puños que estaban listos para el combate en cualquier instante lentamente fueron cediendo terreno al igual que su mirada que era invadida por la dulzura.

-Esta es mi respuesta acerca de lo que me dijiste hace cinco meses-

Sofía con una mirada distinta a la que tenía hace un instante se acerca lentamente a Zion y cálidamente acerca sus labios a los suyos. Ambos guerreros olvidan por completo la situación en la que se encuentra el mundo y se pierden en su propio universo donde solo existe el beso apasionado entre ambos.

Con la misma lentitud que la amazona de Libra acerco sus labios a los del guerrero de Aries los retiro abriendo lentamente los ojos y observando fijamente a Zion. El silencio predomino un instante en la escena mientras ambos asimilaban lo que había ocurrido. Mientras el caballero desertor aun miraba los bellos ojos verdes de Sofía pudo apreciar como en un breve instante estos se llenaron de una furia y un rencor inigualables. La chica con toda la fuerza que tenia cerro su puño e impacto de lleno al rostro de Zion quien salió despedido varios metros a la distancia, impactando en su paso con varios árboles, transformándolos en astillas hasta que finalmente termino impactando contra el suelo.

Doliéndose de la quijada Zion se levanto lentamente observando a Sofía mientras esta parecía también haber resentido el impacto en su puño.

-Tú me gustas Zion, pero eso fue por haber roto mi rodilla- menciono molesta la chica.

Zion sonrió sínicamente mientras aun intentaba acomodar sus ideas después del imponente impacto.

-Ahora que todo está claro Zion no puedo volver al santuario sin tu cabeza pero tampoco deseo pelear contigo- menciono preocupada la joven.

-Nunca creí que Sandra te mandara a ti pero incluso para eso tengo un plan: hace unas semanas en una de las batallas que hemos sostenido contra los espectros de Hades asesinamos a uno en particular que se parece un poco a mí, llevaras su cabeza desfigurada enfundada en mi casco, Sandra no tendrá dudas-

-¿Esperas que regrese al santuario?, ¡quiero quedarme aquí contigo!- replico molesta Sofía.

-Lo lamento Sofía, pero no puedes quedarte… el hecho es que tu eres la única que mantiene unidos a los caballeros dorados restantes. Si tú te quedas aquí conmigo la única que se quedara al lado de Sandra será Samantha y no será por lealtad sino porque el santuario es el nuevo hogar de las sacerdotisas de Apolo. Si los tres jueces del infierno atacan ella sola no tendrá oportunidad y si Atena muere todos perdemos nuestra fuerza… así sería imposible derrotar a Hades-

-Samantha leerá mi mente con su habilidad y descubrirá la farsa… esto no funcionara Zion…-

-Claro que funcionara porque tú en verdad creerás que me mataste- menciono bastante seguro el guerrero desertor – Antes de convertirme en el caballero dorado de Aries yo era el santo de bronce del Fénix, uno de mis ataques era el puño fantasma. Lo usare en ti para implantar un recuerdo falso que tu creerás que es autentico, olvidaras nuestra conversación y volverás al santuario con la cabeza del espectro de Hades creyendo que es la mía- añadió.

-¿Eso significa… que no nos volveremos a ver Zion?…-

-Tal vez no… para serte honesto no sé qué es lo que vaya a ocurrir después con Sandra, espero que mantenga su palabra y perdone a los caballeros desertores…-

-¿A dónde iras Zion?-

-Aun no lo sé, me mantendré oculto por un tiempo supongo… todos deben creer que estoy muerto pero continuare ayudando al santuario a mi manera desde aquí-

Los dos jóvenes haciendo a un lado sus rangos y diferencias se abrazan por última vez. Por primera ocasión aparecieron lagrimas en el rostro de Sofía, ella sabía que esta tal vez sería la última vez que vería a Zion, incluso en ese trágico día hace cinco meses había una leve esperanza de que en el futuro se volverían a encontrar… pero hoy todo era incierto.

Los cinco caballeros negros con sus capas ondeando con el viento encabezados por Sofía que portaba su capa blanca, todos reunidos frente a Zion que colocaba cuidadosamente el casco de su armadura dorada en un cuerpo desfigurado y sin vida cubierto por una oscura armadura… uno de los espectros de Hades asesinado de forma brutal y ahora su cuerpo ayudaría a la causa. Varios caballeros negros observaban inconformes, consientes del plan de su líder quien desaparecería con tal de restaurar el poder del santuario.

Con un brusco movimiento Zion cortó la cabeza del espectro y la envolvió en su propia capa después de desgarrarla. El caballero dorado de Aries entrego la cabeza aun escurriendo en sangre a la amazona de Libra mientras ella lo miraba con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Apareceré cuando sea oportuno hacerlo- le susurro Zion a Sofía en el oído.

Con la luz del amanecer rompiendo las penumbras de la noche Zion se coloco frente a sus guerreros y los observo por última vez… mientras el sol se alzaba en el horizonte el antiguo caballero del Fénix utilizo esa técnica que era su orgullo… de un solo golpe y de forma permanente todos los recuerdos recientes que tenían del joven desaparecieron. El caballero y patriarca del santuario Zion de Aries había muerto.

Los escarpados riscos del santuario eran bañados por las lágrimas del cielo, la lluvia azotaba furiosa a la cálida región mientras seis guerreros, cinco de ellos con capas negras. La guerrera de capa blanca que encabezaba el contingente parecía llorar mientras caminaba… sus lagrimas eran ocultadas por la lluvia y eventualmente desviaba su mirada hacia el objeto que mantenía bajo su brazo izquierdo oculto en una capa negra…

Al llegar a la casa de Aries ahí ya se encontraba la reencarnación de Atena rodeada de aquellos caballeros que se mantuvieron fieles a ella. Sofía se acerco a la deidad mientras los caballeros negros se quedaron bajo la lluvia simplemente esperando.

-¿Cumpliste tu misión?- interrogo Sandra a Sofía.

La joven no respondió y simplemente entrego el objeto cubierto con la capa desgarrada. Sandra lo tomo y descubrió la manta… al instante la reencarnación de la diosa soltó el objeto que rodo por el suelo de la casa de Aries… La cabeza de Zion ensangrentada aun con una mueca de horror en el rostro.

Sandra se horrorizo pero de inmediato ordeno a Samantha ver los recuerdos que Sofía tenia del viaje. La guerrera de Virgo con su rubia cabellera se acerco rápidamente a la amazona de Libra mientras los caballeros dorados aun esperaban cualquier orden de su diosa y los caballeros negros estaban impacientes, todos con el mismo recuerdo en la mente, el recuerdo de cómo Zion al final de una prominente batalla se dejo matar y ordeno a sus guerreros volver al santuario… historia que la amazona de Virgo corroboro.

-Zion murió- menciono Samantha convencida de lo que había visto en la mente de Sofía.

-Muy bien entonces…- respondió Sandra quien aun intentaba recuperarse de la impresión de ver la cabeza del guerrero caído. La chica se cubría la boca intentando suprimir el asco que le había producido la impresión y se dirigía de vuelta a sus recamaras.

-Atena y ¿Qué hacemos con los caballeros negros?- pregunto Samantha mientras su diosa se retiraba ignorando a todo y a todos.

-A esos desertores… Mátenlos- respondió Sandra. Al instante todos los caballeros del santuario tomaron posiciones a excepción de Sofía quien aun no asimilaba esa última orden de su diosa… el perdón era una mentira y los caballeros entrenados por Zion rápidamente se prepararon para responder cualquier hostilidad… cinco caballeros desertores se enfrentarían a cinco caballeros dorados.


	18. Episodio 18: Abandonad Toda Esperanza

Capitulo 18: Abandonad Toda Esperanza…

Las armaduras resplandecían esa tarde en el santuario ateniense que era azotado por las lágrimas del cielo que se precipitaban furiosas sobre la tierra. Sofía observaba atónita la majestuosa batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ella… sus cinco compañeros del santuario se enfrentaban a los cinco caballeros desertores, aquellos quienes hace cinco meses eran compañeros, amigos… hoy se enfrentan en una batalla sin sentido. Ataques y resplandores dorados se elevan hacia el infinito desde todas direcciones.

Parece una pesadilla…

Ukog de Tauro ataca ferozmente con su gran cuerno a Zilos de Leo, aquel quien supone el más fuerte de los caballeros negros después del difunto Zion. El prominente guerrero cartaginense confirma sus sospechas mientras lucha sin éxito en contra de un oponente formidable quien a pesar de dominar ligeramente el enfrentamiento no encuentra el momento adecuado para el contraataque.

Por su parte Samantha de Virgo, la orgullosa nueva capitana de los santos dorados enfrenta sin miramientos a la última guerrera llegada al santuario. Bree de Geminis mide con cautela sus movimientos, sus ojos enmarcan la demencia natural que la chica posee pero esta la controla mientras analiza la situación de la batalla… toda una guerrera nata.

Lilium de Acuario y Ainnon de Cáncer se atacan sin piedad, ambos como dos auténticos desconocidos olvidando por completo aquel día cuando se conocieron en su ciudad natal… los ataques del caballero de Cáncer son fácilmente repelidos por la habilidad de su contrincante quien se ve segura y fuerte ante cada una de sus acciones… a diferencia de lo que fue la batalla en el templo de Poseidón ahora Lilium estaba concentrada y su mirada se mantenía fría pero sin ningún tipo de resentimiento en contra del oponente que tenía enfrente.

Los dos viejos amigos se encuentran nuevamente, Augusto de Sagitario lanza sus poderosas flechas en contra de aquel quien es su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Félix de Capricornio hace lo posible por esquivar los ataques del paladín del santuario, a pesar de las embestidas de su amigo este no responde a la hostilidad de ninguna manera… Félix no está dispuesto a enfrentar a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco a dejarse matar por este…

El escorpión Iván es moderado, sus ataques son elegantes y su habilidad es indiscutible pero es esta ocasión se enfrenta a alguien que él jamás imagino tener enfrente… Minerva de Piscis no es la oponente sencilla que el escorpión creyó que seria. La joven pelirroja originaria de Asgard es rápida, mucho más rápida que cualquier otro caballero negro y sus embates son letales. Miles de espinas vuelan desde todas direcciones destrozando todo a su paso. La pequeña niña tímida y asustadiza se había transformado en una aplastante amazona dorada después de cinco meses bajo la tutela directa de Zion… tal y como Iván habría esperado del que fue su mejor amigo… sin que pudiera mencionarlo, pero en la mente del escorpión desde el momento en que los guerreros desertaron del santuario anhelaba acompañarlos pero de escapar o mencionar algo seria inmediatamente ejecutado de acuerdo con las nuevas órdenes de la diosa Atena.

Las hostilidades entre Iván y Minerva se trasladaron rápidamente al interior de la abandonada casa de Aries donde Sofía continuaba mirando las titánicas batallas entre sus amigos y compañeros. Ambos guerreros con sus particulares estilos se lanzaban ataques mutuamente. Agujas escarlatas chocaban contra espinas carmesí… aunque los ataques de Minerva provenían directamente de su sangre la guerrera parecía no debilitarse de ninguna manera. Los guerreros pasaron rápidamente uno a cada lado de la guerrera de Libra quien se mantenía inmóvil… ambos combatientes luchando sin cesar ni un instante como la casa de Aries comenzó a resentir en sus pilares que eran destrozados por las poderosas espinas carmesí de Minerva.

Una parte del techo de la casa de Aires fue brutalmente destruido, el gran Ukog salió de entre los escombros y busco a su oponente de nueva cuenta. Con una mirada furiosa y con heridas bastante notorias buscaba sin cesar a Zilos… quien sin que este se diera cuenta ya se encontraba detrás de él con un ataque preparado.

El poder de la lluvia era utilizado como arma por Lilium, quien aprovecho las condiciones climáticas inusuales del santuario para convertir la lluvia en heladas lanzas que eran arrojadas sin piedad en contra de Ainnon quien se vio rápidamente superado e intentaba abrirse camino a como diera lugar hasta la casa de Aries donde encontraría refugio y Lilium perdería la ventaja que la lluvia le estaba otorgando.

Una fuerza devastadora y abrasante interrumpió las hostilidades de los guerreros, uno de los poderosos ataques de Bree de Geminis lanzo por los aires a Samantha sin que esta pudiera hacer nada para defenderse. Un ataque tan enorme que las dos batallas que ya se desarrollaban adentro tuvieron que ser interrumpidas para poder quitarse del camino de la devastadora explosión de galaxias de Bree. La rubia difícilmente pudo levantarse de entre los escombros y el polvo en el que se convirtió uno de los sectores del destruido escenario… no solo su orgullo esta herido sino que también uno de sus brazos había sido severamente dañado por el ataque de la castaña…

Solo un sector de la casa de Aries continuaba en pie… era donde Sofía continuaba atónita… no había nada que ella pudiera hacer… no podía creer lo que pasaba frente a ella… Atena falto a su palabra y ahora intentaba asesinar a quienes se opusieron a obedecer sus caprichos…

Samantha estaba furiosa y con potentes gritos hizo que los caballeros dorados se replegaran en lo que ahora eran las ruinas de la casa de Aries… los cinco guerreros dorados corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron obedeciendo las ordenes de su nueva capitana mientras que por su parte los caballeros negros hicieron lo mismo y se reunieron alrededor de Zilos bajo la lluvia del santuario. Los guerreros dorados del santuario se veían bastante maltrechos… el brazo izquierdo de Samantha escurría en sangre, Ukog tenía heridas en diversas partes del cuerpo la más visible en su rostro a la altura de la frente al igual que su hermano Ainnon quien tenía una cicatriz prominente cerca de su oído derecho que casi fue arrancado, Iván difícilmente se podía mantener en pie pues había sido lastimado por una de las espinas carmesí… además sentía como lentamente el veneno comenzaba a correr en sus venas… de todos ellos solo Augusto se mantenía ileso solo un poco agotado por lanzar tantos ataques infructuosos.

A pesar de los gritos desesperados de Samantha, la amazona de Libra no reaccionaba… no entendía el por qué de esa batalla sin sentido, no entendía por qué la situación estaba terminando de esa manera… ni tampoco entendía la razón de las ordenes de Samantha…

-¡Haremos la Exclamación!- gritaba una y otra vez sin sentido la rubia Amazona de Virgo mientras difícilmente sus cuatro compañeros tomaban posición a su lado… los 5 caballeros juntos lanzarían una exclamación contra sus oponentes quienes al momento tomaron la misma decisión…

Bajo la lluvia y en las ruinas de la abandonada casa de Aries cinco caballeros dorados lanzarían una exclamación de Atena en contra de la exclamación de los caballeros negros… todo mientras Sofía observaba la escena…

Los ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo, el poder de diez caballeros dorados colapsando en el centro… la colisión de dos exclamaciones es algo sumamente extraño y triste sin mencionar lo peligroso que esto resultaría si estas estuvieran balanceadas… sin embargo esto no era así.

La exclamación de los caballeros negros era mucho más poderosa que la lanzada por los defensores del santuario quienes lentamente eran arrastrados hacia atrás a pesar de estar al máximo de sus capacidades… no eran competencia para los oponentes que enfrentaban.

En ese instante ocurrió algo que provoco que la situación cambiara drásticamente, un pensamiento cruzo la mente de todos los caballeros leales a Zion, todos los guerreros contuvieron sus poderes para balancear la exclamación mientras se observaban y comentaban algo en un idioma incomprensible…

Bree salió de la formación rápidamente mientras sus compañeros contenían el devastador ataque de sus oponentes quienes no cesaron ni un instante. En un breve parpadeo todo termino… como si se tratase de un poderoso agujero negro la amazona de Geminis abre una dimensión en la que el poderoso ataque rápidamente es absorbido y alejado del santuario. La lluvia que hasta ese momento se había estado evaporando por el poder de la exclamación, al ser esta eliminada súbitamente toda esa lluvia cayó de golpe sobre los caballeros dorados quienes se quedaron atónitos ante lo que había ocurrido… los caballeros negros no estaban y poseían suficiente poder como para derrotarlos a ellos y a su poder combinado.

Las horas después de lo ocurrido en el santuario fueron de confusión. Sofía atendía como podía a los guerreros que habían sido heridos en la batalla mientras Samantha con el brazo izquierdo repleto de vendajes intentaba encontrar algo positivo en las experiencias de sus compañeros para informar a la diosa Atena… sin embargo el pesimismo se había apoderado del lugar. Minerva poseía ataques más venenosos que el propio veneno del escorpión, Zilos era poseedor de más fuerza que el caballero más fuerte que el santuario pusiera ofrecer, Lilium perfecciono su poder sobre el elemento agua, de Félix poco se pudo apreciar además de su habilidad superior a la de uno de los caballeros mas agiles quien no pudo siquiera tocarlo o agotarlo… mientras que Bree poseía un poder superior al de la guerrera más cercana a dios. El panorama no era alentador…

La audiencia con la diosa Atena no se hizo esperar y Sandra esperaba sentada al fondo de la oscura cámara de Atena con una mirada confiada y un tanto enrojecida… parecía que había estado derramando lágrimas por alguna razón… un gesto hipócrita pensó Samantha al ser ella misma quien ordeno la muerte de Zion y ahora parecía guardar una especie de luto por el guerrero que la rechazo.

La rubia amazona de Virgo se arrodillo frente a su diosa y le explico brevemente lo ocurrido hace unas horas en la casa de Aries.

-Combatimos a los caballeros negros como nos ordeno… fallamos en la misión de exterminarlos…-

-¿Y qué ocurrió con ellos?- pregunto la chica de cabello violeta mientras su voz delataba el llanto en el que había estado sumergida.

-Escaparon de alguna manera…-

-¿¡Cómo que escaparon!- grito furiosa Sandra.

-No sabemos cómo paso… lo lamento señorita Atena-

-Los caballeros negros quienes son nuestros más poderosos enemigos huyeron como cobardes, es momento de atacar a Hades en su castillo- menciono ilusionada la joven diosa con energías renovadas.

-Atena, no lo entiendes… nos derrotaron y muy fácilmente-

-¡Samantha no contradigas mis órdenes!, tan pronto amanezca todos nos encaminaremos hacia el castillo-

-¡No estamos listos!-

-¡Cállate Samantha harás lo que yo te ordene!- grito terminantemente Sandra mientras Samantha comenzaba a retirarse… en ese momento no sabía que pensar o hacer… con que rostro le diría a sus compañeros derrotados que incluso con las heridas recientes de la batalla tendrían que encaminarse a otra…

En la frialdad de los bosques de Inglaterra finalmente aparecen los cinco caballeros, emergiendo lentamente de una dimensión paralela. Los guerreros se observan entre ellos hasta que finalmente Zilos es quien se dirige al grupo:

-¿Todos recordamos lo mismo?, Zion no murió en ningún momento, todo era parte de su plan…- menciono esperando respuesta de sus compañeros quienes simplemente asentaron…

-¿Nos trajiste al punto de reunión Bree?- pregunto Lilium a la amazona de Géminis.

-…No estoy muy segura pero parece ser el lugar, entiende que viajar a través de las dimensiones no es como congelar lluvia, si lo hacía mal podíamos terminar todos en la dimensión donde envié la exclamación de Atena…- respondió la joven malhumorada hasta que una voz seria y firme interrumpió.

-Entonces el perdón era una mentira como me lo imagine en el peor de los casos…-

Sin duda era la voz de Zion de Aries quien se mostraba frente s sus guerreros nuevamente después de haberles hecho creer que había muerto.

-¿¡Por qué nos enviaste allá Zion! ¡Tu sabias lo que iba a pasar!- grito desesperada Bree.

-Si… lo sabia… creí que la oferta de perdón por parte de Sandra seria verdadera pero veo que no tiene intención de perdonar ningún tipo de traición en su contra… al menos ahora ella piensa que estoy muerto y tal vez comience a pensar de forma coherente…-

-¿Y ahora que haremos maestro?- menciono Félix poniendo en su mente al igual que los demás en el castillo de Hades que se veía a la distancia iluminado por escasamente por las antorchas que este poseía.

-Esperaremos a que pase un tiempo, Atena debe creer que ha vencido y Hades hará algún movimiento tarde o temprano, ahí es donde nosotros entraremos en combate así que será mejor que se preparen…- menciono el antiguo patriarca del santuario antes de darle la espalda a sus guerreros y ocultarse de nueva cuenta en las penumbras ante la mirada atónita de algunos como Bree y Zilos quienes en ese momento tenían muchas dudas acerca de los motivos de su capitán…

Las horas de descanso se volvieron días y en muy poco un mes había transcurrido desde el momento en que los caballeros negros destruyeron la casa de Aries en el santuario al enfrascarse en combate en contra de sus antiguos camaradas… el sol no brillaba en la región a pesar de que era mediodía y hace varis días atrás estaba cubierto por una densa capa de nubes negras, como humo oscureciendo los cielos y destrozando las esperanzas de que las armaduras doradas brillaran con la intensidad de la esperanza.

Dos siluetas se encontraban en los alrededores del castillo, Zilos y Minerva simplemente observando a la distancia las posiciones defensivas de sus oponentes, observaban cuantos habían, sus rutinas… los caballeros negros se preparaban para el asalto final al castillo de Hades… o al menos eso parecía, pues con el tiempo y de igual manera que ocurrió con Atena los guerreros comenzaban a perder la fe en el liderazgo de Zion.

De repente una gigantesca explosión dorada sacudió el castillo y los alrededores provocando que los arboles resintieran el impacto. El bosque rápidamente entro en estado de alerta, todo indica que el castillo estaba siendo atacado evidentemente por los caballeros dorados. De inmediato los dos jóvenes caballeros negros corrieron de vuelta al lugar donde se encontraba Zion para informarle acerca de la situación que se estaba desarrollando en las cercanías. Al llegar al punto de reunión se encontraron que todos los guerreros ya estaban en el lugar debatiendo con su líder quien parecía determinante en sus palabras:

-Es una estúpida, pero no nos deja otra opción más que ir a ayudarla- mencionaba Zion intentando convencer a Félix, Lilium y Bree.

-¡Intento matarnos!, ¡déjala que se pudra en el infierno!- gritaba Bree con su muy particular y horrible estilo de decir las cosas.

-Si Sandra muere nosotros perdemos todos nuestros poderes, así de simple… es una estúpida al no esperar a Hades y desafiar al dios en su propio territorio sin esperanzas de vencer...- menciono seguro el caballero dorado de Aries antes de percatarse de que los dos guerreros restantes ya habían llegado hasta el lugar.

-Zilos, ¿Qué reporte tienes?-

-Hasta donde pudimos apreciar son todos los caballeros dorados junto con Atena que lidera el ataque… están rompiendo las defensas exteriores ubicadas al este- menciono muy serio el caballero de Leo antes de quedarse en silencio.

-Muy bien, entonces nos dividiremos en tres equipos: Bree y Felix vayan al oeste y rompan las defensas de ese sector, Zilos y Minerva irán al norte y yo y Lilium al sur, ¿hay preguntas?-menciono Zion… sin embargo ninguno de sus caballeros respondió.

-Muy bien, entonces una cosa más… si en el castillo o ya adentrados en el infierno su camino se cruza con alguno de los caballeros dorados de Atena… ataquen pero solo para defenderse y si es necesario mátenlos pero solo en defensa propia... y lo mas importante de todo: ATENA DEBE VIVIR-

A pesar de sus palabras ninguno de sus caballeros parecía asimilar las órdenes de su capitán. De el momento de silencio fue nuevamente Bree la que tomo la palabra por sus compañeros.

-Zion, no queremos ir-

Nuevamente todo se transformo en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran las explosiones distantes y los sonidos de la batalla que se desarrollaba en el castillo de Hades.

-… muy bien, no los obligare, pero ¿Por qué no quieren ir?- pregunto el capitán a sus caballeros.

-No le debemos lealtad alguna a Atena, preferimos que se pudra y si tú quieres ir a ayudarla entonces tú puedes hacerlo pero yo no te ayudare, en especial después de que nos mandaste a morir de vuelta al santuario-

-los entrene para que se enfrentaran a los jueces del infierno en el castillo de Hades donde solo pueden usar un 10 % de su poder total… ese es poder suficiente como para manejar cualquier cosa incluso a un dios… pero está bien, yo no los obligue a que vinieran aquí conmigo y no los obligare a que me sigan al infierno… solo quiero decirles que les agradezco su compañía hasta este momento… y les deseo una buena vida, o en caso de que perdamos esta guerra entonces les deseo que pasen muy bien los días que queden…- respondió el caballero desertor antes de darle la espalda nuevamente a sus guerreros y esta vez de forma definitiva alejarse de ellos.

Los caballeros negros se quedaron en silencio, algunos observando a Bree un poco molestos por decir las cosas de forma tan abierta.

-Pues yo si iré con el- menciono decidida Lilium y se puso en marcha en ese instante.

-¿Entonces al norte?- pregunto Zilos a Minerva quien sonrió y ambos guerreros se pusieron en marcha de igual manera dejando solos a Félix y Bree.

-¿Vamos a ir al oeste o te vas a quedar todo el día viéndome Félix?- menciono molesta la amazona de Géminis.

-Creí que no querías ir…- respondió Félix muy seriamente.

-¿Te parece que el infierno es un lugar a donde quiero ir?... pero Zion no ha perdido las esperanzas en nosotros aunque nosotros la perdimos en el…


	19. Episodio 19: El Primer Circulo

Capitulo 19: El Primer Circulo Del Infierno…

La explosión de galaxias de Bree era poderosa como ningún otro ataque en el campo de batalla. Uno tras otro los espectros apostados en el oeste de la fortificación de Hades sucumbían ante el poder combinado de la amazona de Géminis y el caballero de Capricornio, ambos con sus capas negras ondeando en el viento y sus rostros cubiertos de la sangre de sus oponentes al igual que la luz opacada de sus armaduras doradas ante el baño de sangre que estaban escenificando… como estos mismos espectros hace algún tiempo atrás, ahora eran los santos dorados los que encabezaban la masacre en los territorios de Hades.

La batalla era desigual… en el sur y norte los gritos desgarradores de muerte y sufrimiento no diferían de los sonidos provocados por Bree y Félix, los espectros morían al paso de los caballeros negros mientras que en la zona este del castillo del dios del inframundo el silencio predominaba desde hace unos momentos… un silencio espectral y escalofriante.

Con el mínimo esfuerzo la amazona de Géminis junto con su compañero atravesaron las defensas enemigas y cruzaron la barrera que ellos mismos conocían bastante bien… sus efectos eran obvios para cualquiera. Bree sintió como la barrera colocada alrededor del castillo comenzaba a sofocarla, como lentamente su fuerza disminuía conforme se adentraba en la oscuridad. Sus ojos trabajosamente distinguían mas allá de unos cuantos metros y sus piernas lentamente comenzaban a ceder ante el propio peso de su cuerpo, sin embargo la chica seguía adelante consciente de que aun era capaz de pelear.

Tal y como Zion lo dijo conforme se adentraban en el castillo su poder total disminuyo dramáticamente, sin embargo Bree continuaba siendo devastadora al igual que su compañero Félix quien parecía también sentir los estragos del poder de Hades.

Los enemigos eran muy débiles o los guerreros demasiado fuertes…

Los amplios y oscuros corredores del castillo del dios del inframundo estaban desiertos. En cada habitación había rastros de batalla, cuerpos moribundos y de otros tantos infelices que ya habían pasado a mejor vida… sin embargo también había algunos pedazos de lo que aparentemente eran armaduras doradas… Atena se abrió paso a la fuerza aunque no de la misma manera sencilla que los caballeros negros lo estaban haciendo.

En el amplio salón principal los caballeros negros encontraron sus caminos nuevamente, todos mirándose fijamente después de las diferencias que habían tenido, todos mirando fijamente a Zion quien portaba orgulloso su armadura con sus dos prominentes cuernos dorados al frente escurriendo de sangre. Bree odiaba admitirlo, pero sentía cierta atracción por el caballero desertor, en especial cuando lo veía tan seguro de sus planes y la fuerza que poseía… un autentico caballero.

-¿Entonces decidieron venir por su cuenta o se sintieron obligados a venir?- pregunto el guerrero a sus caballeros.

-Alguien debía cuidarte la espalda- respondió en tono de burla la amazona de Géminis.

En un breve instante el compañerismo había regresado entre los caballeros negros… todos con un elevado sentido del deber y completamente conscientes de que en este punto no había marcha atrás.

Dos imponentes puertas talladas en oro puro bloqueaban el camino de los guerreros. Zion se acerco y de un súbito movimiento fue capaz de arrancar una de las puertas desde sus bisagras, hecho que sorprendió incluso a sus compañeros quienes sabían que el guerrero de Aries era fuerte pero nadie imaginaba que tendría esa fuerza descomunal incluso utilizando solo un 10 % de su poder total.

Cuando la puerta fue arrojada una poderosa llamarada emergió desde el inframundo… Bree asomo su cabeza a través del enorme vacío que tenía enfrente. La oscuridad dominaba, no había lugar para la luz ahí, solo había muerte y llantos de agonía e infelicidad… ahí es a donde vamos pensó la joven de cabello castaño… ahí donde toda mi vida he temido ir es a donde iré…

Zion se armo de valor y se arrojo directo al lugar… el primero como un autentico idiota que siempre salta sin saber dónde va a aterrizar. Félix junto con Lilium le siguieron y después Zilos y Minerva hicieron lo propio al instante en que sujetaban sus manos de forma enternecedora… solo quedo Bree mirando a sus compañeros como destellos de luz que lentamente se alejaban de ella… la joven cerró los ojos pretendiendo que estaba en otro lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo detrás de sus compañeros… ella no sería la única que se quedaría detrás.

Como un meteorito la armadura de Géminis junto con su portadora atravesaron la oscuridad y descendieron hasta donde todas las almas de los condenados llegan ardiendo envueltas en los pecados que habían cometido… el golpe al llegar al suelo fue estrepitoso y la guerrera quedo inconsciente por un instante. Súbitamente la chica recordó su misión y le lugar donde estaba… no era el lugar ideal para quedarse dormida así que tan rápido como su adolorido cuerpo pudo moverse se levanto y observo sus alrededores…

El infierno era un lugar horrible… las almas de los condenados descendían ardiendo mientras estos gritaban de agonía y se precipitaban a través de la densa oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar. Las rocas afiladas hacían tenebrosos los barrancos y la neblina parecía ser negra en este lugar falto de luz y esperanza donde el frio de la muerte era constante y los templos blasfemos de los dioses del inframundo eran abundantes.

El suelo era irregular y duro, cada uno de los pasos que la guerrera de Géminis daba era complicado e incluso el aire era sumamente difícil de respirar… uno de los pasos de la joven sonó de forma diferente a los demás… uno de sus pasos sonó un tanto metálico. Cuando la joven volteo hacia abajo vio a su compañera Lilium quien aun estaba inconsciente en el suelo, su armadura estaba caliente y su cabello alborotado.

Bree rápidamente intento despertar a la joven de ojos azules, quien respondió de forma súbita y sin que su compañera hiciera nada en particular.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Lilium mientras se ponía difícilmente de pie.

-En serio te golpeaste en la cabeza, estamos en el infierno donde más podemos estar- respondió sínicamente Bree.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…- replico la joven de ojos azules combinando algo de molestia en su mirada.

-Al igual que tu recién acabo de despertar… no me preguntes cosas que no se- respondió ridículamente de nueva cuenta Bree. Esta vez Lilium no dijo nada, sabedora de que era perder el tiempo el hablar con su compañera quien siempre de alguna manera tendría que terminar ganando las discusiones.

Las dos amazonas comenzaron a caminar sin dirección a través de los enormes acantilados del infierno, aun sin saber el sitio exacto donde se encontraban o donde estarían sus demás compañeros.

-A través de mi se llega al lugar de sufrimiento y pena eterna, a través de mi al dolor, abandonad la esperanza todas las almas que se adentren aquí- blasfemaba un pequeño espectro a la distancia mientras las almas de los condenados caminaban en la misma dirección todas encaminándose a una enorme embarcación hecha de madera y muy antigua en su apariencia, en la cual los condenados serian transportados hasta el lugar del sufrimiento eterno.

Las dos amazonas doradas observaban como ninguno de los condenados intentaba escapar mientras repetían los pecados que habían cometido en vida. Al observar el panorama con más detenimiento las jóvenes guerreras finalmente comprendieron el lugar donde se encontraban: estaban en el rio Aqueronte, aun en las afueras del primer círculo del infierno.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes que descienden al infierno aun conservado su vida mortal?- menciono el espectro acercándose a las dos amazonas que contemplaban la enorme barca de los condenados, pero a pesar de los reclamos del espectro las amazonas no respondieron.

-Yo soy Caronte, el guardián de la barca de los condenados. A través de los milenios yo me he encargado de llevar a las almas perdidas ante el juez Minos en el primer círculo del infierno- continuo el espectro, aun sin obtener respuesta de ninguna de las guerreras doradas.

La paciencia del espectro se acabo ante la insolencia de las amazonas que estaban frente a él y sin pensarlo se lanzo al ataque… un error fatal.

Bree sin que el espectro tuviera tiempo de hacer otra cosa o de arrepentirse de sus acciones abrió su mano que quedo en el rostro del guardián y sin dudarlo lanzo una imponente explosión de galaxias.

Un cuerpo aun convulsionándose sin cabeza, una fracción de la barca destruida y cientos de los condenados hechos polvo es todo lo que quedo en un instante después del poderoso ataque de la amazona de Géminis.

-Aquí podemos usar nuestra fuerza completamente- menciono la guerrera mientras sonreía sínicamente a su compañera. Una vez que el espectro guardián había desaparecido las almas de los condenados comenzaron a intentar escapar, como si una parte de sus conciencias aun existiera y les indicara que ahora era el momento de huir de la condena eterna.

-Intentan escapar- menciono Lilium.

-Tal vez ellos sean más listos- respondió Bree.

Miles de sombras abandonaban apresuradamente la semidestruida barca que flotaba lentamente a través del rio Aqueronte… solo dos almas doradas aun estaban en la barca. Miles huían y solo dos se disponían a entrar en el infierno.

Una vez que llegaron al otro extremo del rio la neblina negra se volvió un poco menos espesa y las guerreras doradas contemplaron el primer círculo de infierno. Las rocas afiladas aun predominaban el lugar, a la distancia se observaba un enorme templo blasfemo que tenía una cascada de fuego y se encontraba en el extremo de un acantilado mientras que en todo el lugar se escuchaban tétricos sonidos que junto con el frio hacían que el miedo calara los huesos de las guerreras doradas.

-Este es el primer círculo del infierno, el Limbo donde yacen las almas de aquellos que murieron demasiado jóvenes para demostrar fe y las de aquellos que jamás demostraron ninguna creencia en nada- menciono Lilium.

-Los recién nacidos- respondió Bree quien escuchaba horrorizada los sonidos de los infantes ahora poseídos por Hades que moraban en este círculo.

Las dos amazonas continuaron su camino aun sin saber nada de los demás caballeros, ni los dorados ni los negros. Lilium caminaba al frente con la guardia en alto como se podía sentir en el frio ambiente, sin embargo Bree tenia la mente en otro mundo, estaba distraída mirando en todas direcciones y nerviosa por los sonidos de los demonios infantes que acechaban el brillo de las armaduras doradas.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bree?, ¿estás bien?- interrogo la amazona de Acuario a la distraída chica de cabello castaño.

-Lilium… tú continúa sin mí. Hay algo que debo hacer en este lugar…- respondió la distraída guerrera quien había cambiado súbitamente su manera de comportarse desde que divisaron con claridad este círculo del infierno.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso Bree- respondió decidida la joven de ojos azules mientras detenía sus pasos. –Te ayudare en lo que tengas que hacer, solo nos desviaremos un poco y después nos reuniremos con Zion y los demás- añadió alegre la chica mientras le sonreía a su compañera.

Las dos amazonas se adentraron en una zona llena de antiguas ruinas donde los sonidos tétricos de los demonios eran más abundantes. A través de las sombras se podían observar los resplandores de ojos encendidos como carbones ardientes que se fijaban fríamente en las armaduras doradas de las guerreras de Atena.

-Hace unos meses me cuestionaste acerca del porque yo poseo la armadura de Géminis… en especial si es que yo soy hija única… la verdad Lilium es que les mentí a todos, no soy hija única… tuve una hermana que murió unos días después del parto según mis padres. Éramos una familia muy humilde, mi padre y mi madre se esforzaban por trabajar incluso cuando mamá aun estaba embarazada de nosotras dos… al final cuando nacimos, incluso aunque mis padres se quedaran sin alimento alguno aun no había suficiente para mantener a dos pequeñas y se vieron obligados a elegir solo a una para que la otra no viviera en la misma miseria absoluta en la que nacimos… ellos me eligieron a mí al ser la menor de las dos mientras que mi hermana murió de hambre pocos días después según mi madre- le comento Bree a Lilium.

-¿Buscas a tu hermana?- interrogo la amazona de Acuario a la joven castaña.

-Ella debe estar aquí en algún lugar y yo debo… sacarla. Yo jure que viviría por las dos, pero no es justo que ella haya tenido que morir para que yo pudiera vivir-

-Bree, eso es parte de la vida- interrumpió Lilium.

-No, no aceptare eso y si ahora estamos en el infierno entonces no me iré de aquí sin ella- respondió tajante la amazona de Géminis.

Ambas amazonas continuaron caminando sin sentido por las ruinas mientras los infantes poseídos se escabullían detrás de ellas, a su alrededor, desde todas las direcciones los pequeños hacían zonas sus extremidades afiladas como garras y sus ojos tan rojos como el fuego del averno se dejaban entrever para infundir el miedo en los corazones de las guerreras.

-Preparan una emboscada- menciono intrigada la guerrera de Acuario, afirmación a la cual hizo caso omiso la poseedora de la armadura dorada de Géminis.

Súbitamente las ruinas antiguas en las que caminaban terminaron en un acantilado gigantesco con un enorme vacío negro al frente. Bree quien iba al frente se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error y había sido conducida hasta una obvia trampa.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras conmigo- menciono furiosa la chica mientras se daba la vuelta y encaraba de frente a los demonios y retiraba de su armadura la capa negra. Lilium hizo lo mismo al ver que una confrontación contra los pequeños sería inevitable.

Desde todas direcciones aparecieron, pequeños demonios que poseían garras y colmillos, todos se lanzaron en contra de las amazonas quienes los destrozaban sin dificultad uno a uno, el problema es que cada vez mas y mas de estos aparecían jadeando y gruñendo, sedientos de sangre de guerreros dorados. Los ataques de las chicas eran poderosos pero aun así los números de los demonios parecían no disminuir y cada que mataban a uno dos más tomaban su lugar, Géminis y Acuario estaban en una batalla que no podrían ganar.

Lentamente los demonios empujaron a las amazonas de espaldas al abismo de donde parecía no haber regreso, la batalla estaba pérdida y solo había dos opciones: dejarse matar por los demonios o arrojarse voluntariamente al abismo y perecer al momento de la caída.

-Estúpidas mortales que llegaron vivas al infierno- las chicas escucharon una voz en ese momento. Una armadura tan negra como la noche y una presencia tan despiadada y malvada… incluso Bree quien nunca lo había visto lo supo de inmediato. Uno de los tres jueces del infierno, Minos de Griffon apareció entre los pequeños demonios con sus alas abiertas y mirando fijamente a las guerreras doradas.

Con un súbito movimiento Minos vatio sus alas y una poderosa ráfaga de viento empujo a Lilium con una fuerza descomunal y sin que esta pudiera hacer nada para defenderse. La joven amazona de Acuario se precipito por el acantilado perdiéndose en un grito desgarrador en medio de la oscuridad del abismo.

-Ahora es tu turno guerrera dorada de Géminis, al igual que todos tus demás compañeros ahora tú también serás juzgada por los pecados que cometiste- menciono Minos.

-¡Pecados, te mostrare mis pecados!- grito súbitamente Cree antes de lanzarse al ataque sin sentido ni miramientos, aun sabiendo que Minos era auxiliado por los miles de demonios que habitaban el primer círculos del infierno. La amazona se abrió paso entre los demonios de forma rápida y elegante, lanzando ataques devastadores, pero cuando finalmente llego hasta donde se encontraba el juez del infierno este la detuvo utilizando su ataque de Marioneta cósmica.

Bree termino sujeta por los hilos de Minos y por más que lucho no pudo liberarse de las ataduras. Minos apretaba los hilos cada vez más causando dolor a la joven quien gritaba y comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas de angustia ante su situación.

Minos se acerco al bello rostro de Bree y levanto su barbilla lenta y delicadamente… los ojos de la guerrera estaban furiosos aunque de ellos escapaban algunas lagrimas la furia contenida en ellos era innegable.

-Me has servido de diversión y aunque quisiera arrancarte esa mirada de los ojos y destrozar tu delicado cuerpo… esa labor no me corresponde a mí- menciono el juez mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de la joven castaña.

Bree cayó sobre sus rodillas aun sin poder moverse con libertad y observo cómo el juez del infierno dio un nuevo aleteo que la arrastro en una dirección diferente a la de Lilium… decepcionada de su actuación Bree cerró los ojos esperando que la oscuridad lentamente le arrancara el alma y deseando que su muerte no fuera tan dolorosa…

Los pequeños demonios se dispersaron al paso del juez Minos quien con paso firme volvió directamente al templo blasfemo donde las miles de almas que habían llegado al inframundo eran juzgadas. Desde tiempos inmemoriales ha sido él el encargado de mandar a cada una de las almas al círculo del infierno adecuado y ahora debido a la intromisión de los santos dorados al infierno su trabajo se había multiplicado.

La impresionante cascada de fuego se abrió al paso del demonio mientras miles de almas ya esperaban el retorno de aquel quien las juzgaría por los pecados que cometieron en la vida… sin embargo en el lugar lleno de enormes pilares y estatuas sin cabeza coronando cada uno de ellos había algo diferente, un olor muy familiar para el juez del infierno… pues esta era la tercera vez que lo olía…

-¿Qué alma osa entrar en mi casa de dolor?- menciono Minos mientras se daba vuelta en dirección al guerrero que tenía enfrente. Una capa negra cubría su armadura mientras que su cabello levemente era alborotado por las brazas provenientes de la cascada de fuego.

-Al fin te encuentro Minos…- menciono esa voz firme y despiadada en este momento.

-Zilos de Leo, precisamente a quien tanto he buscado. Ya he juzgado a 10 de los caballeros dorados sin embargo me preguntaba de todos dónde estabas tú…-

-Que te da derecho a juzgarnos-

-Todos ustedes son un montón de paganos y pecadores, cada uno ha sido enviado a uno de los círculos del infierno donde serán juzgados y aquellos que sean más débiles de convicción serán absorbidos completamente por el aire del circulo… pero tu Zilos, tu no cometiste ningún acto de lujuria en tu vida, no pecaste de gula, no codiciaste, no te dejaste consumir por la ira, no blasfemaste, no te dejaste consumir por la violencia, no mentiste y no traicionaste…tu no correspondes a ninguno de los círculos inferiores del infierno… pero si hay algo que hiciste en tu vida: Careciste de toda clase de fe, nunca creíste en nada y es por eso que a diferencia de todos tus compañeros tu serás juzgado POR MI-

Tras sus últimas palabras el juez del infierno se lanzo súbitamente sobre el caballero de Leo a quien ya se había enfrentado en el pasado, sin embargo esta vez parecía que Minos estaba dispuesto a terminar con la rivalidad. Los embates del Juez eran esquivados hábilmente por el santo dorado quien contraatacaba ferozmente con su plasma relámpago, ataque que también ya era conocido por el juez del infierno y no tenia mayores efectos en este.

Minos contraataco utilizando su marioneta cósmica en contra Zilos, sin embargo los hilos eran incapaces de alcanzar al león que esquivaba rápidamente todo lo que el juez intentaba. Su habilidad se había incrementado pero Minos no se dejaría opacar tan fácilmente.

El juez del infierno utilizo los hilos de su ataque para derribar los pilares de la edificación donde peleaban intentando sepultar al caballero dorado bajo ellos, sin embargo su ofensiva no tuvo ningún éxito.

Zilos coloco su mano extendida en el suelo y lanzo un poderoso ataque de plasma relámpago que de inmediato se difundió por todo el lugar creando poderosos estallidos mucho más difíciles de esquivar, sin embargo el juez era hábil y no se dejo impactar de lleno por ninguno de los ataques del león.

Minos barrio literalmente el templo con poderosas ráfagas de viento provenientes de sus alas, sin embargo el caballero dorado parecía no verse afectado por ninguno de los ataques de su oponente. El juez comenzaba a perder la paciencia y comenzó a lanzar ataques en todas direcciones haciendo que a la distancia se observara como lentamente el blasfemo templo perdía su forma.

Una sección colapso directamente sobre Zilos quien con la misma agilidad destrozo las ruinas que colapsaban sobre él, sin embargo ese momento le costó todo al caballero dorado. Un descuido y Minos había atrapado a Zilos con los hilos de su técnica.

El juez del infierno se acerco y sin hacer dudar comenzó a golpear fríamente a su oponente indefenso. Lentamente las partes de la armadura dorada de Leo comenzaron a volar por los aires despedazadas mientras el juez continuaba desquitando toda su furia ante ese oponente quien tantas veces deseo derrotar y que ahora finalmente tenía donde quería.

Zilos estaba ensangrentado del rostro, su moral estaba desquebrajada y observaba como Minos se acercaba decidido a él.

-Conozco todos tus ataques, te has vuelto fuerte desde nuestro último choque lo reconozco, pero no me vencerás con ataques que ya he visto… se acabaron los jueguitos es hora de que mueras y como ya me divertí contigo te arrancare la cabeza y todo se acaba para ti- menciono el juez levantando con los hilos a su oponente del suelo y colocándolo a la altura de su rostro.

Minos alzo uno de sus dedos delicadamente y de inmediato Zilos sintió como su cuello era jalado con una enorme fuerza capaz de romperlo en cualquier instante… el joven caballero ríe… es justo lo que esperaba.

Destrozando súbitamente los hilos de Minos el caballero de Leo sujeta el rostro de Minos con su mano extendida.

-Dices conocer todos mis ataques como caballero dorado de Leo, pero antes de serlo yo era un caballero de bronce… un caballero con ataques diferentes y que aun no he olvidado. Yo fui el caballero del cisne- menciono Zilos mientras de su mano comenzaba a brotar el inequívoco hielo que caracteriza a esa constelación. En un instante la cabeza del juez del infierno estaba congelada y ahora solo restaba terminar el trabajo.

Zilos cerró los ojos… el cansancio lo agobiaba, cada respiro que tomaba era más trabajoso que el anterior… había perdido mucha sangre y parecía ya no poder continuar sin siquiera haberse reencontrado con Minerva o con su hermano Zion… el guerrero cierra su puño haciendo añicos el bloque de hielo que era la cabeza de Minos y dos cuerpos caen al suelo al mismo instante… la batalla en el primero de los círculos del infierno llega a su fin.


	20. Episodio 20: Lujuria y Demencia

Capitulo 20: Lujuria y Demencia.

Esos bellos ojos azules se abrieron con lentitud intentando adaptarse a la profunda y aterradora oscuridad del lugar que consumía la luz de la esperanza y destrozaba la razón y la cordura con miedo y desesperación que invadían el los sentidos a través del mismo aire que respiraba…

Minerva se levanto del suelo con la fragilidad que caracteriza a una dama pero en sus ojos había una ferocidad envidiable por el mejor de los guerreros. La amazona de Piscis observo su mano izquierda aun extrañada para después examinar minuciosamente sus alrededores para mostrar su decepción ante su fallida búsqueda… Zilos la había tomado de la mano cuando ambos saltaron juntos hacia el abismo negro que marcaba la entrada al infierno y en la caída ella se vio superada en su intento de conservarse cerca de su amado.

Decepcionada pero consciente de lo que tenía que hacer la chica pelirroja continúo su camino a través del lugar desconocido para ella. Sus pasos eran lentos, el aire que respiraba le complicaba la existencia. Solo tomar un aliento era una labor titánica y sentía como la maldad del lugar podría apoderarse de ella en cualquier momento… conforme la amazona se adentraba más en la oscuridad el viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza oponiendo resistencia al avance de la chica quien aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrar al caballero dorado de Leo en algún lugar cercano al sendero en el que se encontraba.

El aire hacia complicado el buscar, los cabellos pelirrojos eran constantemente alborotados por el ambiente mientras que sus pulmones se llenaban de ese extraño aire que contenía algo mas… un olor familiar pero ajeno al mismo tiempo, Minerva lo sentía y era más claro en cada momento… era el aroma de Zilos… era amor lo que la chica estaba oliendo.

Repentinamente gritos comenzaron a escucharse en el ambiente, gritos desgarradores de terror y tristeza que hacían eco en las filosas y elevadas piedras del lugar colocadas en extraños ángulos contrarios a la dirección del viento tal como la pelirroja pudo observar. El viento se hacía más poderoso en cada instante como un grito exhalado desde las profundidades de la tierra arrastraba a las almas de los condenados quienes gritaban llenos de dolor sin poder hacer nada en contra de la ferocidad del viento infernal que los azotaba en contra de las filosas rocas del lugar, destrozando a las almas en pedazos de forma violenta… un tormento horrible.

Minerva sentía como el viento casi le arrancaba la armadura mientras la chica intentaba protegerse del tormento que deseaba arrastrarla de la misma manera que a las almas de los desdichados que habían sido condenados a este lugar. El viento lentamente pasaba de largo junto con las almas que no podían escapar de ninguna manera… ahora le resultaba claro a la chica donde se encontraba, este era el segundo circulo del infierno donde aquellos quienes habían pecado de lujuria en sus vidas eran condenados a ser arrastrados por el viento por la eternidad.

El aroma del ambiente continuaba siendo extrañamente familiar mientras que cada paso de la amazona era entorpecido por el viento y la soledad que agobiaba a la chica. Caminar por el infierno no era una tarea sencilla, el mismo aire dificultaba cada paso y el paisaje monótono predominado por la oscuridad se veía exactamente igual paso tras paso, metro tras metro… un lugar completamente opuesto a las blancas tierras de Asgard, solo coincidiendo en el frio invernal que recorría el lugar.

Minerva estaba alerta, sabedora de que en cualquier momento podría ser atacada por los espectros de la zona, el menor cambio en el panorama, en el viento, lo que sea podía indicar el momento previo a un ataque.

Ese contante olor en el aire cambio súbitamente… hasta este momento el olor de Zilos es lo que la pelirroja había percibido pero ahora percibía algo distinto… algo familiar… un aroma dulce y fresco como la brisa del mar… el aroma de Lilium.

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento azoto detrás de la amazona arrojándola violentamente a varios metros de distancia. La chica hábilmente fue capaz de evadir un golpe directo en contra de las afiladas rocas del lugar y consiguió recuperar el equilibrio apoyándose en una y girando para ponerse de frente a su oponente, aquel quien la había atacado sigilosamente por la espalda con una devastadora técnica. Cuando el viento infernal ceso y los cabellos pelirrojos de la joven se alejaron de su frente fue capaz de distinguir con claridad a su adversario… muy distinto a lo que ella esperaba…

Una afilada armadura dorada brillaba frente a sus ojos, los cortes en cada una de sus placas la hacían inconfundible pero el guerrero que la portaba se veía sumamente diferente, su mirada estaba perdida por completo, consumido por una locura similar al miedo… hecho que potenciaba su poder… su sonrisa era macabra, era él, aquel a quien ella conocía pero no lo aparentaba en ese momento, eran como dos completos desconocidos. Ainnon de Cáncer mostraba su fuerza ante la guerrera dorada desertora.

-Amazona estúpida… seguramente te ves mejor sin esa armadura- mencionaba con un tono demente una y otra sin sentido el demente guerrero dorado.

-Ainnon que te ocurre, tú no eres así- gritaba desesperada la pelirroja ante los incesantes ataques de su antiguo amigo y compañero. – ¡Ainnon basta!- insistía la chica, sin embargo sus palabras eran inútiles y el caballero dorado de Cáncer atacaba cada vez con más demencia y ferocidad.

Las ondas infernales del guerrero destrozaban todo lo que se interponía en su camino, incluso las firmes rocas del lugar quedaban hechas pedazos ante el devastador poder del sigiloso guerrero quien en cada instante parecía más consumido por una la locura que le arrebataba completamente su identidad y dejaba a un ser que insistía en arrebatarle la armadura dorada a la amazona a como diera lugar.

La visión de la joven se nublaba, la situación comenzaba a abrumarla y sus movimientos agiles para esquivar a su oponente se hacían cada vez más torpes e infantiles, como si nuevamente hubiera vuelto a ese dia cuando la armadura de Piscis la eligió… ese dia en que aquellos a quienes ella conocía murieron frente a ella mientras en un patético intento de vivir la chica intentaba ocultarse de los poderosos asesinos que tenía enfrente… nuevamente actuaba como una cobarde.

Ainnon lentamente comenzó a olvidar sus ataques y se lanzo directamente sobre la pelirroja derribándola en el suelo donde su cuerpo la aprisionaba… Minerva intentaba resistirse pero el caballero dorado completamente dominado por su demencia comenzó a intentar arrancar con sus manos la pieza del pecho de la armadura de Piscis de la asustada niña quien lloraba y suplicaba sin éxito.

De repente la astucia volvió a su mirada y la chica se hizo la pregunta mas lógica que se pudo hacer en esta situación:

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-

Utilizando su fuerza descomunal la guerrera lanzo un puñetazo directamente al rostro del demente caballero que tenia encima lanzándolo a varios metros de ella. Ainnon se reincorporo después del golpe como si de una bestia salvaje se tratase, jadeando y acechando a Minerva a quien observaba con una mirada que incomodaba a la chica.

-Este es el segundo círculo del infierno, el círculo de la lujuria… ahora me resulta claro, las almas azotadas por los infernales vientos de la lujuria además de ese extraño aroma en el viento que se siente como veneno… pude olerlo en ti Ainnon tú tienes el olor de Lilium… mientras que yo huelo muy claramente el aroma de Zilos…-

-Eres más torpe de lo que creía… una de las poderosas guerreras negras de Zion y ni siquiera sabias dónde estabas parada- respondió en tono burlón Ainnon.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?- interrogo la pelirroja sin esperar una respuesta coherente.

-Me lo dijo la guardiana de este círculo… fue muy fácil matarla pero dijo que quedaría aquí atrapado para siempre… estupideces, estupideces, todo lo que las personas dicen y creen son estupideces, lo único que en verdad existe es Lilium y ese hermoso y apetecible cuerpo que posee… igual que tu Minerva te arrancare esa armadura dorada, te hare mía y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme-

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Ainnon?... sé que tú no eres así- respondió la pelirroja a la locura de su adversario, intentando controlar sus sentimientos que la tenían casi al borde del llanto… pero yo tampoco soy así, ya no… pensaba la chica intentando hacer conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ainnon se lanzo nuevamente sobre la amazona quien en esta ocasión no tuvo dudas acerca de lo que tenía que hacer.

Minerva abrió ambos puños y una ligera aura roja comenzó a rodearla, su mirada estaba llena de furia y no había mas lagrimas en sus ojos… sin dudarlo ni un instante las espinas carmesí de la amazona de Piscis comenzaron hacer estragos en el paisaje del infierno. El caballero de Cáncer era rápido, sus movimientos sutiles y precisos aunque algo erráticos que es lo que le dificultaba a Minerva el precisar las acciones de su blanco. Las espinas creadas a partir de la sangre venenosa de la chica se clavaban profundamente en las rocas del infierno, marcando los pasos que había seguido su oponente. Ainnon no se podía acercar y sus ataques ya no resultaban efectivos contra una guerrera quien había despertado del aparente letargo en el que se encontraba. La batalla parecía muy ladeada y no duraría mucho.

Miles de espinas continuaban surcando los aires sin impactarse con éxito en su blanco y la sangre de la joven pelirroja comenzaba a escurrir por todo el suelo del lugar. Minerva comenzó a sentirse débil… tenía que terminar con esta absurda rivalidad antes de que ella fuera la que terminaría perdiendo.

Ainnon consiguió acercarse lo suficiente a Minerva y nuevamente intento arrancar la pieza del pecho de la armadura de la pelirroja, sin embargo en esta ocasión la chica no rompió en llanto. La mano izquierda de la joven se acerco lo más posible al abdomen del caballero dorado demente que la atacaba y la batalla estaba decidida.

-Lanza Carmesí- menciono la chica mientras una poderosa y afilada espina se materializaba frente a ella atravesando a su oponente quien ante el dolor ocasionado por la espina simplemente reía de forma demente. Minerva cerró los ojos, Ainnon había sido atravesado por una lanza carmesí que no era otra cosa que una espina carmesí de mucho mayor tamaño… espina hecha de su sangre que estaba envenenada, espina sobre la cual aun tenia influencia… la chica al ver que no había ninguna respuesta al veneno se armo de valor e influencio nuevamente su sangre con su cosmos. Dentro de la herida atravesada de la lanza carmesí que ya comenzaba a deshacerse y la sangre a escurrir las moléculas se reagruparon creando una lanza llena de espinas que no solo atravesaron el abdomen del joven caballero dorado sino varios órganos vitales.

-Perdón Ainnon…- menciono la chica dándole la espalda al caballero incrustado en las espinas venenosas y letales.

Minerva dio algunos pasos y después fue detenida por el movimiento de su oponente quien no solo no estaba aun vencido del todo, sino que también parecía haber vuelto a la razón.

-Minerva… ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí?... porque somos un par de idiotas que dejaron todo y siguieron a su corazón… hemos hecho barbaridades en nombre del amor y es… por eso que… estamos condenados… a este lugar…-

-Pero solo actuabas así…-

-…El aire del infierno… saca a relucir… lo peor de las personas… yo soy así…y me deje… consumir muy fácil por el infierno… pero tu… aun… no… es tarde… para… ti…-

La joven Minerva se acerco al moribundo caballero quien ya no tenía salvación, ya fuera por el veneno de sus espinas o por las heridas recibidas pero Ainnon moriría… la chica estaba arrepentida pues cuando lo ataco lo considero un enemigo y ahora veía la verdad… él no era su enemigo en realidad.

-Dile… a… Liliu… que… la… Am…-

Las palabras de Ainnon fueron interrumpidas y el joven exhalo su último aliento antes de terminar de expresar sus deseos… el caballero de Cáncer había muerto asesinado en el infierno, no por uno de los espectros sino por una de sus compañeras a quienes Atena ahora consideraba como traidores. El alma de Ainnon lentamente fue desvaneciéndose y la armadura dorada de Cáncer tomo su forma original nuevamente para brillar con intensidad y posteriormente elevarse hacia las alturas de vuelta a la tierra en forma de una estrella fugaz dorada que fue vista desde cualquier rincón del infierno… el primero de los caballeros dorados había muerto.

Dos resplandecientes armaduras doradas eran opacadas mientras caminaban por los pantanosos estrechos del tercer círculo del infierno, pantanos llenos de viscosos líquidos extraños similares a fluidos gástricos con miles de almas atrapadas en estos, hundiéndose lentamente, sintiendo como si fueran lentamente digeridos por una titánica criatura.

Las tinieblas que ocultaban los círculos superiores repentinamente se abrieron y en cada rincón del infierno pudo apreciarse esa estrella fugaz que regresaba a la tierra, recordándoles a los caballeros su frágil condición humana y alertándolos a todos de que uno de los suyos ya había caído en esta absurda misión que su diosa les había encomendado.

Iván el Escorpión se detuvo para observar el resplandor mientras Augusto de Sagitario continuaba con su camino ignorando por completo lo que ocurría en otros círculos del infierno, concentrándose en su misión y luchando constantemente contra el ambiente del infierno que se presentaba hostil también en este círculo.

-Continuemos Iván- menciono Augusto con dificultad mientras intentaba continuar con su camino y su misión sin importar nada.

-Uno de los caballeros dorados ha caído…- respondió muy fríamente el escorpión desde su lugar, dándole la espalda a su compañero y mirando fijamente al resplandor que se perdía en el horizonte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, no sabemos si ha caído uno de los nuestros o uno de los caballeros negros- añadió Augusto cada vez con más dificultad en su voz a diferencia de su compañero. El caballero de sagitario insistía en continuar pero sin obtener la respuesta que esperaba del compañero con quien se veía obligado a estar.

-Conozco a Zion… él es un cretino pero es capaz de hacer que las personas se superen a sí mismas de alguna manera. El grupo de guerreros que lo siguieron no solo le son leales sino que también son todos capaces de superarse e incluso superar a Zion…-

-¿Tu deseabas irte también?- pregunto Augusto ante las palabras tan apasionadas de su compañero.

-Claro que si… de haberme enterado de la deserción también me habría ido con ellos- respondió segura y fríamente Iván.

Los dos santos dorados fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por un sonido bastante familiar a sus oídos a pesar del lugar tan bizarro en el que se encontraban. Un potente rugido y la bestia mítica apareció frente a ellos, el guardián del infierno quien con sus tres imponentes cabezas ladraba blasfemias y devoraba las almas de los glotones condenados al tercer círculo del infierno.

Iván sonrió sínicamente, su mirada se lleno de orgullo y obstinación mientras observaba al imponente guardián frente a él.

-Justo lo que quería- menciono el caballero antes de lanzarse en contra de su oponente quien a pesar de su enorme tamaño era ágil esquivando los ataques del escorpión y contraatacando con sus poderosas fauces que destrozaban todo lo que se le oponía.

Augusto aprovecho la destrucción que su compañero estaba proporcionando. Iván lanzaba agujas escarlatas a indomable bestia quien no se veía intimidada frente a el caballero dorado y lo atacaba en cada ocasión que podía. Las fauces de Cerbero de cerraron con el caballero dorado luchando en su interior intentando evitar que se cerraran por completo… en ese momento fue cuando una de las tres distraídas cabezas se dio cuenta del error que cometió al centrar su atención solo en uno de los guerreros.

El resplandor dorado de la armadura de sagitario resaltaba de entre las penumbras del infierno. Con su arco listo y la flecha apuntando directamente a la cabeza que había centrado su atención en el… ya era tarde para ser detenido. Con decisión firme Augusto lanzo la flecha dorada que impacto con todo el poder del cosmos de un santo dorado una de las cabezas del guardián del infierno… cabeza la cual quedo reducida a pedazos esparcidos por el suelo bañado de sangre donde las almas condenadas que habían sido comidas comenzaban a emanar de la herida como un rio de sangre intentado escapar de su prisión.

Al instante Antares atravesó por completo otra de las cabezas de la bestia y el caballero dorado de escorpión salió de las mandíbulas destrozadas de la moribunda cabeza… el poderoso guardián del infierno había sido reducido muy fácilmente por dos oponentes muy superiores.

Mientras Iván intentaba colocarse nuevamente frente a la cabeza restante de la bestia herida Augusto disparo otra poderosa flecha dorada. El resplandor atravesó el tercer circulo del infierno por completo así como el cuerpo de la bestia blasfema, haciéndolo pedazos en un torbellino de destrucción que termino liberando a las almas de sus penas y bañando a los santos dorados en los fluidos negros del interior de la criatura.

-Pude haberlo matado solo- menciono arrogantemente Iván mientras miraba con rencor a su compañero.

-No podías, necesitabas de mi ayuda quieras admitirlo o no- respondió el caballero de Sagitario.

El guerrero alado de inmediato decidió ponerse en marcha nuevamente hacia el noveno círculo donde seguramente Atena ya los esperaba, sin embargo mientras sus pasos por el lugar continuaban su compañero se quedo atrás sin decir una palabra.

-¿Y ahora que tienes?- interrogo Augusto a su compañero con un tono de molestia ante las actitudes que el caballero dorado mostraba.

-Desde aquí tu continuas por tu cuenta y yo seguiré mi destino y mi propio camino- respondió arrogantemente Iván mientras le daba la espalda a Augusto.

El caballero de sagitario lejos de intentar razonar con el guerrero le dio la espalada de la misma manera y continuo con el sendero oscuro donde las lamas intentaban escapar a como diera lugar de ese infierno. Los dos caballeros dorados se separaron en el tercer circulo del infierno aun sin saber si esa decisión había sido la adecuada…


	21. Episodio 21: Codicia

Capitulo 21: Codicia.

La oscuridad se arremolinaba a su alrededor, inmóvil y frustrada la amazona de Géminis caía por el abismo negro sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente mantenía sus bellos ojos castaños expectantes al momento en que el suelo apareciera de entre toda la oscuridad y terminara con su existencia. Segundos transcurrieron… era imposible determinar por cuanto había caído y finalmente el funesto final llego con un impacto seco que resonó en todos los círculos del infierno.

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y el lugar donde estaba era muy distinto al limbo de donde Minos la había arrojado… el lugar era muy caliente, la temperatura hacia que su propia armadura le quemara, sin embargo las partes expuestas directamente al ambiente resultaban más heridas que aquellas que no estaban expuestas directamente. El ambiente brillaba mientras los gritos de terror y pánico se escuchaban a la distancia como en todos los demás círculos del infierno.

Su armadura le había salvado la vida nuevamente a la guerrera quien lentamente recupero la compostura al darse cuenta de que podía moverse con libertad de nuevo. Sus ojos eran cegados por los destellos del lugar, unos pocos segundos después los ojos de Bree se adaptaron a la luz y el panorama resultaba claro para la amazona.

Un enorme lago de oro fundido se encontraba frente a ella, en el lugar millones de almas ahogándose con el metal precioso que llenaba sus entrañas y desgarraba sus cuerpos con su insoportable calor… el precio que las almas debían pagar por sus pecados en vida en el cuarto circulo del infierno, el de la codicia…

Los caminos en este círculo no existían, la única manera aparente de cruzar era rodeando el lago de oro donde cada vez mas y mas almas caían desde las alturas. Sin mucho que pensar Bree comenzó a caminar buscando a algún compañero que se encontrara en el mismo sitio que ella. El reino de Hades era un lugar horrible lleno de tormentos, después de caminar por dos de los círculos del infierno se podía apreciar la monotonía del lugar… el panorama tal vez era diferente pero la agonía de las almas condenadas era la misma.

…¿Cómo estará Lilium?... se preguntaba la chica de cabello castaño después de algunos minutos de caminata sin sentido en la que no había visto un solo rostro familiar en las cercanías… el lugar era solo un paramo desolado dominado por la laguna del metal precioso en el centro… aquí no existía ningún sitio donde esconderse ni tampoco nadie quien la ayudara o se le opusiera.

Los pasos de Bree comenzaron a hacerse torpes… el ambiente parecía complicarle la existencia a la guerrera de alguna manera pero ella no estaba segura del por qué. Su visión se nublaba y su mente la sofocaba como si intentase recordar algo olvidado por la fuerza.

Desde la oscuridad que predominaba el firmamento del infierno las tinieblas se abrieron súbitamente con el brillo de un resplandor dorado que decencia a toda velocidad desde un círculo superior y se colapso violentamente en una de las orillas más alejadas del lago de oro. La guerrera de Géminis de inmediato dedujo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una armadura dorada había impactado en el lugar, sin embargo lo que ahora predominaba la duda de quién sería el portador. Aun sin mucha seguridad la castaña se dirigió hacia el lugar donde el resplandor dorado poco resaltaba del ambiente.

Los bordes que rodeaban al lago eran pequeños y el lugar resultaba de muy difícil acceso… en caso de una batalla resultaría sumamente complicado el no caer de lleno en el metal fundido que rodeaba la zona del descenso.

El corazón de la chica contrastaba con su cabeza… de repente Bree comenzó a experimentar un extraño conflicto entre lo que su cuerpo recordaba pero su mente no… el ambiente del infierno se hacía cada vez más pesado, su armadura la sofocaba, su cabeza tenía un dolor agudo muy profundo y sentía como la razón comenzaba a verse entorpecida y nublada al igual que su vista.

-¿Estás bien que te ocurre?- menciono una voz completamente desconocida para la chica quien con un gran esfuerzo fue capaz de alzar la mirada para observar al poseedor de esa voz desconocida que sonaba tan amigable…

Sus ojos castaños no le mentían, era Iván de Escorpión el que ofrecía su mano para ayudar la chica a levantarse. De inmediato la joven tomo toda la distancia que pudo usando un movimiento ágil, solo para caer nuevamente al suelo y continuar sintiendo los estragos que el infierno comenzaba a hacer en su mente. La cordura la abandonaba como podía darse cuente, su visión comenzaba a mostrarle cosas que no existían e Iván intentaba auxiliarla de alguna manera, sin embargo la chica continuaba rechazando la ayuda incluso en ese estado en el que se encontraba.

-Bree tranquila no pienso seguir las ordenes de Atena, déjame ayudarte- mencionaba una y otra vez el escorpión sin obtener resultado alguno de la amazona de Géminis quien no confiaba en las palabras de quien consideraba su enemigo, sin mencionar de que dudaba de todo… su mente comenzaba a traicionarla, las imágenes irreales que veía eran cada vez más claras y difíciles de distinguir de la realidad… era locura y lentamente Bree comenzaba a verse sumida en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo?- mencionaba para sí misma la chica… de todas las imágenes había una que era diferente… parecía un recuerdo pero no tenia memoria alguna de que eso en verdad hubiera ocurrido…

… ¿Zion?...

La oscuridad dominaba el paisaje del bosque mientras que el castillo de Hades era visible a la distancia, mas allá el mar se arremolinaba de forma violenta como si resintiera la muerte del gobernante de los mares. La amazona de Géminis caminaba a través de los arboles del lugar buscando a aquel guerrero a quien había seguido sin dudarlo ni por un instante. Zion de Aries miraba fijamente a la distancia el siniestro castillo en silencio.

-¿Zion puedo hablar contigo?- menciono la chica humildemente a su capitán.

El guerrero volteo a mirar a la joven lentamente, sus ojos oscuros se veían sumamente diferentes a lo usual casi podría asegurar que reflejaban tristeza y duda.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Bree?, ¿Ya dominaste la explosión de galaxias?-

-Sí ya casi la perfecciono… pero no quería hablarte de eso…-

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?- respondió el caballero dorado de Aries.

-¿En verdad no me recuerdas Zion o es acaso que no quieres recordarme?... yo solía ser tu vecina cuando vivías junto con tu hermano en el puerto…- menciono tímidamente la Amazona de Géminis.

-Lo lamento Bree no lo recuerdo… incluso aunque lo recordara eso no tiene importancia en este lugar, concéntrate en perfeccionar lo que te enseñe- respondió el caballero desertor recuperando su tono característico cortando de tajo todas las aspiraciones de la chica.

-Yo te ame desde ese momento Zion… siempre te ame pero tú nunca me miraste, ni siquiera sabias que existía, en ese entonces estabas muy apegado a una chica llamada Marín y según me han contado ella murió… tu corazón no le pertenece a nadie entonces ¿Por qué no me eliges a mi? Yo hare lo que sea que desees, seguiré todas tus ordenes y jamás me opondré a nada de lo que quieras… seré una esposa fiel y devota- replico la chica mientras sus manos se deslizaban a través de los brazos del guerrero quien se mantenía en silencio…

-¡Bree contrólate!- gritaba Iván a la amazona de Géminis quien mientras se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos atacaba ferozmente al caballero de Escorpión. El caballero dorado intentaba no contraatacar a la joven pero la chica perdida en la locura hacia complicada la terea. Bree era ágil y poderosa, sus puños atacaban sin patrones o sentido consumidos por la locura que dominaba su mirada. Iván se movía tan ágilmente como el lago de oro fundido se lo permitía pero el escenario restaba agilidad y velocidad al guerrero mientras que la chica no se veía aparentemente afectada.

Los puños de Bree eran poderosos y atacaba sin piedad al joven que aun intentaba razonar con la amazona consumida por la locura. Iván perdió la paciencia después de algunos minutos de recibir el castigo de la chica quien no respondía de ninguna manera. El infierno la había consumido completamente.

Las agujas escarlatas comenzaron a volar a través del cuarto circulo del infierno incrustándose todas en su blanco, supuestamente causando un dolor indescriptible en Bree… pero la joven no respondía de ninguna manera y continuaba peleando ferozmente ahora sin utilizar sus puños y lanzando devastadores.

Bree completamente enloquecida abría dimensiones de donde provenían ataques poderosos de diversos tipos que obligaban a Iván a responder de alguna manera, sin embargo sus agujas escarlatas no tenían ningún efecto… el momento había llegado, debía utilizar a Antares o morir en manos de la amazona de Géminis…

-Sofía…- respondió Zion a las palabras de Bree.

-¿Sofía de Libra?... ella-

-Yo la amo- añadió el caballero desertor mientras la amazona de Géminis se quedo en silencio e incrédula ante estas palabras.

-¿Por qué después de tantos años, después de que incluso nos reencontramos, porque ahora que Marín está muerta incluso así yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ser tu compañera?- grito furiosa la amazona de Géminis.

-Lo lamento Bree pero…-

-¡No! Eso no es suficiente para mí, yo siempre te he querido pero tú nunca me hiciste caso- replico furiosa la amazona al momento en que lanzaba un puñetazo en contra de Zion.

Con facilidad extrema el caballero esquivo el golpe de su compañera y con el mínimo esfuerzo solo utilizando su cosmos la derribo.

-En verdad lamento no poder corresponderte Bree pero lo que sientes ya no es amor, con el tiempo se ha transformado en ambición y lo mejor es que olvides todo aquello que entorpece nuestra labor como caballeros- mencionaba Zion mientras reunía su cosmos en su puño izquierdo… lagrimas escurrían de los ojos de la joven mientras observaba como aquel quien amaba estaba a punto de quitarle todo, no solo las ilusiones que ya había destruido junto con su corazón…

El puño fantasma del fénix implanto un falso recuerdo en la guerrera… ella jamás había conocido el amor…

-Zion…- mencionaba la amazona mientras lloraba sin control.

-Finalmente despiertas…- menciono trabajosamente el caballero de Escorpión

Bree observo el panorama claramente, la chica había perdido la conciencia por tiempo indefinido y ahora que le resultaba claro el por qué había sido condenada al cuarto circulo del infierno las cosas eran sumamente diferentes a como las recordaba. El cuello de Iván estaba en su mano derecha… el caballero dorado estaba muy maltrecho. Su armadura estaba despedazada, su rostro quemado y le habían sido amputadas brutalmente ambas piernas y el brazo izquierdo. Su brazo derecho estaba enterrado profundamente ejecutando a Antares en el estomago de la guerrera quien en este momento resintió todo el dolor que el guerrero le había causado durante todo el combate.

-Te dolerá… pero no morirás…- menciono el joven a la amazona quien gemía de dolor. – ¿Estas en este círculo por Zion no es así?- añadió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, ni siquiera yo lo recordaba?-

-Me lo acabas de decir… creo que ya entendiste que no solo se ambiciona oro también hay otros tipos de ambición…-

-Yo no sabía lo que hacía…- respondió completamente afligida Bree.

-Eso no hace ninguna diferencia… Bree termina lo que empezaste y continua tu camino- respondió Iván mientras tomaba la delicada mano derecha de la joven y la colocaba en su frente suplicando que la explosión de galaxias de la joven terminara con su sufrimiento.

-¡Aun puedes vivir Iván!-

-Como un caballero que no puede caminar, lisiado y sin poder hacer nada… Bree termina el trabajo- replico de inmediato el joven sin tomarse un instante para pensarlo mejor.

-Perdón…- menciono la hermosa joven mientras su mano extendida comenzaba a llenarse con su cosmos. Iván cerró los ojos y Bree desvió tristemente la mirada hacia otra dirección… la explosión de galaxias golpeo ferozmente el rostro del joven y la mano derecha de Iván que aun sostenía la mano de Bree se cerró fuerte como respuesta al dolor que estaba sintiendo… después de un instante el silencio predomino nuevamente y la mano de Iván cayo sin vida… el cuerpo del guerrero dorado se hizo polvo al instante y la destrozada armadura se reunió nuevamente. Un resplandor dorado se alzo hacia las alturas después de que la armadura recuperara su forma y rompiera las tinieblas del inframundo… el segundo de los caballeros dorados había caído.


	22. Episodio 22: La Furia Del Pasado

Capitulo 22: La furia del pasado.

El aire mismo apestaba a furia complicando cada uno de sus pasos a través del imponente rio estigia. Félix sentía como en cualquier instante podría sucumbir ante la locura de las mismas almas que se ahogan de odio dentro del rio mientras el caballero dorado desertor observaba cual sería su destino en caso de dejarse llevar por el odio que aun alimentaba su cuerpo.

Sus pasos a través del infierno habían sido sumamente misteriosos, desde la entrada al infierno hasta el quinto círculo de este no había cruzado su camino con un solo espectro, Excalibur estaba impaciente por destrozar el cuerpo de un enemigo pero estos no aparecían como si su presencia hubiese sido borrada del universo, un detalle que se le haría aun más extraño de ignorar que en los pasados meses ellos mismos han destrozado a cuando espectro se ha cruzado en su camino.

Cada paso era complicado por las mismas almas que intentaban arrastrar al caballero dorado de Capricornio dentro del profundo y oscuro rio negro de furia. Cada alma que destrozaba le resultaba insuficiente para satisfacer la locura que sentía y que al mismo tiempo le recordaba cada uno de sus pecados... pero a pesar de toda la furia que sentía sabia que de alguna manera debía controlar sus acciones para evitar ser arrastrado dentro de la locura

El horizonte era oscuro y dos resplandores dorados habían iluminado el firmamento recientemente, el caballero sabía que dos guerreros habían caído pero lo que aun desconocía era quienes habían sido… de lo que si estaba seguro era que seguramente eran dos compañeros caballeros que se habían enfrascado en combate inútilmente contra alguno otro de los portadores de las armaduras doradas.

Félix se extraviaba en sus recuerdos, el remordimiento lo asediaba mientras escuchaba entre los gritos de los condenados como estos se asemejaban a los gritos de su propia esposa quien termino asesinada en sus manos. El veneciano recordaba cómo sus manos estaban llenas de la sangre de la mujer que amaba y a quien asesino consumido por los celos y la furia al verla engañándolo con el gobernador de la ciudad. El caballero dorado de Capricornio casi podía sentir como estaba a punto de repetir sus acciones de ese día… sin embargo casi al borde de la demencia lograba arrastrarse de vuelta a la cordura.

Súbitas explosiones en el rio estigia llamaron la atención del caballero, explosiones que lanzaban al aire la negra agua del rio. Cada vez estas se acercaban mas hasta al caballero dorado quien reacciono al instante moviéndose tan ágilmente como el agua lodosa y estancada del rio se lo permitía. Cuando no hubo mas lugar donde huir Excalibur relució en el brazo derecho de Félix y corto la explosión dorada y dividió parcialmente las aguas del rio estigia haciendo gala de su poderoso filo.

-Nadie más ataca a distancia con tanta precisión y poder… ¡Muéstrate Augusto!- grito Félix mirando en todas direcciones sin embargo su atacante no estaba en ningún lugar a su vista.

Sin que lo dudara ni un instante apareció el caballero dorado de Sagitario a las espaldas de Félix y lo ataco son sus puños desde las alturas utilizando las alas de su armadura. Los dos amigos se habían enfrascado en combate aunque Félix solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques del romano. Augusto era rápido pero el caballero de Capricornio se mantenía siempre por delante de sus movimientos demostrando su superioridad.

El rio estigia resentía la intensidad de las flechas lanzadas por Augusto quien desesperadamente intentaba alcanzar a su antiguo amigo pero sin éxito. En más de una ocasión Félix se vio obligado a desenfundar a Excalibur y contraatacar a pesar de la inseguridad que sentía de responder los golpes a su mejor amigo. A pesar de todo y gracias a esta misma duda que ralentizaba las acciones del caballero de Capricornio Augusto era capaz de esquivar con gracia las embestidas del arma legendaria utilizada de forma magistral por su oponente.

Las almas del Estigia comenzaron a alejarse de la zona cercana a los márgenes del rio donde combatían los guerreros, a pesar de que eso significaba su perdición las almas preferían sufrir ahogándose en la ira por la eternidad a perder su existencia a manos de los devastadores ataques lanzados en todas direcciones por el caballero de sagitario.

Las aguas del rio se violentaban con la intensidad de la batalla, Félix continuaba intentando esquivar lo más posible los ataques de su amigo que contaba con la ventaja que le otorgaban sus alas que le permitían elevarse sobre el rio mientras que sus acciones no se veían entorpecidas por el agua lodosa del lugar. todo parecía ladeado a favor de Augusto sin embargo el caballero dorado parecía no poder aprovechar las ventajas de su situación.

-¡Por qué no te mueres Félix!- gritaba el caballero dorado de Sagitario desesperado y frustrado ante la ineficiencia de sus ataques.

Félix permanecía concentrado en lo que hacía, pero en cada instante que transcurría de la batalla analizaba los movimientos de su mejor amigo… Augusto había cambiado mucho en su ausencia, sus acciones parecían más precipitadas por alguna razón como si la lógica y la calma con la que siempre hacia todo hubieran desaparecido súbitamente. Augusto parecía un hombre diferente a ese amigo que lo acompaño en tantas situaciones en Venecia hace ya tanto años.

Súbitamente el caballero dorado de Capricornio decidió entrar en la batalla de la misma manera que su adversario. Con un repentino cambio de dirección y haciendo gala de toda su habilidad Félix salto lo más alto que pudo haciendo que las aguas del estigia se alejaran de él súbitamente y preparando a su brazo derecho para un corte definitivo que su mejor amigo no esperaba.

Las acciones transcurrían muy rápido para Augusto quien tan pronto pudo reaccionar vio como Félix ya había ejecutado su plan a la perfección. Excalibur había cortado el ala izquierda del caballero de Sagitario quien se precipito sobre las aguas del rio de forma violenta mientras que el caballero de Capricornio se posaba con gracia cubierto elegantemente por su capa negra que le servía para mantener su brazo derecho enfundado y fuera de la vista del enemigo.

Augusto completamente empapado con las negras aguas del rio se levanto con dificultad mirando con desprecio a su antiguo mejor amigo.

-Esa es la manera en que ves a tus enemigos…- menciono Félix al ver la mirada en el rostro de Augusto.

-¡Y me lo dices tú que has traicionado al santuario y además traicionaste nuestra amistad!, ¡Preferiste recibir órdenes de un desconocido a seguir al lado de tus amigos!- respondió furioso Augusto.

-¿Y acaso a ti no te ordenaron matarme?- interrumpió Félix.

-Lo que hago lo hago por mí, porque matarte le mostrara a Samantha que soy mejor que cualquiera- añadió Augusto al momento en que se lanzo nuevamente sobre su amigo.

La ventaja estratégica de Augusto se había desvanecido y ahora las hostilidades se llevaban al mismo nivel. Félix continuaba observando los movimientos de su adversario mientras comprendía sus razones basadas en las palabras previas… aunque continuaba concentrado había cierta sorpresa pues era la primera vez que Augusto comentaba algo acerca de una mujer.

El caballero de Sagitario peleaba ferozmente intentando poner distancia entre los combatientes y utilizando su poderoso arco cada que podía, sin embargo mientras el combate se desarrollaba se frustraba cada vez más al ver que su mejor amigo continuaba siguiendo el paso que el guerrero imponía al combate con facilidad, Augusto se sentía superado en todos los aspectos pero aun así continuaba con esa batalla inútil.

-¡¿Que intentas demostrar Augusto?- pregunto Félix al momento en que golpeo súbitamente al caballero dorado de Sagitario en el estomago con su puño izquierdo sacando todo el aire de su adversario y enfureciéndolo más. Félix subestimaba a su adversario cada vez más, aunque no tenía intención real de enfrentarse a Augusto esto solo enfurecía cada vez más al caballero dorado.

-¡Si no vas a pelear conmigo entonces terminare con todo esto!- grito Augusto mientras tomaba velozmente una distancia considerable de su oponente. Elevando todo su cosmos hasta el infinito mientras las lodosas y negras aguas del rio estigia se arremolinaban a su alrededor el caballero de Sagitario saco su poderoso arco dorado y lentamente tendió una flecha apuntando a su mejor amigo. Félix al instante supo que de recibir de lleno el ataque este seria letal por lo que intento acercarse súbitamente al guerrero dorado que lo amenazaba, sin embargo el cosmos de Augusto era mucho más fuerte de lo que el oponente esperaba y le impedía acercarse a una distancia considerable para utilizar a Excalibur en contra de su mejor amigo.

Félix ataco una y otra vez desesperadamente con su imponente espada sin conseguir destrozar la defensa absoluta que Augusto había plantado a su alrededor mientras reunía suficiente energía en la flecha dorada capaz para aniquilar a un guerrero dorado y apuntaba certeramente a su amigo.

El caballero dorado de Capricornio se quedo sin opciones… se retiro unos cuantos metros aparentemente facilitando el trabajo de Augusto, pero Félix sabía bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer… se vería forzado a repetir ese acto que aun cargaba consigo y que en este círculo del infierno le desgarraba la conciencia a cada instante.

-Augusto… eres mi mejor amigo pero si sueltas esa flecha morirás- grito el joven caballero de ojos marrones y cabello castaño, sin embargo a pesar de la advertencia Augusto se ve decidido y seguro… Félix conocía muy bien esa forma de actuar… todo esto solo podía ser ocasionado por una mujer.

Con un resplandor dorado que se asemejaba a la luz del sol Augusto apunto al caballero de Capricornio quien se había sentado en el lecho del rio, cubierto hasta la cintura con el agua negra del lugar y con Excalibur al frente y su mirada desafiante… ambos ya no se veían como amigos. Augusto soltó la flecha sin dudar ni un instante.

La luz dorada se movió a una velocidad impresionante sacudiendo el rio del solo impacto que ocasiono al ser soltada. El arma letal voló por los aires partiendo el agua a su paso, su velocidad era vertiginosa y resultaría imposible esquivarla incluso para el habilidoso guerrero que tenía enfrente.

Félix observo el proyectil asesino acercarse velozmente a su encuentro mientras él de la misma manera que su adversario se preparaba para lanzar un ataque tan poderoso y devastador como el mismo al que se enfrentaba.

El brazo derecho de Félix que contenía el alma de Excalibur se coloco al frente con el filo apuntando hacia abajo, el cosmos del guerrero dorado se elevo y un instante antes del impacto el guerrero mostro su carta triunfal. El poderoso proyectil dorado colisiono de lleno en contra de una barrera invisible colocada frente a Félix ante la incredulidad de de Augusto… su mejor ataque había sido bloqueado y parecía que apenas era el comienzo.

… Avalon, la funda de Excalibur y la razón por la cual el arma era invencible. Félix había usado la técnica ancestral y la más poderosa de la constelación de Capricornio, creando una barrera similar a la que los dioses utilizan para su protección y con el mismo funcionamiento… todo ataque lanzado en contra de Avalon era devuelto a su propietario.

-… adiós Augusto…- menciona Félix al momento en que la flecha dorada comienza a sucumbir ante el poder de su barrera. El proyectil dorado empezaba a cambiar ligeramente de trayectoria hasta que el momento llego ante la mirada asombrada del caballero de Sagitario. La flecha dorada regresaba con la misma intensidad y poder que había sido lanzada… un ataque que no podía ser esquivado…

Creando una colisión que se sintió en todo el quinto circulo del infierno e hizo que las aguas del rio estigia se elevaran hasta círculos superiores la flecha dorada impacto el pecho de Augusto.

La sangre del caballero dorado comenzó a teñir las escazas aguas del rio que comenzaban a regresar a su lugar y el cuerpo del guerrero se encontraba mirando hacia el firmamento mientras su aliento se extinguía lentamente…

-Eres duro para soportar ese ataque y aun permanecer vivo…- menciono Félix mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

-… Agonizante dirás…- respondió con una sonrisa y con un tono amigable Augusto.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto el caballero dorado de Capricornio mientras levantaba a su amigo y lo abrazaba intentando retener el calor que escapaba de su cuerpo.

-… No fue una coincidencia… que nos encontráramos aquí… yo… siempre quise ser como tu… tener la suerte… que tu posees… y cuando la conocí… creí que podría…-

-Samantha de Virgo, ¿ella te ordeno matarme?-

-… Ella ama a alguien más… creí que matando a… un caballero negro… probaría mi valor…-

-¿En verdad yo actuó así de impulsivamente?-

-… Todo el tiempo…- respondió Augusto aun con más dificultad pues sentía como la vida se le escapaba lentamente.

La mirada del guerrero dorado se extinguía lentamente mientras Félix abrazaba a su mejor amigo maldiciendo a su suerte pues había sido él mismo quien asesino a la mujer que amaba y ahora a su mejor amigo.

La armadura dorada comenzaba a desvanecerse con lentitud ante la muerte de su portador y el cuerpo se desvanecía en los brazos de Félix… la armadura tomo forma y se elevo finalmente hacia el firmamento en forma de estrella, otro caballero dorado había caído.

El joven de cabello castaño se mantenía arrodillado y cubierto por su capa negra observando el cielo del infierno aun dentro del rio negro que era agitado levemente desde la orilla.

-Llegamos tarde…- escucho el guerrero desertor una voz femenina que atrajo su atención.

Al voltear ahí estaban frente a él, Ukog de Tauro y Samantha de Virgo… era ella la mujer que había provocado que matara a su mejor amigo.

La furia comenzó a enceguecer la mente de Félix quien al observar la rubia cabellera de Samantha reflejo toda su frustración y furia en contra de ella… tal vez la joven no le había hecho nada al caballero de Capricornio pero sería ella la que terminaría pagando por lo que la vida le había hecho la joven de cabello castaño.

Ukog al ver al caballero negro acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a Samantha se interpuso entre los guerreros y se lanzo en contra de Félix confiado de sus habilidades y fuerza. El gran cuerno de Ukog era poderoso y temerario pero Félix sin siquiera detenerse utilizo a Avalon para repeler el ataque en su contra. El robusto caballero dorado salió despedido varios metros al ver su técnica especial reflejada en su contra. El impacto del guerrero de Tauro fue amortiguado por las aguas del rio quienes se vieron una vez más despedidas de su posición ante el impacto de la batalla que se desarrollaba en el lugar… sin siquiera realizar esfuerzo Félix había derrotado a Ukog y ahora nada impedía que se acercara a Samantha quien sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el caballero desertor.

Con toda su fuerza Félix sujeto el cuello de Samantha quien al instante se vio doblegada por el poder del guerrero desertor. La chica estaba sobre sus rodillas y lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir de sus mejillas ante la impotencia que sentía. Ukog por su parte observaba como Félix estrangulaba a la amazona de Virgo e intentaba levantarse sin éxito de entre el lodo del rio.

La capa negra del guerrero ocultaba los destellos dorados de la armadura de Capricornio mientras que el casco con sus dos prominentes cuernos infligía miedo en la amazona quien creía que estaba siendo asesinada por un demonio incapaz de ofrecer piedad.

Esos ojos castaños del guerrero desertor observaban su mano izquierda llena de la sangre de Augusto y que a su vez estaba estrangulando a Samantha… mientras que con la derecha Excalibur estaba lista para terminar con la miseria de la amazona dorada que observaba como el filo de la espada se acercaba lentamente hasta ella. El rostro expresivo de Samantha muestra el horror de la muerte acercándose lentamente a ella… rostro que por un instante le recordó a Félix sus pecados… el rostro de Samantha era idéntico al de Caterina… su esposa.

Ante la inminente muerte de Samantha ante sus ojos, Ukog se levanta tan rápido como su adolorido cuerpo se lo permite dispuesto a luchar contra del oponente que tiene enfrente esperando sorprenderlo mientras concentra su atención en la amazona de Virgo… sin embargo sus torpes movimientos lo delatan con facilidad y Excalibur que se encontraba amenazando el rostro de la guerrera dorada cambia súbitamente su posición y se detiene en el cuello del caballero de Tauro… Félix mantiene el brazo de Excalibur extendido y amenazante en contra de Ukog mientras que estrangula a Samantha con la otra mano… su mirada se tranquiliza poco a poco aunque la furia un predomina en su rostro.

Félix observa los rostros de ambos caballeros dorados… son los mismos rostros que tenían el gobernador y Caterina cuando los asesino…

-No quiero volverlos a ver…- le menciona el caballero de Capricornio a la pareja al momento en que baja sus brazos y les da la espalada dejando a Samantha al borde del desmayo y a Ukog auxiliándola.

A pesar de la furia que aun siente en su interior al ver sus manos llenas de la sangre de su mejor amigo Félix decide dejar vivir a los guerreros que tiene enfrente a pesar de que aparentemente ellos son la causa de la locura de Augusto. A pesar de todo el caballero desertor prefiere continuar su camino a través de las aguas del rio estigia, salir del quinto círculo del infierno lo más rápido posible antes de que este termine dominándolo por completo y lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Sus pasos son apresurados a través de las márgenes del rio que lentamente comienza a calmarse de nueva cuenta después de la intensidad de los enfrentamientos, incluso en varias secciones hay una ligera lluvia ocasionada por el agua que fue despedida a círculos superiores que regresa hasta su lugar… una lluvia negra que solo evidencia aun mas los pecados del caballero desertor.

-… creí haberles dicho que no quería volverlos a ver- menciono Félix deteniéndose súbitamente. Detrás de él iban ambos caballeros dorados siguiendo sus pasos a la distancia, cuidadosos de no ser detectados y con terror en sus miradas ahora que habían sido descubiertos.

De entre las sombras ocasionadas por la capa negra que cubría al caballero apareció la silueta de Excalibur y su poderoso filo amenazaba a la pareja que tenía enfrente.

-Denme una buena razón para no matarlos en este instante pues yo tengo miles para arrancarles la cabeza- añadió amenazante en sus palabras el desertor.

Ante las palabras de Félix, Ukog que se mantenía tomado de la mano con Samantha oculto de la vista del desertor el lazo cuando noto que la mirada furiosa de Félix se dirigía a sus manos… pero a pesar de esto Samantha sin temor alguno mostro con orgullo el símbolo de la relación que mantenía con el caballero dorado de Tauro.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Augusto?- pregunto la amazona de Virgo mientras mantenía su mirada firme en Félix.

-¡Cállate!- grito Félix con toda su furia reflejada en su cosmos y despidiendo un enorme impacto solo con sus palabras. – No tienes derecho a mencionar siquiera su nombre- añadió.

- Yo nunca le dije que se enfrentara a ti o a alguno de tus compañeros... él insistía tanto… pero mi corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más… él creyó que…-

-Que matándome sería capaz de vencerlo a él- interrumpió furioso Félix dirigiéndose a Ukog.

-Lamentamos lo que paso pero…-

-¡Cállate!... les dije que no quería volverlos a ver lárguense antes de que cambie de opinión-

-Vamos en la misma dirección… además creo que eres tu el que debe tener una buena razón para no querer matarnos- respondió desafiante Samantha… a pesar de toda la seguridad que tenia al decir esas palabras Ukog comenzaba a dudar pues creía que las palabras de la rubia solo harina enfurecer mas al ya enfurecido Félix.

De un súbito y veloz movimiento haciendo gala de su velocidad Félix se acerco a Samantha al punto de respirar en su cuello, donde había colocado su brazo derecho… la afilada Excalibur solo necesitaba deslizarse a través de ese delicado y pálido cuello para terminar con la existencia de la guerrera, hecho que tanto como Samantha como Ukog resintieron principalmente porque nunca vieron en qué momento ocurrió todo y no había manera de detener a Félix o siquiera compararse con él.

-Claro que tengo una razón…- susurro el desertor a la guerrera dorada. – Yo asesine a la mujer que amaba y ahora a mi mejor amigo con mis propias manos… he visto el rostro de la muerte y no deseo continuar matando, solo me resta una persona más por matar: Hades… sin embargo rubia, eso puede cambiar y no tientes tu suerte conmigo porque aunque no lo desee los matare si me estorban-

-… aun así… vamos en la misma dirección… es más conveniente que viajemos juntos…- respondió completamente atemorizada Samantha.

-Entonces no me estorben- respondió Félix retirando lentamente a Excalibur del cuello de la amazona quien respiro aliviada al ver que había conseguido un aliado bastante poderoso… aunque la alianza era frágil y en cualquier momento podía salirse de control la tensa calma que se vivía entre los caballeros.

La pendiente del rio estigia comenzaba a aumentar cada vez más con cada uno de los pasos que daba Félix al frente seguido por Ukog y Samantha quienes no soltaban sus manos. Al frente del imponente rio de aguas negras comenzaba a escucharse un sonido característico del mundo humano, una cascada estaba al frente que marcaba el final del rio estigia además de que a la distancia podían observarse las enormes murallas de fuego de la ciudad de Dite, la capital del infierno y la entrada al sexto circulo del infierno.


	23. Episodio 23: Violencia

Capitulo 23: Violencia…

El fuego de las murallas de la ciudad de Dite se elevaban majestuosos, ante ellos los tres caballeros dorados se veían diminutos e insignificantes entre mas se acercaban por el camino rocoso rodeado de acantilados a los bordes hacia las enormes puertas de la ciudad, tétricas e imponentes que impedían la entrada al lugar.

-Sera difícil atravesar por ahí- menciono Ukog quien dudaba poder utilizar su fuerza para poder avanzar mientras que escalar un muro de fuego ardiente tampoco era una opción. Samantha se detuvo un instante analizando con detenimiento el obstáculo que tenía enfrente sin embargo ninguna de sus deducciones parecía ayudar.

Félix moviéndose con lentitud y elegancia como era su costumbre con sutileza desenvaino a Excalibur y con un solo corte las enormes puertas de la ciudad cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el suelo hechas pedazos y destrozando el camino que conectaba al círculo anterior con el nuevo.

-… claro también podíamos haber hecho eso…- menciono sarcásticamente y algo molesta Samantha al ver como el caballero dorado que iba frente a ella y Ukog era más poderoso de lo que se hubieran imaginado, sin mencionar que no tenia control en lo más mínimo sobre él.

-Continúen moviéndose- menciono Félix sin detenerse, como si la devastación y la muerte fueran habituales para el joven de cabello castaño.

Los muros de la ciudad estaban poco defendidos por demonios de fuego con cuerpos llameantes y garras afiladas… rivales débiles para el trió de caballeros quienes derrotaron a sus atacantes sin mucho esfuerzo. Excalibur destrozaba a los demonios con facilidad mientras Ukog presumía de la fuerza de la constelación de Tauro devastando a varios oponentes de un solo golpe, mientras que Samantha se encargaba de proteger a sus compañeros… claramente la amazona de Virgo estaba muy acostumbrada a pelear junto con el caballero de Tauro.

Más allá de los muros de fuego se encontraba una ciudad negra llena de templos y contracciones antiguas donde la luz no tenía lugar y las llamas de los demonios que la habitaban se encendían eventualmente para después apagarse y dejar en penumbras el ambiente nuevamente.

-Miren allá…- menciono Félix mientras apuntaba con su mano izquierda la dirección a la que deseaba que sus compañeros observaran.

Samantha y Ukog observaron a la distancia y soso ojos se admiraron ante lo que Félix deseaba que vieran. Otra de las entradas a la ciudad de Dite estaba destrozada, las puestas parecían arrancadas de su lugar, mientras que aun mas lejos en otra de las entradas una de las puertas aun estaba en su lugar mientras que la otra había sido destruida, la única puerta que aun se mantenía en su lugar aparentemente tenia rastros de haber sido congelada recientemente pues el hielo aun se mantenía frio.

-Los caballeros negros ya han pasado por aquí, hay que apresurarnos- añadió el caballero dorado de Capricornio aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos considerablemente.

Félix comenzó a correr cuando comenzó a notar que la temperatura comenzaba a descender y el fuego de los demonios guardianes ardía en las cercanías de las puertas destrozadas las alejadas.

Ukog junto con Samantha corrían tan rápido como podían detrás del guerrero dorado que se internaba cada vez más en la ciudad pero este les llevaba bastante ventaja y las oscuras calles se hacían cada vez mas intrincadas. Como era de esperarse a los pocos metros perdieron de vista a Félix mientras los sonidos de la batalla se hacían cada vez más intensos. De la oscuridad comenzaron a aparecer demonios armados quienes al instante se lanzaron sobre la pareja de caballeros dorados quienes respondieron a la agresión tan hábilmente como pudieron hacerlo.

Los demonios dentro de la ciudad eran mucho más agiles y resistentes que los que custodiaban las puertas, sin mencionar que su tamaño también comenzaba a ser considerablemente mayor, ventajas que utilizaron en contra de los santos dorados quienes se vieron superados y sus carencias se hicieron evidentes. La lentitud de Ukog se compensaba con el poderío de Samantha, pero esta no podía poner atención a tantos enemigos al mismo tiempo.

La bendición de las tinieblas destrozaba demonios en una dirección mientras que en la opuesta el gran cuerno hacia su parte. Las cosas parecían momentáneamente bien pero la pareja de guerreros estaban rodeados por el incesante fuego de los demonios del lugar.

-¡Excalibur!- grito Félix a quien creían los había abandonado y al instante una buena parte de las flamas que los rodeaban se consumieron en la penumbra, mientras que en la otra dirección una ventisca tan poderosa como jamás se había visto una en la tierra azoto a los demonios congelando el fuego del infierno… Dos figuras doradas aparecieron frente a Ukog y Samantha al momento en que los pocos demonios sobrevivientes se retiraban y corrían presas del pánico ante estos nuevos adversarios, sin embargo lejos de sentirse aliviada como su compañero en ese momento, Samantha mostro su disgusto en una mueca que se grabo en su rostro mientras suspiraba sarcásticamente:

-Y ahora son dos…-

Félix de Capricornio había ido al encuentro de Lilium de Acuario quien se veía algo cansada pero lista para combatir.

-¿Has visto a alguien más Lilium?- pregunto Félix a la amazona dorada.

-Estaba con Bree en el primer círculo… entonces nos ataco uno de los jueces del infierno y nos dividimos, hasta hace poco desperté y estaba aquí… no sé donde pueda estar Bree-

-¿Y la las puertas destruidas?-

-Resulta claro por dónde entre yo…- respondió la joven de ojos azules.

-Ya veo… por la otra debió entrar Bree o Zion- respondió Félix.

-No creo que haya sido Bree, de lo contrario la puerta estaría destruida o quemada... más bien parece que la arrancaron desde las bisagras-

-Tienes razón… Zion entonces- respondió Félix al momento en que ambos caballeros parecían conformes con la propuesta.

Samantha y Ukog observaban sin entender nada de la conversación de los caballeros desertores, se sentían ajenos a sus palabras y Samantha decidió interrumpirlos:

-¿Cómo que Zion?... ¿Cómo están tan seguros?-

Lilium volteo a ver de mala manera a la joven rubia a quien hasta ese momento había ignorado para después voltear a ver nuevamente al caballero dorado de Capricornio.

-¿Haciendo tratos con el enemigo?-

-Por el momento creí conveniente dejarlos vivir- respondió Félix.

Los dos santos de Atena se sentían completamente menospreciados, aunque poco podían hacer contra el poderío de uno de los caballeros negros… mucho menos podrían enfrentarse a dos así que se mantuvieron en silencio tragándose su orgullo.

-Zion es el único que tiene esa fuerza sobrehumana… él es el único que podría arrancar las puertas del infierno con sus manos… además hay un rastro de destrucción que sigue desde la entrada, muy característico de él entrar destrozándolo todo- respondió Lilium en un tono amigable a Samantha quien respiro aliviada al no sentir la hostilidad de la amazona de Acuario.

Los cuatro caballeros comenzaron a moverse a través de las ruinas devastadas de la ciudad por donde aparentemente había pasado el caballero de Aries hace no mucho. Aunque la decisión de seguir el camino no le agradaba nada a Samantha solo les quedaba recurrir a la piedad del guerrero desertor en caso de que lo encontraran. La rubia sabía que Zion sin duda ordenaría que fueran asesinados en el acto… tal vez viajar con los caballeros negros no era tan buena idea.

Félix y Lilium caminaban muy despreocupadamente por el sexto círculo del infierno, sabedores de que ningún demonio se enfrentaría directamente a ellos después de la demostración de poder que dieron en las puertas de la ciudad. Lentamente los edificios comenzaron a desaparecer del paisaje oscuro y el abismo que marcaba la entrada al séptimo círculo del infierno estaba a la vista.

Ukog en todo momento se mantuvo sujetando la mano de la pensativa Samantha, su rostro lo demostraba y el caballero de Tauro se preocupaba por la mujer que amaba pues sentía que no la podía ayudar de ninguna manera y sus preocupaciones seguramente tendrían que ver con los dos demonios negros que caminaban despreocupadamente delante de ellos.

Súbitamente una poderosa ola de fuego dividió al grupo, el fuego del infierno separo a Félix y Samantha de Ukog y Lilium. El caballero de Tauro al sentir el calor del fuego puso a salvo a Samantha empujándola lejos del fuego aunque las manos de Ukog terminaron quemadas a él no le importo mientras observo aliviado como la rubia se encontraba bien y Félix la defendía con Excalibur lista para la masacre. Sin embargo el fuego del infierno esta vez era mucho más intenso que en la entrada al círculo y aunque Lilium realizo varios intentos todos fueron en vano pues nunca pudo congelar el fuego que se arremolinaba a su alrededor y los empujaba cada vez más cerca del borde.

Al ver como el fuego los arrinconaba cada vez más Ukog grito a Félix:

-Cuida de Samantha-

En ese momento el caballero dorado miro los ojos azules de Lilium y ella al instante supo lo que el caballero dorado estaba a punto de hacer. Ukog abrazo a la joven de ojos azules y ambos cayeron por el acantilado.

La oscuridad se apodero de todo y cuando finalmente despertó Ukog se vio sorprendido ante lo que vio. Un risco idéntico al de su ciudad natal: Cartago, solo que en este lugar el océano no se veía al frente, solo se podía apreciar hasta donde daba la vista un mar de sangre roja con miles de almas gimiendo de dolor dentro de él. La temperatura se había elevado considerablemente… solo por el calor que había se podía apreciar que la sangre estaba hirviendo y el caer en ese lugar sería fatal… era el séptimo circulo del infierno donde las almas que dejaron que sus acciones fueran dominadas por la violencia eran juzgadas.

Lilium aun estaba inconsciente a pocos metros del borde del acantilado y el caballero de Tauro de inmediato procedió a intentar despertarla sin embargo se vio interrumpido rápidamente por alguien que no esperaba…

-Hasta aquí llegan malditos- menciono Radamanthys de Wyvern, uno de los tres jueces del infierno quien ataco a Ukog mientras este estaba concentrado en despertar a Lilium. El juez del infierno atacaba ferozmente al desprevenido caballero dorado quien parecía más una marioneta ante los poderosos golpes del guerrero de Hades. Los puñetazos del juez eran brutales e impactaban en el rostro de Ukog sin que este hiciera nada para defenderse… era una escena tétrica mientras el sirviente de Hades se divertía con el santo dorado azotándolo y revolcándolo contra el suelo con extrema facilidad.

-Tú no me diviertes…- menciono Radamanthys después de unos instantes de castigo al caballero de Tauro. Ukog cayó al suelo con la vista llena de su propia sangre que escurría por su rostro sin control, sus ojos observaban como el juez del infierno se alejaba lentamente de él y se dirigía a la aun inconsciente Lilium sin que el santo de Atena pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

Con dificultad tremenda y a pesar de todo Ukog se levanto lentamente y se mostro desafiante como todo un guerrero.

-Oye… aun no acabo contigo- menciono el caballero de Tauro.

Radamanthys volteo lentamente observando al herido caballero dorado que a pesar de la golpiza aun lo observaba desafiante…

-Parece que aun tienes valor… tendré que arrancártelo- menciono el juez antes de lanzarse en contra del caballero dorado una vez más.

El impacto del espectro contra el santo dorado fue brutal, sin embargo en esta ocasión las cosas no fueron tan sencillas para Radamanthys pues Ukog a pesar de las heridas recibidas aun tenía en sus ojos la voluntad de pelear, voluntad que le daba fuerzas y le hacía responder de la misma forma violenta cada golpe que había sido dado en su contra.

Los ataques del juez del infierno chocaban en contra de las devastadoras técnicas de Ukog, quien a pesar de todo podía mantener el nivel de su oponente aunque aun era superado ampliamente en velocidad.

Ukog utilizando todo su poder contraatacaba ferozmente de la misma manera que el juez del infierno lo había hecho al inicio. El caballero dorado de Tauro sujeto al espectro y lo azotaba brutalmente contra el suelo tanto como su fuerza se lo permitía. Furioso Radamanthys contesto las agresiones al ver que su oponente parecía hacerse más fuerte conforme la batalla se desarrollaba. Los golpes eran brutales pero la balanza no se inclinaba para ningún lado, el juez y el santo dorado combatían al mismo nivel.

-¡Tú no puedes compararte conmigo!- gritaba histérico Radamanthys ante la seriedad de Ukog quien se mantenía peleando ferozmente, defendiendo en cada instante a Lilium y cuidando de sí mismo.

Ukog lanzaba golpes que hacían que el séptimo círculo del infierno se estremeciera, sin embargo ninguno había dado en el blanco hasta ese momento. Radamanthys se veía frustrado al ver que la batalla no sería tan sencilla como el había pensado en un principio y planeaba terminarla con el mínimo esfuerzo pues aun había muchos más santos dorados por enfrentar en esta invasión.

En ese momento algo atrapo la atención del juez del infierno quien comenzó a mirar fijamente hacia arriba, oportunidad que Ukog no desaprovecho y al instante lanzo su mejor ataque. Un gran cuerno impacto de lleno a Radamanthys lanzándolo varios metros por el suelo, arrastrándolo e impactándolo en repetidas ocasiones contra las rocas afiladas del lugar… el guerrero dorado orgulloso se erguía al ver al juez del infierno en el suelo.

El cuerpo del juez no se movía y la curiosidad de Ukog lo impulso a acercarse al que parecía ya el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los mejores espectros de Hades. Mientras se acercaba noto que la mirada de Radamanthys continuaba mirando fijamente en la misma dirección que desde el momento previo a recibir el ataque del santo dorado.

-¡Gran Caución!- grito Radamanthys y al instante la devastadora onda expansiva de una poderosa explosión lanzo por los aires sin control a Ukog quien había sido engañado muy fácilmente por el juez del infierno y ahora caía al peor lugar donde pudo haber aterrizado. Los riscos que brindaban el área de combate junto con el cuerpo de Lilium aun inconsciente se quedaban atrás muy rápidamente y al frente solo había un enorme lago rojo… el rio de sangre hirviente.

Ukog cayó dentro del líquido caliente y sintió como las hendiduras de la armadura comenzaban a llenarse de sangre hirviendo que quemaba muy profunda y dolorosamente el cuerpo vivo del caballero de Atena quien gritaba de dolor, sin embargo los gritos solo provocaban que sus entrañas se llenaran del líquido ardiente.

Radamanthys se puso de pie y miro fijamente como lo que parecía ser una mariposa del mundo de los muertos volaba a su alrededor… el espectro sabía lo que significaba, era un mensaje urgente de Hades. Ante tal situación el juez del infierno observa a la desmayada amazona de Acuario sin saber qué hacer con ella.

-Ya nos encontraremos en el octavo circulo- menciono el juez antes de desaparecer por completo y dejar a la chica en el lugar.

El dolor de las quemaduras era muy profundo y estaba presente en todo el cuerpo… el aire se acababa y en cualquier momento Ukog perdería la poca conciencia que aún le quedaba entre tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Incluso en ese momento solo podía pensar en Samantha y en su hermano Ainnon… ahora finalmente comprendía lo que era capaz de sentir por alguien… las fuerzas que podía adquirir al pelear por alguien a quien se ama… pero ahora su fin había llegado. El dolor era insoportable y ahora estaba completamente sumergido dentro del rio de sangre hirviente… le dolía tanto que nunca sintió esa mano que lo saco súbitamente a la superficie…

-Tardamos demasiado…- escucho el moribundo caballero una voz sumamente familiar… era Félix quien se dirigía a Samantha y a Lilium quien ya había despertado.

El caballero de Tauro tenia la armadura llena con el liquido hirviente, el rostro al igual que la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba destrozado por el rio y Ukog temblaba en señal de que sus nervios por debajo de la piel estaban deshechos. El caballero sintió como con fragilidad inigualable de su cabeza fue retirado el casco de la armadura dorada y lo que quedaba de su desfigurado ser era abrazado por Samantha quien lloraba sobre las quemaduras del moribundo.

-… Ainnon… dale… una… oportunidad…- menciono Ukog… y después el silencio se apodero de él… sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía que dormía… pero Samantha sabía que Ainnon no estaba dormido.

Ukog de Tauro muere en los brazos de Samantha mientras Lilium descifra que las últimas palabras del guerrero iban dirigidas a ella.

-Una oportunidad… nunca lo olvidare…- susurro la amazona de Acuario mientras lamentaba la muerte de uno de sus compañeros.

Félix observaba como Samantha estaba destrozada al momento en que la armadura de Tauro se reunía y ascendía nuevamente en forma de estrella fugaz al firmamento… una parte del caballero dorado de Capricornio estaba feliz por ver que la rubia finalmente perdía a un ser querido.

Samantha con lágrimas en los ojos volteo a ver a Félix y observo la reacción que este tubo ante la muerte de Ukog.

-Ukog está muerto, ¿Qué más quieres?... date cuenta que no eres el único que está sufriendo Félix- grito histéricamente la rubia.

-¿Desde cuándo Augusto tenía esa idea en la mente?- pregunto el desertor.

-Desde que estábamos en el santuario… Augusto pensó que si derrotaba a los caballeros negros se ganaría mi cariño… pero yo nunca le dije que lo hiciera… incluso fue una terrible coincidencia que se haya encontrado contigo aquí… ya no tengo nada porque vivir así que si lo deseas termina con mi vida- respondió Samantha.

Félix dudo un instante mientras Samantha cerraba sus ojos y esperaba que el golpe de Excalibur le arrancara la cabeza.

-Aun no puedes morir, tienes que vengar a Ukog y ayudarnos a terminar esta guerra- respondió el caballero dorado de Capricornio.

-Y si encontramos a Zion… el…-

-Le rogare por tu vida aunque tenga que matarlo… ahora tu comprendes mi dolor y yo comprendo el tuyo, la mejor manera de terminar esto es juntos, pelearemos por todo lo que hemos perdido- respondió Félix mientras emprendía nuevamente su camino hacia el octavo circulo, el circulo de la mentira…

En un imponente templo antiguo al pie de un acantilado finalmente aparece el juez Radamanthys de Wyvern quien regreso lo más rápido posible al enterarse del mensaje urgente de Hades.

-¡Zeros!, ¡Zeros!, ¡Maldito sapo en donde estas!- gritaba el juez del infierno al no encontrar a su sirviente en el lugar donde le ordeno se quedara.

-Señor Radamanthys, lo lamento mucho aquí está el mensaje urgente enviado por el señor Hades en persona- respondió el espectro de sapo mientras corría lo más rápido que podía para entregar el mensaje.

Radamanthys leyó con cuidado cada una de las palabras y volteo a ver molesto a su sirviente:

-¡Volviste a leer mi correspondencia verdad maldito sapo!- grito el juez mientras estrangulaba a su sirviente.

-¡no señor Radamanthys le juro que yo nunca haría eso!- suplicaba el sapo por su vida una y otra vez.

-¡Este es el circulo de la mentira y yo soy uno de los tres grandes jueces del infierno! ¡¿Acaso crees que me vas a engañar estúpido?- respondió furioso el espectro.

-¡Lo lamento señor no me mate por favor!, ¡Si leí sus mensajes!-

-¿Qué demonios es esa estupidez de que la guerra termino y que no debemos atacar a los santos dorados a menos de que nos ataquen primero?, ¡Confirma el mensaje con la señorita pandora de inmediato!... y Zeros si vuelves a leer mis mensajes ¡te matare!- grito Radamanthys y su sirviente de inmediato salió corriendo a través del gran corredor que conectaba a la sala del trono del juez del infierno con el exterior. La oscuridad predominaba el lugar y el espectro observo como súbitamente un rayo de luz dorado atravesó por completo a su sirviente matándolo en el acto con el mensaje de Hades en sus manos.

Al observar con detenimiento Radamanthys se dio cuenta que Zeros había sido atravesado por una lanza dorada… inconfundible.

-Tú eres la que destruyo una buena parte de la ciudad de Dite y ahora asesinas a mi sirviente… sal de las sombras cobarde, la guerra santa termino y no hay motivos para que sigas peleando Sofía de Libra…-

* * *

_N.A: __Apenas hace un año que me uni a la comunidad de y con la salida de estos dos caitulos... me recuerda que he dejado tirada esta historia en varias ocaciones... desafortunadamente tendre que hacerlo una vez mas. Aun no se cuando apareceran los proximos dos capitulos (tal vez la proxima semana) pero despues de su salida no habra capitulos nuevos hasta enero del año entrante o tal vez hasta finales de diciembre... Le pido disculpas a los que siguien la historia y les pido me tengan paciencia, nunca crei que tardaria un año con esta historia aun inconclusa asi que le dedicare mucho mas tiempo del usual... al menos el año entrante._


	24. Episodio 24: Mentira

Capitulo 24: Mentira.

La oscuridad del templo en el octavo círculo del infierno era levemente desquebrajada por una tenue luz que se disipaba rápidamente debido a la altura y la complejidad de los aposentos del Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern quien observaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su subordinado y sus ojos buscaban entre las enormes columnas del lugar a la responsable ya conocida… Sofía de Libra se encontraba al acecho y observando cada uno de los ademanes de el juez del infierno.

-La guerra santa ya termino guerrera dorada de Libra, no hay razón para que continúes con tu campaña en nuestra contra… te hare pagar por tus crímenes- mencionaba el impaciente demonio buscando frenéticamente con la mirada atenta en todas direcciones de sus propios aposentos.

El breve rayo de luz ilumino por completo uno de esos dos prominentes escudos inconfundibles de la poderosa armadura de libra que quedo iluminada solo en algunas de sus partes, pero era suficiente para iluminar las tinieblas del lugar. la mirada de la chica de ojos verdes se notaba furiosa y su cosmos era impresionantemente violento, parecía como si en cualquier instante con la menor provocación la hermosa joven de melena corta y oscura se lanzaría a arrancarle la cabeza a su oponente con sus propias manos.

-¿Es que acaso no piensas decir nada?- interrogo el juez Radamanthys a la guerrera dorada.

-No tengo nada que decirte a ti- respondió fríamente la chica mientras comenzaba a rondar al juez con la mirada demente sobresaliendo de la penumbra como un animal salvaje antes de destrozar a su indefensa presa.

-¡Insolente pagaras por tus pecados!- grito el juez del infierno mientras las enormes alas de su armadura Sapuris se abrieron en toda su extensión y le dieron al demonio suficiente impulso para lanzarse súbitamente sobre su oponente. Los golpes del juez eran ineficaces ante una guerrera dorada que esquivaba con gracia cada uno de los ataques del furioso guerrero que enfrentaba.

Radamanthys se canso de juegos y comenzó a utilizar sus mejores ataques en contra de la guerrera dorada de libra quien aun no podía ser alcanzada por lo mejor que el demente le lanzaba. La gran caución de el juez de Wyvern era devastadora al grado que los juegos de Sofía se terminaron en el instante en que el demonio mostro los alcances de su poder. El enorme templo sostenido por las manos de una enorme estatua en el borde de un acantilado mostraba a la distancia el resplandor de los ataques del juez quien fallaba una y otra vez destrozando grandes secciones de su antiguo y hasta ese momento bien conservado santuario. Los pilares caían y los escombros llenaban el aire moviéndose de forma violenta haciendo peligroso cada uno de los pasos de la guerra y dejando al descubierto enormes secciones donde ahora la luz comenzaba a entrar del exterior con mucha más intensidad que en el pasado.

La lluvia de escombros comenzaba a causar efecto en la movilidad de la chica quien se movía lo más rápido que su agilidad le permitía. Radamanthys no cesaba y Sofía solo podía observar como cada vez el suelo firme desaparecía, obligándola a acercarse al juez del infierno ya que a su vez cada que subía a un pilar debía moverse al instante ya que estos estallaban violentamente debido al poderío que el demonio de Hades desataba en el lugar.

El espacio se termino al igual que los juegos y Sofía se lanzo de lleno en contra de Radamanthys quien recibió de lleno un devastador golpe de la chica en el rostro. A pesar del ataque el juez del infierno consiguió sujetar a la guerrera dorada y estrellarla de lleno contra el suelo causando una violenta sacudida en todo el templo cuyas partes más dañadas comenzaban a desplomarse hacia el acantilado.

Radamanthys sonrió pues finalmente tenia a la guerrera de libra donde la quería. El juez desato una poderosa ráfaga de golpes uno tras otro sobre la chica quien se aferraba a la resistencia de los escudos de su armadura… sin embargo el escudo izquierdo comenzaba a fracturarse debido a la fuerza que estaba contendiendo a tan corta distancia. Como pudo Sofía utilizo sus piernas para sacar de balance al juez propiciándole una patada en el rostro, golpe que solo le dio tiempo para levantarse pues Radamanthys ya estaba lanzando un ataque de ondas infernales el cual Sofía con toda su agilidad no pudo esquivar.

La guerrera de libra fue lanzada varios metros en el aire mientras Radamanthys ya se dirigía a la misma dirección en busca de agregar un ataque más que podría terminar con esta batalla que el demonio no podía negar se estaba complicando como pudo atestiguarlo al llegar al punto donde esperaba para finalizar el trabajo… la guerrera de libra no solo se había repuesto del impacto, sino que también utilizo la fuerza de Radamanthys en su contra y uso el impulso para potenciar un impacto directo que el juez del infierno no pudo contener.

El templo se estremecía de forma violenta y tras ese impacto parte del techo comenzó a colapsarse sobre los combatientes que parecían dispuestos a no ceder. Los guerreros ahora intercambiaban golpes solo pausados por los escombros que colapsaban sobre ellos. Los cien dragones de Sofía impactaban contra de las grandes cauciones de Radamanthys causando que el deteriorado templo se había visto reducido a escombros que caían hacia el acantilado mientras los dos guerreros continuaban con su batalla sin decidir a un ganador aun.

La batalla entre los dos titanes se estaba prolongando demasiado y los ataques de ambos se hacían cada vez más débiles, solo su voluntad los mantenía peleando al mismo nivel aun buscando derrotar a su adversario.

La velocidad de Sofía comenzaba a disminuir y Radamanthys aprovecho el instante para sujetar con la fuerza que le quedaba la cabeza de la guerrera dorada. Al ocurrir esto la chica de ojos vedes de inmediato respondió golpeando con furia el cuerpo del juez del infierno… pero a pesar de la fuerza de la chica el demonio se negaba a soltarla.

Con su cosmos que comenzaba a concentrarse en la cabeza de la chica que sujetaba Radamanthys menciono:

-Ahora veremos por que fuiste condenada al octavo círculo del infierno…-

El cosmos del juez del infierno cumplió su objetivo y la conciencia de Sofía se separo de su cuerpo un instante… los recuerdos de la chica comenzaron a ser devueltos a ella de forma violenta, hechos distantes del pasado que ya había olvidado hace tanto, pero que dolían y mostraban los tintes de una tragedia como ella misma describiría a su vida.

Las imágenes que la chica reconocía y que no podía controlar la golpeaban de manera más dura que los ataques de Radamanthys quien simplemente se divertía relatando las vivencias de la chica dentro de su cabeza.

Cada recuerdo negado por la chica la lastimaba… cada vez que sus padres le gritaron por elegir el camino del arte, cada vez que sus amigos la abandonaron por obedecer ciegamente la voluntad de sus padres, el trágico evento que la dejo huérfana… pero Radamanthys continuaba hurgando en los recuerdos de la guerrera de Libra… parecía buscar algo que aun no aparecía…

-Aquí está el momento… has mentido mucho en tu vida, pero de todas ellas hay una que es la peor de todas, una mentira tan grande que te ha condenado por la eternidad- menciono Radamanthys cuando la ilusión comenzaba a hacerse aun más clara y Sofía solo podía observar.

La escena era muy reciente y familiar… la batalla del santuario en la cual los caballeros dorados de la anterior generación cayeron y la nueva generación nació… la batalla donde la presente guerra santa inicio estaba frente a sus ojos. El fuego del santuario expandiéndose rápidamente hacia el pueblo cercano… sangre de caballeros dorados derramada en el suelo entre las ruinas de las doce casas y el sol del amanecer comenzando a asomarse en el horizonte… la escena era desgarradora y ahora la chica la presenciaba una vez más.

-Aquí es donde tu vida cambio para siempre… es el lugar donde la más grande mentira de tu vida nació...- menciono el juez del infierno.

Sofía podía verse a sí misma aun vestida con la armadura de dragón, severamente lastimada por la batalla, los gritos de Sandra que había caído prisionera se escuchaban a la distancia mientras que la guerrera aun de bronce en ese momento levantaba lentamente el arco dorado que el caballero de Sagitario había dejado atrás…

-¿Cuál es tu versión de la historia?, levantaste el arco y concentraste todo tu poder en cumplir la última labor que el patriarca te encomendó: asesinar a Atena. Tu mirada llena de lagrimas levanto el arco dorado, apuntaste por solo un instante desviando tu mirada levemente mientras observabas como Marín se encontraba intentando salvar a la diosa muy cerca de ti… pero a pesar de todo tu soltaste la flecha dorada que voló con violencia por los aires directo al pecho de la diosa… entonces de manera heroica Marín de Libra interpuso su cuerpo en la trayectoria, salvando a Atena y muriendo de forma gloriosa en el campo de batalla, todo ante la mirada incrédula de Zion… debo darte crédito niña, en milenios he visto mentiras enormes y dañinas que muchos han hecho en nombre del amor… pero la tuya es una de las peores si no es que es la peor de todas- mencionaba Radamanthys mientras devolvía todo de vuelta a su posición original.

-Es lo que tú inventaste y has llegado a creerlo, pero por mucho que lo niegues la verdad es muy diferente de lo que ocurrió ese día… el patriarca te había encomendado matar a Atena pero tú no deseabas hacer eso, tú estaba preocupada por Zion… desde el principio te enamoraste de él pero no podías decirle nada porque había un im0pedimento: Marín…- narraba el juez del infierno.

-Cállate…- gritaba una y otra vez sin cesar Sofía… pero el juez continuaba con la historia.

-El momento llego y observaste el arco dorado en el suelo. Lo tomaste y observaste como Atena estaba a la distancia implorando por su vida. Al principio pensabas cumplir con tu misión… pero hubo algo ese día que te hizo cambiar de opinión. A unos metros de distancia estaba ella, la causa de todos tus problemas Marín de Libra estaba de espaldas a ti y muy distraída ocupándose de los espectros que tenía enfrente. Tendiste la flecha en el arco y al principio apuntaste de lleno a Atena como se te había ordenado pero cada instante los celos y la furia se apoderaban de ti, no podías soportar que Zion la amara a ella y no a ti, no podías soportar ser simplemente un reemplazo, no podías soportar que la guerrera de Libra se quedara con todo lo que tu deseabas y fue así como fuiste victima de tus celos y tu resentimiento. Soltaste la flecha dorada… pero nunca apuntaste a Atena… cuando Marín se dio cuenta ya era tarde y la flecha había destrozado su pecho… Marín murió traicionada y no como una heroína cubierta de gloria en el campo de batalla. Sandra siempre lo supo, supo que tú nunca tuviste la intención de matarla y que Marín había sido asesinada en realidad pero ambas ocultaron la verdad y se quedaron con la versión que más les convenía. Lo peor de todo es que durante todo este tiempo le has hecho creer a Zion que en verdad Marín murió de forma gloriosa… sin mencionar que el estúpido se ha encariñado contigo al punto de olvidar a la chica que asesinaste con tal de obtener lo que querías-

Ahora ambos guerreros estaban de vuelta en la realidad… el templo antiguo eran solo ruinas que podían colapsar en cualquier instante y Sofía de Libra había colapsado sobre sus rodillas y el llanto se apodero de su rostro al recordar la verdad que habia elegido olvidar.

-El amor que Zion siente por ti proviene de una mentira y tú le mentiste a todos para conseguir lo que de otra forma jamás habrías podido. Yo Radamanthys de Wyvern Juez del octavo circulo del infierno te condeno a morir mientras que tu alma será destruida en el infierno- menciono el demonio mientras se colocaba detrás de la doblegada chica y se preparaba para dar el golpe definitivo contra la guerrera de Libra.

Las lagrimas la abrumaban, Sofía estaba de rodillas y sentía como el golpe definitivo del juez del infierno se acercaba a ella… todo lo que había dicho era verdad y ella no solo era una traidora sino también una asesina… recibir el golpe de Radamanthys y morir en el infierno, su alma seria destruida y su pecado redimido.

Radamanthys se acercaba a su blanco y la batalla había terminado… pero Sofía se dio media vuelta con una velocidad fugaz y cegadora… una de las dos espadas de Libra estaba en su mano derecha y se incrusto en el pecho de Radamanthys con la fuerza de su propio impacto.

La sangre del demonio baño a la guerrera de Libra quien se levanto aun con lágrimas en los ojos, con delicadeza las seco con su mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda retiraba de su armadura la segunda de las espadas y observaba al juez del infierno aun de pie con la espada dorada incrustada y el demonio maldiciéndola incesantemente.

-¡Maldita acaso crees que Zion te aceptara si se entera que siempre tuvo razón y tu asesinaste a su amada!- gritaba Radamanthys con sangre escurriendo de su pecho sin cesar.

La guerrera dorada se detuvo frente al juez del infierno con la espada lista para terminar la incesante batalla.

-Zion seguramente me matara… pero alguna vez prometimos que sería él quien lo haría y no tu ni Hades- menciono Sofía. La chica con velocidad impresionante lanzo el golpe definitivo y Radamanthys de Wyvern cayó al suelo sin vida.

Las lágrimas aun escurrían de las mejillas de Sofía pero había algo mucho más importante ahora, pues frente a ella estaba la cascada donde los tres grandes ríos del infierno colisionaban… adelante estaba el Cositos y el final de la guerra contra Hades… de una forma o de otra.


	25. Episodio 25: Traicion

Bueno, no suelo dejar notas en los capitulos pero... para una de mis lectoras favoritas: _**Umizu **_he aqui el inicio (y solo el inicio) del tan esperado reencuentro. Tenia que ser forzosamente en el noveno circulo del infierno, a un pasito ya de enfrentarse a Hades.

* * *

Capitulo 25: Traición.

El sonido del metal de la poderosa armadura dorada de Aries que impacto de lleno el fondo del foso fue ensordecedor. La oscuridad lentamente se disipaba, los relámpagos iluminaban el tétrico panorama del infierno y la temperatura comenzaba a descender dramáticamente ante cada paso que el guerrero daba. No lo dudo ni un momento, Zion estaba en el lugar más alejado de la luz y del cielo: el noveno círculo del infierno, Hades estaba cerca al igual que Atena y el imponente lago Cositos donde los tres grandes ríos del infierno desembocaban estaba a la vista.

Su travesía por el infierno había sido muy breve, hecho que inquietaba al guerrero dorado sin mencionar que a pesar de estar en las cercanías del palacio de Hades aun no había señal de ninguno de los jueces del infierno o de un espectro siquiera que diera su vida evitando que las últimas defensas de su señor fueran traspasadas.

-Cuanto sin verte Zion…- menciono una fría y escalofriante voz cuyo origen aun era desconocido.

De las sombras dos espectros aparecieron súbitamente y se lanzaron sobre el caballero de la armadura dorada.

-Explosión de galaxias- menciono Zion mientras lanzaba el devastador ataque que no correspondía a su signo. El fuego devastador de miles de universos destrozándose al instante se concentro en un solo punto y ambos espectros fueron fulminados en el aire de donde sus cuerpos sin vida cayeron al suelo impactándose fríamente contra las rocas con muecas de terror en sus rostros… el caballero desertor era un ser abominable capaz de hacer temer a los mismos demonios de Hades.

-Sal Aiacos, déjate de tonterías se que eres tu- añadió el poderoso caballero mientras examinaba a sus alrededores.

De las sombras el poderoso juez del infierno emergió con su afilada armadura destellando con la oscuridad del lugar. Su rostro era cubierto por el casco de su protección y aun no era visible para el caballero de Aries quien observaba frio sin inmutarse ante la presencia de un oponente de semejante calibre. Zion tal vez pecaba de arrogante pero sabía que el juez que tenía enfrente no sería capaz siquiera de hacerle un rasguño a su túnica dorada.

-¿Sabes donde estas?- pregunto el juez del infierno.

-Es el inconfundible noveno circulo del infierno- respondió desafiante el caballero dorado dudando un instante mientras escuchaba la voz de su oponente.

-¿Y sabes por qué estás aquí?-

-Para asesinar a Hades- respondió desafiante nuevamente el caballero desertor.

Una potente carcajada salió de la boca del juez de Garuda quien después se dispuso a explicar al desertor los motivos de su caída directa al noveno círculo:

-Traición… tan fácil como eso Zion, aquí es donde residen las almas de los traidores, aquellos que con sus acciones les fueron infieles a los deseos o a su palabra, los traidores son los peores mentirosos de todos y aquí es donde sus almas son juzgadas para sufrir eternamente-

Zion cerró su puño cansado de las tonterías que el juez del infierno mencionaba frente a él.

-Siempre tan impaciente… sé muy bien que no puedo vencerte así que al menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte Zion: La guerra santa termino-

-¿Termino?, ¿Hades esta muerto?- pregunto intrigado el caballero dorado.

-La orden del cese de hostilidades viene de más arriba… ¿Y ahora Zion que la guerra ha terminado que es lo que un caballero sin lealtad hará? No puedes regresar al santuario, ahí no eres bienvenido. Sin embargo el señor Hades es tan generoso que desea ofrecerte un pacto a ti y a los caballeros que te siguen: Únanse a nosotros, transfórmense en espectros y juren lealtad a Hades… peleen en la siguiente guerra contra los dioses en nuestro lado y tendrán todo lo que ustedes deseen… oro, poder, vida eterna, lo que sea que deseen el gran dios del inframundo se los concederá-

-No hay nada que tu dios pueda ofrecerme para traicionar a Atena- respondió desafiante Zion.

-Creo que entiendo porque estas en este círculo Zion, el de la mentira no encaja contigo eres un pésimo mentiroso. Tu ya traicionaste a Atena, no intentes engañarme ni darme lecciones de moralidad como en el pasado… aun así déjame mostrarte que estas en un error Zion, Hades si puede ofrecerte todo lo que desees… ¿O es que acaso vas a negar también a tus seres amados?-

Zion observo horrorizado como el juez del infierno colocaba sus manos sobre los dos cadáveres de los espectros que estaban sin vida en el suelo. Simplemente con que sus rostros fueron tocados por el demonio ambos se levantaron… sin embargo sus formas comenzaron a cambiar drásticamente conforme se levantaban de la muerte.

-Hades me ha dado el poder sobre las almas de los caídos y si así lo deseas yo puedo hacer que ellos vuelvan a ti-

Zion observaba con una mezcla de incredulidad y alegría como la primera de las formas se había completado… sus ojos se abrieron y el juez retiro su mano izquierda del rostro del espectro… como su armadura lo indicaba no era un espectro… ya no.

-…Maestro- menciono Zion al verlo nuevamente tomar forma frente a él con una armadura de Aries en color negro, sus cuernos eran afilados y su porte era imponente. La figura de todo un guerrero y su mirada era la misma de un viejo agradable, pero en esta ocasión su cuerpo era joven como el de su aprendiz… Barroco de Aries había despertado de entre los muertos.

-Y no solo él, también te la regresare a ella- menciono el juez mientras retiraba su mano derecha del rostro de la segunda figura que tomaba forma. Dos prominentes escudos negros como el resto de la armadura oscura indicaban esa presencia inconfundible. El aire a su alrededor era dulzura y su cabello largo y quebrado ondeaba con el viento. Su armadura era negra e inconfundible… la antigua portadora de esa armadura, Marín de Libra abrió sus ojos azules nuevamente y miraba fijamente a Zion.

-Tu maestro y tu amada fallecida, ¿Entonces qué dices Zion?, es un muy buen trato- añadió el juez del infierno con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

El silencio se apodero de la escena, los dos caballeros revividos frente al caballero dorado quien después de unos instantes ya no apretaba sus puños con la misma intensidad que antes. Zion recordó varios momentos del pasado, momentos que estaban en lo más profundo de su memoria donde eran tesoros escondidos de todos los demás… ese recuerdo cuando reía con su maestro después de haber sido elogiado por el patriarca por una misión extremadamente bien hecha en la que le salvo la vida a dos caballeros dorados, como en ese momento Barroco le menciono que estaba agradecido de haberlo conocido. Recuerdos de esos distantes tiempos antes de llegar al santuario cuando Marín corría por las calles del puerto para llegar hasta su casa y darle los buenos días con una cálida sonrisa… como el consoló a la chica en varias ocasiones, como se reencontró con ella en el santuario de Atena…

Los puños del guerrero se cerraron súbitamente de nuevo, la mirada del guerrero se levanto nuevamente y Zion respondió con tono molesto:

-No traicionare a Atena… aunque tenga que matar lo que más amo-

-Siempre has sido el mismo Zion… un tonto- respondió el juez del infierno ante la negativa del caballero dorado. –En ese caso, así será… aquello que mas amas te destruirá- añadió el juez mientras susurraba al oído de Barroco:

-Zion traiciono al santuario y robo la armadura de Aries- al instante la furia del caballero de Aires negro se apodero de él y miraba a su antiguo discípulo con odio.

Igualmente se acerco a la guerrera negra de Libra y le susurro al oído:

-Marín… mi pobre y bella Marín… ¿Sabes porque Zion no acepto el trato? Muy fácil, porque el ya te olvido… pero eso no es lo peor de todo ¿sabes de quien está enamorado el muy infeliz?... de aquella que te mato y robo tu armadura.

La mirada dulce de la joven se extinguió por completo y se lleno de odio y celos. El escenario estaba colocado y el juez del infierno dio la orden… ambos guerreros negros se lanzaron en contra del caballero dorado.

Zion esquivaba los ataques de sus antiguos seres queridos, sin embargo las embestidas de su maestro combinadas con las de su antigua amada eran feroces. Ambos eran guerreros experimentado, muy fuertes y rápidos y aunque Zion era el mejor caballero dorado que jamás hubiera existido se estaba enfrentando a dos guerreros dorados, los mejores de la pasada generación al mismo tiempo.

El muro de cristal del guerrero de Aries era destrozado por los mil dragones de Marín quien no se tentaba el corazón y cada uno de sus ataques era letal. Barroco intentaba alcanzar a su antiguo discípulo con una de sus extinciones estelares, pero la velocidad de Zion era mucho más elevada que antes… aun así la desventaja del guerrero era clara en especial por que el no deseaba contraatacar…

La iluminación llego a la mente del guerrero y se comenzó a mover de manera diferente. Ahora parecía dispuesto a responder las hostilidades y aunque una variedad de movimientos interceptaban su camino y destrozaban el paisaje a su alrededor el guerrero fue capaz de llegar hasta donde se lo propuso. Marín lanzo nuevamente sus poderosos mil dragones que fueron repelidos por una devastadora revolución estelar, mientras su maestro lanzaba una extinción estelar hacia el Zion respondió utilizando a Excalibur al mismo nivel que el caballero de Capricornio lo haría. Lanzando una poderosa descarga de energía Zion consiguió lo que deseaba… Barroco naturalmente esquivo el ataque, sin embargo el juez de Garuda que estaba detrás no pudo observar el ataque hasta que estaba muy cerca de él. La devastadora cuchilla fue apenas esquivada… sin embargo finalmente el casco del juez había sido dañado y cayó al suelo dividido en dos partes idénticas.

Su cabello rebelde ondeaba con el viento del lugar, su mirada estaba llena de desprecio y su rostro de cicatrices. Zion se quedo perplejo un instante hasta que Marín le recordó súbitamente que estaban en medio de una pelea con un poderoso golpe directo en el rostro de desprevenido caballero. Cuando este fue capaz de observar claramente el rostro del juez del infierno el desertor se quedo completamente atónito…

-Así es Zion, soy yo… estamos todos reunidos aquí, ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos no?- menciono el juez del infierno burlándose de Zion, sin embargo en esta ocasión el demonio se lanzo al ataque junto con los dos guerreros quienes estaban haciendo el trabajo por el hasta ese momento.

Zion lo recordaba todo mientras recibía golpes de su amada, de su maestro y de aquel quien alguna vez en la infancia fue su amigo…

El puerto estaba consumido por la neblina ese día, las lluvias eran habituales al igual que el frio… pero a pesar de todo ella siempre estaba ahí para darle los buenos días. La claridad del día entro de golpe cuando ella abrió las cortinas de la habitación donde el pequeño Zion dormía apaciblemente.

-¡Buenos días Zion, despierta ya!- menciono alegremente la pequeña Marín mientras abría las ventanas dejando entrar el frio del puerto al lugar.

-Déjame dormir…- respondía un malhumorado niño quien se cubría el rostro de la claridad.

-Despierta Zion, recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme con mi problema… antes de que me vaya…- menciono tristemente la niña. Ante estas palabras de la pequeña, el joven arroja las cobijas y se levanta súbitamente de la cama demostrando lo importante que es una promesa para él.

Los dos pequeños bajan las escaleras de la humilde casa en la que solo los dos hermanos viven y predomina el desorden. Mientras ambos bajan Zilos, el hermano pequeño de Zion observa a los dos bajar mientras el come una hogaza de pan.

-¿Saldrás hermano?-

-Sí, seguramente estaré fuera todo el día y espero traer algo para que los dos podamos cenar al anochecer- respondió el joven ante la interrogante de su hermano.

-Cuídense- menciono Zilos mientras Zion y Marín salían de la pequeña casa.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio por las calles del puerto en dirección hacia el mercado del lugar. Manchester era un lugar frio pero a la vez las personas lo hacían cálido… aunque parecía no haber calidez en la mirada de esa pequeña que caminaba al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Aun no entiendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda Marín- menciono Zion a la niña que caminaba a su lado.

-Mi abuelo murió… y yo he heredado la armadura dorada de Libra, muy pronto me iré al santuario de Atena en Grecia y…-

-¿Y?-

-Solo quiero salir con alguien, que me abracen, tal vez que me dé un beso… eso es todo Zion. Quiero sentirme como una mujer al menos una vez en mi vida antes de ir a ese mundo donde tal vez no pueda volver a sentir eso…- respondió tímidamente la chica.

-¿Y por qué me necesitas a mí?- respondió Zion como siempre incapaz de contener su lengua y arruinar un momento enternecedor en que la chica intentaba abrir sus sentimientos a él.

-Porque elegí a tu amigo John… solo quiero que nos presentes y después de eso puedes volver a tu amada cama Zion- respondió molesta la chica, consciente de que su amigo a pesar de apoyarla por momentos era completamente incapaz de entender sus sentimientos.

Los dos se dirigieron a los callejones que se encontraban en las zonas aledañas al mercado, lugares oscuros llenos de pestes y demás alimañas… en este lugar es donde esa figura apareció frente a ellos, un joven de rostro atractivo y actitud agresiva que de inmediato se dirigió a los dos jóvenes que entraban es sus territorios.

-Zion que sorpresa… creí que habías dicho que no querías volver a verme después de lo de la última vez, ¿Qué quieres?-

-No vengo a verte por gusto… solo que quería que conocieras a alguien- menciono lago molesto el joven de melena alborotada. –Ella es Marín y muy pronto se ira de aquí, recientemente se quedo huérfana como nosotros- añadió Zion mientras presentaba a la ilusionada niña con el rufián.

-Tu amiga es muy linda debo admitir Zion… respondió el rufián quien saludaba y halagaba a la joven quien se ruborizaba ante las palabras del chico.

La mirada del joven huérfano se llenaba de furia al ver como su mejor amiga parecía sentirse muy cómoda con los comentarios llenos de romanticismo que John le susurraba al oído. Zion estaba lleno de celos pero era incapaz de tomar las riendas de la situación como hubiera deseado, en especial porque fue la misma Marín la que le dijo que pasara lo que pasara no interfiriera. Como si hubiera perdido una parte importante de sí mismo al ayudar a su amiga el joven de melena corta y oscura se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la pareja.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Zion?- pregunto el atractivo rufián.

-No quiero molestarlos…- respondió el huérfano.

-No, Zion no nos molestas, además ya que por tu culpa todos creen que soy un ladrón y ahora si tú no vas con nosotros entonces puedes decirle a tu amiguita que no habrá cita-

-¿Por qué es tan importante que yo vaya con ustedes?- pregunto Zion intrigado.

-Porque tu Zion el amado huérfano del puerto es el ejemplo de la honestidad, la verdad y la justicia en esta ciudad y si tú vas con nosotros incluso alguien como yo que es tachado de ladrón puede redimir un poco su honor. Si los comerciantes me ven contigo no pondrán objeción en que me acerque a sus puestos y podremos disfrutar de una sencilla cita normal tu amiguita y yo- respondió el chico en tono sarcástico molestando al joven de cabello oscuro con cada una de sus palabras… Zion estaba en completo desacuerdo con la idea de Marín pero ya que era una petición especial de su amiga, el no se podía negar.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el mercado del puerto, Marín tomo el brazo de John mientras que Zion los seguía a la distancia. El lugar estaba lleno de personas atendiendo sus propios asuntos, sin embargo cuando observaron el rostro del joven que iba a acompañado de Marín de inmediato todos los comerciantes se colocaron frente a ellos armados y furiosos con la simple presencia del atractivo chico.

-Creímos haberte dicho que la próxima vez que vinieras aquí te mataríamos- menciono uno de los comerciantes quienes se mostraban molestos al recordar que el era quien les había estado robando mercancías durante un largo tiempo y fue gracias a Zion que pudieron descubrirlo. Aunque nunca recuperaron el botín los comerciantes expulsaron al chico del mercado amenazándolo de muerte si volvía.

-Alto… ellos vienen conmigo- menciono Zion colocándose entre los comerciantes furiosos y la pareja.

Al ver frente a ellos al chico que tanto apreciaban aunque la idea no les agradaba y tal y como el mismo John había predicho los comerciantes no tuvieron otra opción mas que dejarlos pasar.

John y Marín se adelantaron mientras que uno de los comerciantes se acerco a Zion y le menciono:

-Confiamos en ti, no en él… mantenlo vigilado-

Al igual que él mismo, los comerciantes sabían que la idea de Marín no terminaría bien.

El joven atractivo guiaba a la chica a través de los comercios, siendo vigilado por todos a su paso, sin embargo a pesar de tanta vigilancia nadie fue capaz de notar nada en él, no tuvo ningún descuido y Zion tampoco pudo notar nada.

Los dos entraron en una joyería donde el joven compro unos pendientes especiales a la chica que aun se veía completamente atraída por el atractivo natural del chico mientras que ella por primera vez en su vida se sentía como toda una mujer.

La hora de comer algo llego y a pesar del disgusto de los comerciantes todos veían con recelo como el chico comía alegremente con Marín, aun sin hacer nada aparentemente ilegal. Zion continuaba desconfiando y estaba harto de la actitud de inocencia que su "amigo" demostraba pero no podía hacer nada hasta no tener pruebas de lo contrario.

-Discúlpame un momento Marín- menciono el joven mientras dejaba a la chica completamente perdida en su mirada.

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunto Zion a Marín acercándose a ella una vez que su acompañante se había ido.

-Claro que todo está bien Zion, al contrario todos están siendo muy groseros con John, el no ha hecho nada malo y todos lo miran como si les estuviera robando o algo así- menciono Marín consternada intentando comprender lo que ocurría en el puerto.

-… Tal vez tengas razón Marín- menciono intrigado Zion al ver que la chica había tenido razón hasta ese momento.

El joven comenzaba a dudar seriamente acerca de todo creyendo que tal vez en el pasado había cometido un error al acusar a John de haber robado a los comerciantes por tanto tiempo, en especial después de que no se encontró ninguna prueba concluyente. Zion decidió alejarse un instante mientras John volvía y Marín continuaba ilusionada con lo que ocurriría después en la cita.

Los pasos del chico por el mercado eran extraños, sentía como si una parte de él siempre hubiese estado equivocada… Marín estaba a punto de irse y en verdad era eso lo que le molestaba, perder a esa amiga que tanto apreciaba…

-¡Zion ahí estas!- grito una voz desconocida.

El joven volteo y observo como varios de los comerciantes del mercado se acercaban muy molestos y armados a él.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto intrigado Zion.

-Tu amigo, eso es lo que pasa. Lo expulsamos del mercado y ahora que lo dejamos entrar nuevamente las cosas de nuevo comenzaron a desaparecer. ¿Dónde está Zion?- mencionaban los comerciantes.

-No lo sé… quería hablar con él y lo estay buscando-

-Zion confiábamos en ti-

-Lo lamento… yo aclarare todo esto- respondió el joven mientras su rostro se llenaba de furia. Sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto desde el principio, John solo estaba usando a Marín como pretexto para volver al mercado.

Zion comenzó a buscar frenéticamente a través de los callejones del puerto al que se hacía llamar su amigo, sin embargo su búsqueda resultaba inútil y el rufián parecía no estar en ningún lugar. Al final solo había un lugar donde el futuro caballero no había buscado: el mismo mercado.

En la zona más profunda del mercado había un viejo edificio abandonado el cual solía ser el depósito de todas las mercancías del puerto hasta el momento en que fue consumido por un feroz incendio y nadie mas había entrado en el lugar desde entonces, este era el único lugar que restaba de todo el puerto y el lugar donde seguramente John estaría.

Los pasos de Zion hacían que la madera del lugar se retoricara y crujiera mientras que el techo parecía colapsaría en cualquier instante. Fue en este oscuro lugar alejado de toda la luz y el bullicio del mercado donde el futuro caballero encontró al futuro juez del infierno.

-Zion… no esperaba que me encontraras aquí…- menciono el joven atractivo nervioso ante la presencia imponente del huérfano. John de inmediato saco de entre sus ropas un cuchillo que intento clavar en el pecho de Zion, sin embargo la fuerza del joven de melena oscura era muy superior y el ataque del rufián termino fallando miserablemente.

Con muy poco esfuerzo Zion derribo a John y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro con toda su furia concentrada en él.

-¡Hiciste todo para continuar robando verdad miserable!-

-¿Y si así fuera qué?, tu amiguita es muy ingenua y yo no tuve oportunidad de recuperar mi botín de la vez pasada…- respondió de manera sínica el futuro juez del infierno.

Zion con una furia incomparable le destrozo la cara al joven y justo cuando se proponía a matarlo con su propia daga, el futuro caballero se detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa Zion?, eres un cobarde…- menciono desafiante el rufan.

-Yo no tengo motivos ni intención de matarte… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los comerciantes- respondió Zion pensando en que era el último día en que vería a Marín y no deseaba pasarlo así.

John había sido muy astuto al esconder las mercancías robadas dentro del mismo mercado, sin embargo el momento llego en que Zion entrego al ladrón al los comerciantes quienes recuperaron todo lo que les había sido robado. A pesar de todo a Zion aun le quedaba una última misión, explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido a Marín quien seguramente no tomaría las cosas de buena manera.

Marín se encontraba observando el océano a la distancia afuera de la casa de Zion, quien al volver con algunas cosas que los mercaderes le obsequiaron para él y su hermano se sorprendió al ver a la chica de cabellera oscura y quebrada en su puerta. El chico se disponía a explicar todo a la decepcionada joven quien sin decir ni una palabra abrazo a Zion.

Al día siguiente Marín partió al santuario de Atena en Grecia al haber heredado la armadura de Libra… Zion y Zilos decidieron seguirla tiempo después…

Zion recordaba todo mientras Marín le propinaba una ráfaga de golpes certeros y su maestro lo atacaba con su extinción estelar a la distancia al igual que John con su Cosmic Ilucion. El caballero de Aries a pesar de su poder y su determinación para el combate estaba siendo sobrepasado de manera tremenda y sin que este pudiera hacer nada para defenderse de los poderosos ataques de dos caballeros dorados y uno de los jueces del infierno, que además de todo lo odiaban como a ninguna otra cosa.

A pesar de que su cuerpo comenzaba a verse seriamente afectado por el castigo que le estaba propinando Zion aun se levantaba desafiante, aunque solo para ser más golpeado por aquello que tanto amo.

La imponente armadura de Aries estaba destrozada y bañada en la sangre de Zion, su brazo derecho orgulloso portador de Excalibur estaba roto y una profunda herida en el costado izquierdo del guerrero le impedía moverse con la misma agilidad de siempre. Los hermosos cuernos dorados prominentes y emblemáticos estaban rotos y esparcidos en pedazos por el suelo al igual que el desertor quien observaba a las tres figuras imponentes frente a él.

Cuando finalmente podía comenzar a levantarse Zion sintió el último golpe proveniente de la misma Marín. El pecho del guerrero fue atravesado súbitamente por una negra espada al igual que la armadura de la chica que la había arrojado… la sangre comenzó a fluir nuevamente y cada aliento se hacía mucho más complicado que el anterior. La vida se le comenzaba a escapar.

-Marín es hora ¡termina con él!- menciono John, el ahora juez del infierno Aiacos.

La joven despechada de la armadura negra de libra saco de entre su armadura la segunda de las espadas de Libra mientras que Zion bañado en su propia sangre difícilmente podía observar como lentamente la mujer que amo tanto se acercaba con la espada en mano y la más firme intención de asesinarlo. Todo se había terminado… Zion había sido un guerrero prominente en toda su vida, nunca tomo importancia de otra cosa que no fuera la batalla en sí pero ahora en el momento en que mas necesitaba de su desinterés en lo que destruía, fue incapaz de destruir lo que tanto amo en el pasado.

Resignado Zion acepto su muerte y cerró los ojos para evitar ver como su amada seria la que al final le arrancaría la cabeza.

Los pasos lentos de Marín se detuvieron frente al guerrero dorado maltrecho, esta levanto su arma y miro sin piedad alguna al caballero… la hora de la muerte de Zion había llegado.

Zion al ver que su final había llegado sintió una enorme frustración… pero después de un instante todo comenzó a desvanecerse, todo el odio y la tristeza, todo lo que había hecho y lo que no había conseguido lograr en su breve vida… a pesar de todo el joven sonreía…

-Me alegra que de todo lo que pudo haberme ocurrido aquí… seas tú la que me mate Marín- menciono Zion antes de bajar la cabeza y aceptar resignado su muerte.

Marín con todo su cosmos oscuro reunido en la espada impacto de lleno contra el guerrero, sin embargo un poderoso destello dorado freno por completo el filo de la espada ante la sorpresa de la chica… era un escudo dorado lo que impedía que su espada terminara el trabajo.

-Lo lamento pero si quieres matarlo primero tendrás que pasar encima de mi- Sofía de Libra con dificultad resaltando lo difícil que se le hacía contener el golpe dado por Marín.

La guerrera oscura se alejo de inmediato al ver que una nueva guerrera había aparecido en el campo de batalla y no era cualquiera, las dos guerreras de Libra se habían encontrado en el infierno.

-¡Zion levántate, actúa como un hombre!- menciono Sofía mientras observaba al guerrero que amaba ensangrentado y deshecho.

-Así que aprendiste esa mala costumbre de mi… no te ves sorprendida de verme vivo así que deduzco siempre supiste que estaba vivo… además ahora llegas en el momento menos oportuno… estaba a punto de matarlos a todos…- menciono sonriente el caballero desertor.

-¿Matarnos?- pregunto burlándose el juez del infierno.

-Esta batalla ya está decidida Sofía… es mi batalla…- respondió el caballero dorado apenas capaz de ponerse de pie nuevamente, arrancando la espada negra súbitamente de su pecho ante la mirada vigilante de la Amazona dorada que observaba fijamente a la mujer que había asesinado y que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

-Zion… hay muchas cosas que debes saber…- menciono Sofía ayudando al caballero a mantenerse de pie…


	26. Episodio 26: Adios Mi Amor

Capitulo 26: Adiós… mi amor…

La sangre del caballero dorado de Aries fluía libremente de las heridas de la batalla contra su pasado. El amor que tantas veces protegió y anhelo tantas noches después de su partida ahora se encontraba frente a él en el infierno haciéndole pagar con creces el precio por haberla olvidado.

Amor… solo eso podía matarlo y solo eso podía salvarlo. Las dos armaduras de Libra destellaban con el cosmos de sus portadoras cuyas miradas no se separaron ni un instante desde que se encontraron en este lúgubre lugar. Las espadas de armadura negra bañadas en la sangre de Zion e incluso una de ellas aun se encontraba incrustada en el pecho del guerrero, mientras que uno de los escudos de la armadura dorada mostraba prominentes cuarteaduras después de proteger al caballero que ahora reía sarcásticamente haciendo alusión a su futura victoria aunque la situación no podía parecer más contraria…

-Zion… hay algunas cosas que debes saber…- menciono muy seriamente la guerrera de cabellos largos y oscuros: Sofía de Libra.

-No tiene sentido escuchar lo que tengas que decir ahora, ya habrá otro tiempo y otro lugar… por ahora esta batalla es mía…- menciono Zion mientras las heridas de su cuerpo continuaban sangrando sin cesar.

-Apenas y puedes estar de pie, déjame encargarme de los tres- menciono Sofía refiriéndose al juez del infierno y a los dos antiguos santos dorados.

-Son demasiado para ti, además es mi culpa por dejar que las cosas hayan llegado hasta este punto- respondió el caballero dorado poniéndose firme bastante adolorido pero desafiante.

Mientras los dos caballeros dorados conversaban rápidamente el juez del infierno intento atacarlos mientras mantenían la guardia baja sin embargo el juez de Garuda fue súbitamente repelido simplemente por el cosmos de Zion que se elevo hasta un nivel monstruoso, mostrando toda la agresividad y el rencor que el caballero dorado mantiene en su corazón. Aiacos regreso súbitamente al lado de sus dos subordinados, frustrado al ver que los caballeros continuaban con su discusión sin siquiera poner atención en lo que sus oponentes hacían.

-Zion siempre tuviste razón… no te lo quería decir y siempre me aferre a mi inocencia pero la verdad es la que siempre supiste… yo mate a Marin… por ti…- mencionaban Sofía con lagrimas asomando sus verdes ojos.

El caballero desertor de Aries dio unos pasos adelante lentamente dando la espalda a Sofía y mirando de frente a sus tres oponentes.

-Te dije que ya habrá un lugar y un momento para hablar de eso… por ahora lo único que me interesa es el presente, lo que siento por ti ahora y lo que pasara una vez que la guerra termine con la victoria de los caballeros dorados- menciono el caballero dorado sin voltear a ver a la cara a Marin o a Sofía mostrando claramente lo mucho que aun le pesaba el pasado y lo que sentía en el presente. -Vete, déjame, esta batalla como ya te lo dije es mía- añadió.

Sofía observo el maltrecho cuerpo del caballero dorado que se encontraba frente a ella, el poder del guerrero era innegable e inigualable… pero continuaba siendo humano y su cuerpo parecía estar cerca de la muerte. La guerrera de Libra sabía que si dejaba a Zion solo, tal vez sería capaz de vencer a los tres oponentes pero no sabría si sería capaz de salir vivo de la confrontación.

-¡No te dejare!- respondió firmemente la amazona dorada de Libra.

Zion volteo a ver a Sofía, a través de su rostro escurría sangre mientras que su mirada estaba llena con la furia que siempre había caracterizado al guerrero… finalmente parecía comportarse como ese guerrero que la chica recordaba.

El caballero dio la espalda nuevamente a sus oponentes quienes simplemente observaban consientes que el caballero que tenían enfrente ya no era el mismo que hasta hace poco estaban a punto de asesinar de manera sencilla y sin problemas. Zion se acerco a Sofía mientras ella continuaba observando las heridas del cuerpo del caballero. Tiernamente mientras el frio del noveno círculo del infierno se apoderaba del ambiente, el caballero de Aries beso profundamente a la amazona de Libra. El beso hizo que por un instante Sofía recordara la calidez del sol, los días en el santuario, aquel tiempo que ahora se ve tan distante en el que a pesar de la guerra todo parecía estar bien… sin embargo la misma sangre que escurría por el rostro de Zion le hizo recordar a la chica que esos días no volverían y que al igual que el caballero ahora, Sofía debía aceptar que el pasado se había ido para jamás volver…

-Adiós Sofía- menciono Zion…

-Adiós Zion…- se despidió la amazona antes de encaminarse nuevamente en dirección al centro del lago cositos donde se encuentra el palacio de Hades y el fin de la guerra…

El brillo de la armadura dorada de Libra se perdió en el horizonte mientras Marin con su negra versión de la misma armadura observaba con furia como Zion mantenía la mirada fija en la chica que se alejaba… el amor que el sentía por ella se había terminado. Finalmente el caballero desertor encaro nuevamente a sus adversarios, su maestro caído, su antigua amada y su rival del pasado.

-Ya me canse de jugar contigo Zion. ¡Barroco, Marin, mátenlo!- menciono el juez del infierno al momento en que los dos caballeros dorados de la anterior generación se lanzaron sobre el maltrecho Zion de Aries.

Las espadas negras de Libra se desenvainaron y atacaron sin piedad a Zion, quien a pesar de su estado consiguió detenerlas simplemente usando sus manos. Marin estaba inmovilizada y Zion pateo violentamente a su anterior amiga y amada sin importarle lo violencia que ahora desplegaba en su contra. Barroco se lanzo contra su alumno con su revolución estelar lista para devastar al caballero desertor, sin embargo el ataque del caballero de Aries negro fue evitado con extrema facilidad, además de que fue contestada con una poderosa explosión de galaxias que lanzo al antiguo maestro de Zion contra el suelo. Ambos Marin y Barroco cayeron a los pies de Aiacos quien simplemente observaba atónito y furioso como su estrategia estaba fallando estrepitosamente y ahora el joven de cabellos oscuros y cuerpo ensangrentado parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la vida a aquello que amaba con sus propias manos.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?, ¿¡Es que ya no sientes nada por mi!- menciono furiosa Marin mientras se levantaba difícilmente después de la violenta patada que Zion le había propinado.

Zion se movía lentamente mientras que en la mueca llena de sangre de su rostro se dibujaba claramente una sínica sonrisa.

-Casi caigo… unos instantes más y hubiera dejado que me mataran pero recordé algo muy importante, algo que ya sabía pero que no quería creer… Mi amada Marin y mi apreciado maestro… ambos ya están muertos y lo que estoy viendo aquí no es más que una muestra de la corrupción de Hades. El no me puede ofrecer vida eterna porque él no posee ningún poder sobre la vida e incluso ahora yo sigo vivo y ustedes no-

Los ataques de los oponentes parecía ineficaces ante el renovado poderío del caballero desertor quien mostraba en su mirada nuevamente el brillo de su constelación y el fulgor desafiante que siempre lo había caracterizado como un demonio en el campo de batalla capaz de destrozar a un ejército completo con sus propias manos y de la manera mas sanguinaria jamás imaginada.

Finalmente el momento que jamás se creyó que ocurriría llego… el contraataque del caballero dorado quien exhibiendo su velocidad y poderío una vez más se lazo en contra de las figuras que representaban su pasado con la más firme intención de destruirlas.

La sangre que aun escurría de su lastimado cuerpo marcaba la estela de destrucción que el caballero dorado estaba siguiendo. Las armaduras de Aries, la negra y la dorada se encontraron dejando claro quién era el más fuerte de los dos… Barroco de Aries salió despedido después del poderoso encuentro con su alumno, impactándose contra todo lo que se oponía en su paso. Al mismo instante y antes de que pudieran siquiera reaccionar Aiacos observo frente a él cómo Zion ya se preparaba para lanzar la explosión de galaxias en su contra, ataque que impacto de lleno al juez del infierno quien sufrió el mismo destino que su subordinado con la armadura de Aries negra.

Marin fue la última, el desertor la observaba desafiante y confiado mientras que la confianza se había esfumado del rostro de la amazona negra. La chica se lanzo insolentemente con sus espadas en mano contra Zion quien respondió con su propia versión de Excalibur, la cual con facilidad extrema destrozo las espadas negras de la armadura de la amazona.

Zion se veía maltrecho pero poderoso, su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable y sus heridas eran de gravedad pero aun así continuaba desafiante e imponente mostrando su autoridad. La amazona negra se mantenía inmóvil y petrificada de miedo observando la mirada del caballero dorado quien lentamente acerco su rostro al de la joven quien sintió como tiernamente una de las manos del guerrero tocaba nuevamente su abdomen como en el pasado solía hacerlo…

-Extinción estelar- menciono Zion mientras la mano que había acercado a la chica lanzo ese poderoso resplandor dorado y devastador que termino despidiendo a la antigua guerrera de Libra hasta los pies de sus maltrechos compañeros quienes a duras penas aun podían levantarse. En el pasado Zion solía acariciar el vientre de Marin cuando ambos hablaban acerca de tener familia y tal vez una vida tranquila y amorosa alejada de todos los conflictos que representaba el santuario… pero en esta ocasión el gesto nostálgico fue empleado para lanzar un ataque más efectivo… la piedad y el amor se habían terminado.

Apenas y como podía caminar… la sangre manchaba el suelo y las filosas rocas del lugar, sangre propia y de sus adversarios que era la tinta con las que se escribía la historia de esa batalla desigual en la que un solo hombre había decidido destruir su pasado e incluso ahora que se veía a sí mismo al borde de la muerte pero victorioso y devastador, incluso ahora continuaba en continuar con su matanza.

-¡Marin, Barroco de pie!- grito desesperado el juez del infierno Aiacos al ver al maltrecho guerrero encaminarse lentamente hacia ellos con la mirada oculta en las sombras pero con intenciones claras e intimidantes. A pesar de sus ordenes ambos caballeros negros difícilmente fueron capaces de arrodillarse a los lados del juez del infierno.

-No nos queda otra opción… hay que utilizarla…- menciono con demasiado esfuerzo Barroco.

-Necesitamos tres caballeros dorados, pero creo que uno de los jueces del infierno nos seria igual de útil…- respondió Marin dejando claro lo que los tres oponentes estaban a punto de hacer.

Zion se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras provenir de las caballeros que tanto respetaba y amaba, caballeros de los que jamás creyó escuchar esas palabras que representaban la completa traición contra la diosa Atena… la infame exclamación de Atena estaba a punto de ser invocada nuevamente.

-Tan seguros están de su victoria, olvidan que una exclamación puede ser respondida con otra- respondió él aun desafiante el caballero dorado.

-¡Estas solo Zion!, no hay manera de que puedas responder a la exclamación… ¡Acepta tu derrota y tu muerte traidor!- respondió Aiacos mientras que sus compañeros ya tomaban la característica posición a sus lados, listos para sepultar por completo su honor como caballeros dorados y servidores de Atena.

La sangre predominaba en el suelo del campo de batalla y cuatro figuras muy maltrechas con armaduras cayéndose a pedazos apenas y como podían permanecer de pie… tres de ellas preparando la exclamación mientras que el caballero solitario también hacia lo propio ante la atónita mirada de sus oponentes parecía increíble que siquiera considerara intentar lanzar la exclamación de Atena por sí mismo. El escenario estaba listo y los movimientos a punto de ser ejecutados… a partir del momento en que las dos exclamaciones choquen el duelo se reducirían simplemente a declarar ganador al que aun posea energía en su moribundo y desangrado cuerpo.

El noveno circulo del infierno, el lugar más alejado de la luz y de cielo, es aquí donde los pasos de Sofía finalmente vislumbraron a la distancia como se asomaba de entre las rocas afiladas que predominaban en el paisaje… ahí estaba el lago Cositos alimentado por los tres grandes ríos del infierno, mientras que en su centro Giudecca la ultima prisión fortaleza donde el trono de Hades se encontraba. La oscuridad era débilmente desquebrajada por los relámpagos del lugar y las almas calcinadas que descendían desde círculos superiores. El único aparente acceso era un puente que se veía medianamente defendido por los últimos espectros que aún le quedaban al dios del inframundo y que no habían sido aniquilados por los caballeros invasores… todos ellos jóvenes e inmaduros que preparaban barricadas, como si ignoraran el hecho de que un solo caballero dorado podría hacer pedazos sus cuerpos al igual que sus barricadas con uno solo de sus ataques.

-Al fin llegas- escucho Sofía una voz poco familiar que se dirigía a ella. De inmediato un cálido abrazo la rodeo sin que la chica de cabellos oscuros pudiera distinguir de quien se trataba.

-¡No sabes qué gusto me da verte!- escucho la chica una voz mucho más familiar… su armadura y dorados cabellos la delataban, no era otra que Samantha de Virgo quien aun mantenía el abrazo en la chica a pesar de la rivalidad que siempre había existido entre ambas.

-¿Gusto de verme?... ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Samantha?- respondió la joven amazona al escuchar esas palabras extrañas proviniendo de la persona menos esperada.

Al voltear su mirada la guerrera dorada de Libra descubrió la razón por la cual la compañera que la aborrecía estaba más que feliz de verla de nuevo:

Bree de Géminis, Zilos de Leo, Félix de Capricornio, Lilium de Acuario y Minerva de Piscis, los caballeros negros estaban reunidos nuevamente en el noveno circulo del infierno ante la mirada incrédula de Sofía…

-Cuatro resplandores dorados… Ukog de Tauro, Ainnon de Cáncer, Iván de Escorpión y Augusto de Sagitario… todos murieron…- menciono tristemente la amazona de Libra mientras se daba cuenta del poderío de los guerreros entrenados por Zion y del rezago que sufrieron los que se mantuvieron con Sandra en el santuario y que los llevo hasta su funesto destino.

-¿Y ustedes que es lo que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Sofía intrigada al ver como los guerreros desertores al contar con su fuerza casi completa pudieron haber destrozado las defensas del último refugio de Hades.

-Estamos esperando a nuestro capitán- respondió muy segura Bree de Géminis mientras que todos observaban a la distancia esperando que su apreciado líder llegara hasta ellos y los guiara en la que sería la última batalla de la guerra santa.

Los caballeros negros descansaban pero a pesar de ello se veían muy imponentes, ellos ya no eran el mismo grupo de jóvenes que alguna vez poco a poco se fue reuniendo en el santuario, que fueron a misiones juntos y que ahora estaban divididos por un aparente capricho de una diosa malcriada. Esa era la razón de que Samantha estuviera tan feliz de ver a Sofía, sabía que sola no era oponente para los caballeros negros.

Un súbito presentimiento desquebrajo toda la paz y la tranquilidad con la que ahora descansaban los guerreros… el resplandor dorado y el estruendo sordo y que aumentaba a cada instante era inconfundible para aquellos quienes protagonizaron la batalla contra Poseidón, pero en esta ocasión era un poco diferente, era el choque de dos exclamaciones a la distancia, que provocaba que los nueve círculos del infierno se estremecieran con el devastador poder que se multiplicaba en el lugar.

-Ese idiota se atrevió a lanzarla solo…- susurro Bree mientras observaba a la distancia.

El poderoso choque de dos exclamaciones estaba destrozando todo a su alrededor, los tres guerreros de Hades estaban siendo arrastrados hacia atrás por el enorme poderío que el también moribundo caballero de Aries mostraba… ya era un milagro que el solo sea capaz de lanzar una exclamación, pero además de poder hacerlo también era una mucho más poderosa de lo normal… aunque su destino ya estaba escrito.

Los gritos de sus oponentes comenzaron a escucharse cuando la exclamación de Zion se volvió incontrolable y aquellos que la contenían fueron impactados con todo el poder que el santuario de Atena podía ofrecer… Marin y Barroco con lágrimas en sus ojos se desvanecieron en el polvo que solían ser mientras que el cuerpo del juez del infierno era destrozado dolorosamente por el letal golpe…

Su destrozada armadura cedía ante su propio ataque… sus manos mostraban las quemaduras de la vez que la ejecuto mal en contra de Poseidón como se lo recordaba el brazo izquierdo que había sido substituido por el del asesinado dios, la agonía se apoderaba lenta y dolorosamente de él… sabía perfectamente que ese era el costo de lanzar una exclamación el solo… su vida.

Bajo un resplandor dorado y mirando hacia el firmamento oscuro del infierno mientras que la exclamación de Atena se apoderaba de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor la vida de Zion de Aries termino con un último pensamiento en su mente: su amada Sofía.

A la distancia los caballeros renegados observaban como lentamente el estruendo de la exclamación desaparecía, esa luz dorada que asemejaba al sol lentamente se veía consumida nuevamente por la oscuridad y el resto… solo silencio.

Unos instantes de incredulidad recorrieron las mentes de los guerreros que observaron atónitos como la vida de ese guerrero invencible terminaba súbitamente sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. Un quinto resplandor dorado se alzo hasta la distancia abandonando las penumbras del infierno… la armadura de Aries volvía al santuario sin un poseedor.

Del resplandor dorado una parte se desprendió y llego hasta las aun llenas de incertidumbre manos de Sofía… el brazo izquierdo de Poseidón, el trofeo de batalla que el caballero conservaba ahora estaba en manos de la amazona de Libra quien de sus verdes ojos finalmente comenzaban a escurrir lagrimas acompañadas de sollozos que lentamente se desataron en un llanto incontrolable como una tormenta, ahora que tenía en sus manos la prueba contundente de la muerte de su amado Zion de Aires.

…Adiós mi amor… es lo que ella deseaba decirle en ese momento… lo que él pensaba cuando se despidió de ella… pero esas palabras nunca saldrían de sus bocas pues no había lugar para esas cosas entre los más fuertes de los caballeros dorados… a pesar de todo Sofía entro al infierno con la esperanza del fin de la guerra y que tal vez una muy leve esperanza pero existía… una leve esperanza de que ambos pudieran al fin estar juntos nuevamente… una esperanza que había sido arrancada de su persona… ahora Sofía de Libra en verdad había entrado al infierno…


	27. Episodio 27: Pandora

Capitulo 27: Pandora.

Incredulidad… impotencia… las doradas armaduras de los guerreros sobrevivientes de Atena destellaban en la oscuridad del noveno círculo del infierno, cada uno experimentando una sensación diferente. Nadie creía lo que ocurría... La realidad parecía haberse desvanecido en el pasado distante, haber sido enterrada en la oscuridad… la muerte es algo que todos habían presenciado en el desarrollo de esta guerra pero jamás creyeron que esta sería capaz de alcanzarlo a él, al más poderoso de los caballeros dorados…

Los verdes ojos de Sofía se encontraban inundados con un océano de lagrimas desgarradoras que reflejaban lo que su destrozado corazón sentía en ese momento, toda la esperanza que poseía de un futuro, una vida mejor… todo le había sido arrebatado. El brazo izquierdo de Poseidón era todo lo que le quedaba de Zion de Aries, quien dio su vida para que sus compañeros fueran capaces de continuar. Los sollozos de la guerrera se transformaban en desgarradores gritos que estremecían los cimientos mismos del noveno circulo del infierno, al grado de intimidar a enemigos y aliados por igual.

Sofía lloraba mientras Lilium de Acuario y Minerva de Piscis la sujetaban y los demás caballeros desertores observaban el dantesco espectáculo. Bree deseaba ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaban a escurrir de sus claros ojos, sin embargo sus intentos solo terminaron en fracaso… a pesar de todo y al observar a la amazona de Libra completamente destrozada no le quedo otra opción más que tomar las riendas de la situación ella misma. Con lágrimas nublando su vista la chica se acerco a Sofía y la levanto súbitamente del suelo para darle una bofetada a la amazona de Libra.

-¡Ya basta Sofía!... ya habrá tiempo de llorar por Zion, pero por ahora aun hay una guerra que terminar- menciono furiosa Bree, incluso mientras de sus ojos y los de algunas de sus compañeras lagrimas de dolor escurrían sin cesar. A pesar de las palabras de su compañera Sofía no reaccionaba, los sollozos de la chica no se detenían por más que lo intentaba… simplemente no podía, no quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Zion te eligió a ti para liderarnos en el último trayecto, en la batalla final contra Hades… pero veo que no podrás hacerlo en ese estado…- menciono la amazona de Géminis cuyas palabras caían en los sordos oídos de Sofía, completamente incapaz siquiera de mantenerse en pie debido a la tristeza.

-Ambas tenemos el mismo objetivo… los caballeros negros y los caballeros dorados tenemos como objetivo asesinar a Hades, sería conveniente formar una tregua- menciono Bree dirigiéndose a Samantha ante la incapacidad de Sofía de tomar decisiones en ese momento.

-Después de tantas muertes sin sentido… debimos haber peleado juntos desde el principio- respondió molesta la rubia.

-No podemos corregir el pasado… pero podemos intentar corregir el futuro… ¿Nos ayudaran con Hades o terminaremos peleando esta guerra entre nosotros?-

-Sofía es más fuerte que yo y por el momento no creo que sea capaz de hacer nada… incluso entre ambas no podríamos vencer a uno de ustedes… yo estoy obligada a aceptar esta tregua Bree- respondió muy diplomáticamente la rubia una vez más.

La mirada color miel de la amazona de Géminis estaba posada en un solo lugar, a la distancia, con sus compañeros a su lado y con dos compañeras mas… que a pesar de todo parecía que solo serian un estorbo en la batalla final, sin embargo aliados era algo que no podía desperdiciar ahora que el mejor de ellos había caído… El castillo de Hades estaba a la vista y todos los guerreros tenían muy claro su objetivo, esta vez no sería por defender a una diosa caprichosa o por algún mandato de un superior desconocido, esta vez seria por ellos, por el mundo en el que vivían, por terminar una guerra absurda entre dos deidades que termino costando muchas vidas humanas.

El castillo de Hades estaba a la vista mostrando orgulloso sus escaleras que parecían eternas, en ellas los espectros creaban trincheras como si de una guerra humana se tratase solo para intentar contener el avance de los santos dorados al castillo del inframundo. El panorama era desolador con los nueve círculos del infierno visibles hacia arriba donde por más que la mirada alcanzara solo se podía apreciar oscuridad en donde debería estar el cielo mientras que al frente las columnas con sus puntiagudas terminaciones las hacían tétricas e imponentes. El castillo se elevaba de entre los círculos del infierno vigilándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos, la escala era enorme y los santos dorados se sentían diminutos ante semejante construcción que se encontraba erigiéndose hacia las alturas desde sus bases en el lago Cositos, donde tres grandes cascadas de los tres grandes ríos del infierno lo alimentaban. Caídas de agua como ninguna jamás vista en la tierra y los tres colores distintivos de los ríos se mesclaban en un color negro profundo.

Bree de Géminis, Zilos de Leo, Samantha de Virgo, Sofía de Libra, Félix de Capricornio, Lilium de Acuario y Minerva de Piscis eran siete caballeros dorados de los doce que habían podido llegar con vida hasta el castillo… los espectros que custodiaban las entradas se mantenían a la expectativa, temerosos por sus vidas pues en cualquier instante la masacre comenzaría…

Los siete santos dorados aguardaban, subiendo a un ritmo lento cada uno de los escalones que los conducirían hacia las enormes puertas del castillo de Hades, puertas de un material similar al mármol que los humanos conocen pero en un color negro profundo y con distintivos y blasfemos grabados en ellas. Los espectros continuaban vigilando como nadie se atrevía a atacar a los invasores, todos ellos sabedores de las masacres que habían realizado en los círculos superiores del infierno, todos sabedores que inclusive entre ellos mismos estaban luchando… ahora los veían acercarse lentamente sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Bree de Géminis que encabezaba el contingente de santos dorados súbitamente se detuvo al igual que sus compañeros que venían detrás. La joven de cabellos castaños claros sujeto su cabello con un listón, con la intención de mantenerlos lejos de su rostro mientras peleaba… el momento había llegado.

-De una o de otra manera hemos llegado hasta aquí, al final de la historia… muchos sacrificios marcaron nuestro camino hasta este lugar y aun así fue gracias a ellos que somos capaces de estar aquí y ahora… con vida. ¿Después de la muerte de tantos, aun hay alguien que no desee continuar?- pregunto la amazona de Géminis con su armadura destellando mientras sus palabras llenaban de inspiración a sus compañeros.

Las miradas de los guerreros evidenciaron el cansancio y el sufrimiento que habían pasado para llegar hasta ahí, compañeros y amigos muertos en el camino… miles de vidas habían perecido en estos eventos y miles más aun dependían del resultado de la guerra santa… a pesar del pesimismo general que se había vivido en los últimos meses, el descontento con el santuario de Atena, así como el descontento que los caballeros desertores mostraban a su líder cuando este se veía renuente a atacar por su cuenta el castillo de Hades. A pesar de todo, al final ahí estaban y ninguno parecía dudar, ninguno parecía ceder, todos estaban listos para el asalto final al último refugio de Hades y al fin de la guerra.

Bree se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, las armaduras doradas se hicieron a un lado hasta que dejaron ver a una aun destrozada Sofía de Libra quien poco a poco había controlado el llanto, pero su mirada aun estaba sumida en la tristeza.

-Nadie te ha arrastrado hasta aquí Sofía... continuas aquí, así que si quieres entrar al castillo destrozando todo, entonces yo te apoyare-

La chica se mantuvo en silencio un instante ocultándose detrás de su melena negra, todas las miradas serias estaban sobre ella, consientes de la perdida que había sufrido y de cómo debía sentirse en ese momento. Finalmente la amazona hablo frente a sus compañeros:

-Muchas cosas han pasado en los últimos meses… todo lo que me ha ocurrido ha sido un reflejo de todo el mal que he hecho en mi vida… ya no sé qué es lo que debo hacer… tal vez la muerte sea un castigo muy pobre…-

-Dudo que a Zion le gustara escucharte hablar así…-

-Zion debió matarme…-

-Zion te amaba y si tú deseas seguir creyendo que no mereces lo que tienes entonces regresa al mundo de arriba, continua con tu vida o lo que quede de ella pues si perdemos esta guerra no habrá más esperanza para nadie…- respondió la amazona de Géminis molesta y dándole la espalda a su compañera.

Los santos dorados le dieron la espalda a la amazona destrozada, incluso Samantha de Virgo aun tenía motivos para continuar en la cruzada por el infierno y se había integrado perfectamente a los caballeros negros quienes continuaban muy firmes en su objetivo final. Sofía los observaba mientras sus compañeros subían lentamente las escaleras, preparándose para comenzar con la batalla final… a pesar de todo la joven de ojos verdes no podía comprenderlo… ¿Por qué continuar?

Los destellos dorados habían comenzado, como un relámpago los caballeros dorados se lanzaron sobre los espectros que a pesar de su posición preparada y la ventaja del terreno, en verdad poco podían hacer contra el poderío de Bree y sus guerreros. Las explosiones de galaxias devastaban grandes números de espectros con una sencillez increíble, mientras que Excalibur se hacía presente decapitando a cuantos se atravesaban en su filo, los rayos de aurora congelaban a los oponentes mientras que las espinas carmesí y los plasma relámpago destrozaban todo lo que tocaban, finalmente la bendición de las tinieblas le arrancaba el alma a todos aquellos quienes se enfrentaban a su ferocidad. Los seis caballeros dorados demostraban que eran lo mejor que el santuario podía ofrecer como Sofía de Libra podía observarlo desde la distancia… los espectros no tenían oportunidad contra ellos y las puertas del castillo de Hades en el inframundo rápidamente fueron destruidas sin que su majestuosidad o magnificencia importaran en la guerra.

Los diversos niveles de defensas que los espectros de Hades habían montado eran fácilmente destruidos por los guerreros que avanzaban sin detenerse ante la oposición, sin piedad y sin remordimiento los santos de Atena destruían lo que quedaba del ejército del dios del inframundo.

Los vastos corredores, los salones llenos de lujos para los espectros de mayores rangos, todo estaba siendo destruido súbitamente, ni siquiera las estatuas blasfemas escapaban a la destrucción del lugar. Los caballeros dorados estaban desquitando toda su furia violentamente con todo lo que se oponía a su paso. Nada era capaz de soportar semejante castigo y en muy poco tiempo todo lo que había en el santuario del dios del inframundo ahora eran ruinas…

Bree utilizando su fuerza se abrió paso a través de dos enormes puertas similares a las de la entrada al castillo, puertas que sin dudas serian la entrada a los lúgubres aposentos del emperador del inframundo. Cuando las puertas cayeron al suelo hechas pedazos sus cinco compañeros entraron al lugar. Las tinieblas predominaban y solo una tenue luz iluminaba lo que parecía ser un gran salón lleno de columnas y estatuas, lugar donde comenzaban las escaleras que llagaban hasta el trono que era donde la guerra terminaría.

-¿Fue muy fácil no creen?- menciono Zilos al notar que parecía no haber nadie más que se opusiera a su paso.

-Hay que seguir- menciono Bree quien tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a correr al frente de sus compañeros quienes de inmediato la siguieron.

-¡Alto!- grito Bree de Géminis después de dar algunos pasos sobre las escalinatas que se alzaban mas allá de la vista. Una concentración de energía llamo la atención de la amazona mientras observaba que desde las tinieblas y detrás de una de las columnas un poderoso rayo de electricidad había sido lanzado en su contra. La velocidad del ataque tomo por sorpresa a todos los guerreros quienes no pudieron reaccionar.

Súbitamente el ataque que iba dirigido a la amazona de Géminis fue bloqueado por un par de prominentes escudos dorados que mostraron nuevamente su valor e intensidad con el que solían pelear hasta hace no mucho, en su mirada de ojos verdes aun había una infinidad de dudas pero sus acciones eran precisas y superiores incluso a las de los caballeros negros… Sofía de Libra protegió a todos del ataque de una sombra que ahora se movía rápidamente entre las tinieblas y se mantenía fuera de la vista de los santos dorados.

-¿Por qué lo hacen Bree?- menciono al instante la amazona de cabellos negros mientras observaba a la guerrera de Géminis a la que recién había salvado.

-Cada uno tiene sus motivos… hemos perdido mucho como para ignorar nuestro papel en todo esto- respondió la chica.

-¿Hades en verdad nos causo todo esto?-

-Llámalo venganza si quieres Sofía, pero esto se acaba aquí-

Súbitamente mientras las dos guerreras dialogaban un nuevo ataque desde las tinieblas sorprendió a los caballeros dorados quienes no podían detectar el lugar de donde provenían. Los santos de Atena atacaban y destruían los lugares de donde las hostilidades provenían pero sus esfuerzos parecían en vano.

-Dejen de gastar sus energías… déjenme esto a mi- menciono la amazona de Géminis al ver la confusión de sus compañeros. La mirada de la chica encontró los verdes ojos de Sofía quien de inmediato comenzó a correr colocándose en el lugar al frente del contingente de los caballeros dorados que comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia la oscuridad, dejando sola a Bree…

Los ataques continuaban saliendo de la oscuridad sin que la amazona de Géminis pudiera notar de donde provenían, ataques cobardes de un guerrero que se cubría eficientemente con las tinieblas. Bree utilizaba su manejo de dimensiones para absorber los ataques y poder ganar tiempo hasta que finalmente encontró el patrón que nadie podía descifrar.

Como si hubiera sabido a donde iba a estar su atacante Bree abrió nuevamente las dimensiones dejando salir todos los ataques que habían sido dirigidos a ella. La columna a la que la chica dirigió los ataques cayó fulminada al instante al igual que una silueta oscura que se levantaba con dificultad.

-Muéstrate de una vez cobarde- grito Bree observando a su oponente que intentaba huir de vuelta a la oscuridad, sin embargo ante las palabras de la amazona esta se detuvo súbitamente.

-Cuando te vi… no quería creerlo pero hasta tu maldita voz es idéntica- respondió la silueta con una voz que dejo helada a la amazona de Géminis.

La silueta se mostro lentamente, una silueta que era indudablemente femenina y de la misma altura que la amazona dorada. Portaba un vestido negro con encajes que dejaba a la vista sus encantos femeninos y podría desatar las más lujuriosas ideas de los mortales ordinarios. Sobre el vestido una ligera armadura sencilla y con grabados representativos del inframundo mientras que en su mano derecha se aferraba con fuerza a la lanza del destino que se mostraba afilada y poderosa, sin duda el objeto del cual provenían todos los ataques lanzados hasta ese momento… el rostro era lo que más llamaba la atención de Bree de Géminis… su cabellera era castaña oscura, sus ojos eran color miel y mostraban un odio impresionante hacia la amazona dorada. A excepción de esas pequeñas diferencias y el atuendo sensual, para Bree era como verse en un espejo…

-Blair…- susurro la guerrera dorada.

-Blair era el nombre que mis asesinos me dieron, pero ya no lo es ¡yo soy libre y aquí mi nombre es Pandora!- grito la sirviente de Hades furiosa.

-Blair te he buscado por tanto tiempo y…-

-Son estupideces Bree, el señor Hades es mi única familia y tu sucia guerrera de Atena serás el sacrificio perfecto para él- grito nuevamente la chica antes de lanzarse contra la guerrera dorada.

La guerrera de Géminis intentaba crear distancia entre ambas desesperadamente, sin embargo Pandora era ágil, a pesar de sus vestimentas se movía con mucha más velocidad de lo que aparentaba y las embestidas de su lanza eran letales. La chica no mostraba piedad alguna a pesar de que se estaba enfrentando innegablemente a su gemela.

Bree deseaba no pelear, pero rápidamente se vio envuelta en el conflicto y a pesar de sus deseos de abrazar a su hermana, esta la atacaba con ferocidad y las opciones se acabaron, al poco tiempo ambas chicas peleaban por todo el gran salón cuyas columnas comenzaban a colapsarse como resultado de la batalla que se desarrollaba.

Las explosiones de galaxias devastaban todo a su paso pero Pandora siempre encontraba la forma de escapar y contraatacar. A pesar de su aparente desventaja en contra de su hermana la sirviente de Hades presentaba una enorme oposición y no se dejaba intimidar ente el poderío de Bree.

-¡Blair basta ya no quiero pelear contigo!-

-¡Pero yo si quiero pelear contigo!- respondió la chica mientras atacaba ferozmente con su lanza a la amazona de Géminis.

A pesar de la armadura dorada los ataques de Pandora comenzaban a impactar a Bree quien sentía como las heridas se abrían debajo de su armadura y su piel clara comenzaba a teñirse con el rojo de su sangre. Bree contestaba las agresiones de la misma manera con sus propias explosiones de galaxias. A pesar de la velocidad Pandora mostraba quemaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo y su vestido mostraba desgarraduras provocadas por el enfrentamiento. Las dos hermanas peleaban y aunque Bree no deseaba lastimar a Blair la sirviente de Hades no mostraba ningún remordimiento en atacar a su propia hermana.

La castaña sujeto con todas sus fuerzas la lanza del destino de Blair, con la intención de arrebatársela de las manos e impedir que la siguiera atacando con la misma fuerza, hecho que podría ayudarla a dialogar con la sirviente de Hades. La fuerza de Bree era muy superior a la de su hermana, sin embargo la astucia de Blair era superior y lo demostró cuando con un poderoso cabezazo provoco que la guerrera dorada perdiera su casco y soltara la lanza.

-¡Tu siempre has sido la afortunada Bree mientras que yo solo he sido tu sombra!, pero hoy se termina eso- grito Blair al momento en que reanudaba sus feroces embestidas con la lanza en contra de su hermana.

Bree aun insistía en no herir a su hermana, sin embargo el calor de la batalla hacia que olvidara muy rápidamente su propósito y en un rápido movimiento devolvió el cabezazo a la sirviente de Hades quien cayó al suelo ante semejante impacto. Bree decidió aprovechar la oportunidad… aunque no quería herir a su hermana gemela la chica se lanzo al aire sobre su oponente preparando su poderosa explosión de galaxias desde un ángulo en el cual Blair no podría escapar.

Pandora furiosa y aun adolorida por el golpe arrojo su lanza llena con su cosmos lo más fuerte que pudo en contra de Bree quien se mostraba aparentemente indefensa en su descenso fulminante hasta su oponente. La lanza del destino voló por los aires rompiendo el viento con su devastadora fuerza… sin embargo ese fue el ultimo error de la sirviente de Hades…

Bree utilizo su mano libre para abrir súbitamente una dimensión la cual la lanza del destino atravesó sin hacer impacto en su blanco verdadero, sin embargo esto no bastaba para ganar la batalla y la amazona de Géminis lo sabía. De inmediato Bree abrió nuevamente la dimensión recién cerrada y atrapo la lanza, que apunto hacia el vientre de Blair quien ya no pudo reaccionar ante la velocidad con que todo se desarrollo.

Bree de Géminis atravesó la lanza del destino en el vientre de su hermana Blair de Pandora quien sintió como su propia sangre comenzaba a escurrir de su cuerpo y su boca se llenaba con el viscoso fluido… la chica lentamente se recargo en un pilar cercano y colapso mientras observaba su propio rostro moribundo reflejado en los ojos de su hermana.

La sangre oscura lentamente comenzaba a llenar el suelo del lugar y Bree no podía contener el llanto.

-Así es como se siente… matar lo que más amas…-susurro la amazona dorada mientras soltaba lentamente la lanza asesina.

Bree limpio sus lagrimas y lentamente comenzó a caminar dejando a su hermana aun moribunda.

-¿Cómo… eran ellos…?-

Bree volteo y observo como su hermana le hablaba en un tono muy diferente a como la había tratado hasta ese momento.

-¿Papá y Mamá… como eran ellos?- menciono nuevamente la moribunda Pandora.

-…Muy tristes, no querían admitirlo pero la decisión que tomaron de conservar solo a una de nosotras siempre los afecto… incluso en sus últimos momentos mamá me llamo Blair…-

-Durante mi estancia en el infierno… recorrí en muchas ocasiones los nueve círculos… pero nunca encontré rastro alguno de ellos… supongo que en verdad me amaban después de todo… y estaban… arrepentidos…- explico la sirviente de Hades tan rápido como su debilitado cuerpo le permitía.

Bree abrazo a su moribunda hermana mientras ambas lloraban.

-Claro que te amamos Blair… esto no tenía que terminar así- respondió llorando la amazona dorada.

-No podía terminar de otra forma… Bree… Yo ya estoy muerta… solo vivo por qué Hades aun continua respirando…-

-Entonces no podre matarlo…-

Blair levanto su mano izquierda llena de sangre y golpeo débilmente la frente de Bree con su puño cerrado, llenando con su sangre la frente de su hermana.

-… Hermana idiota…Claro que puedes… debes hacerlo… si quieres recordarme entonces… vive por mi también… gana esta guerra y… llévate esto contigo… seguramente será útil…- mencionaba la moribunda castaña mientras se arrancaba del vientre la lanza enterrada y se la entregaba a su hermana.

-¿Pero por qué?, ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu Pandora y yo una amazona de Atena?- reclamo indignada Bree.

-Hades… el me eligió a mi simplemente para que nos reencontráramos… él creía que no serias capaz de matarme… pero se equivoco…-

Bree no pudo decir más… abrazo por última vez a esa chica que parecía su reflejo, la beso en la mejilla y con la lanza del destino en su espalda comenzó a correr a través de las escaleras que llevaban al trono de Hades, dejando a Pandora desangrándose con lentitud en el frio suelo de las ruinas del castillo del infierno.

-Así se siente… ser amado… a pesar de todo valió la pena… Hades sabía… que yo no podría matarte… pero yo debía saber si aun me recordabas… o solo era un recuerdo… de un pasado olvidado…- susurro Blair mientras observaba como el brillo de la armadura dorada se alejaba cada vez mas de ella y la oscuridad y el frio de la muerte la abrazaban… esta vez no podría abrazar sus rodillas como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba asustada… esta vez solo le quedaba el consuelo de que su otra mitad, su alma gemela aun vivía y viviría por mucho tiempo más…

Zilos de Leo, originario del destruido puerto de Manchester, pareja sentimental de Minerva de Piscis y hermano de Zion de Aires asesinado en el noveno circulo del infierno.

Samantha de Virgo, originaria del destruido templo de Apolo al norte del santuario de Atena, pareja sentimental de Ukog de Tauro asesinado por uno de los jueces del infierno.

Félix de Capricornio, originario de Venecia, mejor amigo de Augusto de Sagitario asesinado por el mismo y esposo de una mujer asesinada también por el mismo.

Lilium de Acuario, originaria del destruido puerto de Cartago, hija única de la asesinada familia Neptune y no llego a ser la pareja sentimental de Ainnon de Cáncer quien fue asesinado en el segundo circulo del infierno.

Minerva de Piscis, originaria de Asgard e hija de Nero de Polaris, asesinado supremo sacerdote de Odín y líder de los asesinados dioses guerreros de Asgard, así como pareja sentimental de Zilos de Leo.

Bree de Géminis, originaria del destruido puerto de Manchester, hija de sus padres asesinados por el ejército de Hades al invadir el puerto y hermana de Blair de Pandora quien fue asesinada por ella misma.

Sofía de Libra, originaria de los cinco antiguos picos en china, huérfana a los 15 años. Asesina de Marin de Libra y pareja sentimental de Zion de Aries quien sería su pareja sentimental o quien la terminara asesinando al final de la guerra contra Hades…

Muertes sin sentido, asesinatos, familias destruidas por un conflicto entre dos deidades que ninguno podía entender… Sandra, la caprichosa reencarnación de Atena estaba muy en el pasado al igual que sus motivos para comenzar la guerra. Ahora solo importaba una cosa… algunos por venganza, otros por justicia pero los siete guerreros solo tenían en mente terminar el ridículo conflicto de una vez por todas.

Las escalinatas eternas finalmente terminaban y el trono de Hades estaba frente a ellos. Los tres grandes ríos del infierno dominaban el paisaje del elevado trono que se elevaba sobre los nueve círculos del infierno y la oscuridad que hasta ese momento dominaba el paisaje tétrico del lugar. La mirada penetrante del dios del inframundo estaba posada sobre los guerreros que habían llegado hasta él y su espada se encontraba desenvainada en su mano derecha mientras sus negros cabellos ondeaban con el viento gélido del lugar.

Hades el dios del inframundo estaba finalmente frente a ellos…


	28. Episodio 28: El Trono De Hades I

Capitulo 28: El Trono de Hades (I).

La mirada penetrante del dios del inframundo reflejaba claramente la clase que tenia… era un dios frio e insensible, muy distinto a un humano, incapaz de demostrar sentimientos ante la masacre que había atestiguado de sus seguidores, sus jueces y espectros caídos en batalla para defenderlo… pero en esos oscuros ojos no había lugar para tristeza o remordimiento, solo un frio vacio que se rompía con el destello de las seis armaduras doradas que se encontraban frente a él.

El trono era tétrico y desde ahí podía vigilar todos los círculos del infierno sin que a su vez pudiera ser notado desde estos. Las cascadas con los ríos del infierno y las almas que se precipitaban al vacio gimiendo de dolor intimidaban a los guerreros quienes observaban la oscura armadura de Hades, una armadura imponente muy distinta a lo que habían visto hasta ese momento pero sin dejar de lado el estilo oscuro y puntiagudo con el que su ejército se identifica.

Minerva de Piscis observaba fijamente al dios del inframundo al igual que sus demás compañeros, sin embargo algo mas atrapo su completa atención… lentamente su temblorosa mano derecha fue sujetada tiernamente por el calor humano inequívocamente proveniente de Zilos de Leo quien la miraba fijamente… sus miradas se encontraron un breve instante para después devolverle la atención a su oponente... un instante para tomar el valor necesario y poder enfrentarse a la oscuridad. Ambos se tenían aun el uno al otro y parecían no necesitar palabras para demostrarlo.

Félix de Capricornio observaba fijamente a su oponente mientras se mantenía a un lado de Samantha de Virgo, ambos centrados en lo que tenían que hacer aunque la memoria de sus seres queridos caídos en batalla atravesaba sus pensamientos ocasionalmente… a pesar de los sentimientos que ambos compartían estaban demasiado temerosos del imponente enemigo que tenían al frente…

Su soledad solo se comparaba con su belleza y tristeza, la chica a la que le fue arrebatado todo lo que conocía, todo lo que solía ser y lo que podía llegar a ser… Lilium de Acuario miraba furiosa a Hades, sabedora que Poseidón solo obedecía órdenes del dios que tenia ahora a su alcance… no sentía la necesidad de venganza, solo un dolor inmenso que no podía ser aliviado… su venganza no le ayudo y ahora estaba perdida… lo peor de todo es que lo sabía, sabia a la perfección que ella ya no podría volver a ser la misma de antes después de que esta guerra terminara pero también sabía que si el conflicto no terminaba habría muchas personas más como ella que perderían por completo la razón y voluntad de vivir… a la hermosa amazona de Acuario solo le restaba una batalla más antes de ceder por completo en la locura…

De los seis solo una observaba sin miedo, solo el odio la consumía pero a pesar de ello se mantenía fría y concentrada en terminar con la vida del dios que estaba frente a ellos. Sus compañeros no importaban… no importaba si perdía la vida en la batalla… no importaba si la guerra se perdía o se ganaba, solo la muerte de Hades ocupaba la mente de Sofía de Libra y nada más.

La presencia de Hades parecía intimidante al inicio, sin embargo unos instantes después y los seis guerreros sin que hubiera necesidad de alguna orden especial de Sofía de Libra quien era la que comandaba a los guerreros… los caballeros dorados se lanzaron al ataque simultáneamente.

La bendición de las tinieblas, las espinas carmesí, el rayo de aurora, Excalibur, el plasma relámpago y los cien dragones… todos ellos ataques impresionantes bajo los cuales los jueces del infierno sucumbieron por separado, sin embargo Hades era muy diferente y a pesar del estruendo provocado por los ataques y toda la devastación causada el dios del inframundo continuaba estático en su lugar con la misma mirada fría y oscura mientras sus negros cabellos ondeaban por el ataque recibido.

-La guerra santa ha terminado caballeros insignificantes, regresen a su mundo, resígnense, pidan perdón y olvidare todo lo que han hecho aquí pues con esos ataques tan débiles jamás podrán conseguir vencer a un dios- menciono Hades desafiante con un tono de voz profundo y oscuro que intimidaba a las almas de los guerreros que osaban desafiarlo.

-¡¿Que es lo que hiciste con Sandra?- grito Samantha mientras sus compañeros aun no podían creer que sus mejores ataques hayan sido rechazados tan fácilmente por un oponente que aun no mostraba nada de su potencial.

-¿Preguntas por esa patética reencarnación de Atena?... lo único que te puedo decir es que tu diosa jamás entro al infierno- respondió el regente del inframundo mientras desenvainaba su espada. –Atena los mando aquí a su muerte y si aun así desean continuar con esta estupidez que ustedes llaman guerra santa, entonces terminare con sus patéticas existencias humanas en este momento-

La espada de Hades era negra como la oscuridad del infierno y su hoja parecía ser más afilada que cualquier hoja que pudiera crear un humano.

En menos de un parpadeo Samantha tenía frente a ella al desafiante dios del infierno, respirando prácticamente en su rostro sin que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiera notar cuando Hades se movió tan rápidamente… cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo la batalla ya había iniciado y con una parte de su fuerza y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente por parte del dios, este golpeo con el mango de su espada el estomago de Samantha de Virgo quien ante semejante impacto comenzó a escupir sangre y colapso sobre sus rodillas en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Félix respondió a la hostilidad en contra de su compañera de inmediato desenvainando a su propia Excalibur y respondiendo buscando enfrentarse al filo de la espada de Hades, sin embargo cada golpe del caballero dorado fallo miserablemente mientras que su oponente esquivaba con gracia y sutileza.

Todos los caballeros dorados se lanzaron al ataque y Hades evitaba los impactos con una gracia y velocidad nunca vistas por ninguno de los guerreros hasta ahora… a diferencia de Poseidón, Hades era rápido y tomaba la iniciativa de la batalla haciendo quedar en ridículo a los caballeros dorados haciendo que ellos mismos se golpearan entre ellos mientras intentaban atacarlo a él.

Hades tenia la batalla bajo control mientras que los furiosos caballeros continuaban con sus infructuosos intentos de vencerlo a como diera lugar.

Lilium lanzo un rayo de aurora en contra de Hades desde una distancia considerable, sin embargo el dios del inframundo se movió con sutileza a su derecha y el ataque paso de largo hasta que se impacto de lleno contra Zilos de Leo quien se disponía a enviar un plasma relámpago en contra de su oponente.

Sofía atacaba ferozmente cuerpo a cuerpo sin embargo Hades no tenía motivos ni siquiera para responder las agresiones, fue en un momento de descuido cuando la chica fue capaz de impactar cerca del rostro de su oponente… sin embargo el gusto le duro muy poco pues un instante después Hades se movió súbitamente y la amazona de Libra fue impactada por las espinas carmesí de Minerva quien quedo horrorizada al ver como su compañera era atravesada por su súbito ataque.

Félix ataco con furia nuevamente sin embargo la espada de Hades era muy superior a Excalibur, además de que el dios no solo dependía de su espada para pelear como el caballero de Capricornio pudo constatarlo al momento en que Hades lo sujeto con fuerza y lo lanzo en contra de Lilium dejándolos a ambos en el suelo ensangrentados.

Solo Minerva continuaba en pie mientras sus compañeros luchaban por levantarse… la chica pelirroja tenía miedo, sin embargo aun continuaba de pie dispuesta a pelear hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiera.

-¿Cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí con un nivel tan patético?- pregunto en tono de burla el dios del inframundo mientras observaba a los caballeros dorados en el suelo, con sus armaduras despedazadas y sus almas y cuerpos deshechos, incapaces de mantenerse en pie después de una ronda en contra de Hades.

-¡Llegamos aquí porque tenemos alguien por quien pelear!- grito esa voz llena de entusiasmo y vigor. Bree de Géminis con la lanza del destino tomo por sorpresa a Hades quien a duras penas fue capaz de colocar su espada en posición de defensa y contrarrestar el ataque de la amazona de Géminis. Bree con sus ojos claros llenos de furia observaba el rostro sonriente de Hades quien la miraba con cinismo y rompió el ataque de la guerrera sin demostrar ningún esfuerzo…

-Pandora… no… siempre supe que eras su hermana pero nunca creí que en verdad fueran idénticas y si tu portas la lanza del destino significa entonces Blair esta muerta…-

-Y el próximo en morir serás tú- menciono Bree furiosa dándole ánimos a sus compañeros quienes tomaron posición detrás de ella. –Lilium, Félix, Lanzaremos la exclamación- añadió la chica tomando posición rápidamente mientras sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.

Bree de Géminis en el centro, Lilium de Acuario a la derecha y Félix de Capricornio a la izquierda, todos concentrando su energía en un solo lugar como Zion de Aries se los había enseñado, todos creyendo que no existía nada capaz de soportar el devastador poder de la exclamación de Atena y a pesar de estar prohibida por tercera ocasión en esta guerra santa la exclamación se hizo presente.

El devastador resplandor dorado lanzado en contra de Hades devastaba parte del trono hasta que hizo colisión con la espada del confiado dios del inframundo… la confianza e ilusión de los guerreros quienes creían que eso sería suficiente para terminar con la batalla se esfumo súbitamente cuando comenzaron a ver con horror como la espada comenzaba a dividir la exclamación en dos partes mientras que Hades reía tétricamente en un tono demente… la exclamación de Atena se dividió en dos partes que continuaron su camino impactando la zona de las cascadas del infierno lanzando agua de los ríos del infierno por todo el trono de Hades y dejando perplejos a los guerreros dorados mientras el estruendo se escuchaba por todo el infierno…

La exclamación de Atena, el arma más poderosa de los guerreros dorados y aquella a la que habían apostado todo fue vencida mientras que Hades aun no mostraba nada de su poder real en batalla…

-Ahora es mi turno…- susurro Hades… el resto fue simplemente una masacre…

Hades golpeo con toda su fuerza a Bree deformando su rostro con la fuerza del impacto y mandando a volar a Félix y Lilium quienes aun se mantenían a los costados de la amazona de Géminis. Bree se impacto de lleno con el rostro contra las escalinatas de piedra que conducían al trono, sin embargo el piso no pudo detener el impacto del dios y Bree continuo su camino hacia abajo hasta que finalmente se detuvo a la mitad de las escalinatas y dejando un sendero de destrucción detrás de ella.

Sofía intento defender a la guerrera sin embargo un puñetazo de Hades causo el mismo resultado en la chica quien se impacto de lleno contra el trono y lo destruyo de la fuerza del impacto. Lilium y Zilos intentaron mantenerse juntos, sin embargo la resistencia contra Hades parecía infructuosa y casi sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo Hades choco las cabezas de los dos caballeros, dejándolos en el suelo con graves heridas en el cráneo.

El tuno había llegado para Samantha quien nunca se pudo recuperar del golpe que el dios le dio al inicio de la batalla y observaba con terror como la negra armadura de Hades se acercaba a ella lentamente… Félix maltrecho y herido aun tuvo el suficiente valor para ponerse entre el demonio y Samantha, sin embargo sus embestidas con Excalibur eran torpes y Hades se veía molesto de lidiar con la oposición del joven una vez más. Sin piedad y abusando de su enorme velocidad Hades corto el brazo derecho de Félix, el brazo donde Excalibur se encontraba, causando el dolor y los gritos de terror del guerrero de capricornio quien baño en sangre a Samantha de Virgo que aun observaba aterrorizada la escena y como en un instante hades les había hecho demasiado daño mientras que ellos no habían podido hacerle nada…

Siete caballeros dorados llegaron al trono de Hades… los siete estaban en el suelo con heridas de distintos grados de gravedad… algunos como Lilium o Samantha aun se arrastraban intentando acercarse a sus amigos heridos o muertos como en el caso de Zilos y Minerva quienes continuaban sangrando de la cabeza y ninguno de los dos se movía… Félix estaba en el suelo perdiendo sangre rápidamente tras haber perdido el brazo derecho y Sofía parecía estar inconsciente al igual que Bree, ambas en distintos lugares del trono de Hades.

-Esto es lo que la esperanza provoca- menciono Hades dirigiéndose a Lilium y Samantha quienes eran las únicas que aun se mantenían consientes y aterradas ante el destino tan cruel que sufrieron solo para llegar hasta esta carnicería… mientras que la causa de la guerra, Sandra la reencarnación de Atena no estaba en ningún lugar…

-La guerra santa determina el curso de la humanidad a través de los años y esta será la tercera vez que yo ganare. La humanidad continuara bajo mi influencia y será mejor que se resignen… ya han manchado con su sangre mi trono pero aun así les he perdonado la vida, Váyanse antes de que cambie de idea- menciono el sádico dios mientras les daba la espalda a las guerreras. Sin embargo en su trono había algo que no le agradaba, un resplandor dorado que aun se encontraba de pie con la mirada al suelo y la armadura deshecha, solo el brazo izquierdo de la guerrera se conservaba intacto… era el brazo izquierdo de Poseidón que había pertenecido a Zion de Aires y ahora se encontraba en Sofía de Libra.

-¿Así que aun no aprendes tu lección?- menciono Hades furioso mientras se acercaba a Sofía quien no respondía a ninguna de las amenazas del dios del inframundo que cada vez se enfurecía mas y mas hasta que llego hasta donde estaba la guerrera que se encontraba difícilmente de pie.

Hades soltó un puñetazo con todo su cosmos en contra de la chica mientras que Samantha y Lilium observaban horrorizadas como sin duda el dios del inframundo asesinaría a su compañera… el sonido estruendoso del golpe cimbro todo el lugar pero ningún efecto se resintió mientras que las dos guerreras doradas no podían creer lo que veían.

Sofía de Libra detuvo el golpe de Hades y se rehusaba a soltar el brazo derecho del dios quien intentaba zafarse. Un cosmos diferente comenzó a surgir de la amazona dorada mientras que una voz distinta salió de ella… una voz muy similar a la de Zion de Aries, pero distinta en varios aspectos.

-¿Esta es toda la fuerza que tiene esta generación de dioses?, ahora veo porque Zeus sigue en el poder-

El rostro de Hades cambio súbitamente al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la guerrera de Libra, el rostro del dios ahora mostraba algo que parecía increíble hasta ese momento… Miedo.

-… Cronos… Imposible…- replico temeroso el dios del inframundo.


	29. Final 2nd Act: El Trono De Hades II

Final 2nd Act: El Trono De Hades (II)

El horrorizado rostro del dios del inframundo reflejaba claramente lo infructuoso que habían sido sus intentos para liberar su brazo derecho atrapado por la amazona de Libra quien sonreía sínicamente, su voz no reflejaba su delicadeza y un cosmos extraño emanaba de su cuerpo…

Bree comenzaba a moverse lentamente, tanto como su maltrecho cuerpo se lo permitía y la sangre que bañaba su rostro le dejaba contemplar algo que no fuera su vizcoso color característico; la amazona sentía como tenía más de la mitad de las costillas deshechas al igual que algunos huesos del cuello… fue un milagro que Hades no le arrancara la cabeza del impacto.

Lilium y Samantha comenzaban a intentar levantarse, una ayudando a la otra, sin embargo la verdad es que ninguna tenia la fuerza de levantarse por sí misma, forzosamente requerían del apoyo de su compañera… la batalla había sido breve pero brutal, algo a lo que chicas delicadas como ellas jamás deberían experimentar, sin embargo ahí estaban, en ese campo de batalla desolado y oscuro donde la maldad parecía predominar por completo y arrancarles la esperanza que les quedaba mientras observaban como Zilos y Minerva se desangraban de la cabeza y Félix se había desmayado después del dolor y la impresión que le causo perder su brazo derecho… pero de todo lo mas tétrico era Sofía misma quien ya no parecía ser la misma…

-… Tu eres Cronos, el dios de los titanes…- menciono horrorizado Hades mientras los ojos completamente perdidos de Sofía se concentraban en él, llenos de odio y locura… ojos que sin duda no pertenecían a ella.

-Este brazo… ya no te pertenece…- menciono nuevamente esa voz distinta que emergía del cuerpo de la amazona, esa voz similar a la de Zion… sin embargo ni siquiera el caballero desertor sería capaz de tanto horror y demencia… no podía ser el de ninguna manera, mucho menos sería capaz de tener la fuerza suficiente para detener a un dios… mucho menos para realizar la terrible y sádica acción que efectuó en contra del dios del inframundo…

Un sonido desgarrador seguido de gritos de dolor y desesperación que hacían eco en las rocas del trono de Hades… Sofía usando el mínimo de su nueva fuerza cerró el puño con el cual había detenido el golpe de Hades, rompiendo todos los huesos de la mano del dios al instante, no conforme la amazona sujeto el brazo derecho del dios desde la base y de un solo y brusco tirón lo arranco de la base haciendo que los gritos desgarradores de dolor y sufrimiento de Hades se hicieran aun más sonoros de lo que ya eran…

Con pavor en sus miradas las tres amazonas que aun se mantenían consientes observaban como Hades se encontraba en el suelo gritando de dolor a los pies de Sofía quien continuaba con la mirada completamente perdida.

-¡Maldito!- grito Hades al instante en que empuño su espada nuevamente con su mano izquierda y aun con sangre escurriendo de su brazo amputado se lanzo en contra de la amazona con todo su oscuro cosmos enfocado en destruir a su oponente…

Las embestidas de Hades eran infructuosas, ahora el veloz dios se veía superado con facilidad por la amazona que se movía de forma mucho más sutil y casi imperceptible, como si supiera con anticipación lo que su oponente pretendía. El sable oscuro del dios de infierno pretendía herir a la amazona, sin embargo todo parecía en vano y ahora Sofía era la que tenía el control de la batalla.

-¿Por qué Zeus sigue en el poder?- pregunto esa voz que provenía de Sofía en tono burlón mientras hades peleaba feroz pero infructuosamente. -¿Por qué obedeces las ordenes de aquel que te condeno a vivir aquí alejado de toda la gracia del Olimpo?- pregunto nuevamente mientras detenía la espada de Hades y la amazona acercaba su rostro al del dios del inframundo…

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a cuestionarme!- grito Hades desesperado al momento en que retrocedía e invocaba algunos demonios de hielo provenientes del noveno circulo del infierno, demonios de hielo que Sofía hizo pedazos de un solo movimiento para después lanzarse sobre el cuello del dios del inframundo y asfixiarlo con esa terrorífica fuerza que estaba demostrando.

-¡Yo tengo todo el derecho a cuestionarte y reclamar aquello que me fue robado!- menciono Sofía nuevamente con ese tono ajeno y demente. –Si no quieres cooperar entonces no te obligare, pero tu muerte servirá de mensaje para Zeus… tu serás la muestra de lo que hare con el- añadió la sínica voz a sus palabras antes de arrojar contra el suelo a Hades…

Cual vil muñeco insignificante el dios del inframundo se estrello contra el suelo de su trono destrozando las bases mismas de este y provocando que una sección se colapsara, todo debido al impacto recibido… impacto que no fue suficiente castigo… con el rostro de Hades en el suelo Sofía comenzó a correr y a arrastrar el cuerpo del dios del inframundo a través de todo su trono, paseándose por donde sus compañeros caballeros habían caído. Cuando finalmente se quedo sin roca que desquebrajar Sofía levanto a Hades quien sangraba cual humano maltrecho, una vez mas fue golpeado con todo el poder del cosmos oscuro que emergía de la amazona y esta vez el suelo no fue suficiente…

El cuerpo de Hades cayó hasta el lago Cositos que se encuentra en lo más profundo del infierno, un lago congelado donde las almas de los traidores sufren el frio de su traición por toda la eternidad… la ultima prisión quedo destrozada y el hielo del Cositos salió despedido en diversas direcciones quedando esparcido en todo el inferno… Hades sentía como el frio del lago quemaba sus heridas y su cuerpo a pesar de ser de un dios estaba siendo destrozado provocando el dolor que creía que solo los humanos podían sentir…

-… ¿Por qué?- se preguntaba Hades levantando apenas el rostro ensangrentado de un líquido viscoso negro que escurría de sus heridas, al momento en que Sofía aterrizo con los dos pies precisamente sobre su cabeza.

-Los dioses hicieron exactamente lo mismo con mis titanes ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que nos hicieron?, nos desterraron de forma brutal del Olimpo que yo mismo cree y ahora gracias a Atena podre reclamar lo que es mío- mencionaba sínicamente Sofía, aun completamente poseída mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Hades para estrellarla súbitamente contra el hielo del lago en repetidas ocasiones.

Lentamente Bree de Géminis se acerco a sus compañeras también maltrechas en el trono de Hades, las tres chicas consientes se miraban incrédulas, aun sin saber lo que estaba pasando. A la distancia se escuchaban los estruendos de la masacre mientras que a la distancia se podía apreciar como en el lago Cositos el hielo que se supone era blanco se comenzaba a teñir de negro… la sangre de Hades teñía el hielo y su propio rostro destruía la prisión de los traidores.

Sin mucho esfuerzo y después de unos momentos que parecieron eternos para el dios del inframundo Sofía subió nuevamente con el cuerpo de Hades aun con vida siendo sujetado del cuello… todos sus huesos estaban rotos y la sangre negra le escurría de todas partes… la incrédula mirada de sus compañeros caballeros hacia tétrico el momento que se supone seria de júbilo y tal vez algunas lagrimas… ahora solo había terror en todos los que contemplaban ese campo de batalla.

-Y ahora el final de la guerra santa- menciono Sofía sujetando el cabello de Hades con su brazo izquierdo mientras que el dios del inframundo no oponía ninguna resistencia y su rostro reflejaba todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento… apenas y como se mantenía consiente para escuchar esa última palabra de toda su existencia.

-Excalibur- menciono Sofía y al instante su brazo derecho mostro el resplandor dorado de la espada legendaria. Con un golpe grácil Sofía corto de un solo tajo la cabeza de Hades que mostraba la mueca de horror a la que había sido expuesto hasta antes de que su cuerpo se separara de su cabeza. Hades el dios del inframundo había muerto de una forma horrible y cruel…

Sofía poseída sonrió por un instante para después caer fulminada al suelo aun con la cabeza de hades en su mano izquierda… al instante sus compañeras se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia ella con la intención de auxiliarla, sin embargo algo mucho más grande atrapo por completo su atención…

El cuerpo sin vida de Hades en el suelo causo un efecto impresionante, desde las entrañas mismas de la tierra el suelo comenzó a cimbrarse con una fuerza descomunal, los millones de almas aprisionadas en el infierno concibieron de inmediato que la línea entre la vida y la muerte había perdido su efecto y sin control de nadie como resplandores las almas comenzaron a huir del infierno. Los nueve círculos comenzaron a colapsarse debido al estruendo mientras los gritos de las amazonas restantes se escuchaban intentando calmarse entre ellas y razonar apropiadamente para poder salvarse asi como a sus compañeros caídos en batalla.

Despedazados los nueve círculos comenzaban a colapsarse mientras que el cielo negro había recuperado su color y las grises nubes de la superficie eran visibles a la distancia. Los círculos del infierno colapsaban sobre el trono de hades que a su vez comenzaba a caer sobre el lago Cositos… en un instante un estruendo y todo el infierno cayo hecho pedazos, sin embargo la luz del cielo de la superficie que se filtro hasta las ruinas del infierno fue capaz de delatar algo aun peor que venía detrás…

Un enorme hueco es lo que quedo de los dominios de Hades y la conexión con el mundo humano se hizo relevante. Los océanos resintieron el movimiento en el inframundo y ahora que la alianza entre los dos dioses había sido derrotada ambos reinos colapsaban… los océanos eran consientes de la falta de su gobernante, así como el infierno perdió al suyo… Hades quien mantenía el balance de los océanos debido a la alianza y ahora con ambos dioses muertos el mar salía de su cauce reclamando terreno a la tierra e inundando ciudades enteras, matando a millones a su inclemente paso, un tsunami que llego hasta lo que alguna vez fue el puerto de Manchester y la entrada al inframundo donde ahora solo un hueco enorme existía, un hueco donde los caballeros dorados observaban como el océano estaba listo para devorar los últimos vestigios del infierno…

El océano se adentro en la costa inundando valles y montañas a su paso mientras que las almas condenadas a vagar en el infierno, separadas del paraíso y de la luz escapaban nuevamente al mundo del que habían sido desterradas… la guerra santa había terminado y el mundo era un caos que parecía nadie podía remediar….

Los mechones de su cabello violeta ondeaban con el viento violento del lugar al igual que los holanes de su vestido blanco característico. Sus verdes ojos reflejaban una saliente de rocas extrañas por las cuales con mucha dificultad subía como su rostro lo reflejaba, heridas diversas provocadas por el filo de las rocas, sin embargo era la única manera.

Con demasiada dificultad y casi a punto de caer al final Sandra llego subió por la saliente y colapso en el piso que se encontraba a los pocos metros, piso que parecía de un tallado increíblemente complicado y elegante coronado con columnas de piedra y una escalinata que se extendía hasta una altura considerable mas no distante.

Sandra exhausta en el piso observaba aun el trecho que debía cruzar para llegar hasta las doradas puertas del Olimpo coronadas con el emblema del rayo, signo inequívoco de la autoridad de Zeus.

Sin que la chica hiciera algún movimiento la dorada armadura de Atena apareció en su cuerpo, cubriendo por completo sus vestiduras desgarradas y curando las heridas superficiales de su cuerpo, sorprendiendo por completo a la chica quien no esperaba que de la nada la protección apareciera.

-Finalmente despertaste Atena- menciono en tono burlón una voz distinta a todas las que Sandra había escuchado en toda su vida. La chica de cabellera violeta con sus restauradas energías observo hacia arriba de una de las columnas que era el lugar de donde parecía provenir la voz. Un hombre de fracciones delicadas, túnica blanca y una armadura sencilla en su forma pero luminosa y reluciente con botas aladas llamativas observaba fríamente a la reencarnación de la diosa Atena.

Súbitamente un estruendo llamo la atención de la chica de cabellera violeta, muy por debajo de las nubes que rodeaban las laderas del Olimpo podía observarse la tierra que se sacudía desde sus bases y el océano arrasaba con los continentes mientras que los millones de almas regresaban al mundo a deambular sin rumbo ni propósito en la tierra de los vivos…

-Zeus ya ha decidido el castigo para los que provocaron eso con la creación- menciono el mensajero de los dioses.

-Hermes… en parte yo también soy culpable de todo esto…- respondió Sandra tristemente.

-Entonces reencarnación problemática, será mejor que continúes tu camino al trono celestial. Ojala y tu castigo no sea tan cebero como el último mortal que nuestro padre castigo- menciono el dios en tono burlón. –Por el momento mi hermosa diosa me despido ya que soy yo el encargado de reprender a las fieras que entrenaste para pelear tu guerra- añadió para después descender desde la entrada del Olimpo hasta la tierra en forma de un relámpago.

Sandra observaba el caos en que el mundo estaba sumido ahora que Hades y Poseidón estaban muertos… finalmente comprendía su error, en todas las guerras santas los dioses se habían sellando entre ellos pero nunca se habían asesinado y esa era la razón. Si bien la alianza entre Hades y Poseidón garantizaba que mientras uno estuviera vivo el poder se concentraría en el último en pie, si ambos hubiesen estado divididos el océano se habría tragado la tierra al instante en que el hubiera muerto y su error hubiera sido claro desde el inicio, sin embargo fue hasta este momento cuando finalmente comprendió la magnitud de su error…

-… Soy la peor reencarnación de Atena que ha existido…- susurro tristemente Sandra para sí misma mientras observaba la tierra destruida… unos pasos después y la chica volteo nuevamente susurrando de nueva cuenta:

-…Mis caballeros… el valor de Ukog… la valentía de Bree… el amor de Ainnon… la responsabilidad de Zilos… la madurez de Samantha… la imaginación de Sofía… la seriedad de Iván… la alegría de Augusto… la lealtad de Félix… la belleza de Lilium… la inocencia de Minerva… mis caballeros dorados… ¿Cómo fue que todo termino en esto?... Zion… Cronos…-


	30. Episodio 30: Quimeras

The Hades Chapter: The Forgotten War.

Capitulo 30: Quimeras

La espesa y blanca neblina cubría por completo el lugar donde sus pasos sonaban a la distancia haciendo eco entre las rocas del trono de Hades. Sus ojos verdes se movían en todas direcciones buscando un indicio de vida, algo que le indicara que es lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo ni una sola alma se encontraba en ese lugar tétrico y vacio.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- se preguntaba Sofía de Libra portando su imponente armadura que desellaba en el infierno asemejando la esperanza que las almas aprisionadas en el lugar tanto añoraban entre tanta oscuridad.

Cada paso que daba aumentaba la desesperación de la joven quien no podía encontrar a sus compañeros por ningún lugar. su respiración se veía agitada y el corazón parecía como si le fuera arrancado del pecho… un corazón lastimado en muchos sentidos… un corazón que no tenía motivos para seguir adelante pero aun así se rehusaba a rendirse en la batalla que sostenía contra la tristeza que lo llenaba.

-…Zion- menciono la chica deteniendo sus pasos por el trono de hades de forma súbita. Los cuernos de la poderosa armadura de Aries se encontraban frente a ella mientras la figura que la portaba sostenía en sus manos un objeto aun desconocido para la amazona quien aun no podía observar el rostro del guerrero a causa de la espesa neblina que cegaba su visión.

-¡Zion!, ¡Zion!- gritaba emocionada Sofía mientras corría hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos al ver nuevamente el rostro del caballero desertor al que tanto amaba, pero a pesar de cada uno de los gritos de la amazona el caballero dorado de Aries nunca levanto la mirada y ni siquiera reacciono cuando la amazona de Libra lo abrazo tiernamente sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y acariciando lo crespo del cabello del guerrero.

-¿Caí en batalla, no es cierto?- pregunto tristemente la chica al caballero dorado, sin embargo este no respondió sin importar cuentas veces la chica hiciera la misma pregunta o mencionara su nombre.

-¿Por qué no me respondes Zion?... finalmente podremos estar los dos juntos o… ¿O es que tu no deseas estar conmigo?- pregunto nuevamente al caballero esperando ver alguna reacción por parte del guerrero.

-El brazo izquierdo de Poseidón, aquel que controla el tridente de Atlantis y el Brazo derecho de Hades, aquel que controla la espada del destino… ahora solo me falta…- menciono el caballero dorado al momento en que por encima del abrazo de la amazona reemplazaba el brazo derecho de su armadura dorada con el brazo derecho de la armadura de Hades.

Sofía soltó al guerrero observándolo detenidamente, su mirada estaba deshecha y no quería creer lo que observaba. Aunque sus ojos no la engañaban no tenia duda de que el caballero dorado que estaba frente a sus ojos no era el que tanto amaba.

-…Tú no eres, no puedes ser-

-¿Zion de Aries?... mi forma humana. Claro que no, yo soy aquel que le daba todo ese poder capaz de asesinar a los dioses, sin mi Zion jamás habría existido. Aun recuerdo esa promesa que te hizo y que ahora yo cumpliré- respondió el demonio que tenía enfrente Sofía mientras la chica lentamente comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-El brazo izquierdo de Poseidón, El brazo derecho de Hades y la cabeza de Libra-

Cubierto con ese cosmos violento Zion se lanzo sobre Sofía de Libra y la chica presa del pánico lo único que podía hacer era correr como si dentro de una terrible pesadilla se encontrara. Las embestidas del guerrero eran feroces y los pasos de la amazona eran insuficientes para escapar del cosmos agresivo que la perseguía. Sin más que poder hacer la chica continúo corriendo hasta el punto de desfallecer… su aliento escapaba con cada uno de sus respiros y recuperarlo parecía una tarea imposible… finalmente toda esa furia que fue capaz de aniquilar a los dioses de forma tan brutal alcanzo a la amazona quien cayó al suelo aplastada brutalmente con la enorme fuerza inhumana que el demonio que la perseguía poseía…

Esos ojos verdes se abrieron violentamente y la luz gris del nuevo día entro a ellos de manera súbita, el sonido del mar en la cercanía y el viento salado indicaban que estaba en un lugar muy diferente al último sitio que podía recordar mientras que el frio de la piedra que estaba por suelo era familiar pero a la vez desconocida.

-Finalmente despiertas- escucho la amazona de Libra esa voz frágil pero firme que se dirigía a ella. Los cabellos dorados de Samantha de Virgo la delataban, aunque en esta ocasión la amazona poseía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro al ver de nueva cuenta a Sofía despierta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- menciono la guerrera de Libra al levantarse y ver que se encontraba recostada en el suelo de un templo que se le hacía demasiado familiar.

-Estamos en el templo de Aries en el santuario- respondió Samantha a su compañera quien aun parecía bastante confundida…

Sofía se levanto lo más rápido que su aun maltrecho cuerpo pudo y corrió hacia la salida del lugar… cuando llego a las escalinatas del templo de Aries confirmo que su oído y sus sentidos no le mentían y el sentimiento que tenia era verdadero…

-Es imposible… el santuario no se encuentra junto al mar…- menciono la chica al ver que sus pies estaban bajo el agua y las montañas de la distancia se habían convertido en islas distantes mientras que el santuario ahora se encontraba en una costa del nuevo mundo.

-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?- pregunto Samantha mientras se colocaba lentamente junto a su compañera.

-Estábamos en el infierno peleando contra Hades… el nos destruyo y después…-

-Después tu lo destruiste- respondió Samantha interrumpiendo el razonamiento de su compañera.

Sofía se negaba a creer lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo, sin embargo al mirar su brazo derecho todo tubo sentido aunque aun parecía inexplicable como es que lo había hecho. El brazo derecho de Hades substituyendo al escudo derecho de la armadura dorada de Libra…

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto la chica al instante.

En otra de las habitaciones del templo de Aries se encontraban Lilium y Bree, ambas aun con sus armaduras puestas. La guerrera de Acuario intentando sanar las heridas mortales que Zilos y Minerva habían recibido durante la batalla mientras que Bree recargando la lanza del destino en su cuerpo simplemente observaba la ardua tarea de su compañera, esperando a que la hermosa chica le hiciera alguna petición. Había mucha sangre en el suelo del templo y toda parecía provenir de los guerreros que estaban en el suelo. En un lugar apartado de la curación y sentado se encontraba Félix con su brazo derecho amputado y su mirada fija en la extremidad que había perdido como si aun estuviese ahí…

-¿Tan mal nos fue en la batalla?- pregunto Sofía acercándose a Bree, al ver a sus compañeros maltrechos y moribundos en el santuario.

-Me hubiese gustado que hubieras peleado en serio desde el principio… ¡Si podías derrotar a Hades tan fácilmente entonces pudimos haber evitado esto!- grito la amazona de Géminis a su compañera quien aun no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-¡Pero es que no sé cómo pasó!- respondió la amazona de Libra indignada al ver que nadie creía lo que decía.

-Déjala ya Bree… mira sus ojos, es obvio que no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo- respondió fríamente Lilium sin apartar la mirada de los dos caballeros que curaba con ayuda de su cosmos. Los ojos verdes de Sofía se dirigieron en ese instante a su hermosa compañera de ojos azules, sin embargo dentro de esa mirada que la había defendido encontraba muchas dudas e incertidumbre. –Aunque nos sorprendiste demasiado…- añadió la guerrera aun en la incertidumbre de lo ocurrido en el infierno.

Sus ojos verdes continuaban maravillados por la belleza de las escalinatas que subía tan ágilmente como se lo permitía su armadura. La belleza de las puertas del Olimpo ere inigualable, como ninguna que la chica jamás haya visto en su vida, sin embargo la preocupación de lo que ocurría detrás de ella absorbía por completo la atención de la chica. La tierra era un caos y el eco de los sonidos del desorden llegaban hasta las altas esferas del lecho de los dioses quienes no eran ajenos a la situación que ocurría.

A través de las largas escalinatas cientos de caballeros bajaban, todos vestidos con armaduras multicolores y rostros preocupados pero hermosos. Los caballeros celestiales eran muy distintos a los humanos que ostentaban las armaduras doradas de sus propios guerreros, aunque el miedo y la incertidumbre también se podía respirar en estos guerreros que la observaban mientras ellos iban en la dirección contraria a la diosa. Todos preparando sus fuerzas para enfrentar una enorme amenaza que aun era desconocida para todos, aunque tenían la conciencia de que todo era a causa de esa chica de cabello violeta y de apariencia delicada que ahora subía difícilmente por las escalinatas del Olimpo hacia las doradas puertas donde el padre de los dioses ya la esperaba.

La presencia de Zeus era imponente, a pesar de su diminuto tamaño en comparación con las edificaciones del Olimpo. Sandra observaba como los caballeros que se preparaban para la defensa del lugar le dejaban libre el paso, directo hacia el padre de los dioses quien con una casta imponente la observaba con una mirada feroz.

-Ven aquí Atena- menciono el viejo de barbas blancas ofreciendo su mano a la forma humana de una de sus hijas predilectas quien a pesar de sus errores era reconocida por el ser más importante entre todos los dioses.

-Ya esta, logre detener la hemorragia pero aun no sé cuando despertara Zilos, Minerva ya esta consiente pero creo que es mejor dejarla descansar- menciono Lilium de Acuario a sus compañeros mientras con un trapo húmedo intentaba quitar el exceso de sangre de sus manos.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que haremos?- pregunto Félix aun visiblemente agotado por la pérdida de su brazo derecho.

-No lo sé… si alguien tienen una idea menciónela- respondió Bree aferrándose fuertemente a la lanza del destino que había tomado de su hermana en el infierno.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron de inmediato a la amazona de libra quien parecía ser la más confundida de todos. La chica ignoraba por completo lo que tenía que hacer o siquiera como es que había hecho lo que todos decían que había hecho. Los negros cabellos de la joven ocultaron su rostro y a pesar del descontento de los guerreros que la observaban no les quedo otra opción más que aceptar que su líder nuevamente era incapaz de asimilar la situación… nuevamente se encontraban con un liderazgo incompetente.

Lentamente el sol comenzó a caer y las nubes del horizonte se pintaron de color dorado como las armaduras que los guerreros de Atena vestían orgullosos, sin embargo el panorama era desolador. El océano había reclamad una buena parte de la tierra y las almas gritaban y gemían a la distancia, como si nunca hubiesen salido del infierno, solo que esta vez ellos no eran los únicos que lo veían y la humanidad era testigo del resultado contradictorio de la guerra santa.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- Susurro Zilos al despertar finalmente y observar el desolador panorama desde el templo de Aries. Lo único que le daba calor suficiente al guerrero era la sensación de su mano izquierda que era sujetada por Minerva quien en el momento en que el caballero de leo la observo parecía dormir plácidamente después de haber estado horas observando a quien amaba cerca del lecho de la muerte.

-Vengan a comer- menciono Bree quien se encontraba haciendo una fogata en medio del templo de Aries mientras sus compañeros consientes deambulaban por todo el lugar sin rumbo fijo. El desconsuelo se podía apreciar en sus rostros pero el aroma del pescado asado que la amazona de Géminis les estaba ofreciendo parecía convencerlos de acercarse y recuperar un poco sus ánimos.

-¿De dónde sacaste el pescado?- pregunto Samantha.

-Lo pesque yo misma, tenía que aprovechar, el mar está a dos metros de aquí de cualquier manera- respondió Bree con ánimo, intentando contagiar a los demás con sus esperanzas aunque parecía en vano por el momento.

-Anímense un poco, tenemos que continuar juntos- replico la brillante amazona mientras ayudaba al ahora lisiado Félix de Capricornio.

-Zion sabría que hacer…- susurro Lilium provocando el silencio entre los caballeros nuevamente.

-Oigan no nos podemos pasar toda la vida pensando en que es lo que hubiera hecho Zion, tenemos que pensar por nosotros mismos- replico Bree sin obtener reacción de ninguno de sus compañeros.

A través del silencio del templo de Aries unas pisadas extrañas resonaron en las amplias paredes haciendo eco entre los pilares llamando la atención de los caballeros dorados que se sentaban derrotados en el suelo en las cercanías de su fogata.

-Ustedes son las fieras que mataron a Poseidón y Hades… se ven mucho mas patéticos de lo que me imaginaba- menciono esa voz burlona a la que todos de inmediato voltearon a ver solo para llenarse de incertidumbre al ver que el lugar de donde provenía el sonido no había nada.

-… Son muy lentos, la verdad creo que fue suerte que hayan conseguido matar a dos dioses- escucharon nuevamente, sin embargo ahora el sonido era mucho más cercano. Al girar las cabezas nuevamente pudieron observar con claridad a ese ser de forma humana y rasgos delicados y hermosos. Su armadura era brillante y sencilla mientras que su rostro reflejaba un desdén y una soberbia como ningún otro… su clase era muy superior y sabia y reflejaba en cada una de sus acciones.

De un rápido movimiento el ser que apareció frente a los guerreros dorados consiguió atacarlos a los cinco al mismo tiempo sin que ninguno fuera capaz de hacer algo para detenerlo. Los cinco guerreros que se mantenían unidos fueron separados ante potentes ráfagas de golpes que venían hacia ellos a una increíble velocidad. El guerrero era tan rápido que ni siquiera sus sentidos podían seguirle el paso, resintiendo el dolor de los golpes mucho tiempo después de terminando el ataque.

Sin que pusieran hacer nada, Hermes el mensajero de los dioses barrio el piso del templo de Aries con cinco caballeros dorados quienes intentaban infructuosamente defenderse de los ataques del dios que tenían enfrente. Tan pronto aparecía en un lugar ya se encontraba en otro y a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos por contraatacar de alguna manera al guerrero, los ataques de los caballeros dorados eran infructuosos.

A la distancia solo podía apreciarse como del templo salían despedidos los ataques de los caballeros dorados y las paredes sucumbían ante los devastadores golpes de los guerreros de Atena, sin embargo todos eran ataques fallidos, reflejo de una desigual batalla que se desarrollaba en el lugar.

En el suelo del templo de Aries nuevamente se podía apreciar el color rojo moviéndose lentamente devorando el color pálido de a piedra del lugar… era la sangre de los caballeros dorados que se encontraban en el suelo, derrotados fácilmente por un oponente superior en todos los aspectos quien se burlaba una y otra vez de los maltrechos guerreros humillándolos mientras demostraba su superioridad causando dolor a los guerreros quienes ya no tenían energía ni siquiera para intentar huir de lugar.

-¿Estos son los caballeros dorados que vencieron en la guerra santa?, no son más que unos cobardes- menciono el dios de los viajeros mientras pateaba sínicamente a Sofía ante la mirada impotente de sus compañeros.

Entre las sombras se movían lentamente Zilos y Minerva, observando con detenimiento lo que estaba ocurriendo y a su nuevo oponente… pero sin poder auxiliar a la amazona de libra cuya sangre comenzaba a manchar incluso las paredes del lugar, incluso a pesar de las suplicas y el llanto de la chica para que el dios terminara con su sufrimiento este continuaba con su castigo amenazando a los demás con que ella sería solo el ejemplo de lo que les ocurriría a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Impotencia y lagrimas… parecía el momento adecuado para pagar por sus pecados… era el momento en que finalmente Sofía de Libra perdería la vida… al final después de tanto castigo y de las patadas que Hermes continuo dándole a la amazona, esta dejo de responder evidenciando que había llegado a su límite…

-Esta mocosa no me sirvió ni siquiera para el inicio, ¿Quién de ustedes patéticos desea ser el siguiente en morir?- se burlo el dios de los guerreros que se encontraban en el suelo ensangrentados e impotentes observando cómo le habían arrebatado la vida a su compañera.

Los pasos del mensajero de los dioses eran aterradores a pesar de su delicada figura poseía un majestuoso poder mas allá de la imaginación humana, dejando a sus víctimas, por muy poderosas que fueran, simplemente indefensas y aterrorizadas ante sus determinadas pisadas con sus botas aladas.

-Aun no acabo contigo…- escucho Hermes esa voz que provenía de detrás de él. En el suelo y bastante lastimada Sofía aun se aferraba a la vida como se aferraba a la bota derecha del mensajero de los dioses, rehusándose a soltarla a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia el dios por zafarse.

En un instante la fuerza de la amazona aumento considerablemente y desde el suelo la guerrera de Libra fue capaz de levantar con extrema facilidad al mensajero de los dioses y azotarlo contra el suelo en repetías ocasiones antes de soltar finalmente al agresor. La sonrisa volvió al rostro de sus compañeros que aun estaban en el suelo al ver lo que ocurría… nuevamente la amazona de Libra estaba perdida dejando fluir todo ese poder que demostró en el infierno ante Hades… para Zilos y Minerva que observaban escondidos era un espectáculo grotesco pero para los demás caballeros dorados era la luz de la esperanza.

Hermes se levanto de inmediato notando como escurría sangre de su rostro…

-Estas en mis dominios, aquí eres mortal- menciono Sofía nuevamente con ese tono de voz demente que la hacía ver como una persona completamente diferente.

-¡Yo soy Hermes el mensajero de los dioses, como te atreves a herirme!- grito el frustrado atacante antes de lanzarse con un puñetazo sobre la amazona de Libra quien en esta ocasión se veía sumamente despreocupada y arrogante a pesar de tener el cuerpo y la armadura manchados de su propia sangre y al guerrero que lo había provocado enfrente.

Sin mayor esfuerzo Sofía detuvo el golpe de un dios con la mano derecha. La velocidad de la amazona era igual a la de su atacante, sin embargo la fuerza de la guerrera de Atena parecía superior y ahora el agresor parecía entrar en pánico ante el terrible potencial de la chica que tenía enfrente.

Sin darle mucha importancia Sofía cambio la mirada en su rostro y con una poderosa patada arrojo a Hermes hasta el otro lado del templo de Aries donde golpeo bastantes pilares hasta llegar con la pared, provocando que una parte del templo del santuario colapsara sobre el mensajero de los dioses. Con la misma mirada fría que ahora sus ojos poseían la chica observo cómo a pesar de su patada, ella nunca soltó el brazo de Hermes… la patada fue tan violenta que le arranco el brazo al dios antes de mandarlo a volar contra su destino.

Las ruinas del templo se acomodaban, dando la impresión que incluso debajo de ellas aun el dios continuaba con vida. Arrojando el brazo amputado al suelo la amazona de Libra se dio media vuelta y dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros. Todos la observaban maravillados por lo que la chica estaba haciendo, más allá de si toda esa violencia con lo que lo hacía era correcta.

-Son patéticos, pero aun así puedo observar la fuerza que poseen, puedo ver por qué sus respectivas armaduras los eligieron. Yo no puedo hacerlo solo… compartan mu sueño agonizante- menciono la chica mientras alzaba los brazos.

El santuario completo de Atena comenzó a resplandecer y cinco destellos dorados se alzaron al firmamento desde sus respectivas casas del zodiaco para después volver súbitamente a descender. Cinco resplandores dorados llenos de vida y esperanza cubrieron a los guerreros que se encontraban en el suelo restaurando sus energías y brindando esperanza donde no había ninguna.

La armadura de Escorpión se combino con la armadura de Bree de Géminis. La armadura de Tauro se combino con la armadura de Samantha de Virgo. La armadura de Sagitario se combino con la armadura de Félix de Capricornio. La armadura de Cáncer se combino con la armadura de Lilium de Acuario y la armadura de Aries se combino con la armadura de Sofía de Libra.

Cinco guerreros con sus armaduras combinadas y sus fuerzas restauradas se levantaron del piso del santuario observando a Sofía fijamente. La chica parecía haberse tranquilizado y su mirada parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo ahora poseía en su cuerpo una capacidad de liderazgo y decisión como nunca antes. Los imponentes cuernos de la armadura de Aries ahora brillaban en la armadura de Libra al igual que ellos sentían como los cosmos de sus compañeros abatidos en la batalla contra Hades los acompañaban.

Hermes salió de los escombros, dándole muy poca importancia a la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo, pues frente a él se encontraba la peor situación a la que se pudo haber enfrentado por sí mismo. Cuatro quimeras encabezadas por el inequívoco cosmos del rey de los titanes…

Sin darle oportunidad de hacer nada los cinco caballeros con sus armaduras combinadas se lanzaron en contra de Hermes, dejándolo sin oportunidad de reaccionar. Al igual que el burlón dios hizo con ellos, incluso en el suelo los caballeros dorados no lo dejaron descarnar ni un instante. Los golpes de los guerreros se habían vuelto mucho más poderosos y agiles, capaces de hacer frente al oponente que antes no podían. Sin dejarlo sufrir demasiado Sofía se acerco al maltrecho dios que continuaba siendo maltratado en el suelo y de un solo movimiento brusco la guerrera arranco la cabeza del dios provocando que un nuevo terremoto sacudiera la tierra mientras el sol del atardecer se perdía en la distancia y la luna comenzaba a salir en el horizonte.

La noche había caído de igual manera en el Olimpo que en la tierra pero a pesar de ello el resplandor de la luz en las brillantes puertas del lugar no se perdía al igual que el movimiento de cientos de caballeros, todos al servicio de las diversas deidades, todos a la espera de un inminente ataque desde el exterior. Todo esto era observado por los verdes ojos de Sandra quien se veía distraída a pesar de que se encontraba sentada a la derecha de Zeus quien se dirigía a todas las deidades reunidas en el trono del cielo.

-La luna sale del noroeste esta noche, la tierra ha cambiado por completo su orientación, lo cual significa que Hermes quien fue enviado a la tierra ha perecido cumpliendo su misión en manos de las quimeras de Cronos- menciono la voz firme del padre de los dioses causando polémica entre quienes se encontraban reunidos.

-¡Es imposible que Cronos haya escapado del foso del Tártaro, yo mismo cree esas puertas blindadas ni siquiera su poder es capaz de romperlas!- Replico Hefesto quien es el dios de la fragua y las armas.

-Cálmate Hefesto… muchos lo ignoran pero fue Atena, aquí presente quien lo libero del Tártaro. Hace 243 años cuando Atena se encontraba pagando su sentencia en el foso por haber perdido la guerra santa contra Hades por segunda ocasión. Ella en su desesperación conoció al rey de los titanes quien la engaño para que lo liberara. Atena fue capaz de controlar sus poderes al darle forma humana, sin embargo al morir el humano en el cual el alma de Cronos había sido depositada, él ahora está libre y cumpliendo su venganza contra nosotros. Es por ello que desde esta noche las tropas de Apolo custodian la puerta del Olimpo y será mejor que ustedes hagan lo mismo con sus aposentos- explico Zeus mientras las miradas se concentraban en la distraída Atena.

-Es una crisis pero si dudas saldremos adelante como siempre lo hemos hecho. Las fuerzas de Cronos no serán capaces de entrar en el Olimpo y si así fuera la desesperación de Cronos lo forzara a separar a sus quimeras para recorrer el laberinto en el que vivimos. Los dividiremos y así venceremos- menciono una vez más en tono firme el padre de los dioses, esta vez sin contar con el completo apoyo de sus hijos como en ocasiones anteriores.

Los dioses se veían molestos al ver que la causante de todo se encontraba a salvo al lado de Zeus y que aún conservaba su forma humana. Una persona más ajena a la celebración de Zeus no podía haber en ese momento.

-¿Y si los demás se enteran?- susurro Minerva muy tímidamente mientras sostenía la mano de Zilos, ambos cubiertos por capas negras huyendo a toda prisa del santuario en dirección a las montañas.

-Tu viste lo que ocurrió Minerva… nuestros amigos se transformaron en bestias salvajes y devoraron como si fueran buitres al mensajero de los dioses hasta que Sofía le arranco brutalmente la cabeza desde la mandíbula… son bestias que ahora obedecen al salvajismo… ya no son caballeros- respondió Zilos con la voz notablemente asustada por lo que atestiguo momentos atrás.

-Y mañana ese destino le espera a los dioses del Olimpo- escucharon los dos desertores. Al voltear observaron como la figura de Sofía se encontraba observándolos desde las alturas. A pesar de observar la figura de la chica la voz de la guerrera no correspondía a la voz con que la había conocido.

-Ustedes no se convirtieron en quimeras como sus compañeros, pero no importa, igual necesito guerreros que vayan a morir en mi guerra contra el Olimpo-

-¡Nosotros no pelearemos por ti!- grito Zilos interponiéndose entre Sofía y Minerva, protegiendo a su amada lo más posible.

-Cuando tenía forma humana me seguías a cualquier lugar hermano- menciono Sofía dejando petrificado al caballero de Leo.

-Así es hermano, pero claro, siempre has sido un malagradecido y ahora es una lástima, el dios de la tierra de los muertos ya no existe, en este mundo ya no hay muerte pero nada impide que los deje muy cerca de ella- menciono Sofía en ese tono demente antes de lanzarse con toda su furia sobre los dos caballeros dorados.

La luz del sol salía por el sur en esa mañana e iluminaba las costas del santuario. Los guerreros de armaduras combinadas habían descansado y ahora el portal que los guiaría hacia el Olimpo estaba preparándose para ser abierto. Todos observaban a Bree quien a pesar de su dominio de las dimensiones le resultaba difícil precisar el lugar exacto donde el Olimpo se encontraba.

-¿Ya está listo?- pregunto Sofía dirigiéndose a la amazona de Géminis.

-Es difícil pero casi lo logro- respondió la amazona con la armadura combinada.

-Hoy es el día caballeros, hoy arreglaremos lo que le ocurrió a nuestro mundo y recuperaremos a Atena. Los dioses nos declararon la guerra y se niegan a reconocernos como vencedores de la guerra santa, ahora pagaran las consecuencias- menciono la amazona de Libra levantando el ánimo de sus guerreros mientras el portal hacia el Olimpo se abría frente a ellos.

La dimensión parecía inestable y el portal en color negro no permitía ver a dónde irían. Del otro lado del portal, en las puertas del Olimpo los caballeros apostados en el lugar se dirigían a sus puestos, todos en espera de que la primera de las quimeras o el mismo Cronos entrara por ahí, todos listos para emboscarlos e impedir que profanaran el lecho de los dioses.

-Félix, ayer ellos nos declararon la guerra. Mándales nuestra respuesta- ordeno Sofía al caballero dorado de capricornio quien ahora también poseía las alas y el arco de la armadura de sagitario. Alzando su mano izquierda el arco se incorporo al instante y el brillo de excalibur se hizo presente. Con una fuerza que jamás ningún humano sería capaz de alcanzar Félix soltó la flecha dorada combinada con su espada a través del portal. La flecha salió del otro lado del portal devastando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, como un poderoso misil dorado que elimino por completo la oposición que esperaba así como las escalinatas al Olimpo que ahora habían sido reducidas a ruinas y cuerpos muertos por doquier. Las cinco quimeras salieron del portal y subieron a través de los escombros, utilizando su brazo derecho Sofía desenvaino la espada de Hades destrozando las doradas puertas del Olimpo con un solo ataque… la invasión al Olimpo había comenzado.


	31. Episodio 31: La Maldicion De Capricornio

Capitulo 31: La Maldición de Capricornio.

La melancolía de la mañana junto con todo su silencio era destrozada por el sonido de las olas del mar del nuevo mundo que golpeaban las formaciones rocosas del santuario con toda su violenta e incesante determinación. El alba era gris en esa mañana llena de dolor que siguió a esa noche oscura llena de agonía. Un dolor incesante que se apoderaba de ellos… dolor como nunca habían sentido, dolor como jamás debieron haber sentido; incapaces de aliviar su pena abrazando a la muerte pues el mismo dios que la regia ahora no era más que polvo en el viento del olvido.

Con toda la determinación que le quedaba en su destrozado y mutilado cuerpo, muy lentamente Minerva de Piscis con el único brazo que aún le quedaba intacto se estiro lo más posible con la intención de alcanzarlo a él, aquel que siempre se había mantenido a su lado a pesar de todo, aquel con quien deseaba siempre estar y que de alguna manera retorcida incluso ahora en los momentos más agónicos de su existencia estaba cumpliendo su deseo. Zilos de Leo la observaba sin poder hacer mucho, ahogándose miserablemente en el mismo charco de sangre en el que su amada también se encontraba tumbada.

El dolor que la guerrera de Piscis sentía en todo lo que quedaba de su frágil cuerpo era excesivo, sin embargo su determinación parecía inquebrantable y a pesar del tremendo castigo autoimpuesto en ese momento fue capaz de alcanzar su meta. El rostro de Zilos, igual de maltrecho que ella misma, sonrió al sentir la calidez de su amada… pues no podía verla de ninguna manera.

-¿Se siente un poco mejor verdad?- Pregunto la pelirroja amazona de Piscis mientras reacomodaba su agonizante cuerpo en una posición un poco mas cómoda para mantenerse sujetando a Zilos de forma más natural y sin tanto esfuerzo.

-…Si, se siente un poco mejor- respondió Zilos con un tono de voz triste al saber que no podía de ninguna manera corresponder al gesto de su amada pues ninguna de sus extremidades continuaba unida a su cuerpo. Consiente al mismo tiempo que su respuesta era una mentira y la agonía que ambos sentían después de ser violentamente demacrados por aquel a quien él solía llamar hermano y que de alguna bizarra manera se había posesionado de lo que más amaba: Sofía de Libra quien ahora lideraba un grupo de monstruosidades en contra de los dioses del Olimpo… monstruos que solían ser buenas personas, grandes amigos que luchaban por un bienestar común y que ahora sin darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo serian ellos mismos los que terminarían destruyendo el mundo que tanto deseaban proteger.

Dolor y miseria era lo único que los guardianes de las puertas del cielo sentían en esas escalinatas tan elegantes que ahora se encontraban manchadas con la sangre de los valientes guerreros que fueron superados ampliamente por la fuerza imparable de las quimeras de Cronos quien posesionado del cuerpo de Sofía de Libra caminaba seguro al frente de sus fuerzas invasoras mientras que los cuerpos posesionados de los caballeros dorados que lo acompañaban asesinaban sin piedad a los sobrevivientes del poderoso ataque lanzado por Félix desde el otro lado del portal que conecto el santuario con el cielo. Como bestias salvajes alimentándose de carroña las quimeras protagonizaban un espectáculo dantesco y asqueroso.

-Este es mi destino- sonrió cínicamente Sofía una vez que observo las puertas del cielo profanadas y los sirvientes de los dioses asesinados salvajemente por oponerse a su paso, mientras que los cuatro caballeros que la seguían con sus poderosas armaduras combinadas se postraban a los pies de la amazona… sin lugar a dudas ninguno de los invasores ostentaba aun el rango de caballero dorado, mucho menos el de defensor de la justicia… ahora solo eran bestias en cuyas mentes la situación no parecía muy diferente a lo que habían experimentado desde el comienzo de la guerra santa. Ante los engañados ojos de los santos dorados las bestias eran aquellos que se oponían a su paso, aun sin escuchar los sonidos que emitían, cada aliento que emitían todos ellos al unisonó llenaba de terror a los caballeros celestiales que aun se mantenían en sus posiciones… ninguno lo suficientemente valiente como para oponerse a las bestias que tenían enfrente.

El laberinto del Olimpo se encontraba detrás de las puertas profundas, esperando a los invasores para derrotarlos con su complejidad. Un reto diseñado para nunca ser vencido, un lugar hecho para proteger lo más valioso.

-El momento llego mis caballeros. ¡Divídanse y asesinen a todos los que se crucen en su camino… pero Zeus es mío!- grito la chica de cabellera negra y ojos verdes que en esta ocasión se veían mas rojos que el fuego del infierno al que habían conquistado. Un rugido simultaneo y las bestias que alguna vez fueron caballeros dorados se dividieron, internándose en los caminos y dimensiones que el laberinto del Olimpo preparo para ellos.

Sofía se quedo al frente de los pocos guerreros celestiales que quedaban de pie, observando al monstruo que tenían enfrente, temerosos a pesar de servir a las causas más elevadas. Solo ver las destrozadas puertas del Olimpo infringía miedo en los defensores quienes sabían que en toda la historia de la mitología griega jamás nunca nadie había llegado hasta este punto.

-Caballeros con armaduras de platino, diamantes y rubíes… sus amos son tan cobardes que los mandaron a morir en su lugar. No tengo motivos para arrebatarles la vida inmortal que poseen. Huyan ahora y respetare sus vidas- menciono la amazona de Libra con una arrogancia incomparable, sin embargo a pesar de la oferta de piedad del invasor y del miedo tan profundo que todos sentían nadie se movió de su lugar.

-Admiro su valor… lástima que se los deba arrancar- añadió la amazona de Libra antes de lanzarse como una bestia salvaje sobre los defensores del Olimpo quienes a pesar de ser superiores en número estaban siendo abatidos sin que pudieran hacer nada para defenderse. Extremidades y sangre volaban por doquier… el festín de una bestia quien solo contaba los minutos para alimentarse del cadáver del líder de los dioses.

Niebla oscura inundaba su visión… sus ojos verdes lentamente se abrieron al instante en que sus hombros sintieron el dolor de las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas por arriba de la cabeza. Su cabeza colgaba al igual que su cabello negro que lentamente recupero su forma conforme el porte volvía a la chica quien aun no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando o donde estaba.

Solo un instante necesito para darse cuenta de que estaba encadenada a la oscuridad, a lo cual intento resistirse, sin embargo las cadenas eran mucho más fuertes que ella misma… su cosmos parecía inútil, era incapaz de reunir sus fuerzas a pesar de lo mucho que se resistía.

-¿Acaso no te gusta tu nuevo hogar Sofía?- pregunto una voz cuyo origen la amazona de Libra no pudo ubicar… una voz

-¿¡Quien eres! , ¡Suéltame!- grito inútilmente Sofía mientras luchaba con las cadenas.

-Tú sabes lo que soy… sabes bien lo que quiero y sabes que tú me ayudaras a conseguirlo- respondió la voz, creando una imagen solida que se postro frente a la encadenada amazona de Libra.

Sus ojos no le mentían, Zion se encontraba frente a ella, vestido con túnicas con grabados elegantes y colores oscuros… era él, aquel a quien ella amaba pero su mirada se veía sumamente diferente a esos ojos negros soñadores y llenos de tristeza en el fondo… ahora su mirada era roja como el odio que emitía su cosmos.

-¿Acaso no deseas ver lo que estás haciendo en este momento?- pregunto Zion a Sofía mientras la tomaba del mentón.

Un movimiento de la mano del caballero dorado de Aries y la oscuridad que envolvía el ambiente se disipo. Dos garras, vestidas con los ornatos de Poseidón y Hades respectivamente era lo único que se podía apreciar… dos garras amputando partes del cuerpo sin piedad a quienes se oponían a su paso. Eventualmente el rostro se acercaba a una presa derrotada y engullía parte de su carne de forma asquerosa… al final el reflejo de un charco de sangre de la masacre provoco que Sofía comprendiera todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. La imagen en la sangre era aterradora… observaba su propio rostro, perdido en la demencia, mientras que su cuerpo actuaba de manera salvaje… una bestia es en lo que ella se había convertido.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto asombrada la amazona encadenada.

-¿No te gusta, o es que prefieres ver el mundo como tus demás compañeros?- pregunto Zion cínicamente, agitando su mano nuevamente y haciendo que de la oscuridad nuevas imágenes de las carnicerías de las demás quimeras aparecieran frente a la chica. Sin embargo un instante después las imágenes cambiaban radicalmente mostrando un mundo por demás opuesto donde las bestias eran todos los demás que se les oponían a los demonios de Cronos.

-Tus amigos harán mi trabajo sucio, y tú cuerpo me servirá de garantía para llegar contra Zeus intacto- respondió Zion desapareciendo nuevamente y dejando a Sofía entre la oscuridad de nueva cuenta.

-¡Yo te amaba!, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- menciono Sofía presa de la impotencia al no poder liberarse de las cadenas.

-Tú amabas a Zion de Aries… mi forma humana. El murió y será mejor que lo aceptes de una vez… de cualquier forma, al igual que la fachada de la que te enamoraste, cuando llegue el momento me desharé de tu cuerpo y consumare mi venganza- respondió la voz de Zion, alterando por completo a Sofía quien luchaba cada vez más por destrozar las cadenas y recuperar el control de su cuerpo… una lucha que a cada momento parecía más inútil pues la bestia sedienta de sangre en la que su cuerpo había sido convertido causaba dolor cada vez mas a la amazona encadenada, quien a pesar de estar aprisionada en su mente sentía todo el dolor que su cuerpo recibía.

Los ojos del asesino de Venecia mostraban como sus pasos lentos por el laberinto del Olimpo eran confusos y calmados, intentando descifrar como es que el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más en la ruta que había elegido mientras que el fuego de las antorchas comenzaba a iluminar el panorama de una tétrica torre rodeada de murallas de roca aparecían a la distancia, mientras el eliminaba a algunos guerreros bestiales que aparecían en su camino… nada más alejado de lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

La fortaleza del dios Ares se encontraba frente a Félix de Capricornio quien a pesar de poseer la combinación de las armaduras doradas de Capricornio y Sagitario, en ese momento poseía un aura más oscura que la del mismo dios Hades. Cual bestia de tres extremidades se movía agachado tan ágilmente como los cuernos y las alas de sus armaduras se lo permitían, arrasando con los guerreros celestiales que se le oponían de forma sencilla y violenta. Un autentico asesino.

La bestia se encontró con las paredes de la fortaleza de Ares, las cuales abrieron fuego con catapultas antiguas que arrojaban imponentes bolas de fuego del tamaño de planetas, sin embargo la bestia de tres extremidades se movía ágil, esquivando todo lo que la fortaleza le arrojaba, incluso recibiendo impactos directos sin cesar su movimiento, como su de un simple día de campo se tratase la aniquilación de los dioses mientras que una forma oscura de Excalibur destrozaba todo lo que se le oponía al guerrero que continuaba con su invasión partiendo paredes y enemigos por igual.

Los muros de la fortaleza fueron traspasados con extrema facilidad y los interiores del santuario defensivo del dios de la guerra profanados con la sangre de los caballeros celestiales con armaduras incrustadas de rubíes que pretendían defender al dios de la guerra, la violencia y el asesinato… sobra decir que sus acciones eran en vano y sus muertes reflejaban el nivel tan distinto que tenían en comparación con la bestia quien los asesinaba sobre la marcha, sin siquiera detenerse o mirarlos a los ojos…

Un sendero dorado lleno de sangre es todo lo que Félix de Capricornio dejaba a su paso, alimentándose de la sangre que eventualmente saltaba a su rostro y perdiéndose cada vez más en la locura donde la razón y el sentido de la invasión al cielo perdían el sentido y la corrupción del rey de los titanes abrazaba cada vez más su bizarra armadura que perdía el brillo de la esperanza a cada instante mientras palidecía ante la oscuridad de la venganza… la pesadilla de los dioses había sido liberada en el mismo Olimpo… la cuna de los dioses seria ahora su tumba.

La torre de Ares estaba frente a la quimera de Capricornio, una edificación que se veía opacada por las columnas de humo y las manchas de sangre esparcida por la bestia que ceso su movimiento frente a la imponente fortaleza del dios de la guerra. Ningún sirviente se oponía más a su paso, pues no había nadie más a quien ofrecer como sacrificio en la carnicería que Félix perdido en la demencia había protagonizado.

Ahí estaba el, frente a sus oscuros ojos cubiertos por la careta de la armadura bajo al cual el eco de la respiración de una bestia acechando intimidaba al firme dios de la guerra. Un ser de una clase superior a la de cualquier humano con un tamaño imponente y una poderosa armadura de platino con ornatos elegantes que la recorrían completa y que a su vez estaban llenos de fuego que daba textura y movimiento a la coraza, como si de las venas del mismo dios de la guerra se tratase. En su mano derecha un mazo con picos del tamaño de la cabeza de una bestia intimidaba a cualquier oponente… pero no al demonio que respiraba impaciente por comenzar la batalla.

Sin demorarse un instante mas los dorados resplandores de Excalibur se hicieron presentes intentando alcanzar al dios de la guerra quien se movía ágilmente esquivando todo lo que la bestia le lanzaba. Los resplandores dorados se estrellaban contra la armadura de Platino de Ares, quien tampoco cedía ante la iniciativa de Félix, cuyos ojos veían una batalla muy distinta a lo que la realidad mostraba, una realidad donde el dios de la guerra se mostraba cruel y oscuro, lleno de odio y furia como una bestia acorralada… la verdad era sumamente diferente.

El choque de la Excalibur corrupta contra el mazo de Ares provocaba estruendos que cimbraban todo el Olimpo, advirtiendo a las demás bestias que uno se encontraba peleando contra uno de los dioses. El choque entre los dos titanes no tenia comparación, ambos destruían todo a su alrededor intentando destruir al adversario y en pocos instantes de iniciado el conflicto la imponente torre de guardia del dios de la guerra colapso sobre sus destruidos pilares de soporte y quedo reducida a escombros mientras que la batalla aun continuaba con la misma intensidad. A diferencia de todo lo visto en las guerras santas, en esta ocasión la batalla no parecía estar a favor de ninguno, tanto la bestia como el dios peleaban como iguales.

-¿Por qué peleas bestia?- pregunto Ares en uno de los múltiples choques del mazo de Thanatos contra la espada Excalibur.

-¡Para mantener a mi mundo y a mis amigos a salvo de demonios como tú!- respondió Félix, completamente sumido en la demencia del poder de Cronos, sin siquiera notar el tono de su voz que era el de uno de esos demonios contra los que decía pelear.

-¿¡Acaso no lo vez! , ¡Son ustedes los que están destruyendo el mundo!- replico Ares desatando una serie de golpes brutales con su mazo en contra de la bestia de tres extremidades, quien continuaba mostrando resistencia con Excalibur, enfrentando cada golpe de forma valerosa a pesar de la fuerza del dios de la guerra, quien con cada nuevo golpe hacia más grande el cráter que sus devastadores ataques comenzaban a provocar. Sin embargo Félix no se movía.

La armadura de Ares era resistente, ni siquiera lanzar la poderosa Excalibur con el arco de Sagitario le provoco daño alguno al dios frustrado, que tampoco podía detener las embestidas de la bestia que Cronos había creado.

-¿¡Acaso crees que un asesino puede cambiar el mundo!- menciono Ares, mientras la batalla entre los dos colosos continuaba en las ruinas de la torre del dios de la guerra y el asesinato. Al escuchar esas palabras recuerdos vagos de su vida en Venecia volvieron a la mente de la bestia quien con esa respiración tétrica y agotada se quedo paralizado en su lugar recordando tiempos distantes a este momento, tiempos antes de que se transformara en el mítico asesino que termino con la vida de su propia esposa junto con la vida del alcalde de la ciudad…

-¡Tú la mataste!- respondió la bestia con una furia tan grande como cualquiera de sus ataques.

-Siempre los humanos cometiendo errores y culpando a los dioses de sus torpes acciones… Yo soy el dios de la guerra, la violencia y el asesinato, pero eso no implica que yo lo haya hecho. Fueron tus manos las que terminaron con la vida de tu amada Eunice, incluso aunque sabias que ella era inocente y solo te estaba haciendo un favor, dejando que ese cerdo que gobernaba la ciudad le pusiera las manos encima- explico el dios de la guerra mientras rodeaba a la bestia, acechando, buscando un punto donde penetrar las defensas del demonio que tenía enfrente.

… No quiero que me lo tomes a mal Félix, ¿Pero por que tienes que matar todo lo que tocas?... esas fueron las palabras que Augusto le menciono la primera noche que los dos caballeros dorados recién elegidos pasaron en el santuario. Por un instante la calidez de su amigo, a quien nunca se atrevió a cuestionar, a quien siempre respeto a pesar de sus diferencias… ese amigo de quien ahora portaba partes de su armadura combinada con la propia… esa alma que cayó en el infierno cuya vida fue cegada por sus propias manos parecía haber hecho una profecía esa noche en el santuario… sin saber que unos meses después serian esas mismas manos las que le pondrían fin a su existencia.

Ares al fin encontró la abertura y la bestia de tres extremidades chillo resintiendo el devastador golpe del dios de la guerra en el costado de su cuerpo, un golpe que le arranco con facilidad miembros de la armadura y varias costillas. La sangre de Félix comenzó a escurrir nuevamente de ese costado donde se encontraba su brazo amputado… su punto más vulnerable había sido aprovechado en su contra, pero a pesar de la herida y como toda bestia, el herido caballero se lanzo nuevamente contra su oponente mostrándose un más feroz y fuerte.

El cosmos dorado de Félix comenzó a ganar terreno nuevamente a la oscuridad que había nublado su visión, dejando claro que el poder de un caballero dorado proviene de la esperanza y no de la venganza como Sofía lo estaba haciendo… a pesar de observar con sus ojos claramente la situación en la que se encontraba ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

La mirada de Félix deslumbro como su sangre fluía libremente del cuerpo que se supone era el suyo, aunque en ese momento era más de una bestia, una quimera incapaz de sentirse normal en un mundo humano.

-Todo lo que toco… termina muerto… esa es mi maldición…- menciono el caballero dorado de Capricornio mientras observaba como el dios de la guerra se acercaba con su mazo hacia él, preparando un nuevo golpe en contra del guerrero herido.

-Entonces será lo último que tocare…- susurro sonriente el asesino antes de recibir nuevamente el golpe del dios de la guerra, un impacto que despidió a la quimera a una distancia considerable y destrozando todas las ruinas que se encontraban a su paso.

Ares con extrema precaución se acerco al caído caballero que lentamente se levanto por última vez mostrando su rostro descubierto de la armadura de quimera que lo sofocaba, pero también mostrando las hemorragias que el golpe del dios le habían provocado.

-Debo aplaudir tu esfuerzo y tu valor caballero de Cronos, has sido un digno rival pero ya estas derrotado- menciono Ares noblemente.

-Hablas como si hubieras ganado… cuando…. En realidad… el derrotado eres tu- respondió Félix sonriendo sínicamente al dios que tenía enfrente y apuntando con su mano izquierda al rostro de Ares quien al instante descubrió que en varias partes de su armadura así como en su cuerpo y rostro la sangre del caballero dorado estaba esparcida.

-¡Excalibur!- grito con todas sus fuerzas Félix y al instante la sangre roja del guerrero se torno dorada ante la mirada aterrorizada del dios de la guerra quien se dio cuenta de todo muy tarde. La sangre de Capricornio tan filosa y letal como la misma espada que reside en los brazos del usuario. La legendaria espada hecha con sangre mutilo el cuerpo de Ares, poniéndole fin a su vida al partir su cabeza en 4 partes distintas.

El cuerpo sin vida de Ares provoco un enorme temblor en el suelo del Olimpo, movimiento que llego hasta el centro de la tierra llamando la atención de las personas que aun quedaban en la tierra. Las miradas de los hombres cambiaron en un momento y el odio parecía dominarlas. En un breve lapso de momento una vez terminado el temblor, miles de hombres peleaban sin sentido unos contra otros, intentando asesinarse mutuamente a pesar de todo, nada importaba ya, amistad, amor, sangre, ahora la violencia parecía haberse desencadenado sin control aunado al movimiento feroz de los océanos y el cambio en los polos de la tierra… el mundo continuaba sumiéndose lentamente en el caos, ahora de la violencia.

-…Era verdad, somos nosotros… los que estamos… destruyendo el mundo… al menos… ya… no… podre… dañar… mas- menciono Félix mientras sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo se agotaba y colapsaba sobre las ruinas de la fortaleza de Ares, a un lado del mutilado cuerpo del dios de la guerra. Al momento del impacto contra el suelo los pedazos de la armadura que se habían unido se separaron dejando claro que el poder que poseían era una mentira al igual que la causa por la que estaba luchando.

-Augusto… Eunice… Pronto me reuniré con ustedes… y no volveré a tocarlos jamás…- susurro el caballero de Capricornio mientras su mirada observaba al infinito del cielo del Olimpo, tendido en el suelo ahogándose con su sangre… la muerte no llegaba, pero la vida parecía escapársele con cada aliento… solo quedo oscuridad al final.


	32. Episodio 32: Los Recuerdos De Acuario

Capitulo 32: Los recuerdos de Acuario.

El temblor que causo la muerte de Ares se resintió hasta las entrañas del Olimpo, donde el preocupado padre de los dioses ya no se veía tan confiado en las habilidades de sus compañeros celestiales. Un sentimiento muy humano, un escalofrió recorría su espalda ante la posibilidad de que su destino sea terminar al igual que Poseidón, Hades y ahora Ares quien fue derrotado en sus propios aposentos por un ser considerado inferior; un humano corrompido por la sed de venganza y las falsas promesas del padre de los titanes.

Al lado del todopoderoso señor del Olimpo los cabellos violetas de Sandra ondeaban, ahora la completamente despierta reencarnación de la diosa Atena observaba con preocupación el mismo panorama, cada detalle, cada gota de sangre derramada en esta guerra santa que se había extendido hasta el cielo le recordaba el gran error que había cometido mientras se encontraba encerrada en el foso del tártaro, creyendo que podría ser capaz de dominar por completo a un titán.

-El me prometió su ayuda… yo estaba devastada observando el destino de la humanidad consumirse con plagas y enfermedades, guerras sin sentido… millones murieron y en ese momento por segunda ocasión consecutiva tendría que soportar 243 años encerrada sin poder hacer nada por los millones que sufrían de un funesto destino del cual la única responsable era yo- menciono indignada Sandra mientras Zeus continuaba observando como una tras otra las quimeras de Cronos continuaban profanando el santuario celestial.

-El se me acerco en la inmensidad de la dimensión del tártaro en el peor momento posible, cuando más vulnerable me encontraba. Sus palabras fueron claras y su propuesta interesante, supo hacer sus movimientos para que todo esto ocurriera. Me ofreció ganar por mí la guerra santa con la única condición de que lo sacara del foso cuando los 243 años de mi encierro terminaran. Día tras día observe las atrocidades que Hades provocaba con la humanidad y a pesar de saber de los lógicos deseos de venganza de Cronos en cada momento su oferta se hacía más persuasiva… una locura que debía intentar.

Consciente de que era una decisión que podía traer un mal peor al mundo del que intentaba prevenir le concedí su deseo al titán, pero le di algo que él no poseía: un corazón humano, capaz de sentir, de ser herido…-

-Capaz de morir- respondió finalmente el padre de los dioses mirando la tristeza de su hija mientras reconocía el grave error que había cometido. –Cronos en su forma humana era capaz de usar una buena parte de sus habilidades de titán y sin saberlo, simplemente guiado por el destino participo en tu guerra santa, ganándola para ti, sin embargo tu incapacidad e inmadurez provoco que los deseos del monstruo se salieran de control. Al momento de su muerte en el inframundo su corazón humano pereció liberándolo de la última prisión a la que había sido sometido. Zion de Aries murió dejando a Cronos rey de los titanes en su lugar… y todo es por tu causa- añadió Zeus observando fríamente a una apenada Atena, quien a pesar de su posición privilegiada en el Olimpo se veía más humilde que nunca. -Ahora los caballeros que te servían y que juraron protegerte se encuentran perdidos en la ilusión del titán y solo de ellos depende despertar antes de que sean ellos mismos los que destruyan su mundo o condenar a todas las almas a la perdición eterna- añadió nuevamente el padre de los dioses observando las ruinas de la torre de Ares desde su trono, impaciente mientras el más poderoso de los titanes continuaba abriéndose paso a través del Olimpo.

La respiración agitada de la bestia ágil que se movía a través de las escalinatas del Olimpo inspiraba el terror en los guardianes que protegían a otra de las deidades del lugar. Con la vista nublada y perdida dentro de un sueño efímero, engañada completamente de la realidad Lilium de Acuario peleaba con firmeza, segura de que su causa era justa, segura de que los dioses se habían corrompido, segura de que el resultado de la guerra santa debió ser diferente, completamente segura de que peleaba por la humanidad…

Ninguna oposición era capaz de detener a la poseída joven de hermoso rostro pero intimidante y demoniaco semblante quien con habilidad cual felino se movía por la intrincada arquitectura del Olimpo, abusando de su habilidad para acercarse con facilidad a sus oponentes a quienes congelaba con sus frías habilidades que ahora combinadas con la armadura de Ainnon le brindaban la habilidad del fuego fatuo… el fuego mas frio jamás invocado que congelaba las almas de los infelices que atravesaban el camino de la amazona poseída.

Los ojos de Lilium estaban completamente engañados al igual que los de sus demás compañeros, mostrando un mundo distinto al que tenía enfrente, ocultando por completo los sonidos feroces que provenían de su interior, cambiando sus acciones despiadadas y sangrientas por batallas justas contra demonios horripilantes. Una visión del mundo sencilla donde la verdad y la razón, el bien y el mal, eran fácilmente identificables… una completa mentira.

La compleja y clara arquitectura del Olimpo lentamente comenzó a ser reemplazada por oscuros y elevados arboles, un paisaje tétrico pero verde a pesar de todo, un bosque comenzaba a emerger de la fría y blanca piedra del cielo… los aposentos de un dios, complejos y enormes provocaban el eco con cada uno de los pasos de la chica del puerto de Cartago quien se mantenía alerta de los sonidos de la madera vieja que crujía súbitamente.

A pesar de mostrar una realidad modificada, el peligro que la amazona de Acuario sentía esta vez era real… sonidos en la madera la alertaban de la presencia de sus oponentes… muchos por lo que sus refinados oídos percibían… aunque las pisadas eran extrañas, criaturas de las que nunca había escuchado en su vida mucho menos observado. Los pasos de Lilium se detuvieron, consciente del peligro que la acechaba y firme ante las intimidantes presencias… a pesar de ser una chica la guerrera no vacilaba… había cambiado demasiado desde que la túnica dorada de Acuario la eligió.

Las ramas de un árbol cayeron sobre la amazona, quien se movió rápidamente de su lugar observando como lo que aparentemente había sido un accidente en realidad se trataba de su nuevo oponente. Arboles antiguos de diversas especies, fuertes y con ramas pesadas se movían ágilmente como veloces gigantes atacando a la invasora con ferocidad… recibir uno solo de los golpes de esas criaturas sin duda rompería todos los huesos de su cuerpo además de la armadura dorada.

La agilidad de la chica era su arma y con toda la velocidad que tenía trepaba en las criaturas que la atacaban, haciendo que se golpearan unas a las otras, además de congelar sus ramas de vez en vez, intentando que el hielo las detuviera por un instante. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran en vano y los arboles eran persistentes, haber perdido una de sus ramas no los detenía.

-Son arboles después de todo- menciono la amazona antes de cambiar súbitamente su estrategia de batalla. El suelo al que tanto había evitado ahora era su elemento y al enterrar súbitamente y de un solo golpe sus dos puños en el suelo su ataque comenzó, desde las raíces planeaba secar a sus oponentes. El hielo cumplió su cometido al inicio provocando la caída de algunos de sus atacantes quienes al sentir el frio que caracterizaba a la constelación de la chica terminaron en el suelo revolcándose y chillando ante semejante dolor, sin embargo no todos reaccionaron igual y algunos gigantes mantuvieron su ataque, causando problemas a la chica quien había apostado todo en ese ataque.

Correr se volvió la opción más lógica aunque ahora era el mismo bosque aquel quien le cerraba el paso… los arboles evidentemente conocían el lugar mucho mejor que ella misma.

-¿Bien y ahora qué?- menciono molesta Lilium, frustrada ante su aparente incapacidad para detener algo que en su vida cotidiana era tan inofensivo.

Esquivando ágilmente llego al idea hasta ella, tal vez era la falta de costumbre o simplemente el hecho de que ella no deseaba hacerlo, pero aun así la situación no era apropiada para continuar dudado había que actuar ahora. Volteando súbitamente y teniendo de frente a todos sus atacantes la chica comenzó a emanar ese cosmos oscuro que la mantenía poseída sin siquiera notarlo… por puro instinto se concentro lo mas que pudo mientras llegaban a su mente recuerdos de el caballero de cáncer, de los motivos que el chico tenia mientras vivía para seguirla a cada momento… muy tarde se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, aunque ahora debía agradecerle pues el seria el que le daría la respuesta que salvaría su vida en este momento.

El fuego fatuo de las almas invocadas por las ondas infernales comenzó a arder en los brazos de la quimera de Acuario. Al no existir ahora el dios de la muerte y con millones de almas libres por el universo el poderoso fuego azul estaba suficientemente bien alimentado… un poderoso y devastador incendio arraso con todos los perseguidores de la chica mientras el fuego azul continuaba expandiéndose abiertamente y sin control por todo el bosque que gritaba tétricamente de dolor.

Lilium de Acuario llego hasta un claro en el bosque que a su alrededor ardía y gemía de dolor mientras que el fuego que ella convoco se hacía cada vez más intenso pero no la hería a ella. Entre las llamas y los gemidos de las formas de vida que ella había concebido, apareció la diosa de la fertilidad y la tierra, con una mirada triste al ver como el fuego azul consumía todo a su paso. La diosa era frágil, con una armadura dorada sencilla que solo cubría algunas partes de su cuerpo y más bien parecían adornos para esa elegante túnica que portaba en color verde.

-Tú le has hecho esto a mi bosque- menciono con un tono triste la diosa.

-Tú le hiciste esto a mi mundo- Respondió Lilium.

-Los humanos siempre culpan a los dioses cuando las cosas les salen mal, en cambio lo que has hecho aquí no te lo perdonare. Yo Demeter la diosa de la tierra te destruiré- menciono la ahora furiosa diosa mientras levantaba una de sus manos. El suelo del bosque se partió súbitamente mientras el poder contenido de la tierra emergía en contra de la Quimera de Acuario. El poderoso rayo de gaia impacto contra Lilium, arrojándola hacia el incendio que ella misma había provocado; ante el devastador impacto de la tierra el fuego se abrió y las cenizas del bosque cayeron sobre el cuerpo de la Quimera quien parecía haber perdido de un solo golpe, dando tranquilidad a la diosa de la tierra quien bajo la guardia un instante.

El fuego se abrió una vez más y la mirada demente de la Quimera emergió de entre el fuego fatuo que consumía el bosque de la deidad de la tierra. Demeter había dado su golpe más poderoso y apenas como había podido sacar algo de sangre a la chica quien sonreía con cinismo… a pesar del aparente estado de demencia el cosmos oscuro no rodeaba a la Quimera… la demencia de Lilium la mantenía inmune… o quizás la locura de Cronos era insuficiente para corromper por completo a Lilium.

-Destruiste el mundo que tanto amaba, destruiste a quienes amaba y ahora intentas destruirme a mi… eres una diosa muerta- menciono Lilium al momento en que se lanzo sobre la deidad de la tierra.

La Quimera se había olvidado por completo de toda habilidad que poseía y los golpes comenzaron a fluir entre las dos oponentes, golpes secos que intercambiaban en sus rostros y cuerpos, haciendo a un lado sus frágiles naturalezas… en ese momento ambas parecían estar consumidas por la demencia pero en realidad era que ninguna de las dos deseaba perder la vida en ese lugar.

En medio del bosque en llamas las guerreras intercambiaban golpes sin tregua, ambas dispuestas a sobrevivir. Demeter utilizaba el poder de la tierra cada que podía, pero la experiencia de Lilium en combate marcaba diferencia. De poco le servía a la diosa controlar el elemento tierra a voluntad si Lilium era capaz de arrebatarle esa ventaja con su habilidad, mientras que el controlar a las criaturas de la tierra tampoco le resultaba útil mientras el fuego fatuo continuara ardiendo… sin que lo hubiera notado Lilium preparo un escenario donde la ventaja de la diosa no contaría para nada.

-¡Muere!- grito Lilium lanzándose sobre la diosa con toda su fuerza, consiguiendo sujetar uno de los brazos de la frágil deidad. Sin desperdiciar la oportunidad que la Quimera había obtenido y usando las habilidades que conocía a la perfección Lilium concentro su cosmos en el brazo que sujetaba a Demeter, congelando la piel hasta los huesos de su oponente quien resintió al instante el ataque de la amazona.

Sin darle un instante para recuperar su calor corporal y mientras el brazo de la diosa aun estaba congelado Lilium cerró su puño con toda su fuerza destrozando el hielo que ahora eran los huesos de la deidad. Horrorizada y llena de dolor Demeter grito con toda su fuerza al sentir el dolor de haber perdido uno de sus miembros.

Con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando desesperada como si sus gemidos pudieran apaciguar su dolor la diosa cayó de rodillas al suelo regresando a su frágil existencia… ella no era una guerrera, solo parecía ser una chica frágil que amaba su jardín, ese era su pecado y ahora se arrastraba por el suelo mientras la Quimera se acercaba detrás de ella, sumida en la demencia, con la firme intención de quitarle la vida de la forma más cruel posible.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Aléjate!- gritaba desesperada Demeter apelando a la piedad mas sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

Lilium sujeto uno de los tobillos de la chica y congelo toda la pierna de la chica, solo para soltarla de golpe y pisar con toda su fuerza el hielo, destrozando toda la pierna de la deidad. Demeter continuaba llorando, gritando y arrastrándose como si pudiera salvar su vida de alguna manera. Mientras su dolor aumentaba el fuego del bosque continuaba ardiendo… su jardín y su vida estaban siendo destruidos por una chica humana de ojos azules quien a simple vista parecía inofensiva y hasta amigable… pero en ese momento era un demonio.

Cada una de las extremidades de la diosa de la tierra se esfumo de igual manera mientras Lilium parecía divertirse actuando de esa forma tan cruel. Hoy no habría piedad para nadie, hoy no habría sobrevivientes…

El fuego fatuo se apago lentamente una vez que no quedo nada más que quemar en ese prado lleno de cenizas negras. La brisa gélida de la constelación de Acuario es lo único que quedaba en el lugar además de la cálida sangre de la diosa de la tierra que escurría a través de las cenizas de su amado jardín. Demeter aun conservaba su vida aunque solo su cabeza continuaba con vida mientras su cuerpo continuaba siendo flagelado por la Quimera consumida en la locura.

La brisa de su constelación llego hasta el rostro de Lilium quien sentía que el frio era distinto en esta ocasión, una brisa que había sentido en algún otro lugar.

La brisa del mar era algo usual en la vida de la única hija de los Neptune allá en Cartago; la vida de una princesa era algo a lo que la chica estaba acostumbrada. Sirvientes y aldeanos, todos la respetaban porque a pesar de su posición social la chica de ojos azules como el océano no tenía un solo dejo de arrogancia en su forma de ser. Querida por todos, amable y dulce… ¿Qué ocurrió con esa chica?

Murió…

Un día común y corriente mientras estaba en el mercado dos generales marinos aparecieron en el puerto destruyendo todo lo que Lilium había conocido y amado de una forma violenta y sanguinaria. Aldeanos, sirvientes, ni siquiera los pequeños niños que corrían jugando por el mercado sobrevivieron a la masacre de ese día… el día en que el alma de Lilium murió.

-…Jamás pude olvidar esa brisa… era fría pero tenía algo mas… sangre…- susurro Lilium para sí misma, recobrando los sentidos y saliendo de la locura en la que estaba completamente perdida. Sus ojos observan un panorama muy distinto esta vez. Las cenizas del bosque asimilan a los cuerpos muertos de incontables seres que perecieron en su ataque, frente a ella las extremidades brutalmente arrancadas a la diosa de la tierra le recuerdan a los miembros de su familia, que fueron arrancados brutalmente hasta que murieron de la misma manera en que ahora ella misma lo estaba haciendo… su rostro lleno de la sangre de Demeter mientras que sus manos se encontraban en el cuello de la diosa quien derramaba sus últimas lagrimas y exhalaba su último aliento:

-Ayúdame… padre…- menciono la diosa de la tierra con su último aliento, esperando que Zeus se apiadara de ella y la auxiliara en este momento de necesidad… pero la ayuda del dios del cielo nunca llego…

Al observar lo que había hecho Lilium de inmediato soltó el cuello de la chica… el horror ahora dominaba su rostro, no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho todo eso.

Un nuevo terremoto sacudió el Olimpo creando grietas en el monte y en los aposentos de Zeus que observaba como uno más de sus dioses caía. En la tierra las grietas del Olimpo se hicieron más profundas, creando acantilados, tragándose ciudades enteras a su paso mientras que las plantas y los bosques se marchitaron con la luz del atardecer… el mundo lentamente continuaba siendo destruido por aquellos quienes juraron protegerlo.

Lilium grito lo más fuerte que pudo mientras se arrancaba la armadura del cuerpo lo más rápido que podía, como si le quemara la piel. A pesar de haberse deshecho de una buena parte de su armadura de Quimera el pecado que había cometido aun seguía latente en la mente de la chica quien por primera vez en su vida tenia frio, un frio como nunca había sentido… era miedo, miedo de sí misma y de lo que había hecho.

-¿Por qué hice esto?- menciono la chica mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, buscando consuelo en la reflexión, pero nada remediaría lo que acababa de hacer.

-Sofía… no, esa no era Sofía… ¿Quién era entonces?- susurro la chica mientras recogía las partes que había arrojado de su propia armadura y se las colocaba de nueva cuenta en el cuerpo.

La armadura de Cáncer continuaba esparcida por el suelo del bosque de ceniza y la amazona de Acuario observaba con detenimiento como la sangre de la diosa aun fluía, cambiando el color dorado de la túnica que Ainnon usaba en vida.

-Tú siempre me quisiste… aunque nunca llegaste a conocerme bien. Quisiera poder corregir el pasado y voltearte a ver, por lo menos una vez. Hoy intentare arreglar todo lo malo que he hecho e intentare ser digna de esos sentimientos que tu y todos los que me quieren han tenido y han perecido por mi causa… arreglare eso como sea- menciono decidida la chica de ojos azules mientras el camino a través del santuario de la diosa de la tierra parecía terminar. Su objetivo era claro: Sofía de Libra… aun sin saber que la amazona de Libra era prisionera en su propio cuerpo…


	33. Episodio 33: La Locura de Virgo

Capitulo 33: La locura de Virgo.

Los océanos se habían tragado la tierra mientras las almas deambulaban sin sentido, en completa libertad en la tierra de los vivos. Los bosques y todo aquello que alguna vez fue verde había perdido su vida y se había marchitado mientras que las ciudades ardían en el fuego de la violencia. La noche de ese día caótico finalmente llego oscureciendo aun más el negro panorama que el caos y el desorden que la muerte de cuatro dioses había provocado. La luna asomo su rostro plateado en el oscuro horizonte, perdiendo algo de su intensidad ante los devastadores fuegos que se esparcían por el mundo. La creación estaba siendo lentamente destruida.

El paraíso no estaba exento de semejante devastación…

Gritos de agonía se escuchaban aun a la distancia mientras las Quimeras restantes continuaban en su lenta marcha hacia el trono de los cielos, buscando venganza contra el padre de los dioses, una venganza completamente ajena a ellos, la venganza de un ser que había planeado cada uno de sus movimientos con sumo cuidado por una eternidad y que ahora desataba todo su odio en un simple movimiento definitivo en contra de aquellos quienes lo traicionaron y desterraron de aquello que el mismo creo.

La oscuridad era total en la mente de un guerrero de Atena, quien recién había recuperado la cordura solo para perecer en el suelo del Olimpo al lado del destruido dios de la guerra. Félix de Capricornio observaba al infinito, tendido en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse… sin embargo a pesar de sus letales heridas la muerte no llegaba a él, solo la oscuridad que sus parpados le proporcionaban abrazaba su moribundo cuerpo sin darle el descanso que necesitaba y que todo su ser anhelaba.

-Y pensar que yo mismo soy responsable de esto… si Hades no estuviera muerto, sería capaz de descansar…- pensaba el fatigado guerrero dorado si hallar consuelo en sus pensamientos o palabras. Nada de lo que hiciera, dijera o pensara podía ayudarlo y no podía hacer más que intentar olvidar todo y quedarse en silencio un instante que esperaría durara por toda la eternidad.

Los rugidos de Sofía eran poderosos, pero las cadenas que aprisionaban su mente no cedían de ninguna manera. Atada a la oscuridad de su mente observaba como Cronos continuaba con su cruzada contra los dioses utilizando su cuerpo como una vil marioneta. Toda resistencia de la amazona era inútil, las cadenas que la aprisionaban no cedían a pesar de sus esfuerzos y gritos desesperados. La mente de la chica de cabello oscuro continuaba aprisionada dándose por vencida un poco más en cada instante, en cada golpe que sentía en su cuerpo, con cada nuevo cadáver que sus propias manos creaban sin que ella lo consintiera. Una pesadilla en la que la chica estaba más indefensa que nunca.

-¡Ya basta!... por favor ya basta… déjame libre…- menciono la encadenada amazona perdiendo los energías lentamente conforme sus palabras avanzaban.

-Aun no lo entiendes querida- menciono Cronos al instante, apareciendo frente a la amazona dorada, acariciando su rostro delicadamente. El rey de los titanes aun tenía esa forma con la que Sofía lo había conocido como hombre y de la forma de la que se había enamorado en otros tiempos, sin embargo su mente era sumamente distinta. –En verdad te considero y es por ello que te estoy dando este regalo. ¿Cuántos mortales pueden decir que han asesinado dioses con sus propias manos?, yo te doy este regalo por que deseo que seas mi reina y que estés a mi lado en el día en que el Olimpo sea gobernado por los titanes de nueva cuenta. Ahora que si no lo aprecias, simplemente utilizare tu cuerpo como me plazca y después te destruiré… la decisión al final querida, es tuya- añadió con tono demente Cronos mientras dejaba a Sofía nuevamente sumida en la oscuridad que aprisionaba su mente. Incapaz de romper el devastador poder del titán la amazona se resignaba por instantes, sin embargo tal vez ingenuamente pero continuaba luchando por liberarse y corregir todo el mal que estaban haciendo al mundo. Era su deber como amazona de Atena, aunque en ese momento parecía exactamente lo contrario pues mientras su mente gritaba aprisionada su cuerpo estrangulaba a cuanto ser viviente se encontrara en su lento camino hacia las cámaras centrales del Olimpo, donde Zeus observaba la masacre que ocurría.

Artemisa, la elegante y fuerte diosa de la luna, la caza y las amazonas observaba desde sus aposentos como el fuego fatuo consumía completamente el jardín del edén de Deméter sin que pudiese hacer nada desde su castillo en el centro del lago plateado al este del Olimpo. Con sus largos cabellos blancos y sus ojos azules preocupados ordeno a todos aquellos bajo sus órdenes se alejaran de inmediato del lugar. Al instante todas las amazonas plateadas que custodiaban el lago desertaron de sus posiciones como su señora se los había ordenado mientras que al mismo tiempo la diosa se cubría a sí misma con su túnica celestial. El color plateado era lo que predominaba en la deidad tal y como esa noche la luna llena en el cielo le control absoluto sobre sus propios poderes.

-Hoy es un buen día para morir…- susurro Artemisa, sabedora de que su destino estaba escrito desde el momento en que las puertas del Olimpo cayeron ante el poder de Cronos.

Impaciente la diosa salió de su castillo y se acerco al lago plateado que rodeaba sus aposentos, un lago circular que asemejaba a la luna llena que ella misma representaba y que seguramente se llenaría de sangre durante la batalla.

La diosa de la luna con su armadura plateada, elegante y femenina que reflejaba su clase en el Olimpo cruzo los brazos en el centro del lago, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como la perturbación en el lugar le indicaba claramente que el momento había llegado.

-¿Así que tu eres mi oponente bestia engañada?- menciono la deidad al momento en que sus ojos azules se abrieron y observaron la oscuridad del aura de una Quimera que sin encontrar resistencia alguna llego hasta el lago con su energía intacta.

Samantha de Virgo estaba perdida completamente en su mente. Sus ojos estaban ocultos con los flecos de su rubia caballera mientras que el casco de la armadura de virgo se encargaba del resto. La combinación que la amazona exhibía en su armadura era tétrica, una armadura tan espiritual como lo es la de Virgo recibió los toscos detalles de la armadura de Tauro creando una túnica que intimidaba a los oponentes, con esos dos imponentes cuernos dorados en el casco y la sonrisa demente de la rubia en el rostro. Artemisa sabía que no se trataba de un oponente sencillo…

La bestia en que Samantha se había convertido no reacciono ante las palabras de la deidad que la interrogaba. Sin dudarlo se lanzo en contra de la diosa de la luna, sin embargo las aguas del lago protegieron a su señora, pues a cada paso que la Quimera daba las aguas se hacían mucho más profundas, impidiéndole acercarse a la diosa que se encontraba de pie en el centro como si no hubiese ninguna profundidad en las aguas que ahogaban a la poseída amazona dorada.

Cada instante que pasaba las aguas se tragaban a la Quimera quien continuaba luchando contra el elemento que la aprisionaba y que comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones. A pesar del poderío de la bestia su cuerpo aun era humano y el dolor de la asfixia que agua plateada del lago de Artemisa provocaba al entrar en sus pulmones comenzaba a hacerse insoportable.

Como era de esperarse de la amazona de Virgo una esfera de energía negra cubrió por completo a la Quimera que jadeaba escupiendo el agua mientras emergía sobre la superficie del lago. Samantha estaba sumida en la demencia como puco comprobarlo la diosa de la luna quien no se dejaba intimidar por el aterrador oponente que tenía enfrente, muy poro el contrario, ya esperaba que la amazona no fuera derrotada por el entorno.

Samantha lanzo un poderoso gran cuerno en contra de Artemisa, un ataque que el lago completo término resintiendo. La diosa de la luna fue capaz de quitarse de la trayectoria del golpe de la Quimera, sin embargo la violencia con la que las aguas del lago se separaron al paso de la técnica al igual que la torre de la luna que termino perdiendo una de sus murallas exteriores… todo con un solo golpe de la demente Samantha cuyos ojos quedaron al descubierto con el impacto que ella misma había generado.

A pesar de la apariencia aterradora de la amazona poseída, sus ojos mostraban exactamente lo contrario… lagrimas de sangre eran derramadas por esos ojos tristes que no correspondían a la violencia con la que atacaba ni al poder con el que sus ataques impactaban a todo el entorno del Olimpo.

-¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si me matas?- pregunto Artemisa mientras Samantha continuaba atacando ferozmente y alterando las aguas del lago sin dar respuesta alguna a la deidad a la que enfrentaba.

-Está completamente perdida…- susurro Artemisa, cansada de sus inútiles esfuerzos por entablar dialogo con su oponente.

De inmediato las hostilidades fueron respondidas de la misma manera y la diosa de la luna haciendo gala de sus habilidades ataco a la Quimera con las aguas del lago, las cuales obedecían a su voluntad por completo, aprisionando y atacando a Samantha quien con violencia extrema destruía todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Artemisa solo observaba como su entorno lentamente y de igual forma a como observo lo ocurrido con el jardín del edén, su precioso lago comenzaba a perder su forma al igual que todo lo que ella había creado.

Samantha a pesar de utilizar generalmente ataques mucho menos directos en esta ocasión se asemejaba más a la violencia y poder que Ukog con su armadura de Tauro solía desarrollar en batalla. Un estilo contrario y violento que aunado a la demencia temporal en que la chica estaba perdida la hacían una oponente formidable para cualquiera.

En enfrentamiento directo entre las dos chicas no se hizo esperar y Artemisa comenzó a recibir los puñetazos de Samantha, sin embargo la deidad respondía de la misma manera sin ceder. Muchos impactos fallidos impactaban en el lago cuyas aguas estaban derramándose por todo el lugar debido a la violencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su centro.

Sin que Artemisa lo esperara Samantha la sujeto del cuello y la estrello en contra de sus propias aguas. La diosa de la luna estaba bajo el agua y la Quimera la siguió al instante indicando que no descansaría hasta que Artemisa dejara de existir.

Los impactos debajo del agua provocaban que esta saliera despedida hasta el infinito, como si de imponentes y colosales explosiones debajo de esta estuvieran ocurriendo, pero no era más que una batalla entre dos chicas, una de ellas se aferraba desesperadamente a sobrevivir y la otra parecía no querer vivir más…

-Igualmente tendré ventaja si lo intento…- pensaba la deidad mientras notaba como cada instante que transcurría parecía que los ataques de Samantha se volvían más poderosos y violentos, completamente contrario a lo que ocurre con los humanos normales. La estrategia de la diosa de la luna debía ser distinta al ver que no podría obtener una victoria tan sencilla como ella podría aspirar a tener.

Artemisa se detuvo súbitamente en uno de los extremos del lago, que era hasta a donde la intensidad de la batalla la había conducido. Con su cuerpo completamente enfocado en lo que tenía que hacer la deidad observo como la bestia se acercaba rápidamente con un poderoso gran cuerno en su contra. La diosa de la luna recibió de lleno el impacto con su pecho, impacto que fue resentido por todo el lago. Sin inmutarse ante semejante ataque artemisa descubrió los flecos rubios de Samantha y observo profundamente esos ojos llenos de pena y tristeza. El ataque de Artemisa a pesar del daño que había recibido, fue todo un éxito y ahora las mentes de las dos guerreras estaban unidas dentro de Samantha.

El frio le robaba el aliento y la oscuridad que lo aquejaba parecía perderse lentamente mientras el brillo de la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro. Félix sentía como sus fuerzas estaban reponiéndose lentamente mientras que su aliento sentía frio como nunca había sentido en su vida.

El caballero de Capricornio abrió los ojos y detrás de esa bruma que se despejo lentamente observo a Lilium, quien lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en lo que tenía que hacer, con su muñeca izquierda alimentaba de sangre nueva al desfallecido guerrero, devolviéndole la vitalidad a su cuerpo, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía una serie de enormes estacas de hielo, todas apuntando directamente al guerrero tendido en el suelo en caso de que despertara y continuara siendo una Quimera.

-Soy yo…- menciono Félix al ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro su compañera.

-¿Cómo se que en verdad eres tú?- interrogo la amazona de Acuario al guerrero que estaba en el suelo.

-Si no fuera yo, ahora mismo estaría despedazándote ¿no crees?- respondió nuevamente Félix con tono irónico a la pregunta de su compañera. Lilium se dio cuenta de lo obvio de su error, dispersando al instante las pesadas estacas de hielo que sostenía sobre el guerrero.

-¿No eres muy brillante verdad?- pregunto Félix.

-Pues esta tonta te acaba de salvar- respondió molesta la amazona de Acuario.

-Yo no te lo pedí- añadió de mala manera el caballero de Capricornio al observar que el panorama estaba igual a como esperaba… nada había sido un sueño, por el contrario, todo era terriblemente real.

-¿Y esa es tu respuesta, no me vas a ayudar?- pregunto dulcemente Lilium.

-¿¡Ayudar a que! Acabo de matar a un dios, el estado en el que se encuentra el mundo es nuestra culpa, lo mejor es no hacer nada…-replico molesto el caballero de Capricornio.

-Creí que me ayudarías… salve tu vida y tienes una deuda conmigo…- respondió Lilium con una mueca en el rostro como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

-La última vez que tuve una deuda de vida con alguien termine eliminando la muerte del mundo… no quiero saber más de estas cosas-

Al momento en que Félix menciono estas palabras los estruendos de una batalla colosal comenzaron a escucharse a la distancia. Se trataba del enfrentamiento que Samantha y Artemisa sostenían que se encontraba en su apogeo.

-El mundo está siendo destrozado y mientras pueda hacer algo para impedirlo lo hare- menciono Lilium antes de partir sola, siguiendo los sonidos de la batalla mientras Félix observo como la chica partía decidida en dirección hacia donde el agua plateada comenzaba a salir despedida hasta el infinito.

Dentro de la mente de la rubia amazona de Virgo la diosa Artemisa resentía los efectos del poderoso impacto que s cuerpo había recibido. La chica se dolía casi al borde del desmayo mientras observaba como la mente de la Quimera era sumamente distinta a lo que la deidad esperaba.

Un templo sombrío y enorme, sin ninguna ventana y con enormes figuras humanas a los costados de los pasillos alfombrados en un elegante color rojo y bordes dorados… a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad que el lugar transmitía el sonido que escuchaba a la distancia indicaba que la tranquilidad era solo aparente en esa mente retorcida. Llovía torrencialmente y el inequívoco sonido de los relámpagos golpeando el suelo indicaba que esta mente estaba llena de dudas y lamentos… algo mucho más profundo de lo que la diosa esperaba.

-Una mente destrozada… llena de oscuridad y tristeza así como de cierto misticismo…- menciono la diosa de la luna mientras se adentraba en lo profundo del templo que el subconsciente de la amazona de virgo había creado en su interior. Las grietas que aparecían en los muros conforme sus pasos profundizaban en el lugar indicaban el estado de la mente de la chica mientras que los fuegos tenues que iluminaban el lugar se apagaban lentamente, indicando como la cordura de la rubia se desvanecía a cada instante… la lluvia representaba lo que sentía en su corazón y los relámpagos toda la rabia que sentía… Artemisa no tenía explicación, solo una teoría que tendría que aventurarse a confirmar.

Sus pasos en la oscuridad la condujeron hasta un enorme salón completamente oscuro en el que solo una majestuosa estatua llena de grietas habitaba. En una de sus múltiples extremidades, iluminada por los relámpagos estaba ella, su oponente vistiendo la túnica de Virgo sin ninguna clase de modificación como en la realidad.

-Te atreves a profanar mi mente creyendo que aquí estaría desprotegida…- menciono la rubia en un tono tranquilo pero sarcástico como la chica solía ser siempre hasta antes de que todos estos sucesos ocurrieran y cambiaran su vida para siempre.

Las hostilidades entre las dos guerreras reiniciaron dentro de la trastornada mente de Samantha quien a pesar del cambio de escenario continuaba con la mirada llena de lagrimas mientras las figuras que adornaban la sala se iluminaban con los destellos de la batalla que presenciaban mientras los relámpagos continuaban golpeando la tierra sonoramente a la distancia de igual manera en que las dos chicas se golpeaban sin sentido una a la otra.

El intercambio de impactos era letal, amabas tenían en mente muy claro lo que deseaban hacer: Artemisa solo deseaba vivir mientras que Samantha mucho más confundida que su oponente, muy por el contrario, solo deseaba morir.

La diosa de la luna se esforzaba por vencer a la amazona, pero dentro de la mente de la rubia esta tenía un poder descomunal capaz de hacer frente a los dioses con una mano en la cintura y mientras Artemisa se agotaba para dar un golpe directo a Samantha esta no cambiaba la expresión vacía de su rostro. Dentro de la mente, la rubia era incluso más fuerte que en su exterior…

Lilium con algo de sigilo en sus pisadas llego hasta el lago plateado en el centro de los dominios de la diosa de la luna, donde los dos cosmos contrastantes se podían ver emergiendo de los cuerpos de sus respectivas dueñas. El cosmos plateado de Artemisa quien se había quedado en la posición previa al impacto, con las manos abiertas a los costados de la cabeza de Samantha quien continuaba con su golpe, detenido en seco por el poder de la deidad. Sin embargo algo era diferente pues de las bocas de ambas chicas la sangre derramada en la batalla en el interior de sus mentes escurría lentamente cambiando poco a poco el color del agua del lago.

Con sus ojos azules llenos de incertidumbre acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre las dos chicas Lilium se acerco lentamente a ambas. El agua del lago llegaba a los tobillos de su armadura y lentamente el agua plateada se pintaba del rojo de la sangre mezclada de las guerreras.

-Déjalas- escucho Lilium la voz de Félix quien la había seguido y sorprendió a la chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño mientras acercaba una de sus manos lentamente a una de las combatientes.

-Pero si las dejamos…-replico la amazona de Acuario antes de ser interrumpida por su compañero que se había internado en el lago plateado de igual manera.

-Están en la mente de Samantha, si la derrotamos desde aquí las dos morirán y si intentamos despertar a Artemisa su mente se perderá y también morirá… lo que queremos es evitar que los dioses continúen muriendo…- menciono Félix seriamente mientras la molestia llenaba el rostro delicado de Lilium a quien no le agradaba en nada la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la batalla se desarrollaba en otro lugar distinto al que ella no tenía acceso de ninguna forma.

-¡si quieres morir solo muere!- gritaba Artemisa mientras atacaba con todo lo que tenía a la calmada amazona de Virgo, quien contrarrestaba las hostilidades con su bendición de las tinieblas.

Los ataques de Samantha más que nada se basaban en ilusiones que confundían a la deidad mientras que los ataques verdaderos provenían de otro lugar muy distinto. Samantha parecía tener el control de la batalla sin embargo la fuerza de la diosa imponía e incluso dentro de la mente de la rubia donde toda ventaja había sido perdida, podía pelear como similar con la dueña de esa mente trastornada en la que en cada instante las paredes del templo se colapsaban.

Samantha a pesar de verse completamente desconsolada en el interior de su mente no cedía ni un instante, ni siquiera un poco ante la ferocidad de la diosa de la luna quien contestaba las agresiones de la amazona lo mejor que podía. La ilusión eterna de Artemisa finalmente choco contra la bendición de las tinieblas de Samantha creando un choque tan poderoso que la mente de la rubia se desquebrajaba. El impacto fue sostenido por ambas hasta que alguna de las dos terminara cediendo ante el impacto…

En el exterior, en el estanque plateado del Olimpo Félix y Lilium observaban como lentamente el destello del cosmos de las dos chicas aumentaba cada vez más, haciendo que las aguas se alteraran a su alrededor. Era el reflejo de la colisión que se ocurría en el interior de Samantha.

El impacto se materializo al fin fuera de la mente de la amazona, lanzando agua del estanque hasta el infinito en un impacto que se pudo observar desde el trono de Zeus quien sabía a la perfección lo que ocurría. Los dos caballeros dorados que observaban impacientes al resultado de la batalla se protegían del impacto mientras observaban como ambas chicas salieron despedidas a extremos contrarios del lago, colisionando con el margen.

Artemisa bastante lastimada y con algunas piezas de su plateada armadura desquebrajadas, mientras que Samantha que también se encontraba bastante lastimada se levantaba súbitamente aun consumida por el cosmos negro de la corrupción de Cronos. Sin dudarlo Samantha se lanzo a toda velocidad sobre la deidad lastimada lanzando una bendición de las tinieblas con todo lo que tenía en contra de su oponente al instante en que Lilium recién se levantaba y atestiguaba como otro de los dioses del Olimpo estaba a punto de caer.

-¡Excalibur!- fue lo único que se escucho de ese estruendo y la devastadora técnica de la amazona de Virgo al instante se dividió en dos librando el camino hacia Artemisa y dejando a la deidad intacta aunque asustada por el poderío de la demencia de Samantha.

La quimera gimiendo continuo con su embestida aunque en esta ocasión tenía enfrente al caballero de Capricornio… a ella no le importaba si era uno de sus camaradas, lo único que deseaba era destruir como ella estaba destruida.

-¡Samantha!- grito con todas sus fuerzas Félix y como si de un rugido aterrador se tratase la quimera completamente perdida en sus sentimientos negativos quedo en silencio y detuvo su marcha hostil en contra del caballero de Capricornio…

Sus lamentos eran más grandes que el poder de Cronos… su dolor era más fuerte que su locura y la figura de Félix habiendo perdido un brazo por su causa, además de recordar como él se vio obligado a matar a su mejor amigo por causa suya… era una deuda que no podía olvidar…

Las partes añadidas de la armadura de Tauro comenzaron a caer súbitamente, evidenciando como la influencia del rey de los titanes comenzaba a menguar en la amazona de Virgo, quien a pesar de recobrar la cordura continuaba con el gesto de dolor en el rostro…

-Mi vida es tuya…- menciono Samantha ya con un tono de voz más tranquilo y acorde a lo que ella solía ser al instante en que se arrodillaba frente al guerrero de Capricornio.

Artemisa sujetaba su sangrante costado, observando cómo los tres caballeros dorados se reunían en el centro de su lago. Parecían no tener motivos hostiles contra ella, pero entonces ¿qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo y como es que dos de sus compañeros habían muerto si los caballeros no eran hostiles? Al final comprendió que solo eran almas engañadas y solo un responsable se vislumbraba de toda esta situación.

-Si quieres hacer algo bien, tienes que hacerlo tú misma- escucho artemisa una voz dulce pero con un tono demente susurrando en su oído derecho. La diosa de la luna volteo solo para que su lastimado cuerpo encontrara el filo de un arma única y conocida: la lanza del destino.

Lilium que recién corría a reunirse con sus dos compañeros volteo para observar como el agua del estanque plateado se volvía roja y en el cielo nocturno la luna comenzaba a escurrir en sangre mientras que las mareas en la tierra comenzaban a enloquecer. El cuerpo de Artemisa atravesado por la lanza cayó en el agua dejando solo a la asesina de pie junto al cadáver de otro de los dioses y que ahora miraba fijamente a sus debilitados compañeros.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?- grito Lilium molesta en contra de su compañera.

-Lo que ustedes deberían estar haciendo, son unos desertores y tendré que castigarlos por eso- respondió la última de las Quimeras de Cronos: Bree de Géminis quien ahora apuntaba la lanza ensangrentada en contra de sus compañeros…


	34. Episodio 34: La decision de Geminis

Capitulo 34: La decisión de Géminis.

La oscuridad lentamente se apoderaba de todo, incluso en ese lugar mítico y lleno de luz ahora la desesperación abrazaba a todos sus residentes quienes se dejaban llevar por la locura ante la impaciencia y el conocimiento de que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de los invasores llegara hasta sus aposentos y les arrebatara la inmortalidad, tal y como les había ocurrido a sus hermanos caídos hasta ese momento.

La túnicas blancas del dios del sol coronadas con detalles en dorado se movían por los largos corredores del Olimpo, corredores que eran débilmente custodiados por los caballeros de Zeus que aun se mantenían temerosos en su posición, caballeros que tenían el rostro pálido, retrato fiel del temor que sus almas sentían al saber que ni siquiera los inmortales dioses del Olimpo habían podido detener a los invasores... mucho menos ellos podrían hacer algo en contra de semejante poder destructivo.

Apolo, el dios del sol caminaba con determinación y sin resistencia alguna en dirección a la cámara de Zeus. Sus ojos mostraban su molestia al ver como la luna llena de esa noche comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte ante la luz de la mañana, sin embargo esa luna roja delataba que la diosa de la luna había caído y que muy probablemente esa luna de sangre seria la ultima que se dejaría ver en el cielo nocturno a partir de ahora…

Los pasos de Apolo se apresuraban, hecho que llamo su atención pues estos venían acompañados.

-¿Por qué me has seguido hasta este punto caballero Pegaso?- pregunto el dios del sol sin necesidad de voltear a ver a quien lo seguía de tan cerca.

-Vengo por mi propia voluntad- respondió el caballero, mucho más pequeño y de una clase distinta a Apolo, aunque su armadura celestial indicaba su elevado rango entre los defensores del Olimpo.

-Todos mis sirvientes han huido, incluso los que aquí se mantienen no dudarían en escapar si mi padre se los ordena, ¿pero tú has venido hasta aquí por tu propia voluntad?- replico el dios del sol aun sin voltear a ver al caballero celestial ni mucho menos detener sus determinados pasos.

-Deseo verla… ¿es verdad que ella está aquí?- interrogo el caballero Pegaso a su señor Apolo.

-¿A la diosa Atena te refieres?, ella está aquí al lado de mi padre en el trono celestial- respondió la deidad al caballero.

-¿Es verdad que es tan hermosa como sabia?- pregunto el caballero Pegaso nuevamente, mostrando entusiasmo en sus palabras.

-Ella es la que causo todo esto liberando al rey de los titanes de su prisión en el tártaro… si en verdad es tan hermosa como sabia, entonces en esta reencarnación debe ser horrible pues al menos en esta reencarnación no ha mostrado ninguno de los talentos por los que se ha hecho tan famosa- replico molesto Apolo, dejando clara su postura en contra de la reciente reencarnación de la diosa Atena quien solo había traído problemas…

En completo silencio Apolo continuo con sus pasos hacia el trono de Zeus y a pesar de sus intentos por desanimar al caballero Pegaso este siguió firme en sus convicciones y continuo al lado de Apolo, a pesar de saber a la perfección que no tenía la menor intención de proteger al dios del sol, sus intenciones eran conocer a la mítica Atena y no tendría ojos para nadie más.

-¿Acaso pretendían traicionar al señor Cronos?, eso no lo permitiré- menciono la amazona de Géminis quien aun mantenía en su armadura algunas partes fusionadas de la armadura de Escorpión mientras que en su mano derecha la lanza del destino que obtuvo asesinado a su hermana gemela en el infierno mostraba orgullosa la sangre de Artemisa cuyo cuerpo asesinado brutalmente yacía boca abajo, derramando su sangre en el lago plateado que solía coronar sus aposentos.

-¡Estás loca Bree, Reacciona, entiende que Zion nos hay estado engañando!- grito Lilium de Acuario desesperada al observar la frialdad con la que su amiga había asesinado a uno de los dioses del Olimpo y parecía no comprender el daño que estaba haciendo con sus acciones.

-¿Engaño?... ya veo, entonces ustedes nunca pertenecieron a nuestra causa- respondió Bree con un tono de vos bastante relajado, analítico y hasta frio.

-¡Despierta Bree!- grito nuevamente Lilium antes de ser sujetada por Félix de Capricornio quien se había mantenido al margen al igual que la aun algo confundida Samantha de Virgo que recién despertaba de la locura de Cronos.

-Basta Lilium… fíjate bien, ella no parece estar perdía en la locura- menciono Félix observando cada detalle en el comportamiento de la Quimera que tenían enfrente e incluso también el cosmos que emitía a su alrededor, todo era igual a como cuando solían ser los caballeros negros de Zion y ella era la mano derecha y la más fuerte de todos los aprendices del guerrero máximo del santuario.

-Veo que tu sabiduría no ha cambiado, a pesar de todo sigues usando la cabeza en todo Félix. Es verdad mi lealtad es para Zion aunque ahora use otro nombre y este en otro cuerpo- menciono la amazona de Géminis aun con su lanza lista para enfrentarse a sus antiguos compañeros.

-Pero tú eres mi amiga…- menciono Lilium casi al borde del llanto, ahora tristemente convencida de que aquella chica con la que paso tanto tiempo y de la que aprendió tantas cosas… ahora debía enfrentarse a ella pues parecía que no estaba dispuesta a regresar de esa aparente locura en la que se encontraba. A pesar de las suplicas de Lilium, Bree sonreía sínicamente mientras la lanza que sostenía en sus manos comenzaba a moverse lentamente, anticipando la confrontación entre caballeros… los tres santos dorados que habían recuperado la cordura se enfrentarían a una de sus compañeras quien parecía haber cedido voluntariamente ante la presión y la demencia.

La confrontación entre caballeros no se hizo esperar y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban Félix de Capricornio se lanzo a la batalla en contra de su compañera quien había aparentemente renunciado a su humanidad. Los embates de Excalibur eran rechazados por la lanza del destino mientras los estruendos cimbraban el lago lleno de la sangre de la asesinada diosa de la luna. Bree continuaba con esa sonrisa en el rostro, sin ceder, sin dejar ni un instante de atacar a Félix como si en verdad fuera su enemigo, un desconocido a quien podría dar un golpe letal sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba Lilium quien aun se mantenía incapaz de responder a las hostilidades de la que alguna vez llamo amiga. Incluso en ese momento Samantha de Virgo se había unido a la batalla, superando en número a la quimera de Géminis aunque esa parecía ser la única ventaja de los guerreros dorados pues ni las ilusiones de Samantha ni el filo de Excalibur habían podido penetrar las defensas de la lanza del destino ni superar las habilidades que Bree poseía.

Dos oponentes poco podían hacer contra Bree quien se continuaba mostrando como la orgullosa terrateniente de Cronos, demostrando el poderío que la llevo a esa posición. Los ataques de los guerreros dorados eran impresionantes a pesar del cansancio que llevaban acumulado en el cuerpo, como si el hecho de que ahora al haber menos dioses la protección de estos fuera mayor y el poderío de Atena se hubiese incrementado. A pesar de la vistosidad de la batalla que era presenciada desde todos los rincones del Olimpo, Bree de Géminis simplemente respondía a los ataques con movimientos sencillos, precisos y letales de la lanza que portaba con tanto orgullo.

Ella no se tentaba el corazón… al contrario parecía que ya no tenía sentimiento alguno por ninguno de sus amigos… en verdad era una tonta…

Lilium resignada al ver la verdad frente a sus ojos decidió ayudar a sus compañeros, sabedora del enorme potencial que su compañera tenia. El frio de la constelación de acuario comenzó a esparcirse sobre el lago rojo, congelando las aguas al instante y dando ventaja instantánea a la amazona de Acuario quien a pesar de lo mucho que apreciaba a su amiga, finalmente había tomado la decisión de matarla.

Largas lanzas de hielo comenzaron a alzarse sobre el lago congelado y súbitamente colapsaron sobre la agresora quien se vio superada por los ataques combinados de los tres guerreros.

Samantha amenazo con emplear el tesoro del cielo en contra de Bree, quien al instante salió del rango de la amazona de Virgo para evitar caer en su trampa, aunque en ese lugar ya era esperada por el filo de Excalibur, el cual fue rechazado con la extrema agilidad que la Quimera poseía. Al instante de caer de pie de nueva cuenta, alejada de sus dos agresores, las lanzas hechas del agua ensangrentada del lago creadas por Lilium al instante rodearon a Bree, cortándole toda ruta de escape posible gracias a su enorme tamaño y a la dureza que poseían, que resultaban imposibles de romper, incluso para un arma del calibre de la lanza del destino.

-¡Se acabo!- menciono Lilium al instante en que hizo colapsar todas las lanzas dentro de la prisión que había creado para Bree, asesinado a la amazona de Géminis de forma cruel y sanguinaria atravesada por la amazona de Acuario quien solía ser su amiga.

-…Fue muy fácil- menciono Samantha, aun con la mirada un tanto perdida debido a la demencia de la que aun no podía salir por completo.

-Demasiado…- respondió Félix frunciendo el ceño, confiando en su instinto que le indicaba que algo más podía ocurrir en ese instante.

Los instintos del guerrero le servían bien pues al instante una poderosa explosión de galaxias apareció de la nada, destruyendo una buena parte del hielo creado por la amazona de Acuario y dividiendo a los caballeros dorados que habían sido tomados por sorpresa.

Un portal, una dimensión abierta era la fuente del ataque tan devastador que los guerreros presenciaban. Una dimensión abierta en una zona distinta delataba las acciones de la Quimera leal a Cronos. La amazona al instante en que supo que no podría escapar de su gélido ataúd formado por las lanzas de Lilium abrió una de las dimensiones de las que tan orgullosa se sentía para ser absorbida ella misma y transportarse a un lugar diferente antes de que la muerte la alcanzara.

-Se han vuelto astutos, sin embargo aun no están a la altura- menciono burlándose Bree mientras su rostro emergía de la dimensión abierta y sus ex compañeros la observaban incrédulos.

Bree ahora era una experta en todas las técnicas de la constelación de Géminis y una oponente mucho más peligrosa de lo que sus propios compañeros se habían imaginado. Tres santos dorados contra uno solo y la ventaja recaía en el caballero que se encontraba en desventaja numérica.

La Quimera se mantenía erguida y orgullosa en una posición que mostraba su burla hacia sus antiguos compañeros quienes eran incapaces de entablar una batalla decente en su contra. Cada aliento que Bree tomaba parecía una burla ante los ojos de Samantha aunque ella misma se sentía impotente e incapaz de alcanzar el poderío de uno de los mejores caballeros negros entrenados por Zion… a pesar de tener a dos caballeros del mismo nivel frente a ella, estos también eran incapaces de hacerle frente a la Quimera de Géminis… todo parecía perdido.

Dos relámpagos rompieron la pausa que existía entre los guerreros, uno dirigido a los caballeros dorados quienes esquivaron el impacto a duras penas, con movimientos torpes pero que resultaron efectivos, mientras que el segundo relámpago se dirigió por completo a la Quimera de Géminis quien haciendo un leve movimiento con la muñeca interpuso la lanza del destino entre ella y el relámpago, desviándolo al instante y mostrando su enorme poderío.

-Finalmente apareces- menciono llena de soberbia Bree al ver al oponente que aparecía en ese mismo campo de batalla, descendiendo desde las alturas escoltada por dos guerreras con armaduras de múltiples alas. Hera, la reina de los dioses vestida con su armadura de platino observaba a los guerreros que peleaban hasta hace unos instantes, al desviar la mirada ligeramente pudo ver lo que ya temía y se negaba a creer: el cuerpo de Artemisa rodeada del ahora hielo rojo del lago que solía ser plateado como la luna. El cuerpo mostraba una sola herida fulminante de una lanza como la que la Quimera portaba orgullosa e incluso la sonrisa sínica de la chica delataba su culpa.

Al instante en que la madre de los dioses entro en el campo de batalla las dos guerreras que la acompañaban se lanzaron sobre la Quimera de Géminis usando aquella velocidad impresionante de la que podían presumir todas las criaturas celestiales. A pesar de la enorme velocidad que desplegaron y de la fuerza con la que dirigían sus impactos, Bree respondió a la hostilidad sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado. Con un simple pestañeo abrió un par de dimensiones a la altura de la cintura de ambas chicas y con la misma velocidad que las abrió las cerro de golpe, destrozando a las defensoras de Hera de la cintura hacia abajo, dejando solo dos cuerpos en su parte superior, descuartizados en el lugar y retorciéndose de dolor ante semejante ataque tan súbito y cruel.

-¿Ella no es su aliada, acaso no son ustedes los que asesinaron a Ares, Artemisa y Demeter?- interrogo la madre de los dioses con, su guardia en alto, a Lilium, Samantha y Félix quienes se mantenían horrorizados y al margen de lo que su ex compañera estaba haciendo.

-Nosotros fuimos engañados por Cronos, ahora solo somos caballeros de Atena- respondió Samantha firmemente, o tanto como pudo estarlo ante la presencia imponente de la madre de los dioses quien al escuchar esas palabras le dio la espalda a los guerreros dorados y su atención se desvió por completo a la Quimera quien ahora caminaba lentamente con la punta de la lanza del destino apuntando hacia abajo y con un cinismo increíblemente cruel ejecutaba a las servidoras de Hera quienes eran incapaces de defenderse.

-Si son caballeros de Atena entonces vayan al trono celestial a defender a su diosa, yo me encargare de esta mujer- menciono la madre de los dioses.

Hera dio una orden y al observar el estado caótico que el mundo humano tenía en ese momento la orden de la diosa tenía sentido. Ninguno de los tres caballeros dorados que quedaban en pie puso objeción alguna, el camino hacia el trono del cielo parecía distante y las fuerzas que los tres poseían eran débiles, sin embargo mientras pudieran hacer algo para detener la masacre entonces lo harían…

Los tres caballeros comienzan a moverse con todo el peso de sus batallas pasadas a cuestas y con un cansancio palpable además de un sentido del deber admirable. De los tres solo uno mira atrás, Lilium observa por última vez a Bree quien ahora mira profundamente a Hera, el semblante de la Quimera cambia por completo dejando claro que solo estaba jugando con sus compañeros y en verdad nunca tubo intenciones de matarlos pero ahora con la madre de los dioses frente a ella la batalla finalmente seria en serio.

-A ti es a quien quería enfrentarme y ahora tu has venido frente a mi por tu cuenta- se burlo Bree de la madre de los dioses.

-¿Y por qué alguien como tú tenía deseos de enfrentarse a mí?- replico seriamente Hera.

-Tú eres Hera, la reina de los dioses del Olimpo y yo próximamente seré Bree la reina de los titanes que destruyeron el Olimpo- menciono de forma necia la Quimera al instante en que comenzó una embestida con su poderosa lanza en contra de Hera.

La madre de los dioses respondió a la hostilidad con un poderoso relámpago, demostrando que ella tenía en su poder una parte del poder del padre de los dioses, sin embargo al acercarse a Bree el relámpago fue absorbido por una dimensión abierta por la amazona con el menor esfuerzo y sin interrumpir su carga. El filo de la lanza llego hasta la reina del Olimpo aunque Hera no sería tan fácil de derrotar, el ataque no impacto de lleno y la diosa tomo su distancia ante la insolente niña quien al ver cómo era superada en velocidad por Hera le respondió abriendo una dimensión frente a ella, dejando salir el poderoso relámpago que había sido arrojado por la diosa. La madre de los dioses desvió la energía como pudo, provocando quemaduras en sus manos.

Mientras la reina de los dioses resentía sus heridas Bree abrió nuevamente una dimensión de donde comenzaron a salir infinidad de ataques, explosiones de galaxias e incluso una exclamación de Atena. Mientras eran caballeros negros y custodiaban las puertas del castillo de Hades todos entrenaron bajo la tutela de Zion de Aries, a pesar de la brutalidad del entrenamiento la posición de los caballeros se mantuvo en secreto gracias a Bree quien absorbía todos los ataques con sus dimensiones y las mantenía en reserva para cuando el momento llegara.

Hera se comenzaba a ver en problemas ante el dominio que Bree tenia de todos sus poderes, esto aunado al poder que Cronos le daba la transformaba en una oponente capaz de igualar los poderes de los dioses.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?- se burlaba la Quimera de Géminis ante la incapacidad de Hera de responder a sus ataques, ya que Bree abría las dimensiones muy rápido y las cerraba con la misma facilidad, cuando la diosa intentaba responder el ataque era absorbido por una dimensión y devuelto instantes después por otra abierta en la dirección contraria, esto aunado a los ataques de la lanza del destino además de las explosiones de galaxias que acompañaban a todos los demás ataques.

La estrategia de Hera parecía sencilla aunque también tenía un grado de incertidumbre enorme… agotar los recursos de la chica a la que se enfrentaba, pues los ataques que contenía en las dimensiones que abría no podrían durar para siempre, sin embargo al hacer esto aun quedaba la propia energía que la chica castaña poseía y la incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que haría una vez que la batalla llegase a esa instancia.

Lentamente la batalla fue entrando en el escenario que la reina de los dioses planeo. Bree de Géminis continuaba lanzando ataques sin cesar ni un instante, mientras que Hera los evitaba lo mejor que podía agotando lentamente los recursos que emergían de las dimensiones. Al agotar sus recursos Bree lanzo una nueva carga en contra de la reina de los dioses con su lanza, sin embargo para este escenario Hera ya tenía preparado algo.

De su armadura la reina Hera saco una pequeña pero poderosa espada, forjada con el sello de Hefestos en su cuchilla, un arma noble y poderosa que se igualaba fácilmente con la lanza blandida por Bree, quien tomo una mala decisión al intentar pelear contra la reina de los dioses de esta manera.

Las dos mujeres peleaban ferozmente, destruyendo todo a su paso. Con cada estocada de la espada o de la lanza una parte del lago congelado de sangre era destruida hasta que al final el escenario se deformo completamente de un lago a un simple cráter con estalactitas de sangre a su alrededor.

-¿Acaso no comprendes lo que mi padre hará con la tierra una vez que regrese al trono?- pregunto Hera a Bree en uno de sus múltiples choques entre espada y lanza.

-¡Si Cronos es tu padre, eso me vuelve tu madrastra!- menciono sínica la Quimera antes de lanzar a la reina de los dioses con la fuerza de su embate.

El semblante de Hera se cambio en ese momento, su rostro se notaba molesto y su fuerza parecía haber aumentado. Con una furia demente Hera se lanzo en contra de Bree quien al sentir la fuerza del impacto y salir despedida de la misma forma sonrió nuevamente.

-Esta es la batalla que quería- menciono la chica de Manchester mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente después de salir despedida hasta la que alguna vez fue la torre de la luna y que en ese momento solo eran ruinas, testigos de las batallas que se habían desarrollado en ese lugar en muy breve tiempo.

Hera continuaba molesta y en sus ataques se apreciaba la ferocidad del relámpago de Zeus, que comenzaba a causar estragos en la Quimera quien en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no era adversaria para una diosa que no se cansaba y que no cedía… la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo la estaba condenando a la derrota. A pesar de los intentos de Bree por contener a Hera la ferocidad de la diosa hacían imposible seguirle el ritmo con su cuerpo que se agotaba cada vez mas pues a pesar de todo seguía siendo humana.

Bree arrojo su lanza con toda la fuerza de su cosmos consumido con el poder de Cronos, un ataque que fue fácilmente evitado por la furiosa Hera quien era como un demonio emergido de las profundidades del infierno y no se detenía ante nada, ni siquiera las potentes explosiones de galaxias de Bree hicieron mella en la diosa quien continuaba firmemente decidida a acortar la distancia entre las dos adversarias. La espada del Olimpo brillaba con todo el poder del cosmos furioso de Hera… la muerte a pesar de no existir se acercaba a Bree súbitamente.

Un sonido sordo y después solo silencio… Hera perforo el corazón de la Quimera con todo su poder… ni siquiera las cinco poderosas explosiones de galaxias que Bree fue capaz de lanzar una tras otra fueron capaces de detener el avance de la madre de los dioses quien cumplió su objetivo destrozando todo el pecho de la amazona de Géminis…

La batalla era de Hera.

Bree con lagrimas en los ojos y sangre chorreando de la boca cayó al suelo exhausta y moribunda… gracias a lo ocurrido en el inferno sabía que no había manera de que pudiera morir, así que su destino era sufrir la agonía de las partes destruidas de su cuerpo o desaparecer al eliminar su propia alma…

-A pesar de que te sentías la futura esposa del rey de los titanes, aun no me queda claro… si tú eras la elegida, ¿Entonces porque Cronos esta en el cuerpo de otra mujer?- menciono Hera recobrando la cordura una vez que Bree se encontraba en el suelo con la mirada perdida hacia el infinito.

-¿No te resulta obvio?... el que yo me de ese título no implica que lo tenga…- respondió con la boca llena de sangre Bree.

-¿Seguiste adelante esta locura por un ser que no te ama?- replico la madre de los dioses.

-Eso no era importante… yo lo amaba a él y eso me basta… tal vez era una decisión equivocada… pero era mi decisión. Toda mi vida me han dicho que hacer… mis padres… Atena… Zion… por una vez en mi vida quería tomar una decisión… aunque fuera equivocada…- añadió la moribunda Bree.

-Siempre supiste que era un Titán y a pesar de todo continuaste adelante e involucraste a tus amigos en tu error-

-Si la muerte existiera podría aceptarla tranquila… sabiendo que viví una vida plena… y que aunque no fui correspondida… al menos le fui útil a la persona que amaba…- añadió una vez más la amazona de Géminis antes de chasquear los dedos de la mano izquierda. Al instante una última dimensión se abrió a espaldas de la diosa Hera quien fue tomada completamente por sorpresa, de la puerta dimensional salió la lanza del destino, arrojada con toda la fuerza del cosmos de Bree, quien al fallar el ataque previo al instante abrió la dimensión, preparando un golpe final que nadie esperaría. La desaparecida lanza se clavo con toda la fuerza de la amazona de Géminis en el vientre de la diosa Hera quien en ese instante perdió la batalla que recién presumía de ganar.

-Maldita…- pronuncio Hera al instante en que su sangre se derramaba por la herida de la lanza, la cual había asesinado a dos deidades de la misma forma. Lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia y al final Hera colapso sobre el cuerpo de Bree, enterrando la lanza que le dio la victoria en su maltrecho cuerpo…

La sonrisa de la amazona de Géminis, que yace en el suelo, se enmarca nuevamente en su rostro… una simple humana fue capaz de asesinar a la reina de los dioses…

El Olimpo resiente la muerte de Hera. La poca vegetación que aun quedaba con vida comienza a morir mientras que el horizonte parece comenzar a perder lentamente su color habitual, palideciendo al instante.

La armadura de Libra con las partes añadidas de la armadura de Aries continúa bañada en sangre mientras que su caminar por el Olimpo es lento. Una puerta de gran tamaño y hermosos ornatos bloquea el camino de Sofía quien con una sola patada derriba las puertas, destrozándolas desde las bisagras. Dentro una habitación colosal como todo lo que hay en el Olimpo, aunque esta habitación parece que ha estado desatendida por milenios, llena de cenizas y polvo.

-Sabia que vendrías aquí primero Cronos- menciona una figura deforme que sale de las sombras del lugar al instante en que el fuego comienza a arder –Eres el único tan tonto como para pretender enfrentar a Zeus en el cielo y a Hefestos en su fragua- menciono el dios de las armas, Hefestos mientras cojeaba lentamente en dirección hacia Sofía.

-Es tan típico de ustedes los Olímpicos, siempre dando la razón a Zeus aunque este no la tenga, incluso tu Hefestos, quien fuiste castigado y ahora estas de nuevo aquí. Ya deberías saberlo, así como sabes porque estoy aquí- respondió Sofía observando fijamente al deforme dios.

-Estas aquí porque nos odias- respondió firmemente Hefestos.

-Estoy aquí porque Zeus es tan cobarde que dividió su poder en tres, el en el trono del cielo, su esposa Hera y tú y tus armas Hefestos… si no fuera por tus puertas, el tártaro jamás habría podido aprisionarme y ahora sin tus relámpagos, yo seré capaz de vencer a Zeus- menciono la amazona de Libra observando con rencor el rostro del deforme dios.


	35. Episodio 35: El Alma de Libra

Capitulo 35: El alma de Libra.

Los sonidos del caos provenientes de la tierra eran opacados con los enormes estruendos provenientes de la fragua de Hefestos, una batalla colosal entre dos enemigos destinados a enfrentarse se llevaba a cabo de forma brutal tal y como lo podían describir las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fueron las puertas mas majestuosas del Olimpo después de las de la propia entrada.

El choque de espadas, lanzas y escudos era colosal. Dos bestias se enfrentaban, Hefestos con su deforme ser pero su impresionante fuerza y maestría en el domino de las armas que le mismo había creado, por otro lado la amazona de Libra haciendo gala de sus míticas armas doradas, respondiendo a los devastadores ataques del dios del fuego como un igual, mientras que en el interior de su mente otra batalla se libraba, una por recuperar el control de su cuerpo y sus acciones…

Millones de armas a disposición del dios del fuego eran usadas una tras otra y unos instantes después eran arrojadas al suelo quebradas, mostrando la superioridad de las armas de Libra potenciadas con el poder de Cronos.

Un descuido y Sofía de Libra fue golpeada en el estomago con toda la fuerza que Hefestos pudo ejercer en su deforme cuerpo, que a pesar de esto podía mover con una agilidad impresionante para cualquiera. El impacto desequilibro por completo el cuerpo agotado de la amazona quien a pesar de estar poseída por el rey de los titanes aun seguía siendo una humana y su cuerpo mostraba lo frágil que podía ser. Sofía en el interior de su mente, aun encadenada a la oscuridad que llenaba su mente resentía cada uno de los impactos que su cuerpo resentía, debilitando su voluntad de escapar de las cadenas que la aprisionaban mientras frente a sus ojos Cronos seguía dominando sus acciones a voluntad.

-Tu cuerpo se cae a pedazos, pero tu mente continua desafiante… elegí correctamente a la nueva reina del Olimpo- menciono la voz de Cronos dentro de la mente de Sofía quien a pesar del dolor y el cansancio se negaba a rendirse por completo ante la voluntad del rey de los titanes.

-Las armas por si solas son inútiles… pero no puedo perder contra ti- menciono Hefestos portando su roja armadura y dos de sus más afiladas espadas al instante en que el fuego de la fragua se concentro en las manos de la deidad. Las embestidas de Hefestos se hicieron feroces y cada uno de sus ataques llevaba consigo todo el poder del fuego de su fragua, destrozando muros, oponentes y aliados por igual. La situación era desesperada al grado en que ni siquiera a los dioses les importaba que el paraíso que ellos habían construido quedara en ruinas con tal de detener al rey de los titanes que había vuelto a reclamar lo que era suyo en los tiempos dominados por el caos.

-Veo que comienzas a jugar en serio- menciono Cronos en el cuerpo de Sofía, con ese tono sínico que lo había caracterizado hasta el momento y sacando al instante de las botas de la armadura de Libra las dos espadas de las que el santuario de Atena se sentía tan orgulloso.

El nuevo choque fue aun mas grande que el anterior, las espadas del Olimpo de Hefestos destruían todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, ya fuera por el filo de las hojas o por el poder del fuego de la fragua, todo excepto a las dos poderosas espadas de Libra las cuales poco a poco comenzaban a presentar grietas y el filo comenzaba a desgastarse mostrando la inferioridad que tenían estas armas en contra de las que usaba el dios del fuego.

Los movimientos de ambos eran precisos, el mínimo error le costaría la vida a cualquiera. El rostro de Hefestos mostraba detrás de su deformidad la furia que lo dominaba y la tenacidad que mostraba al enfrentarse a un oponente que ocultaba su verdadero rostro detrás de él de una joven quien parecía calmada y confiada, alejada de la ferocidad que había demostrado en todas sus batallas y con una serenidad escalofriante… nadie, humano ni dios podría estar tan calmado después de protagonizar masacres tales como las de Cronos en su cruzada por venganza.

En cada uno de los golpes que Hefestos lanzaba en contra de Sofía se podía apreciar el poderío del dios, la armadura de Libra a pesar de su imponente presencia con algunas partes de la de Aries incorporada a ella era simplemente estético pues las flamas de las espadas del Olimpo atravesaban el metal con facilidad quemando la piel debajo. A pesar de la aparente desventaja Cronos continuaba con su frentica batalla en contra del creador de todas las armas y armaduras del Olimpo, destrozando el entorno con la simple voluntad que los dos combatientes tenían de destruirse mutuamente.

Los cabellos purpuras y los ojos profundos de la diosa Atena eran demasiado para alguien como el caballero Pegaso, guardián del tercer circulo de Apolo, un caballero celestial nada ordinario pero que nunca había tenido el privilegio de observar de tan cerca a la diosa de la sabiduría.

En la cámara de Zeus el ambiente era tenso, los caballeros que aun quedaban custodiando el interior reforzaban las puertas y Apolo se erguía imponente al frente de todos ellos. El mismo rey dios del Olimpo se veía nervioso ante la aparente cercanía de los estruendos de la batalla que se desarrollaba.

-Es en la cámara de Hefestos- menciono el padre de los dioses al sentir como cada ataque parecía hacerse más fuerte que el anterior.

-El no podrá contra Cronos, seré yo quien lo detendrá aquí padre- menciono rebosante de soberbia el dios del sol mientras que los caballeros que se preparaban para la última batalla y preparaban el ultimo bastión del Olimpo no podían compartir su optimismo.

Todo dentro de la cámara coronada con enormes pilares y en el centro el majestuoso trono de Zeus era barullo, movimiento y confusión, de entre todos los que se encontraban dentro de ese lugar generalmente vacio solo había dos que parecían ser ajenos por completo a todo, dos almas cuyas miradas no se separaban ni un instante.

-¿Por qué me mira tan profundamente caballero Pegaso?- pregunto Sandra, la reencarnación de la diosa Atena quien para ese instante parecía finalmente haber despertado completamente dentro de su cuerpo, pues ya no mostraba actitudes de niña malcriada, al contrario mostraba bastante sabiduría, temple y sobre todo preocupación al saber que lo que estaba ocurriendo era por completo su culpa.

El caballero Pegaso quien era uno de los más leales a Apolo se acerco a la diosa de la sabiduría y se postro de rodillas frente a ella, tomo su mano derecha para besarla delicadamente y mencionar aquellas palabras que harían eco en la eternidad:

-Desde este momento te juro completa lealtad Atena, pues me he enamorado de ti, incluso aunque mi vida termine yo seguiré siendo un leal sirviente tuyo y jamás te abandonare- menciono el caballero Pegaso mientras que la diosa de la sabiduría no tubo mas opción más que corresponder adecuadamente a las palabras cálidas del caballero de Apolo.

-Si esa es su decisión caballero Pegaso yo la acepto, aunque tiene que disculpar mi reacción sin entusiasmo. Estamos en una crisis que yo misma he traído al Olimpo y cuando todo termine tomare la responsabilidad de todo lo que se ha perdido por mi causa. Habrá un momento en el que podremos hablarlo con calma, aunque por ahora le rogaría que protegiera a Zeus y no a mi- respondió seriamente la chica de cabellos purpuras y vestido blanco.

La mirada del caballero de Pegaso volteo a mirar una vez más el rostro de la diosa de la sabiduría para recordar ese instante en cualquier momento en que sus fuerzas estuviesen agotadas. Pegaso accedió a las peticiones de Atena y comenzó a auxiliar a los caballeros de Zeus quienes preparaban la cámara para la última defensa del Olimpo.

De las enormes paredes de la fragua solo quedaban escombros, las cenizas del fuego de Hefestos se esparcían por el lugar mientras que el dios del fuego aun con sus poderosas espadas gemelas del Olimpo en la mano tomaba un breve respiro después de un impacto colosal del que Cronos salía caminando como si nada ocurriera.

-Has peleado bastante bien Hefestos, te ofrecería un lugar a mi lado en el nuevo orden pero sé que tu no traicionarías a Zeus jamás, un desperdicio- menciono Cronos, aparentemente lamentando en realidad tener que quitar a alguien tan valioso de en medio.

-Te he herido de gravedad varias veces… ¿Cómo es que sigues de pie?- menciono Hefestos indignado al ver que a pesar de sus esfuerzos Cronos parecía no caer.

-¿Este no es mi cuerpo lo olvidaste?- respondió el rey de los titanes al instante en que usando su velocidad propino un golpe bastante fuerte al dios del fuego, arrojándolo contra los escombros y haciéndolos colapsar. Impactos que parecían ser devastadores, pero inútiles en contra de dioses.

-He soportado castigos peores- respondió desafiante Hefestos poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-¿Y aun así continuas con tu lealtad?, ¡no eres más que un perro domesticado!- replico Cronos pateando ferozmente a Hefestos.

El golpe elevo al deforme dios a las alturas, mientras subía el dios del fuego parecía indefenso, sin embargo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a caer su postura de combate regreso, desafiando a Cronos sin importar lo que le ocurriera.

Las espadas del Olimpo encendidas con el fuego de la fragua de Hefestos descendieron a toda velocidad como un comenta de decencia desde los tormentosos cielos del caos, listas para encontrar a las espadas de Libra que ya esperaban el enfrentamiento.

El choque de las espadas fue titánico y los dos colosos que chocaban destruían todo con el simple choque de sus armas de confianza.

Un instante, un parpadeo, una mirada de Cronos en un cuerpo ajeno que le causo sorpresa al ver que el cuerpo que había posesionado no respondía por completo a lo que él había ordenado. La mano derecha estaba ligeramente detrás… por lo que el choque de espadas recayó por completo en la espada izquierda la cual ya estaba bastante debilitada… armas hechas por hombres, incluso aunque fueran caballeros no podían competir contra las armas hechas por los dioses…

La espada de Libra se quebró finalmente, liberando toda la furia de la fuerza de los titanes en contra del perdedor del duelo. Cronos, poseyendo el cuerpo de Sofía salió volando tras el brutal golpe e impactándose contra las ruinas del lugar, dejando entrar la escaza luz del sol que aun podía entrar entre los nublados cielos de la creación destruida.

Las cenizas caían como nieve y entre los escombros Cronos se levanto nuevamente dejando absorto a Hefestos quien estaba alcanzando sus límites mientras que el padre de los titanes no parecía tener ninguno.

-¿Cómo?- susurro horrorizado Hefestos mientras observaba los imponentes cuernos de la armadura mezclada de Sofía quien se levantaba después de semejante impacto.

El padre de los titanes observo con resentimiento su mano derecha que aun empuñaba una de las espadas de Libra a punto de desquebrajarse. Sin esperar a que eso llegara a ocurrir Cronos arrojo la espada de forma molesta al saber que la mano izquierda de Sofía sangraba, probablemente inútil mientras que en el rostro de la joven una cicatriz prominente comenzaba a sangrar. A pesar de esto la molestia del padre de los titanes no era para aquel quien hizo estas cicatrices.

Decidiendo olvidar por un instante lo ocurrido la imponente figura de Cronos decidió volver a su batalla, incluso a pesar de las heridas del cuerpo que poseía en ese instante. La decisión del rey de los titanes era incontenible, ningún oponente sería capaz de detener la determinación y el odio del maestro del caos, sin embargo su cuerpo opinaba distinto…

La pierna izquierda en esta ocasión fue la que se detuvo y se negó a seguir las órdenes de Cronos ante la mirada furiosa del titán quien de inmediato supo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Como te atreves a desafiarme…-

-¡Este es mi cuerpo!- replico Sofía molesta retomando el control de algunas de sus funciones y discutiendo con el titán, dando la impresión de locura… eran dos mentes peleando por el control de un solo cuerpo.

Con el cuerpo al borde del colapso Sofía retomo el control de su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho y ahora estrangulaba su propio cuello mientras que su mirada se tornaba molesta.

-Si yo muero, tu mueres conmigo- menciono la amazona de Libra quien se mantuvo prisionera de Cronos por mucho tiempo y ahora era el titán quien parecía estar en las manos de la amazona.

Hefestos confundido observaba como Sofía se estrangulaba a si misma, sin embargo a pesar sus dudas decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Con toda la velocidad y fuerza con la que disponía el dios del fuego se lanzo en contra de Sofía, cortando su cuerpo con sus llameantes armas, hiriendo a la amazona quien en ningún momento soltó su cuello. Cada instante que transcurría parecía que Sofía recuperaba más su cuerpo mientras que Cronos cedía sin querer, molesto y asombrado.

Los cortes profundos en el cuerpo de Sofía hicieron que cayera de rodillas con el rostro observando de frente a Hefestos… su mirada era distinta y su cosmos había cambiado de igual manera, como si hubiese derrotado a un oponente diferente.

-Entonces hasta aquí llegas tú…-

La armadura de Aries que se había mantenido unida a la de Libra hasta ese momento se separa de forma súbita del cuerpo de Sofía para tomar forma a la distancia, lentamente pies, brazos, torso, cabeza… un guerrero nuevo es vestido por la túnica dorada del primer de los santos dorados de Atena. Su cabellera blanca discrepa bastante de esos negros cabellos que solía tener mientras era humano y su rostro que aunque nunca fue demasiado expresivo ahora mostraba demencia y furia, un odio incontenible lo alimentaba y lo transformaba en un oponente invencible.

Sofía finalmente resiente el dolor de las heridas letales que el dios del fuego le propino a su cuerpo gritando a todo pulmón al sentir en su cuerpo el filo de las hojas del Olimpo acompañadas de las quemaduras del fuego de la fragua de Hefestos… algo que ningún mortal soportaría.

-¿Qué le haces a mi reina Hefestos?- menciono Cronos sínicamente, observando a Sofía con la armadura desquebrajada por la intensidad de la batalla, revolcándose de dolor en el piso.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho maldito?- grito Hefestos observando cómo finalmente el rey de los titanes mostraba su rostro en el Olimpo.

El dios del fuego se lanzo nuevamente en contra de Cronos, sin embargo en esta ocasión fue golpeado y lanzado lejos del titán… Hefestos no pudo ni ver el golpe, el cual claramente era mucho más poderoso que cualquiera que hubiese recibido hasta ese instante.

-¿Se te harán conocidas?- menciono Cronos al instante en que de los brazos de Poseidón y Hades que habían sido integrados a la armadura de Aries como premios del asesinato de ambos dioses, emergieron el Tridente de Atlantis y la Espada de Hades las cuales se posaron en las manos izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Con esa misma horrible velocidad que exhibió en contra de Hades, Cronos comenzó a herir el cuerpo deforme de Hefestos, torturándolo amputando sus miembros uno tras otro con el filo de las armas que creó para las deidades en el pasado y que ahora se encontraban en manos del enemigo más odiado del Olimpo.

Sin piedad alguna como era su costumbre Cronos torturo a Hefestos deformando su cuerpo aun mas hasta que al final se aburrió de sus gritos y la sangre del dios derramada en el rostro cruel del titán quien continuaba mirando fríamente como era su costumbre. La aterrada y deforme mirada de Hefestos se reflejaba en la intolerante y furiosa mirada de Cronos quien al final enterró la lanza y la espada que había robado en los ojos del deforme dios.

-Al final no opusiste mucha resistencia…- menciono Cronos mientras el caos comenzaba a esparciese sobre el mundo nuevamente, en esta ocasión el fuego comenzó a arrasar con lo que aun quedaba en pie, creando nubes oscuras en el cielo y evidenciando como cada vez más el mundo estaba muriendo. Cronos soltó las dos armas que sostenía en sus manos mientras estas perdían el brillo que poseían. Aquel quien las había creado había muerto y lo mismo había ocurrido con los relámpagos de Zeus, ahora eran inofensivos ante el poderío del rey de los titanes y el enfrentamiento final y la venganza estaban cerca.

Cronos se acerco a Sofía con lentitud. La amazona aun estaba en el suelo asimilando el dolor que las armas de Hefestos le habían causado. De sus ojos verdes escurrían lágrimas pues sentía que su final estaba cerca y seria a manos de aquel quien se veía idéntico a la persona de quien se había enamorado…

-¿Eso es lo que elegiste entonces?- menciono Cronos bajando hasta el nivel de la amazona de Libra.

-Tú no eres Zion…- respondió Sofía aun bastante adolorida.

-Te prometí que cuando la guerra santa terminara te asesinaría…- respondió sutilmente el titán, causando el asombro de la amazona de Libra. –Quieres creer que es mentira y que yo no soy aquel a quien amabas… incluso ahora creo que siento algo por ti como cuando era humano… di mi vida porque tu siguieras adelante… pero no me entiendes a mi o lo que quiero lograr- añadió.

-Estas destruyendo el mundo que amo, en el que te conocí…- respondió nuevamente Sofía.

-No lo entiendes, el mundo está regresando a su estado natural, cuando yo lo gobernaba solo existía el caos y dentro de este la perfección… no espero que lo entiendas, así que simplemente cumpliré con mi destino, destruiré a Zeus y al final cumpliré la promesa que te hice- respondió Cronos por última vez mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras principales de la torre central del Olimpo, aquella que lo conduciría hacia el rey de los dioses del Olimpo y al final de su venganza. A pesar de los gritos de Sofía Cronos no se detuvo y sus pasos lo alejaban más de la agotada amazona quien aun tenía muchas dudas acerca de la persona de la que estaba enamorada… pero el final había llegado y tenía que tomar una decisión… elegir el menor de dos males…


	36. Episodio Final: La Guerra Olvidada

Final Chapter: La Guerra Olvidada.

Sus ojos recordaban claramente todo lo que había ocurrido ese día hace tantos milenios ya… la creación no se veía tan diferente a como se veía ahora, los cielos eran negros y la muerte acechaba a todo ser vivo… sobrevivir en ese mundo era una labor apta solo para unos pocos. Ahí estaba el, Zeus acompañado de sus hijos y hermanos, tomando el control del oscuro monte Olimpo en esa era de caos. La batalla había terminado con la victoria del bando de Zeus mientras que los titanes junto con su rey habían sido derrotados.

-Déjame matarlo padre, así probare mi lealtad hacia ti- menciono impaciente Apolo, el dios del sol al instante en que se acercaba a Zeus, pidiéndole la aniquilación de su abuelo, el titán Cronos.

En el suelo del salón que alguna vez fue su trono, encadenado con las finas cadenas que Hefestos diseño para la ocasión, aprisionado por unos jóvenes Hades y Poseidón que no permitían que el antiguo monarca se moviera de su posición.

-No lo mataras… no seguiré sus pasos, mi reino no se basara en la tiranía- replico Zeus a su hijo quien parecía ansioso por repartir muerte y juicios.

El dios del relámpago se acerco a uno de sus jóvenes hijos, Hefestos quien había forjado con el fuego de su fragua todas las armas que les dieron la victoria a los nuevos reyes del Olimpo en su cruzada. Con sutileza toco el hombro del joven dios y lo alejo del grupo jubiloso que celebraba humillando al derrotado Cronos.

-Tú eres especial hijo mío, no matare a mi padre ni cometeré una injusticia con él de ninguna manera como nunca lo hare con ninguno de ustedes. No lo matare, pero no hay ninguna prisión que sea capaz de contenerlo; necesito que hagas una prisión de la cual ni él ni sus titanes puedan escapar- susurro Zeus al oído de Hefestos, causando los celos de Apolo quien siempre había estados dispuesto a ser el favorito de Zeus, aunque Hefestos siempre estaba en medio y sus talentos eran difíciles de igualar.

Una vez mencionado esto Hefestos de inmediato se separo de la celebración y se dirigió a trabajar en la tarea que su padre le había encomendado. Zeus se acerco a su padre quien después de su derrota no había levantado la mirada en ningún momento, presa de la frustración de haber sido destronado por su propio hijo.

-Yo seré un mejor monarca que tu- menciono Zeus con un tono firme mientras se erguía orgulloso frente a su padre.

Cronos, el rey de los titanes alzo la mirada hacia su hijo quien se había revelado en su contra y lo había traicionado de la manera más vil con tal de obtener el poder del Olimpo.

-Disfruta tu victoria, sabes que si yo no muero pagaras caro el precio de tu traición. Ninguna prisión será eterna y yo volveré y recuperare lo que es mío. No importa si tienen que pasar millones de años, esperare y me vengare…- la mirada del rey de los titanes estaba llena de ira, rencor y una sed de venganza indescriptible…

La esperanza muere… el universo colapsa… todo termina aquí…

Esos ojos llenos de furia y maldad, todo el odio acumulado de tantos años estaba en un nivel incontenible y ahora estaban de nueva cuenta en el mismo lugar donde hace tantos milenios ya había sido derrotado… en esta ocasión la situación era completamente distinta.

Las puertas de los aposentos de Zeus con decenas de guerreros sagrados detrás de ellas, protegiendo la entrada al santuario más sagrado del Olimpo, todos expectantes detrás de las trincheras improvisadas que crearon para la ocasión. La mirada de los soldados se veía decaída, ni los ánimos ni la motivación eran los adecuados además de que la situación ya estaba en la mente de todos… un demonio que se abrió paso santuario por santuario, destruyendo por completo a los dioses inmortales que se le opusieron… y ahora ellos tendrían la misión de detenerlo…

La idea era absurda… la muerte era lo único que les esperaba a todos esos guerreros… y lo sabían…

En un instante las puertas con los ornatos de relámpagos salieron despedidas por un poder enorme que las destrozo al instante, dejando millones de pequeñas partículas que salieron despedidas como balas, asesinando cruelmente a los caballeros que se encontraban más cerca de las puertas y mermando loas defensas apostadas de forma considerable. Un solo ataque fue necesario para provocar semejante destrucción y en ese instante apareció el responsable detrás del rastro de destrucción que había dejado a su paso.

Sus ojos continuaban teniendo ese horrible resentimiento y en el aire a su alrededor se podía sentir la violencia y la furia que lo dominaban. Incluso en ese momento cuando estaba tan cerca de su venganza no se pudo contener, su ira lo controlaba y le daba fuerza en su objetivo final: Zeus, su propio hijo quien ahora después de tanto tiempo estaba frente a él.

Los caballeros celestiales que quedaban de pie se precipitaron sobre el rey de los titanes demostrando que incluso en esa situación su valor era lo que los definía como guerreros. A pesar del poderío y la superioridad numérica todo el valor que poseían les fue arrancado en un instante cuando Cronos portando la sagrada armadura dorada de Aries utilizo una sola de sus manos para emplear una impresionante explosión de galaxias, la cual arranco por completo la vida a todos quienes se encontraban a su paso. La oposición y las trincheras que se encontraban a la entrada de la cámara de Zeus fueron hechas polvo en un instante mientras que el invasor con la mirada perdida en odio continuaba su camino lentamente, disfrutando cada uno de los pasos que daba al frente de la cámara.

Zeus observaba la mirada perdida de Cronos quien aun poseía ese horrible poder del pasado, aquel poder que solo pudo ser contenido por los relámpagos especiales que Hefestos fue capaz de forjarle en el pasado. El dios del fuego ahora estaba muerto y con él una parte del poderío que Zeus podría tener para enfrentarse de nueva cuenta a su padre en una guerra por el destino de la creación.

El plan de Zeus era simple: separar a los dioses para evitar que el poder completo de Zeus fuese destruido, sin embargo Cronos tubo bastante tiempo para planear con cuidado su estrategia, la muerte de Hefestos era su objetivo primordial… el que Hera haya muerto mientras Zeus había depositado parte de su poder en ella… eso fue un golpe de suerte para el rey de los titanes quien tenía todo a su favor y la venganza a su alcance.

Decenas de defensores muertos en un solo instante fue lo que provoco al entrar el majestuoso Cronos haciendo gala de su poder devastador. Aquellos quienes continuaban enfrentándolo se topaban con un muro impenetrable, una barrera imposible de superar, ataques sencillos del titán que iban uno tras otro quitando vidas más rápido de lo que se podían escuchar los gemidos de los muertos.

Apolo observando la masacre que tenía enfrente no se pudo contener y como si fuera un chiquillo impertinente se lanzo sobre un oponente muy superior a él. Una de sus poderosas técnicas: la corona de fuego, se hizo presente en toda su magnificencia y esplendor. Era una técnica hermosa sin embargo su belleza no la hacía rival para el titán quien simplemente con una sola de sus manos fue capaz de detenerla. Al ver como su mejor y más devastador ataque era detenido de forma tan sencilla el valor que ardía en las venas del dios del sol se apago súbitamente.

-Estorbas- menciono Cronos mientras golpeaba el estomago de Apolo, dejándolo en el campo adolorido sujetándose el estomago como si fuera cualquiera guerrero impotente a pesar de su elevado rango.

Los pasos de Cronos se acercaban a Zeus quien se encontraba de pie en su trono con Atena a su lado, custodiada por el caballero Pegaso. La firmeza de la amenaza que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos hizo que el caballero celestial de inmediato reaccionara.

-¡No te dejare!- grito el Pegaso mientras su cosmos se elevaba y lanzaba una de sus poderosas ráfagas de meteoros en contra del titán.

Cronos a pesar de recibir todos los impactos del Pegaso no sufrió ni un rasguño y continuo con su andar lento pero firme hacia Zeus.

Pegaso insistió en sus ataques, negándose a quedar mal frente a la diosa que amaba sin embargo un simple ataque de Cronos, una extinción estelar, hizo que el guerrero celestial recordara cual era su lugar al ser prácticamente vencido de un solo golpe.

La mirada de Atena estaba llena de preocupación y Zeus no pudo contenerse más, el patriarca de los dioses sin decir una palabra ataco ferozmente a su padre quien continuaba poderoso y desafiante a pesar de enfrentarse al monarca del Olimpo.

Zeus no tenía más posibilidades que defenderse con sus puños y lo que restaba de su cosmos. Las armas de Hefestos y el sonido del trueno habían desaparecido ya y sus efectos actuaban en contra del patriarca del cielo. Cronos se defendía con facilidad y continuaba con esa sonrisa maniática en el rostro, demostrando que solo estaba jugando con el que alguna vez fue su hijo.

Cronos contestaba los golpes de Zeus con sus propios puños, hasta que observo cómo después de unos instantes aquel quien los mitos llama el más grande de los dioses, el más magnifico, el patriarca de los cielos… estaba comenzando a cansarse.

-¡Poseidón!- grito Cronos al instante en que le dio un poderoso golpe a Zeus que lo saco de balance. A pesar de ello el mítico ser fue capaz de ponerse en pie rápidamente solo para recibir un nuevo impacto de Cronos. -¡Hades!- volvió a gritar el rey de los titanes repitiendo la dosis a Zeus quien parecía más humillado a cada instante. La dosis de crueldad se volvió a repetir una y otra vez en el rostro del rey de los dioses mientras que Cronos continuo gritando uno tras otro los nombres de los dioses caídos: -Hermes, Ares, Demeter, Artemisa, Hera, Hefestos…-

Zeus estaba siendo humillado en su trono y Apolo no pudo resistirlo más. Se lanzo estúpidamente sobre Cronos intentando sujetarlo, sin embargo resulto ser él quien termino sujeto por el rey de los titanes. La cintura de Apolo comenzó a ser brutalmente arrancada de su lugar hasta que el cuerpo del dios del sol termino con una mueca de horror al igual que muchos de sus compañeros y partido en dos secciones distintas desde la cadera. Al instante de la muerte de Apolo la escaza luz que aun quedaba en la creación se desvaneció por completo mientras que el sol se marchito y murió en el cielo a la vista de todos… ahora solo las negras nubes del caos reinaban en el cielo mientras que los relámpagos que rompían la oscuridad daban testimonio de que el padre de los dioses aun estaba con vida.

-…Y ahora Apolo también, ¿Cuántos mas deben morir por tu causa?- menciono Cronos humillando lo más posible a Zeus quien no pudo hacer nada mientras observaba como las dos mitades de uno de sus hijos caían frente a él.

-¡Detente ya Cronos!- grito Atena intentando hacer entrar en razón al titán aunque sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos que ni siquiera le prestaron atención a aquella que lo libero del foso de tártaro.

-¡Cometa de Pegaso!- grito el caballero celestial intentando tomar por sorpresa al rey de los titanes, sin embargo Cronos contuvo el impacto nuevamente usando solo una de sus manos. Pegaso intento avanzar elevando cada vez más su cosmos aunque sin obtener resultados ante Cronos quien le lanzo una explosión de galaxias directamente al caballero celestial, lanzándolo hasta el trono de Zeus, en el cual el Pegaso se impacto destrozándolo por completo y arrojando a Atena al suelo.

-Tu vida es mía…- menciono Cronos quitándose el casco de la armadura de Aries y dejando ver completamente su rostro idéntico al del difunto caballero de Aries. Sus cabellos blancos eran alborotados por los vientos del caos que comenzaban a soplar de nueva cuenta sobre la creación y los ojos del titán miraban fijamente a Zeus quien a pesar de su porte y fuerza no podía ganar esta batalla por su cuenta.

Tres ataques interrumpieron la muerte del dios de los cielos como era de esperarse. En el momento más oportuno un brillante destello corto el suelo del trono en dos partes distintas mientras que una barrera de hielo se levanto de la nada, sumida en la oscuridad de una ilusión que se formo con rapidez buscando confundir al rey de los titanes quien no se dejo engañar para infortunio de los caballeros dorados quienes habían llegado finalmente al trono celestial para defender lo que aun restaba de su mundo.

El asesino de Venecia que ahora solo tenía uno de sus brazos Félix de Capricornio, la princesa de los mares del mediterráneo Lilium de Acuario y la antigua suprema sacerdotisa del templo de la deidad que acababa de ser asesinada solo hace un instante, Samantha de Virgo se opusieron entre Cronos y su aplastante victoria.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?- Replico Atena al ver tres rostros bastante familiares ponerse imprudentemente frente a la amenaza más grande del universo. – ¡Esta no es su batalla, váyanse!- añadió consternada la diosa de cabellos purpuras.

-No has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos Sandra… sigues diciendo las mismas estupideces- menciono Félix.

-Esta estúpida batalla está terminando con el mundo y haremos lo posible para salvar lo poco que aun nos queda- añadió Lilium. Ambos caballeros dirigiéndose de forma irrespetuosa a su diosa, causando un poco de molestia en Samantha quien se mantuvo seria pues en parte les daba un poco la razón.

Ahí estaba frente a ellos, aquel quien se veía idéntico a la persona que les enseño tantas cosas y que ahora no era más que un demonio. Alguien a quien habían apreciado al grado de seguirlo en lugar de a su deber y ahora deberían matarlo… de lo contrario él los mataría a ellos.

La molestia en el rostro de Cronos no podía ser ocultada, sin embargo antes d que pudiera decir o hacer algo los caballeros dorados que llegaron al trono celestial atacaron con todo lo que tenían al titán invasor.

Excalibur brillo de nueva cuenta en el lugar mientras que el frio cosmos de Lilium se le unió para contraatacar con su poderoso rayo de aurora. La colisión contra el titán fue majestuosa, tanto como su poder de caballeros dorados se los permitía, aunque nada efectivo a final de cuantas en contra de Cronos quien respondió con su propia extinción estelar, la cual fue bloqueada por la técnica defensiva de Samantha quien defendió con todo lo que tenía a los guerreros que tenía enfrente, sabedora que ella con su nivel o sus técnicas sería incapaz de enfrentarse directamente a Cronos… Félix y Lilium debían sobrevivir a cualquier costo.

Ningún impacto directo, ningún daño, Cronos parecía intocable hasta que por detrás cien poderosos dragones lo sacaron de balance cuando lo impactaron.

Sofía de Libra un poco después y bastante agotada pero había llegado al lugar de la batalla final dándole el primer impacto por sorpresa a Cronos quien la volteo a ver furioso.

-¡De entre todos tenias que ser tú!- menciono furioso el rey de los titanes quien en esta ocasión parecía haberse cansado de los juegos y se disponía a terminar con todo de una vez. Tener cuatro santos dorados enfrente no lo intimidaba de ninguna manera, al contrario eran los tres caballeros dorados y la amazona de Libra los que parecían dudar de su victoria.

-Si tienes alguna idea este es el momento en el que nos podría servir…- susurro Félix cerca de Sofía, en realidad ambos se conocían poco, sin embargo el respeto que la amazona de Libra transmitía a sus compañeros no podía ser ignorado por ninguno.

-Tengo una, pero esta será mi batalla- respondió Sofía sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros y sin despegar la mirada de el rey de los titanes.

Sus miradas se encontraron entre las ruinas de lo que la creación y el Olimpo eran, a las espaldas de Sofía sus compañeros en una estampa que era francamente patética, incluso el padre de los dioses carecía de presencia. A esta imagen la coronaban la diosa caprichosa y los tres caballeros dorados maltrechos acompañados de un caballero Pegaso quien apenas se podía levantar. Al frente casi como si la destrucción fuera parte de su ser el rey de los titanes con la mirada llena de rencor y odio se hacía cada vez mas fuerte conforme su masacre y devastación crecían.

-En el infierno hiciste esto por mi… es momento de que yo corresponda de la misma manera- menciono Sofía. Al instante Cronos supo lo que ocurriría causando sorpresa incluso entre los compañeros de la amazona dorada. La técnica prohibida haría aparición por tercera ocasión en esta guerra.

Concentrando todo su cosmos Sofía alcanzo un nivel que ninguno de los caballeros dorados, ni siquiera aquellos que alguna vez fueron caballeros negros, podría alcanzar. Su seguridad en la victoria era nula, sin embargo lo intentaría a pesar de las enormes probabilidades en contra. Cronos desafiante acepto el desafío de la amazona dorada, pecando de soberbia dirían muchos pero el sabia a la perfección que no había forma alguna en que existiera alguien en la creación que fuera capaz de igualar su poder.

La poderosa exclamación de Atena apareció una vez más frente a todos mostrando un poderío que la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos negros podía llegar a alcanzar. El impacto llego a Cronos y una técnica de semejante magnitud no podía ser recibida simplemente. El rey de los titanes la detuvo usando ambas manos, aunque a pesar del impresionante poderío demostrado por Sofía, su exclamación seguía siendo un pequeño aliento en contra de Cronos quien la detuvo sin ningún problema.

Un empujón súbito en la energía sorprendió a Cronos en un instante, pues a cada uno de los lados de Sofía se encontraban dos dioses dando energía adicional a su ataque. El maltrecho Zeus y la caprichosa Atena formaban parte de la exclamación en ese momento, jugándose el destino del universo en un solo ataque.

-Me han facilitado el trabajo- sonrió Cronos empujando con su poder la exclamación que había sido lanzada en su contra. La fuerza del titán arrastraba hacia atrás a Sofía junto con Zeus y Atena quienes intentaban balancear la exclamación para evitar la letal explosión.

-¡Quítense o morirán!- grito Sofía dejando claro que esa era su batalla y no aceptaría ayuda de nadie.

-Deja de ser ridícula Sofía- interrumpió Félix al instante en que con su maltrecho cuerpo se unió a la exclamación al igual que Lilium y Samantha quienes aunaron su poder al ataque lanzado contra Cronos. Incluso unos instantes después el caballero de Pegaso con lo poco que aún le quedaba de sus fuerzas se añadió al ataque que parecía llevar todas las esperanzas del universo.

El resplandor dorado de la exclamación de Atena rompía las tinieblas de la creación en ruinas, llenándola con el resplandor dorado de la batalla que decidiría su futuro. La luz de la exclamación llego al santuario donde las armaduras de los guerreros caídos así como sus voluntades por proteger el mundo que amaron se hicieron presentes en ese momento en el trono del cielo. Las armaduras doradas de los caídos, incluso la armadura de Bree de Géminis quien aparentemente había renunciado a todo con tal de seguir a Cronos, incluso ella llego para ayudar, fundiéndose con la exclamación que crecía a cada instante.

La exclamación tenía el poder de 11 caballeros dorados, dos dioses y un caballero celestial, esa exclamación fue capaz de equilibrarse con Cronos quien se mantenía asombrado por la enorme voluntad que tenían los humanos por sobrevivir a la destrucción que él estaba sembrando. Todo ese poder era capaz de impedir que el universo se colapsara como el titán pretendía y su disgusto comenzó a crecer… tan cerca de obtener la venganza con la que soñó por milenios y serian unos simples humanos los que le arrebatarían su oportunidad.

El brillo de la técnica era enceguecedor, como si un nuevo universo se estuviese formando en ese instante. A través de la exclamación Cronos podía observar los rostros de aquellos quienes se oponían al retorno de su reinado en la tierra… pero de entre todos solo había una persona que le interesaba, aquella a quien el mismo había elegido para ser su reina, tanto como hombre como deidad. Sofía de Libra con sus cabellos negros despeinados con el viento de la energía que mantenían balanceada y sus ojos verdes cerrados… resultaba claro que en ese momento ella sabía que no quería saber el final de esa batalla pues en cualquier caso tendría que soportar un enorme dolor, el de desaparecer o el de ver desaparecer a la persona que amaba…

Un sonido sordo en el pecho de Cronos… algo que él no esperaba, algo desconocido. Un latido es lo que había escuchado… el rey de los titanes aun tenía un corazón. La profanada túnica de Aries lo abandono al instante para formarse al lado contrario de la exclamación. Cada una de las partes de la armadura tomo su lugar y como si se tratase de un sueño el mejor de los caballeros dorados de esta generación estaba parado en el trono de los cielos observando lo que ocurría con sus cabellos negros y su armadura brillando como siempre.

Zion de Aries, la forma humana de Cronos el titán, tomo momentáneamente forma para unirse a la exclamación en contra de su verdadera forma. Sin decir ni una palabra pero inspirando valor en sus compañeros quienes lo miraban asombrados. Cuando Zion se añadió a la exclamación un desbalance en el poder súbito fue provocado. Cronos quedo en desventaja y no podía hacer nada más que acepar su derrota definitiva.

-Ahora si lo he visto todo…- susurro Cronos mientras sentía como su propio poder lo había traicionado.

La exclamación resultante se impacto de lleno en contra del rey de los titanes destruyendo su cuerpo violentamente y eliminado su existencia de la misma forma salvaje y dolorosa que él había empleado en el pasado. La guerra santa se había terminado.

Todo se volvió luz en un instante…

Los cuatro caballeros dorados que sobrevivieron a la batalla estaban de frente unos con otros. Dos caballeros del santuario y dos de los caballeros negros se observaban aun dudando acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir…

Todo el dolor, las sombras y la desesperanza parecían haber desaparecido en ese momento en que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido con el estruendo de la poderosa exclamación. Los colores claros se rompieron con la cabellera purpura de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría quien se presentaba ante sus victoriosos caballeros. Cada uno de ellos con cualidades únicas, cada uno con defectos que los hacían humanos, pero todos seguros de la causa que defendían. Lentamente Atena beso la frente de cada uno de ellos en silencio mientras cada uno de ellos imaginaba algo que decirle a la inmadura, infantil, descuidada y a veces caprichuda Sandra, pero en ese momento ninguno fue capaz de decir nada… la paz que tanto anhelaban la habían alcanzado súbitamente y el desconcierto era generalizado en todos ellos.

Cuatro caballeros dorados sobrevivieron pero de los cuatro Sandra tomo la mano solo de una: Sofía fue retirada del grupo mientras Atena le sonreía.

-No creí que tomaras esa decisión- menciono la diosa de cabellera purpura.

-Decidí morir por él- respondió aun algo tímida Sofía.

-Y el decidió morir por ti a final de cuentas- respondió sinceramente y en tono amistoso Sandra -Nunca nos llevamos bien tu y yo pero al final te quedaste de mi lado a pesar de mis errores… ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?- añadió la diosa.

-Cuando me controlaba me di cuenta… de que ya no me sentía viva. Era él a pesar de todo, era su esencia aunque la parte de él que amaba ya había muerto. Simplemente pensé que si Zion en verdad me amaba tanto como para dar su vida en el infierno yo debía hacer lo mismo aquí… mi intención nunca fue ganar…- replico Sofía.

-Cuando aun vivíamos en el santuario yo solía ser muy inmadura, les hice mucho daño y no supe controlar el poder que yo misma libere en el mundo. Yo les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes, aunque una disculpa sería insuficiente. Todo comenzó por mi causa y terminara conmigo…- menciono Sandra al instante en que Zeus apareció frente a los caballeros ofreciendo la mano a Atena mostrando que incluso a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido por su causa el padre de los dioses no la guardaba rencor a su hija. Era el momento de regresar la creación a su estado original. Sandra tomo la mano de Zeus ante la mirada absorta de sus caballeros dorados quienes habían dado todo lo que tenían y ahora no sabían que es lo que sería de sus vidas. La incertidumbre del rostro de sus caballeros fue evidente para Sandra quien se dirigió a ellos por última vez.

-El valor que demostraron en batalla nunca será olvidado por los dioses a pesar de todo lo que ocurra. A todos los héroes que han alcanzado logros como los suyos se les han dado una recompensa como ninguna y es el momento de que obtengan un justo descanso- menciono Sandra tomada de la mano de Zeus mientras ambos se alejaban de los caballeros dorados, perdiéndose entre la claridad de la luz del cielo.

La creación debería retornar a su estado original…

La luz del sol sobre los riscos, los mares, las ciudades y las personas, millones murieron durante esa guerra y ahora todo parecía estar de vuelta en su lugar, aunque solo lo aparentaba. La luz del sol que iluminaba el cielo seguía siendo la misma y brillaba con la misma intensidad que en el pasado. El destello de la luz reflejada en la imponente armadura de Libra que vestía a una amazona que portaba una máscara dorada podía apreciarse desde la lejana casa de Ares. La amazona se dirigía muy firmemente hacia la cámara del patriarca a lo lejos, en la zona más elevada del imponente santuario de Atena que había vuelto a la normalidad al igual que todo a su alrededor.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de golpe y los cabellos negros de la chica se alborotaron con la ráfaga de viento que siguió al golpe de las puertas. El interior de la cámara del patriarca estaba vacío y aunque no se podía ver el rostro de la joven que portaba la armadura de Libra, su molestia por no encontrar al patriarca era palpable.

Sus pasos se desviaron hasta una pequeña saliente en el exterior de la cámara de Atena, un lugar desde donde todo el santuario era visible. Ahí se encontraba esa figura de rasgos ancianos que observaba con nostalgia a los jóvenes que se entrenaban a la distancia.

-Se supone que el patriarca debe quedarse en la cámara del patriarca- menciono con voz dulce la amazona de Libra y con un poco de eco debido a la máscara que portaba.

-Sabes que no me gusta esa cámara fría… además esas son reglas del anterior patriarca y yo no tengo por qué obedecerlas- menciono con un tono alegre el envejecido patriarca.

-¿Entonces yo puedo quitarme esta mascara?- menciono la amazona de Libra.

-Claro Marín, quítatela y siéntate- menciono el patriarca.

La máscara que cubría el rostro de la amazona dorada fue removido, dejando ver esos ojos azules tan profundos que la chica poseía. Se trataba de Marín de Libra, la original portadora de la armadura dorada al comienzo de la guerra santa contra Hades.

-Traigo los resultados de la misión que me encomendaste, Barroco- respondió la amazona dorada al instante en que tomaba asiento junto al que fue el maestro de Zion y el original portador de la armadura de Aries.

-¿Y qué resultados me traes, cuales son las noticias del mundo?- interrogo el anciano a la joven.

-Habrá un nuevo gobernante en Venecia, su nombre aparentemente es Félix, mientras que se rumora que un erudito bastante famoso en Roma se mudara a Venecia para estar al lado de su amigo, su nombre parece ser Augusto.

Por otro lado fui al templo de Apolo al norte. La sacerdotisa suprema es una rubia de nombre Samantha, y lo que me llamo la atención fue uno de los guardias del lugar, bastante fornido y de gran tamaño, todos lo llamaban Ukog.

Para concluir la próxima semana desde la isla de la reina muerte nos llegara un nuevo caballero de bronce de nombre Iván quien gano la armadura de Fénix- menciono Marín de Libra mientras el patriarca Barroco escuchaba con detenimiento y atención cada una de sus palabras.

-Y además lo tenemos a él compitiendo por la túnica de Pegaso- respondió el patriarca señalando a un joven que entrenaba a la distancia.- Renunciar a sus deberes como caballero celestial para unirse a Atena… pero bueno, al menos ahora sabemos a lo que se refería Atena cuando dijo que les daría un justo descanso- añadió.

-Nadie recuerda nada de lo que paso, solo nosotros dos que debimos permanecer muertos…- respondió suspirando Marín.

-Atena tendrá sus razones para mantenernos aquí…- añadió nuevamente Barroco creando un silencio después de sus palabras.

-¿Deseas que busque a los demás caballeros legendarios?- interrogo una vez más Marín a Barroco.

-No, creo tener una idea de donde están todos… pero ellos cumplieron con sus destinos… es mejor que sigamos con la voluntad de Atena y los dejemos descansar…- menciono Barroco pensando en lo que había ocurrido y en la voluntad de los dioses respecto a los héroes que pelearon ferozmente en esta guerra olvidada…

En el remoto puerto de Cartago una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el océano compra alegremente en los puestos del mercado, alegrando a todos con su presencia. La hija de los Neptune cumple con su rutina de cada día, y de igual manera un joven que siempre se debate entre hablarle o no continúa con su rutina de todos los días, susurrándose a sí mismo que debe tener el valor de hablarle.

-Hoy es el día, Hoy es el día…- se repite una y otra vez el chico dándose valor y confianza, aunque solo sea aparente pues cada que intenta acercarse a la chica algo ocurre que termina quitándole los ánimos. La decisión del chico parece ser la misma de siempre, incluso algunos mercaderes apuestan que los días pasaran y el chico no tendrá el valor de decirle nada a la chica. La hija de los Neptune da vuelta en una esquina estrecha del mercado y es perdida de vista por el chico que la seguía muy de cerca. El joven se precipita a seguirla y al dar la vuelta lo único que se encuentra es el rostro de la hermosa chica observándolo de frente con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu eres el que me ha estado siguiendo verdad?- menciono la chica de ojos azules profundos sin que el chico pudiese armar una sola frase coherente debido a lo súbito del acercamiento.

-Yo soy Lilium Neptune… pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿Te gusto no es así?- menciono con tono dulce la niña.

-Yo… ¡SI! Mi nombre es Ainnon- respondió casi gritando el chico al ver que la princesa de los océanos le había quitado las palabras de la boca y los sentimientos del corazón.

-Entonces Ainnon, es un placer conocerte. Pero debemos hacer esto bien si quieres una oportunidad… ven a mi casa esta tarde y hablaremos con calma- menciono la chica para después dar un beso en la mejilla del chico desconcertado y alejarse.

Las dudas cayeron sobre los guardaespaldas de la princesa de Cartago y no tardaron mucho en preguntar por qué había hecho lo que hizo.

-Le prometí a alguien que le daría una oportunidad… aunque no puedo recordar a quien fue… tal vez solo fue un sueño pero quiero descubrirlo- respondió la chica con la misma alegría de siempre.

-¡Levántate ya!- grito una chica de cabellos castaños y largos junto con ojos en color miel.

-¡Déjame dormir Blair!- replico el joven que se encontraba dormido en el interior de una pequeña vivienda improvisada en el interior del mercado de Cartago.

-Levántate de una vez Zion y ayúdanos con las ventas… y por cierto soy Bree no Blair- replico molesta la chica mientras le arrojo una almohada al perezoso joven.

-Eres Blair…- respondió desafiante Zion mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-Como quieras pero ayúdanos. Zilos, Minerva y mi hermana hacen lo que pueden pero no es suficiente- replico la chica mientras salía de la vivienda, pues en la parte exterior estaba el puesto de pescado más famoso de la ciudad donde los que alguna vez fueron caballeros trabajaban y tenían una vida aparentemente simple. –No sé como lo hace… ni siquiera nuestros padres eran capaces de diferenciarme de mi hermana pero el si puede…- susurro la chica mientras salía de la improvisada habitación.

Las dos gemelas trabajaban alegremente, aunque Bree se notaba algo molesta debido a que el perezoso de Zion aun no las ayudaba con nada. Minerva era algo torpe pero Zilos siempre arreglaba todo lo que la pelirroja arruinaba. Era una combinación extraña entre todos los que trabajan en ese lugar, pero era lo extraño de esto lo que hacía tan exitoso el lugar pues todos trabajaban y se complementaban a la perfección.

Zion finalmente apareció y en verdad el puesto estaba repleto de clientes. Bree le ordeno barrer el piso y el joven de melena oscura y ojos idénticos acepto de mala gana. El barullo de las personas del mercado era abrumador para alguien que no tenía muchos deseos de convivir con personas, así que él se encargaba de tareas sencillas como la que realizaba de mala manera en ese momento, además de que era el aquel quien se encargaba de traer el pescado fresco que vendían.

Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro pero hubo un detalle del que el pescador se percato: una mano que parecía estar de más y que pertenecía a un extraño encapuchado. El extraño tomo un pescado e intento alejarse rápidamente del lugar, sin embargo el pescador sujeto el brazo del extraño deteniendo a aquel quien deseaba robar su trabajo.

-¡Tienes que pagar por eso!- grito el joven de ojos oscuros mientras jalaba con toda su fuerza del brazo del extraño quien parecía bastante delicado.

La voz del extraño lo delataba, era en realidad una chica quien soltó el pescado en el instante en que el joven la jalo, pero además soltó varios frascos pequeños de pintura de diversos colores que se quebraron al instante.

-Lo lamento mucho…- menciono la chica quitándose la capucha del rostro y dejando ver sus ojos verdes y su cabello largo y negro. –No tengo dinero para pagar por el pescado…- añadió de forma algo tímida. Zion la observo con detenimiento, observo el estado de las cosas que había tirado en el suelo y como las facciones de su rostro reflejaban el hambre que sentía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y que es lo que haces en Cartago?- pregunto el joven de melena negra.

-Soy… Sofía, soy artista… y solo estaba de paso en Cartago, por favor no me entregue con los guardias- suplico la joven al final de su presentación. La chica cerró los ojos esperando lo peor al observar el rostro del joven, sin embargo en ese momento algo cruzo la mente del pescador, algo distinto a lo que había pensado hacer en un principio.

-Toma- menciono Zion al instante en que le arrojo la escoba a Sofía.

-¿Qué debo hacer con esto?- menciono la chica al ver que el pescador le estaba dando la espalda ante la mirada de sus compañeros quienes continuaban algo atareados con los clientes.

-Es una escoba, se supone que debes barrer. A partir de este momento trabajaras en la pescadería. Comerás con nosotros y pagaras con tu salario lo que robaste y lo que comas aquí. Lo que sobre te lo daremos para que puedas compras tus pinturas y demás cosas. Una vez que hayas pagado el pescado que estropeaste con pintura podrás irte cuando quieras- menciono el joven dejando perpleja a la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la chica aun confundida con la escoba en la mano.

-Mi nombre es Zion… y me voy a dormir- respondió el joven al instante en que entraba de nueva cuenta en su habitación.

Los compañeros del perezoso pescador de inmediato se acercaron a la chica quien ahora sería su compañera, rodeándola y haciéndole preguntas de forma entusiasta. A pesar de todo la chica solo tenía en mente una sola cosa:

-Zion… es como si ya lo supiera… como si lo hubiese conocido… en un sueño…-

**The Hades Chapter:**

**Mythology / The Black Knights / The Forgotten War**

**The End.**


End file.
